Black Butler Kittens
by Nature Faustus
Summary: Three sisters get the surprise of a life time, when taking in six kittens. Six rather unusual kittens, what happens when the kittens turn out to be Black Butler characters; and that the Demons, Angel, and Reaper kittens find their mates. Many hardships are on the way, pain and sorrow will arise, but ultimately love will win out right?
1. Chapter 1

**Alright I know I may have some pissed off readers for starting a new story and deleting my old ones, but I had no choice. I haven't been updating them, and all of them needed some serious editing. So, when the time is right; I will bring them back. Now I have been enjoying one of my if not my favorite animes; Kurishitsuji aka Black Butler. I figured I could attempt to dabble in a oh so original plot where the characters are kittens. I know very original blah blah I'm a genius blah bah.**

* * *

Walking home in the rain was not, how Alexis wanted to spin her time. Summer had officially started, and hell with her family begins. Her mother and father had left for a summer trip which left her and her sisters home alone. You would think three girls could get along, but you would be wrong. They shared somethings in common, but they had more differences. Example being Black Butler, Alexis enjoyed the Phantomhive house. Sebastian was her favorite character of coarse, however her oldest sister Amber favored Trancy's house. She adored Claude, and it seriously was an unhealthy addiction to the spider demon her sister had. Then the middle sister, she enjoyed the color white to say the least. She liked Ash, if that was even possible; she also had an unhealthy addiction to Grell, William, and Ronald.

Alexis sighed, and muttered to herself. Moving her long black hair away from her face as she looked around her, it drenched and stuck to her pale white skin. Her sisters would tease her for it, saying she could send Edward Cullen a run for his money with her pasty skin. The very thought made her insides clinch in disgust, Edward Cullen was the worst thing to be compared to. Sighing again, she continued in the freezing cold rain. That was until she heard something, a cats meow.

- **Cats POV** -

Sebastian licked is front paw with his scratchy pink tongue, amusement could be observed through his wine colored eyes. His midnight colored fur was perfectly smooth, his ears pointed upwards, and his tail slightly twitching. Yup if he could smirk he would. He adored his newly acquired body, but he couldn't deny the need for his old one.

Ciel was annoyed at his butler, the amusement made the tiny blue-grey kitten irritated. His tail swished back and forth, showing his frustration, his back was arched with anger. He hissed at the black kitten with annoyance, his one blue eye narrowed slightly, his pink one bare for the whole world to see.

Claude seemed to be just as annoyed, if not frankly homicidal. He wanted nothing more then to attack the damn other black cat. His fur the same color as Sebastian's perfectly smooth, his ears flattened, tail twitched in annoyance, his golden eyes watching the other closely. Claude was a spider, for this he wasn't the biggest fan of cats.

Alois was purring enjoying his kitten body, he knew just how much attention he could get, and her wanted it all. His golden colored fur fluffed out, his tail curled around him, sparkling blue eyes glowing, it was clear he was excited. He purred happily much to his butlers dismay.

Ash was in pure (perfect for ash) shock, his white fur was rigid. He was surrounded by the unclean, and in a pure white Persian body. He waited for an attack, but none came to him. His purple eyes wide with horror.

Grell could be a dead ringer for the Cheshire cat, he was grinned from ear to ear. His red fur sleek and shiny, his green eyes glittering. His tail twitching and when he saw Sebastian, he could of easily tackled him with joy. This only caused the black cat with wine colored eyes to get very annoyed very fast.

"Oh My, who would leave such adorable kittens out here in this dreadful weather." All of which looked up to see a young girl, she had long black hair, wide forest colored eyes with a little honey ring, pale porcelain skin, and plump pink lips.

- **Alexis** -

Alexis stared down at the kittens, being very gentle she picked up the pure white kitten. Only to have the poor little guy freeze in her hand, she ran a finger behind his ears getting him to settle down. He fought her as she turned him over to check his gender.

"I'm sorry little one but I need to know whether your a boy or a girl." She cooed to him, as she checked. Afterwards, she picked up the red one and checked his gender making him extremely unhappy. She rubbed hid belly getting him to quickly start purring, she set him back down. Picking up the little golden one instantly she got happy purring. "You enjoy attention little one, checking his gender right before thunder clashed loudly. "I will check you three as soon as I get you out of here." Scooping all of them to her, she ran quickly getting home wasn't that difficult. She sighed with relief when she realized her sisters were still out.

"Alright." She said as she picked up the black kitten with the golden eyes, and he did not like this. He hissed and started trying to scratch her, "easy little guy its okay." Cooing as she scratched his back, and checked his gender. She set him down, before picking up the blue-grey kitten. He gave her an irritated look but did not fight her as she checked his gender. She scratched behind his ears earning her a very happy purr. Finally she made her way to the other black kitten, and she couldn't help but feel extreme love to this one. She held the little guy to her for a moment, petting him, before checking his gender; he of in which purred the whole time. "Good kitty good kitty."

"Alexis, what in the world do you have here?" The voice of her sister, said behind her.

* * *

 **Alright I hope you enjoyed my only question to you all, is I know its going to be a Sebastian X OC and Claude x OC but should I do a Grell x OC or a Ash x OC. Thank you my faithful readers. Also I know the first Chapter is probably slightly sucky the whole story will not be like this.**

 **NEH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you,Esmereilda and TheUnicornofRainbows it is nice that I didn't completely botch the first chapter. Such kindness is a wonderful find. Now the voting is still up for either Ash or Grell, either way should be cute as hell. Anyway, I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or its characters. I own my characters this story, and the kittens names. :) *Loses train of thought at kittens* Huh where was I, oh the end of the introduction. Well then enjoy chapter number 2!**

* * *

Alexis stared at her sisters, she hadn't realized the black kitten with the wine colored eyes had been replaced back into her arms. She was holding him close to her heart, petting him more trying to calm her nerves then his. Her oldest sister Alyssa brown eyes were wide with shock, her long brown hair curled at the ends, and her skin had a slight tan to her tone. Ashley the second oldest, brown eyes just as wide, her hair dyed a rose red, her skin the same shade as Alyssa's.

"Alexis, where did you find those adorable kittens?" Ashley finally asked, Alexis was quiet for a moment. Giving time for Ashley to walk over and pick up the white kitten, who froze before beginning to purr. The little red on also seemed to want the girls attention.

"I found them alone on the street, I couldn't just leave them there." Alexis finally spoke, the kitten in her arms nuzzling her neck.

"They are adorable, especially that blue-grey one and golden colored." Alyssa finally said, "but those black ones have to go."

"What, why?" Alexis asked, this caused the two black kittens to freeze along with the two smaller kittens.

"Mom is superstitious you know how she is about black cats." Alexis stared at her sister, knowing full on that what her sister just said was a lie.

"Mom is pagan, and she had always said how much she wanted a black cat. Do not lie to me Alyssa."

"They still cannot stay, I mean the one with the golden colored eyes looks like he will kill me." Alyssa said, glaring angrily.

"Well they are, because if you will not care for them; then I will." Alexis said, her voice firm with determination.

"Alyssa, let Alexis have the black cats. She's going to hell anyway." Ashley said, not taking her eyes off of the two kittens in front of her.

"Ugh, find. But, keep them away from me." Alyssa finally declared.

"Will do, now what should we name them?" The smirk on Alexis's face could not be missed. She picked up the other black kitten, this time he did not try to scratch her, in fact he cuddled into her.

"Well whats the genders?"

"They are all male." This made Ashley smile, looking at the two kittens.

"How about you little guy will be Royal" She said to the white kitten who nodded his little kitten head, before turning to the little red kitten. "You will be Crimson."

"I get Crimson, but why Royal?" Alyssa asked, looking at her sister with confusion.

"Well his eyes are a beautiful shade of purple, it reminds me of royalty." Was the answer, the two kittens were purring happily.

"Alright then, hmm how about you little guy will be Prince." She said to the golden kitten, who if he could smirk he could. Turning to the bluish kitten she smiled before thinking of a name. "My dear kitten Tiger, you look fierce as such." Alexis smiled at her sisters, before everyone kitten and person looked at her. She smiled at the kitten with the golden colored eyes.

"I think I will call you Midnight." She spoke as she began to gently scratch behind his ears, earning her a low purr. The kitten with red eyes, looked slightly jealous. "No need to be jealous little one, hmm which one do you like better Raven or Crow?" She asked him,

"Alexis you imbecile he's a cat, he can't understand you." Alyssa said, trying not to laugh.

"Nod if you understand me." The little guy nodded his head, Alexis looked at her sister with a 'you were saying look.'

"Shut up!"

"Alright little one nod once for Raven twice for Crow." She said, and go two definite nods. "Crow it it." Picking he and the Midnight up before heading to the kitchen.

- **Sebastian and Claude** -

The two now demon cats looked at the young human women in front of them, at first Claude hadn't known what to make of her; but when she defended them. He couldn't help but admire her courage. Sebastian had already happily accepted her, she was kind and didn't just grab them a like an insane human child would do.

"Crow, Midnight are you two hungry." Hearing their names, they walked closer to her. Both nodding their heads to the girl, she gave them the warmest of smiles; that could of easily melted the two demons hearts. Oh the two knew better then to claim a human mate, but they honestly didn't care.

 _Wait a second, Sebastian are we claiming the same mate?_ Claude asked the kitten beside him, this caused Sebastian's red eyes to widen.

 _I've heard of it happening before, but I never thought you and I would claim the same one._ He answered, looking at the human in front of him. She had gotten them some warm milk, putting it down for them. They ate it, without even thinking; the sweet white liquid going down their throats. If the two could, they would hum in approval. However, they could not; but they did the second best thing. They purred loudly, making the human smile and pet their heads while they ate.

- **Alexis** -

She had heard the two black kittens meow to one another, and now they were eating and purring. She found herself deeply attached to the two, her heart was warm with nothing but love. She couldn't help but think she had friends, friends she could actually rely on. Even if they were cats, she could still rely on them. The very thought made her pick them up, after they were done eating of course. Kissing both of their heads happily, gaining her motor engine loud purrs in the process. Oh how she already loved these two.

"Come on, lets get to bed. Tomorrow will be a big day." She said warmly to them. Carrying them to her room, she allowed them to curl up to her. Crow to her right, Midnight to her left. Their purrs almost sounded like they were trying to give her a lullaby to fall asleep to. They were perfectly in sync, and completely warm.

* * *

 **Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, yes I decided to change it slightly so it is now a Sebastian x OC x Claude kind a love. I know this is very OCC of them, but what would you expect if they were in kitten form. Anyway, so now I have two polls. Ashley will wind up with who Ash or Grell, and who Alyssa with either Ciel or Alois. Please give me your wonderful input, it would be greatly appreciated.  
**

 **NEH**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have finished my classes early, I took my exams about four hours ago; so I can now update regularly. Expect probably two chapters a day, due I want to. I do not want to get side tracked with other things, and then not finish this story. Alright so, I will work on this one until it is finished. Yes there will probably be a sequel, why am I going ahead and giving that out. Well, you see lovely readers this story won't have say much juicy chapters if that make since. This one relationships will happen and action, but not a you know any sex scenes at least that is what I am planning. Okay I have taken up much of your time, please enjoy this chapter. Remember I do not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or it's characters everything else is mind.**

 **In case you you didn't know**

 **Tiger-Ceil**

 **Prince-Alois**

 **Royal-Ash**

 **Crimson-Grell**

 **Midnight-Claude**

 **Crow-Sebastian.**

* * *

Alexis woke up to a soft head nudging her, she was confused until the events from last night hit her at full blast. Opening her eyes she saw Crow was the one nudging her head, that engine like purr going as loud as he could get it. Midnight started to lick her cheek, they were trying to get her up and it was adorable. Looking over to the clock she saw it read 9:45, which was early for her during the summer. She hummed for a second before sitting up, the two kittens meowing in protest

"Sorry little ones but I must start breakfast." She told them, and both had extremely annoyed looks on their kitten faces. "What you wanted me up but not out of bed." Musing slightly before getting two definite nods, chuckling silently she laid back down. Once again she was being nuzzled into, Crow's head right there at her neck and Midnight trying to get under her hand; this only caused her to pet him. She grinned, never had she once gotten this much attention. However it was short lived when there was a loud knock on the door, causing both cats to growl and hiss.

"Alexis I hope you are up, I'm hungry and want food." The voice belonging to Alyssa of course. Alexis glared at her door, not believing what she was hearing; her sisters treated her like a bloody maid.

"I'm your sister not your maid, make your own damn food." She cried out, she could of sworn both Crow and Midnight were laughing their little kitty asses off. Picking Crow up making him purr and Midnight growl with jealousy, she chuckled as she scratched Midnight behind hid ears.

"Stop having cat porn and get your ass in the kitchen." Alexis looked up to see Alyssa in her room, the hatred in her sisters eyes were unmistakable.

"Make me." Alexis said, amusement in her voice. Alyssa's face darkened, it was then that she noticed the Tiger and Prince were associating with her little black kittens. "Awe, ho adorable." She cooed to them.

"Tiger, Prince lets go." Alyssa said, her voice held so much venom. Alexis watched as her sister walked out, but Prince and Tiger did not follow at first. She gently started to pet her sisters kittens who both purred in response.

"You both should probably go after her, my sister is not what you would call patient." She said, once again earning to kitten nods before they walked out.

- **Sebastian and Claude** -

They both hated her sister dearly, a young girl should not be forced to cook. If she was a maid that would be one thing, but Alexis was Alyssa's sister; not her servant. Sebastian and Claude looked at Ciel and Alois, both of which had said though Alyssa was mean; she didn't mean any harm. Before, both of their masters walked out.

 _Sebastian, if she does that again. I'm going claw her eyes out._ Claude hissed, making Alexis look at him with confusion.

 _Claude don't hiss, Lady Alexis doesn't seem to like it._ Sebastian mewed, Claude stared at him for a second before nodding his head.

"Alright you two, I think its time for you two to have a bath. I kind a need one as well." Both looked at their mistress, before they were picked up. Once in the bathroom they were shocked in the most pleasant way that she stripped all of her clothes off. However when they saw her scars they both hissed in anger.

 _Who has hurt our mate!_

 _I do not know Claude, but whoever it was will be sorry!_

- **Alexis** -

She watched the two hiss at each other, they were angry. They were two males however, so she thought nothing of it. Walking over slowly she picked both Crow and Midnight up before getting in the tub. She wet their fur gently before dunking her head under the warm water, she stayed there for a moment. Listening to the scared meows.

'Probably scared because of the water.' She thought to herself, that was until Crow began trying to get her head up out of the water. 'The fear I will drown, how sweet. Though these kittens are very weird. Usually cats are suppose to hate water not be afraid their owner is going to drown.' "It's okay little one, I as just getting my hair wet." She told him after she had risen from the water. She grabbed some soap, sadly she did not have kitty shampoo so she used her ocean breeze Suave on the two. As she was rinsing the two up however, a bright light flashed around the two kittens.

When the light dyed down, instead of two black kittens. Sebastian Michaelis and Claude Faustus were in her tub, in all of their naked glory.

* * *

 **What a way to end a chapter don't you think. Getting in the tub with two kittens, to come out with two of the hottest butlers in the anime world. How big of a nose bleed would you have. Now I still need to know, Ash or Grell and Alois or Ciel. Please dear readers, give me your votes.**

 **NEH**


	4. Chapter 4

**Like I said before, I am trying to do two chapters a day now. Will that always happen probably not, why because I am a lazy bitch. Oh don't tell Sebastian that. Alright, he probably already knows that I am a lazy bitch. Alright then, I do not own anything to do with Kuroshitsuji but the plot and the OC's are mine.**

* * *

Alexis's eyes were wide, mouth gaped, and a slight pink on her cheeks. Sebastian and Claude both had the same flushed cheeks, but they were trying not to laugh at her.

"What the Hell?" Alexis finally cried out, before covering her breast. This caused both demons too laugh, making her glare at them. "What's so funny?" She snapped.

"It's just we are hell." Sebastian said, her face softened at that comment. She couldn't help but laugh at her own choice of words.

"I did not think of it that way, but what else am I going to say when to naked men appear." Alexis said, grabbing two towels and tossing them to the two demons. They caught easily, and looked rather bashful. She knew she had to get out of the tub now. "Could you please close your eyes, so I may get out of the tub."

"Of course Lady Alexis." Claude said, before both demons did what she asked. Alexis quickly jumped out, and got dressed in her clothes.

"You may open your eyes now if you wish." Her voice was quiet, unsure of what to say. The two hottest butlers in the world were right here in her tub, unsure whether to jump up in joy or run in fear. She knew they were really only dangerous when provoked, but still they were demons. "Let me go and get some of my dads clothes." Saying quickly and hurrying down the hall to her parents bedroom. She grabbed one of her fathers grey tops and black slacks for Claude, and a grey muscle shirt and black slacks for Sebastian. She somehow remained unseen as she returned to the bathroom, where the two naked demons were held.

"Thank you Lady Alexis, but what will we do if they do not fit." Sebastian suddenly asked,

"Then I will take you both out later, and we will go find clothing that does. I will probably have to do that anyway." She answered as she walked out of the door, unsure of what she was going to say to her sisters.

- **Sebastian and Claude** -

The two demons found Alexis deep in thought, as the exited the wash room. Her eyes were focused on something unseen, her lips in a tight line, her breathing calm and even. Both demons looked at each other, before looking back at her. She was sitting on the floor, her knees to her chest. Both copied her example and sat next to her.

She stayed like that for ten minutes, causing both demons to worry. Sebastian put his arm around her. This did cause her to break out of her thoughts and look at him.

"Do they fit?" She asked,

"The clothes? Yes, they fit just find. Though it seems in this day of age, clothes aren't as flattering." He answered her, making her smile at him. She turned to Claude and asked him the same question.

"Yes they fit just find, thank you Lady Alexis." He responded to her, Alexis grinned. Which Claude returned a devilish smile. His smile became bigger when she leaned on him.

- **Alexis** -

"Alexis! What the fuck is going on here!" Alyssa's voice screeched from behind her, Alexis lifter her head from Claude, now aware that she had leaned on him. Her cheeks were pink with embarrassment, as she turned to her gaping sister.

"Close your mouth, unless you want to eat bugs." Alexis said, the two demon butlers started laughing. Alyssa glared venomously, at her sister.

"Who are they?" She finally asked her voice dripping with hatred.

"Midnight and Crow aka Claude and Sebastian." Alexis answered, causing her sister to stare in shock. She felt pretty good about herself right now, she was startled when Sebastian once again put an arm around her.

"Alright, I'm not even going to ask. You were suppose to make breakfast." Alexis glared at her angrily.

"Since when did I become your maid?" This caused both demon butlers to form their own glare. They formed two words, before wrapping their arms protectively around Alexis.

"Our" "Mate"

* * *

 **Okay this might seem fast, but if you remember from the first chapter. They had both claimed her as theirs, and now they are making the known. Which I think demons would be possessive over their mates, wouldn't you agree?**

 **NEH**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, after leaving the story the way that I did. I decided you needed a new chapter and now! I was going to do this earlier today, but my body didn't want to get up. My eyes would flutter open, but I could not physically get up; so I would fall back to sleep. My body greatly needed it. :( But, I have a new chapter now.**

* * *

Alyssa made sure to avoid Alexis for the rest of the day, so to do that she turned Ciel and Alois into their human selves. But, to her utter dismay they quickly walked over to Alexis and sat with her. She glared at her youngest sister, why was she suddenly so special. Sure, she was apparently the mate of two extremely hot demon butlers; which would make Ciel and Alois her responsibility now. Still, how and why did they choose her. One thing was clear, Alyssa was going to make Alexis pay; sister or not she was going to pay dearly.

"Ashley don't you think Alexis should pay?" She asked her dearly beloved sister, who only looked at her strangely.

"Why, because our sister is finally happy? You can't watch her try to kill herself anymore. Alyssa I'm not helping you with this, if you think I am; your just plain sick." Ashley said, before walking off. Leaving her older sister to sulk, and glare at her retreating form.

"So, two must pay. Ash might help me." She suddenly said, but she looked up in utter shock. When she saw Ash smiling at Ashley with passion, problem is so was Grell. 'Two lusted for Ashley. Oh dear sisters you will pay and I will make sure of it.' She thought to herself, before disappearing in her room.

- **Alexis** -

A smile graced her lips as she spoke with Ciel and Alois, the two boys certainly had a great future. In this world they might get the futures they need. Alexis held Alois close to her, much to how a mother would her child. She held Ciel as well, but not as close.

"You two look tired, did Alyssa not let you sleep?" She asked, and it was true both boys looked absolutely exhausted.

"She made us sleep on the damn floor." Alois said, instantly a glare appeared on her feature; before gently picking Alois up. She laid him down on the couch, and tucked him in with the quilt over the couch. Picking up Ciel, she did the same thing; except on the love-seat.

"It's okay, you can take a nap." She told them,

"No we can't." Alois said,

"Yes you can. I'm right here, nothing will happen to you." Alexis said,

 _Come stop your cryin'_  
 _It'll be alright_  
 _Just take my hand_  
 _Hold it tight_

She began to sing to the two, watching as both boys began to have a grateful smile appear on both of their faces. 'Ciel's smile was lovely, he really should do it more often.'

 _I will protect you_  
 _From all around you_  
 _I will be here_  
 _Don't you cry_

 _For one so small_  
 _You seem so strong_  
 _My arms will hold you_  
 _Keep you safe and warm_  
 _This bond between us_  
 _Can't be broken_  
 _I will be here_  
 _Don't you cry_

 _Cause you'll be in my heart_  
 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
 _From this day on_  
 _Now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart_  
 _No matter what they say_  
 _You'll be here in my heart_  
 _Always_

She watched Alois closely as she sang the chorus, and watched as he slowly fell asleep.

 _Why can't they understand the way we feel_  
 _They just don't trust what they can't explain_  
 _I know were different_  
 _But deep inside us_  
 _Were not that different at all_

 _And you'll be in my heart_  
 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
 _From this day on_  
 _Now and forever more_

 _Don't listen to them_  
 _Cause what do they know_  
 _We need each other_  
 _To have to hold_  
 _They'll see in time_  
 _I know_

Ciel fell asleep soon after Alois, Alexis just smiled at the two boys, unaware of two demons, a angel, her sister, and a reaper were watching and listening closely.

 _When destiny calls you_  
 _You must be strong_  
 _(You gotta be strong)_  
 _I may not be with you_  
 _But you've got to hold on_  
 _They'll see in time_  
 _I know_  
 _We'll show them together_

 _Cause you'll be in my heart_  
 _Believe me_  
 _You'll be in my heart_  
 _(I'll be there for you)_  
 _From this day on_  
 _Now and forever more_

 _Oh you'll be in my heart_  
 _(You'll be here in my heart)_  
 _No matter what they say_  
 _(I'll be with you)_  
 _You'll be in my heart_  
 _(I'll be there) always_  
 _Always_

 _I'll be with you_  
 _I'll be there for ya always_  
 _Always and always_  
 _Just look over your shoulder_  
 _Just look over your shoulder_  
 _Just look over your shoulder_  
 _I'll be there_  
 _Always_

Getting up she whispered a quiet always in both boys ears, smiling at the now sleeping boys. She wasn't expecting the extremely quiet applause to reach her ears. Turning she smiled at everyone who had gathered, happy to see everyone was well and alright. Grell went to speak, but she quickly put a finger to her lips and motioned him to stay quiet. Motioning to go in the other room, which just happened to be the kitchen.

"That was truly spectacular." Grell finally cried out, which Alexis quickly asked him kindly to keep his voice lowered. "Oh right, you don't wish to wake them."

"They need rest, I would suggest to wake them in an hour or two." She answered him,

"Alexis, you know Mom and Dad are going to blow a gasket when they see all this." Ashley suddenly said, laughing slightly.

"You mean their going to have a duck." Alexis said,

"No a cow." With that both girls started laughing.

"We can worry about that when the time comes, but until then. I think we have to watch Alyssa, I can tell she's not happy." Alexis said, everything went quiet and no one spoke.

"No she's not, I fear she's going to do something that is going to result in her death." Ashley said,

"I thought you two are close?"

"We were, until she said she didn't like seeing you happy. I'm sorry but that's just sick, everyone has a right to happiness. You cannot be harmed unless you call harm into existence, by emitting those negative thoughts and feelings you are separating yourself." Ashley said, making everyone look at her.

"Did you just quote Blood on the Dance Floor?" Alexis asked,

"Maybe."

"I can dig it."

* * *

 **So let me know what all of you think about this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

 **NEH**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back!**

* * *

Night graced the earth, but a problem brewed within the house hold. The problem was where was everyone going to go. Alexis tried to say she would take the couch, but no one would here of it.

"You will stay with us." Sebastian said to her, glaring at anyone who tried to tell them differently. Alexis didn't know whether to feel honored or embarrassed, on the upside the hottest demons would be in her bed, but on the downside she would get hell from her sisters. However, she knew better then to argue with two possessive demons.

"So, I'm mated to both of you?" Alexis asked as the three of them as they walked to her bedroom.

"Yes." Claude answered, looking at her with affection.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you are ours and we are yours." Sebastian answered, a charming smile graced his lips.

"Alexis, do not fear. We will not take anymore then you ask from us, we know you are not ready for anything too intimate; but allow us to show you care and affection." The spider told her,

"I thought demons didn't love." She said quietly, both of the two in question stopped. Eyes narrowed, glowing pink.

"We can, love. Though we do not say it except when we have fully given ourselves to the other. Know that we do care immensely for you, and feel true passion. It will take us sometime to say love, if you say it to us; if we do not say it back. It does not mean that we don't feel the same way, it is just demons only get to fall in love once. You are our mate, so we more then likely will say it eventually." Sebastian said, holding his mate close.

"I...I.." Alexis was speechless, she's never felt this much affection from someone besides her parents and they really couldn't do much. These two just gave it to her, and truly meant it. She couldn't hold the tears back, silent sobs came from her; as both the Spider and the Crow tried to comfort her. "I...I...ha...ve...ne..ve..r...fe..lt...lo...ve." She managed to say, "nor passion, care, affection."

"What kind of place is this?" Claude suddenly hissed, "where a young beautiful girl is treated in such away. Alexis, you feel nothing but passion, care, affection, and eventually love from us. I promise you this." He whispered to her, he held her close to him.

"But, I'm only human." She whimpered,

"Not for long, we will turn you into a demon when you are ready. Not before, when you are ready to be turned you will be." She heard the deep seductive voice of the Crow behind her. Alexis began to breathe gently a smile on her lips, as she looked at her two mates happily.

- **Unknown** -

"Well sir, do you know whether you can do it?" A man held a phone to his ear, as he listened to the females voice. He couldn't help bu laugh at what was being asked

"Two girls, you need me and my boys to kidnap? Plus, we can do whatever we want to them." He said,

"Yes sir, remember though I want you to torture not kill. Return them in a shape where they will never be able to experience happiness again." The female said, a smile could be heard from the phone.

"Oh you are a sick bitch, but we will do this. Just give us a few days to observe the two, before we make our move." He grinned, and in the pale light of a lamp he licked his lips with a disgusting look of pure lust in his eyes.

"Very good, when they have been returned you can claim your money." She said, before hanging up.

"Oh boys, we have two good girls and one sick bitch to observe; before we sink our teeth into three beautiful girls.

* * *

 **Uh oh, what's going to happen. Who was the girl on the phone, who is the man. Will the three girls make it out of this, more importantly what will Claude and Sebastian do when they find out this scheme. It will be told in time.  
**

 **NEH**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, I'm not evil. I swear, but whats better a story that leaves you at the edge of your seat wanting more; or a story that is too forward. In due time everything will unfold but you must be patient lovely viewers, especially you uxintaa patience and you will learn of the plot unfolding. I promise. I do not own anything except the plot and my OC's**

* * *

Alexis woke up to someone running their hand through her hair, confusion hit her for a split second. When she remembered everything that happened last night, she would blush if she wasn't trying to retain the illusion of a sleeping human. She knew she was on top of Claude, even though it hadn't been her choice at first. Sebastian was gone, to take care of the young masters; but Claude was laying with her still.

 **Flashback  
**

 _ **"We will not you sleep on the vile thing." Claude said with disgust, Alexis stared at him before looking back at her bed. Confusion hit her completely, trying to figure out what was wrong with it. Sure she's had the thing ever since she was ten years of age, but it was all she had to sleep on.**_

 _ **"What's wrong with it?" She asked, Claude just glared at what he called a vile contraption.**_

 _ **"Its not proper for me to let my mate sleep on something, something so cold." He finally hissed,**_

 _ **'Damn, he really is a spider.' She couldn't help but think calmly, she had a love for the specific arachnid. She's probably owned at least 14 tarantula's in her day, she even had a black widow once. "Claude what am I going to sleep on then?" She asked, trying not too laugh at how out of character he truly was.**_

 _ **Suddenly Sebastian picked her up, Claude laid on the 'vile contraption' and the next think Alexis knew she was placed on top of Claude's chest. She was in pure shock to say the least, but couldn't help but notice how warm Claude's chest was. When she felt a fabric cover her, figuring it was her grandmothers quilt; only to find it was a tail coat. Followed by two pairs of arms, Claude held her gently, Sebastian held her a little more firmly. She was pressed up against his chest,turning her head; she couldn't help but blush. Sebastian's chest was bare, the muscles he had took her breath away.**_

 _ **"Well if I couldn't acquire the best human form for my mate, then what kind of mate would I be. The thought is just unthinkable." He said, making her giggle; before snuggling into the warmth of both the Spider and the Crow.**_

 **End of Flashback**

"Alexis, it's time to get up." Claude's voice startled her slightly. Obvious as she was, he began to purr calming her slightly racing heart.

"Spiders aren't suppose to purr." She chuckled,

"Oh would you prefer me to hiss you asleep." Was the sarcastic remark she got, making her laugh. She tried to muffle her laugh in his chest only too find he had stripped off his shirt in the night. He wasn't even in a pair of pants, just him and his underwear. "Do I make you uncomfortable?"

"No, I just don't remember you without a shirt." She answered him, making him chuckle.

"Well, I didn't think you would mind. Sebastian didn't wear his last night." Alexis looked at him, meeting his amber eyes perfectly. A smile gracing her face, almost making Claude lose his patience and his head. 'She has no idea what she's doing to me.' She startled him when she pecked his cheek, making him really look at her. "Now temptress as you may be, but remember dear it is not smart to tempt a spider; you might just get caught." He chided gently.

"What if I want to be caught?" She whispered, to deny the fact she wanted him to kiss her; would be stupid. He could probably sense it anyway. Sure enough his lips were on hers instantly, nipping at her bottom lip; making her moan. When he let her go, Alexis was completely speechless. No tongue, but his teeth were definitely a tease. "Is it bad to tease a Spider?" She asked, causing him to growl.

"Yes, worst part is you doing nothing will tease me." He answered her,

"I would caution you not to tease the Crow." Sebastian suddenly said, making Alexis jump. Before, his lips claimed hers just as fast as Claude had. "Claude is right, you are a temptress."

- **Alyssa** -

Alyssa walked past Alexis's room last night before, only to scowl at what she saw. Alexis laying there, with her two demon mates. It mattered little to her now, Alexis and Ashley would know pain in due time. A smirk played at her face, observations was all he needed. Hopefully Claude and Sebastian wouldn't figure it out; that was the only concern she had with herself.

"Alyssa, I do not know what you are planning; but knock it off." Ashley's voice suddenly came from in front of her. She looked at her dear sister, Ash was by her side. The angel was watching her closely, obviously not liking her.

"Your sister Ashley is not clean, not worthy." He began to rant, her sister simply touched his hand to get him to calm down. "Ashley, Alexis is cleaner then your sister here; she's mated to demons." Alyssa glared at the angel.

"Don't talk about me, as if I'm not here Anyway why are you two so close?" She asked, glaring at the Angel.

"Turns out, I'm mated to an Angel. Literally." Ashley answered, a smile playing on her face. Ash smiled lovingly at Ashley.

"What about Grell?"

"Grell, is more interested in men. However, he has agreed to protect both me and Alexis. So I would be careful if I was you." With that Ashley left, making Alyssa scowl. Everyone was more interested in Alexis and Ashley then her, its a true thing; jealousy is the one thing you can't beat.

- **unknown** -

Two men sat looking through a window of a house, snapping pictures of everything that went by. They were shocked that one of the girls was in an open relationship with two guys, but some people were like that.

"So we have a slut, a bitch, and a good girl?" There boss said over the phone,

"Yes, boss."

"Keep an eye on them, we will strike in three months"

"Yes, boss."

* * *

 ***Cue Jaws theme* Uh oh, three months really isn't that long if you think about it; but it's going to be interesting. :)  
**

 **NEH**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright, before I start this chapter. I want to take a second a express how deeply grateful I am to everyone who keeps commenting. I did not expect this story to be as successful as it is, so I thank every single one of you; you make my day. There is a slight lemon in this, nothing to much; just light touching in this chapter.  
**

* * *

Many days have gone by, Alexis had grown close to everyone and Ashley and Ash have really began to hit it off. The youngest sister couldn't help but grin as she watched her and her sister interact with each other, Grell was constantly watching over the girls. Ciel and Alois actually started to interact like brothers, and they were acting like the kids they were meant to be. Sebastian and Claude, they were constantly watching over the young master; though they never could pass up a siring kiss from Alexis.

But, everyone of the happy group could not help but feel like a danger was near. Maybe it was because of Alyssa's quiet nature, or just an odd feeling; but Alexis and Ashley rarely left their mates. Alexis one day thought she saw someone taking a peek at her from the window, but when she looked directly their was nothing. She didn't bother Sebastian or Claude with her worries, but both could sense something as well. They constantly were hearing camera clicks, but they were unsure where it was coming from. Taking care to keep an extremely close eye on their mate as well as their masters, it was indeed a troublesome task; but necessary.

- **Unknown** -

"Yo boss, do we really have to wait five months; to sink our teeth into these girls?"

"Yeah, do we really have to wait."

"I'm starving, but not for food if you get what I mean."

"Will all of you shut up!" The man ordered his team, he understood why they were like this but still. "No we will not wait like I said, three days and then we officially attempt to strike. But, these guys they are with are weird. They look like characters from some anime."

"Boss, isn't it called Black Butler?"

"How would you know that?"

"I have a teenage daughter."

"Oh I forgot about that, and your still part of this. Man you are sick." The one in question just smirked,

"I did kill my wife."

"True"

- **Alexis** -

Night had fallen once again, and Alexis found herself in a very heated kiss with Claude once again. He was moaning, Alexis was a puddle in his arms.

"Alexis stop teasing a Spider, its a naughty thing to do." Sebastian whispered seductively.

"What happens if I tease a crow?" She asked haughtily,

"You get pecked?" He whispered, right as Alexis jumped on him. Kissing these two were the best parts of the day, always full of passion. She was so caught up in the kiss that she did not feel someone lower her underwear till she felt a hot tongue on her lower region.

"Claude..." She moaned, in pure ecstasy. These two knew how to tease and make her body hot.

"We won't take you tonight but please let us touch you my dear." The spider whispered, "touch and taste."

"Okay." She whispered, unable to say no. Claude's skillful tongue was back on her heat, making her gasp and groan in pure bliss. A finger had found its way in her untouched rose bud, making her tense before relishing in pleasure.

"Alexis, you are a soaking Claude's face." Sebastian seductively whispered in here ear. Alexis just moaned, "do you wish to cum?"

"Yes" She whispered,

"Claude is she allowed?"

"Mmmmmm" Was the answer they received, Claude did not dare deny a taste of her essence.

"Cum for us, Cum for us now." Sebastian growled, and as quickly as that was said; Alexis released herself into Claude's waiting mouth. She fell on top of Sebastian, Claude's arms wrapped around her.

"Do demons sleep?" She suddenly asked,

"We can, though we would prefer you to sing to us before we do fall asleep." Claude whispered, before capturing her mouth. Alexis moaned, as she tasted herself on his lips.

"Yes, sing to us my dear." Sebastian whispered, Alexis could not deny these two.

 _I stare_  
 _at the girl in the mirror_  
 _t-shirt_  
 _torn up jeans, no beauty queen._

She began the lyrics to one of her favorite songs. It described how she felt towards these two, and how much she knew she could love them.

 _But the way that you see me_  
 _You get underneath me_  
 _and all my defenses just fall away fall away_  
 _(chorus)_  
 _I am beautiful with you_  
 _even in the darkest part of me_  
 _I am beautiful with you_  
 _Make it feel the way its supposed to be_  
 _You're here with me_  
 _You show me this and Ill believe_  
 _I am beautiful with you ._

 _I stand_  
 _naked before you now_  
 _no walls_  
 _to hide behind, so here am I._  
 _See all of my scars_  
 _Still here you are_  
 _I bare my soul and I am not afraid not afraid._

 _(chorus)_  
 _I am beautiful with you_  
 _even in the darkest part of me_  
 _I am beautiful with you_  
 _Make it feel the way its supposed to be_  
 _You're here with me_  
 _You show me this and Ill believe_  
 _I am beautiful with you ._

Both demons began to purr, as they realized what this song entailed. They loved how beautiful Alexis's voice was, and they knew she would be the one to steal their love.

 _(bridge)_  
 _Ive been the strong one_  
 _for so long but_  
 _I was wrong_  
 _Doesn't make me weak if youre needing someone_  
 _Im not holding back, yeah, I know what I want_

 _I am beautiful with you . I am beautiful with you ._

 _You want me for myself_  
 _You get me like no one else!_

 _I am beautiful with you (with you)_

 _(chorus)_  
 _I am beautiful with you_  
 _even in the darkest part of me_  
 _I am beautiful with you_  
 _Make it feel the way its supposed to be_  
 _You're here with me_  
 _You show me this and Ill believe_  
 _I am beautiful with you ._

Alexis finished the song, feeling the vibrations of their purrs. She found that it gave her a lullaby to fall asleep to, her mates may be a spider and a crow; but they were very much cat like. She loved every bit of it, and she accepted them to no end.

* * *

 **Well that got hot and sweet pretty quickly. The song is Beautiful with you by Halestorm.**

 **NEH**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gosh I am being evil, and I didn't even realize it. I'm sorry Uxi, your right I am evil. However that's okay, whats better then keeping you on your toes.  
**

* * *

"Okay boss, you said we would kidnap them in three days. It's been a month since then."

"Yeah Boss!"

"Will all of you be quiet! I know very well how long its been! We will get our treats, just remember I get them first." The boss answered, he glared an icy grey eye at everyone. The scar the ran over his tan skin, right across his milky white blind eye, his face and bald held looked red with anger and irritation.

"We understand boss, just when will we strike?"

"Soon, very soon."

- **Ashley** -

Ashley kept a watchful eye on Alyssa, though she hasn't been the best sister to Alexis. She wouldn't mess with a girls happiness, maybe it was because she had become the mate of an Angel; or because she has some respect.

"Ashley, my love what are you thinking about?" Ash's voice said beside her, she looked at her angel. His white hair, seemed to radiate light in the little sun. She smiled at him, not believing how lucky she was.

"Everything, Alyssa mainly. She's planning something I just know it." She answered him, she knew his dislike of the girl.

"Why would the witch be on your mind?" He snarled, Ashley ran a hand on his arm; calming him down.

"She is my sister, I can't just forget her." She was going to say more, but a certain angels lips claimed hers. Ashley melted into him, kissing him back happily. Hands found there way into white and red hair, pulling away only for air.

"I love you, that's all you have to worry about." He answered, "if she tries anything, that unclean impure brat will have two pissed off demons and one ticked off angel."

"How do you feel about Alexis?" Ashley couldn't stop herself from asking. She loved her sister, and she loved the man dressed in white that sat next to her, he seemed to really consider her question.

"Alexis, is mated to two demons. Both, I have had a past hatred with; but now I will tolerate them. She is going to be my sister in law after all, her sister will be an angel when the time comes; my sister in law will be a demon. I will have to tolerate the unclean to have a happy mate." He answered, instantly Ashley was on him kissing him with all the passion she could muster.

"Thank you so much!" She said in between kisses, before both heard a throat clearing.

- **Alexis** -

She grinned when she saw her sister kissing her angel, Sebastian and Claude weren't exactly happy when they found out they would be part of a family with an Angel. But, they dealt with it.

"Claude, stop it." She giggled as he kissed her neck.

"Why, you tease the spider; now you get bit. Or kissed." He murmured, making Alexis squeal when she got nipped not enough hurt or to forever mark her; but enough that it made her giggle.

"You two are having way too much fun without me." Sebastian said, Claude just hummed in response. Alexis moaned at the vibrations, glaring at the spider slightly.

"Alexis, sorry to interrupt; but we have to head out soon." Ashley suddenly said, making both demons glare at her. Alexis just nodded at her sister.

"Prey do tell where you are going?" Claude whispered in Alexis's ear lightly nibbling on it.

"We are going to try out for a play. Beauty and the Beast I believe its called." She answered him, her eyes closed.

"Find, you can go; but we get front row." Sebastian said,

"What if I don't get a part?" She countered, teasing the crow.

"Then we will figure something out." He answered,

"How about I show you some of the night life tonight? Go to a dance club, exclusive room closed off." She purred to them, making both now extremely turned on demons glare at her.

"Hey I was going to show that to Ash, damn it girl." This made Alexis laugh.

"As much as we both don't like the Angel we have to learn to tolerate him some how." Claude hissed, "now go before we change our minds." With that the girls left laughing at the two demons, that had a slightly big problem. (if you know what I'm talking about ;) )

* * *

 **Alright, sorry y'all. This maybe the only chapter I get done today. Been rather busy. Oh and i may not update Saturday, I'm going to apply for a job as well as have a date.  
**

 **NEH**


	10. Chapter 10

**Esmereida I will update on friday, don't you worry. I figured I have enough time for another chapter today, so whose ready for a kind a sexy time at a dance club. Warning for possible horny demons and a horny angel.**

* * *

Ashley and Alexis had returned an hour after the audition, both of them nailing parts. Ashley was going to play Mrs. Pots and Alexis was Belle, no shock in this, now the girls were getting ready for the night ahead of them. Sebastian, Claude, and Ash were not overly fond of the idea, of spending time together. However, they were willing to try for their mates.

All three of their jaws dropped when they saw the girls walk down, and their pants got a little tighter. Alexis wore a black warrior type corset top, that showed part of her stomach, a black knee length pvc skirt, thigh high black high heel boots, a spider pendant, spider web earrings, and a silver watch with a crow in the background. Both demons were growling at her, she could hear the muttering of how much of a tease she was; oh she knew she was in for it. She did not care.

Ashley wore a white corset with grey lace designs on the bust, it was in a sweet heart neckline that made Ash gulp at the mere sight of her, white skinny jeans, white pumps, silver angel wing earrings, and a necklace on a silver chain, the pendant was pink with angel written in black writing. Who knew white could actually look sexy, oh what she was doing to Ash was unholy in the sweetest of ways.

"Alexis, it is not wise to tease us." Claude finally said, gulping back saliva.

"Don't worry Claude, I enjoy being bit." She whispered seductively, before heading to the door; followed by Ashley. However both girls were suddenly up against opposite walls. "We've got to go."

"No we don't." Sebastian hissed, capturing her neck.

"Mmmmmm." She whimpered, "please, I will let you have some fun after. I promise." Both seemed to consider this, they let Alexis go; but Ash refused to let Ashley go.

"We will catch up." She said,

"No you won't." Alexis responded, when she said that. Ash let go of Ashley and shot Alexis a death glare, making her laugh. "Chill, I was only joking." 'Partly.' she said to herself.

"Alright, lets go." Ashley said, walking out of the house. Followed by Alexis and trailing behind were three very horny 'men.'

Arriving at the club as interesting, Ashley had reserved a VIP room so no one could bother them. Everyone talked, laughed, and danced with one another. When a certain song came on that made Alexis grab Claude's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

 _your cruel device, your blood like ice_  
 _One look could kill my pain, your thrill_

 _I wanna love you but I better not touch_  
 _I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop_  
 _I wanna kiss you but I want it too much_  
 _I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_  
 _You're poison running through my veins, you're poison_  
 _I don't wanna break these chains_

Claude danced with her, smiling slightly. The next verse had him chuckling, but he danced with his mate; he would do so for eternity. This he promised himself.

 _Your mouth, so hot, your web, I'm caught_  
 _Your skin, so wet, black lace on sweat_

 _I hear you calling and it's needles and pins_  
 _I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name_  
 _Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin_  
 _I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison_  
 _You're poison running through my veins, you're poison_  
 _I don't wanna break these chains_

Alexis couldn't help but smirk at the irony, she had been indeed caught by the spiders web. 'Damn it, he knows it to.' thinking herself before feeling lips on hers, he was being so gentle with her at the moment.

 _Running deep inside my veins_  
 _Posion burning deep inside my veins_  
 _One look could kill my pain, your thrill_

"You think too much." He whispered into her ear. Green met amber as she gazed into his eyes, a smile appeared on her face.

"What of it Claude?" She asked,

 _I wanna love you but I better not touch_  
 _I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop_  
 _I wanna kiss you but I want it too much_  
 _I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_  
 _You're poison running through my veins, you're poison_  
 _I don't wanna break these chains, poison_

"I like a women that thinks, it tells me she has a mind not just a body." She laughed lightly, she reached on the points of her toes. He lips met his, with a passionate lock.

 _I wanna love you but I better not touch_  
 _I wanna hold you but my senses tell me to stop_  
 _I wanna kiss you but I want it too much_  
 _I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison_  
 _You're poison running through my veins, you're poison_  
 _I don't wanna break these chains, poison_

The song ended, making them end the kiss. Alexis was breathless, Claude was even panting. He brought his head down to her neck and kissed her soft flesh softly.

"You see what you do to me?" He asked,

"What I do to you?" She chuckled,

"Okay Claude bring out mate over here, I want to dance with her." Sebastian whined, making them both chuckle.

 _If you only knew_  
 _I'm hanging by a thread_  
 _The web I spin for you_  
 _If you only knew_  
 _I'd sacrifice my beating_  
 _Heart before I lose you_  
 _I still hold onto the letters_  
 _You returned_  
 _I swear I've lived and learned_

Alexis's lips met Sebastian's as soon as she reached her crow. Her hands inter-tangling in his black hair, his hand traveled up his skirt.

"Someone's eager." Claude's voice said.

 _It's 4:03 and I can't sleep_  
 _Without you next to me I_  
 _Toss and turn like the sea_  
 _If I drown tonight, bring me_  
 _Back to life_  
 _Breathe your breath in me_  
 _The only thing that I still believe_  
 _In is you, if you only knew_

Alexis started to sing with the lyrics, when she pulled away from Sebastian. She laid on his chest, smiling as she sang the words. Watching as Ash and Ashley had their dance. Smiling as they laughed at one another.

 _If you only knew_  
 _How many times I counted_  
 _All the words that went wrong_  
 _If you only knew_  
 _How I refuse to let you go,_  
 _Even when you're gone_  
 _I don't regret any days I_  
 _Spent, nights we shared,_  
 _Or letters that I sent_

 _It's 4:03 and I can't sleep_  
 _Without you next to me I_  
 _Toss and turn like the sea_  
 _If I drown tonight, bring me_  
 _Back to life_  
 _Breathe your breath in me_  
 _The only thing that I still believe_  
 _In is you, if you only knew_

Ashley grinned at Ash, the moment the two stepped onto the dance floor. They just began talking, about Ash's past along with her and her sisters pasts.

"Wait, Alexis did what again?" He asked laughing.

"Through peas all over the place, she even wrote he name in them. I swear, it was the craziest thing in the world." She said, Ash laughed at this. "She kept on escaping from our mother at night, to crawl to our father and she would spill hot coffee all down his shirt."

 _If you only knew_  
 _I still hold onto the letters_  
 _You returned_  
 _You help me live and learn_

 _It's 4:03 and I can't sleep_  
 _Without you next to me I_  
 _Toss and turn like the sea_  
 _If I drown tonight, bring me_  
 _Back to life_  
 _Breathe your breath in me_  
 _The only thing that I still believe_  
 _In is you, if you only knew_

The night was perfect, they spent time together. There was no fighting among the anime characters, there was nothing but passion and affection coming from everyone. Alexis told Claude about her old pet tarantula and he laughed at Alyssa jumping on the table to escape from the giant spider, how many times Alyssa got bit and haired. The demons were practically dying at this, this night was perfect. However, a perfect night can still end badly; when they let their guards down.

* * *

 **Okay sorry for the lot of songs, just when your at a club their going to play a lot of songs. I had to throw in some past stories, and I thought Alexis once having a pet tarantula would make Claude laugh.**

**NEH**


	11. Chapter 11

**You have all earned more, I maybe tripling the chapters because of Saturday. Yes shit is about to go down, and its going to go down big time. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh I may or may not start a Black Butler Q &A "Story"**

* * *

 _Alexis woke up with a fright, she wasn't on top of Claude; Sebastian wasn't in her arms. She was alone, her arms tied behind her back and her legs spread in a very exposing way. The worst of it all, she was completely naked._

 _"So I see the sluts a virgin after all." A voice behind her said, she looked at him with disgust. He had to be the most disgusting man in existence, she glared at him but said nothing. "So why would they leave you so helpless to be broken?" She didn't dare answer him, she glared angrily but did not answer him. Refusing to give him any satisfaction. She got a firm punch in the face, and a crack of a whip, making her whimper but keep a glare. "I want you to answer me bitch!" He screeched, pulling her leg until there was a firm snap. Making Alexis scream in pain, in the distance someone else screamed.  
_

Alexis's eyes snapped open, someone was shaking her gently. She cried in fear, but a hand started rubbing her head gently. She could feel Claude's familiar body, and Sebastian's breath on her nose. It had just been a nightmare but Alexis knew better, it just felt too real for her.

"Shh, your safe and sound in here." Claude whispered to her, it was only then that she felt the hot tears stream down her face.

"What was your dream about?" Sebastian whispered to her, but Alexis shook her head furiously. She didn't want to talk about it, she wanted to forget about it. "Darling if you don't speak you will only fear, and you have nothing to fear from us."

"It felt so real." She whispered, finally opening her eyes. Sebastian hissed when he saw the amount of fear in her eyes. She began to tell them all the details, and may she say she had two very pissed off demons.

"You will never be hurt like that! We will not allow it!" Claude whispered, trying not to let an angry hiss escape from him. She started to rub her hand over his bare chest, he calmed down but Sebastian was shaking; his arms were trembling.

"Sebastian, I'm here. Nothing is going to happen to me." She whispered to him, no fear in her voice as she spoke to him.

 _Look at that cloud as high as a tree_  
 _At least that's how it looks to me_  
 _How about you, what do you see?_  
 _What if we see things differently?_

 _Show me how the world looks through your eyes_  
 _Tell me about the sunrise, let me see the stars shine_  
 _Show me how the world looks through your eyes_  
 _And I can show you how it looks through mine_

 _If I had wings and I could fly_  
 _I would tell you all about the sky_  
 _How about you, if dreams came true_  
 _What do you imagine you could do?_

 _Oh, show me how the world looks through your eyes_  
 _Tell me about the sunrise, let me see the stars shine_  
 _Show me how the world looks through your eyes_  
 _And I can show you how it looks through mine_

 _And I could show you secret traits where no one's ever gone_  
 _I bet you've got secrets too, so don't be shy_  
 _Come on, come on, come on, come on and_

 _Show me how the world looks through your eyes_  
 _Tell me about the sunrise, let me see the stars shine_  
 _Show me how the world looks through your eyes_  
 _And I can show you how it looks_  
 _Let me show you how it looks through mine_

 _Come on and show me, yeah_  
 _Come on and show me, yeah_

Alexis sang the song to them, calming them down tremendously. She did not expect to put Sebastian to sleep, but when she saw his peaceful face. Well at least she thought he was asleep, in truth he was on the boarder of consciousness and was the same way, though he was more awake the asleep. She spoke her words as she fell into a deep sleep, three little words that would seal her fate with the two demons forever.

"I love you."

* * *

 **Awww, I know there really wasn't a lot of steamy action; but I needed this chapter. I wanted her to tell them she loved them, right before everything went down.  
**

 **NEH**


	12. Chapter 12

**Alright, who is ready for shit to go down? I know I'm getting tired of waiting for the fire to happen, we're gonna have some ticked of characters. Clap your hands if your ready.**

* * *

Alexis woke up again, to someone's arms holding her close. Opening her eyes she saw a very happy Sebastian, the biggest shit eating grin that one could ever see was upon his face. What he was thinking, she had know idea.

"What happened to make you so happy." She asked, smiling at him slightly.

"You did." A voice underneath her said, it was then that she realized that both of her demon mates were with her. She turned her head and saw a matching shit eating grin.

"What did I do?"

"Do you not remember what you said to us last night?" Sebastian asked, looking at her waiting for her to remember. She thought about it for a moment then remembered what she had said, the three little words that sealed her fate. She wrapped her arms around Sebastian kissing him passionately, making him moan slightly. She heard a growl come from underneath.

"This isn't fair, I have to watch both of my mates like this." Wait both, Alexis looked at him with confusion. Claude looked at her for a second and then remembered she didn't understand many things about demons. "Yes, both. Since we are both mated to you that makes us mated to each other, we will mark each other as our own in due time. Demons are not caring in gender, when we find our mate we find our mate. Being that we are mated to both of you, makes us all in one mated triangle. If that makes sense." Alexis nodded, realizing just how lucky she was. She was going to get to personally witness what only fangirls dream about, oh she was indeed happy to be alive right now.

"What are you thinking about?" Sebastian asked,

"How lucky I am, to have the both of you." She answered, earning her once again two shit eating grins.

"Oh but we haven't even began to have fun. Wait until your ready, I have a feeling Claude is going to use his spiderwebs in the most interesting of ways." He said, making her blush brightly. Claude smacked him in the back of the head, earning a hurt expression from Sebastian. It was then that Alexis got to witness something that made her extremely hot, Sebastian reached down and kissed Claude; the passion he could muster made Alexis weak at the knees. She was a puddle in the bed, and she loved every minute of it.

"Did you like what you saw, kitten?" Sebastian asked, Alexis opened her eyes only now realizing they were closed. She nodded, a look of awe on her face, cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. Sebastian and Claude had a thin string of saliva from their mouths, they had slightly pink cheeks, and were aroused as well. She opened her mouth to speak,

"Alexis, we have to get to rehearsal!" Ashley called, making both demons growl and she groan. Alexis knew that she had to rehearse even if the play wasn't until October, she sighed but then she thought of something. She was going to give herself to her mates, when she came home from the rehearsal. Her heart, mind, and soul were ready for them, her body was far ready. She wanted them badly, and she knew they wanted her.

- **On the way to rehearsal-**

Alexis and Ashley spoke to one another, Alyssa had gone with them. Only to head off to the mall five minutes into the walk.

"Wait your going to do what?" Ashley asked in shock,

"I'm going to give myself to my mates tonight." Alexis answered,

"We've got to stop doing that." Her sister finally said, giggling slightly.

"Doing what?"

"Coming up with the same ideas." Alexis's eyes went wide, looking at her sister with shock.

"Your going to give yourself to Ash." Ashley nodded, "how long do we have till we need to be at rehearsal?"

"An hour?" She said, "why?"

"Want to go to Sid and Nancy's real fast?"

"Yes." With that the two went to the the langerie store.

(Outfits are on profile)

They were going to rock, there mates worlds.

"How long do you think they will lock us in our rooms?" Ashley giggled,

"I don't know what Ash will do to you, I just know my night may have a few spiderwebs."

- **After rehearsal** -

Alexis and Ashley were walking home, giggling about the wonderful night they were going to have. Suddenly a few men jumped them, holding a cloth to both of their mouths and noses screaming was impossible; everything went black.

* * *

 **Uh oh, what will happen. Will Sebastian, Claude, and Ash get to the girls before its too late?  
**

 **NEH**


	13. Chapter 13

**What is going to happen? Okay this chapter is going to be named, I'm going to eventually go back and name all of them.**

* * *

 _ **Anywhere**_

Sebastian and Claude sat there waiting for their mate to return, though as the night dragged on they began to worry. Ash walked in the room, worry was seen on his features as well.

"Has Ashley returned?" He asked, trying not to panic.

"No, Alexis hasn't either." Sebastian answered, trying not to show fear to the angel.

 _Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me_  
 _And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free_

Claude kept trying to keep a straight face, but he was failing. He couldn't break down, if Alois saw him who knows what could happen. He shuddered at the thought, but he couldn't help but think back to Alexis's dream.

'What if it wasn't a dream?' Fear began to finally rake in deep.

 _I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you_  
 _And at sweet night, you are my own, take my hand_

"Sebastian, what if Alexis's dream was a premonition?" He finally voiced his fears, making Sebastian look at him with fear.

"What dream?" Ash asked,

"She had a dream that someone was attacking her, brutally." Sebastian answered, he was physically shaking.

"Ashley had a dream like that..." The angel spoke, panic starting to sink in.

"What happened?" Claude asked,

"She was...was...raped." Ash was trembling in fear.

 _We're leaving here tonight_  
 _There's no need to tell anyone_  
 _They'd only hold us down_  
 _So by the morning light_  
 _We'll be half way to anywhere_  
 _Where love is more than just your name_

Sebastian and Claude looked at the Angel with panic, anger, and fear. Their bodies shaking in the utmost of ways.

"If anyone lays one hand on our mate, they will pay!" Claude hissed, Sebastian was growling eyes starting to glow pinkish purple. Both, demons were awaking.

 _I have dreamt of a place for you and I_  
 _No one knows who we are there_

Grell suddenly walked in the room, his eyes blazed with anger.

"Where is Alyssa?" He asked, that was it everyone put two and two together.

"That bitch, is a witch!" Ash suddenly screeched, "Purify the UNCLEAN!"

 _All I want is to give my life only to you_  
 _I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore_  
 _Let's run away, I'll take you there_

"Oh Ash, if she had anything to do with this. There will be no place she can hide, that we can't find her." Sebastian snarled, he hated the angel he did; but Alyssa that hate couldn't be described.

"My mate, we must go find our mate!" Claude suddenly growled, "Are you with us Ash?"

"Did you have to ask?"

 _We're leaving here tonight_  
 _There's no need to tell anyone_  
 _They'd only hold us down_  
 _So by the mornings light_  
 _We'll be half way to anywhere_  
 _Where no one needs a reason_

- **Alexis** -

Alexis woke up with a fright, she wasn't on top of Claude; Sebastian wasn't in her arms. She was alone, her arms tied behind her back and her legs spread in a very exposing way. The worst of it all, she was completely naked.

"So I see the sluts a virgin after all." A voice behind her said, she looked at him with disgust. He had to be the most disgusting man in existence, she glared at him but said nothing. "So why would they leave you so helpless to be broken?" She didn't dare answer him, she glared angrily but did not answer him. Refusing to give him any satisfaction. She got a firm punch in the face, and a crack of a whip, making her whimper but keep a glare. "I want you to answer me bitch!" He screeched, pulling her leg until there was a firm snap. Making Alexis scream in pain, in the distance someone else screamed.

"Ashley!" She cried out, when she realized who it was. "Let her go, you bastard!" Once again another crack of a whip, she hissed but didn't scream. Her leg was broken, this she knew; but her will was not. "That the best you got?"

"Fucking Bitch, my wife was just like you. Guess where that got her, six feet under in a coffin." He began whipping Alexis over and over again, blood dripped down her naked body. She kept a straight face, ignoring the pain. She has felt worse then this.

 _Forget this life, come with me_  
 _Don't look back you're safe now_  
 _Unlock your heart, drop your guard_  
 _No one's left to stop you_

"It's going to take more then this to break me, I had to watch my brother get brutally murdered in front of me. Giving me these scars on my body, if you think a fucking whip is going to break me. You are wrong." She hissed,

"I know you watched your brother die, because I'm the one that killed him." He began to laugh, making her screech. She tried to break the chains that held her back, watching as he began to grab matches. Lighting them one by one, before throwing the lit match on her newly scarred body.

 _Forget this life, come with me_  
 _Don't look back you're safe now_  
 _Unlock your heart, drop your guard_  
 _No one's left to stop you now_

Alexis glared at him, hissing in pain. But, not breaking eye contact. Ashley's screams were being heard far off, but there was another set of screams. Screams that took her time to realize.

"Alyssa?" She asked,

"Oh is the the psychotics bitches name, ah shes the one that called us you know." He said, making Alexis's eyes widen with shock. "But, my boss loves a bitch. He truly does, he's having his way with her right now." Her eyes went the size of saucers, sure what Alyssa did was wrong; but she doesn't deserve rape.

 _We're leaving here tonight_  
 _There's no need to tell anyone_  
 _They'd only hold us down_  
 _So by the morning light_  
 _We'll be half way to anywhere_  
 _Where love is more than just your name_

"Let my sister go!" She screeched,

"Oh, is that emotion. Finally!" The man smirked, "you care a lot for your sisters don't you?" Alexis didn't answer, she didn't have to. "Now, I have one question for you. Why do those two men your with look exactly like Claude Faustus and Sebastian Michaelis?

"You will find out?" She smirked, only to hiss in pain when another match was thrown on her abused flesh.

* * *

 **I may need to change the rating on this story, this may get violent. What do you think?  
**

 **NEH**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm back, with another chapter. I felt bad for leaving it off like I did, I'm sorry for being evil. Alright, so I'm so hopefully I will have one more up after this one; to make up for tomorrow.**

* * *

 _Alexis didn't know how long she'd be tied up, all she knew was her body hurt. Thankfully they haven't raped her, yet. She never gave them the satisfaction of pain, making her a lot less attractive. She barely gave a whimper of pain, if anything she'd respond in anger._

 _"Here drink this?" A female's voice whispered, she looked up and saw a girl with long white hair, tan skin, greyish green eyes. Alexis recognized her instantly, at first she feared; but Hannah might be a ticket for her to get out of here._

 _"Hannah Anafeloz, is it really you?" She asked, the women smiled and revealed her demonic glowing eyes. "Can you get me out of here?"_

 _"I thought you wouldn't ask. Yes, I will get you and your sisters out of here. But, you did not see me." She said, Alexis knew she really shouldn't trust her; but in truth she didn't have a choice. "Your mates are here." As soon as she said that, there was a loud scream outside of the door._

 _"Thank you." Alexis said, and Hannah disappeared. Sebastian and Claude burst through the door, only to recoil at what they saw, there beautiful mate tied beaten and bruised._

 _"Alexis, oh Alexis." Claude said, as he untied her. "Our dear mate, we have failed you." She touched his cheek to find they are wet, he was crying. Demons cry, she didn't know what to say about this. Though injured she wrapped her arms around her Spider._

 _"Shh my love, I am here. You have not failed, neither one of you have failed me." She whispered, Claude held her close to him._

Alexis opened her eyes, she knew everything was going to be okay; unless that was just a dream. Fear began to grow on her once again, but she knew she had to get out of here. As much as she wanted to wait on her mates, she knew she had to fight. She twisted in away that caused her already injured leg to throb; but it was necessary. She had to get to Ashley and Alyssa, as much as she harbored anger for her sister; she knew she had to.

Luckily she was on the floor right now, and broken glass was littered everywhere. Turning slightly she grabbed a piece and began to cut the rope, she winced as the glass cut into her flesh as well as the rope. When she was freed, she slowly forced herself up; forcing herself on her broken leg. She had no choice but to do so, it truly amazed her what a human body could do if it was a life or death situation. She began to limp quickly to find her sisters.

She was surprised at how close Alyssa was to her, and when she opened the door and saw her oldest sister. Alyssa looked up and her eyes widened, she had done this and still Alexis was here.

"I really shouldn't save you, you know this?" She finally said, Alyssa winced and nodded. "My only question is why?"

"I just wanted to be noticed, I thought Claude would notice me. He was my favorite as you know, and then when I found he was your mate. I lost it, and then Ashley got Ash and I was alone. Utterly alone. Alexis I cannot tell you how much I regret this, and I don't expect you to forgive me. You must hate me."

"I don't hate you, but I don't trust you either. But, in the end you are my sister; I will always come for you. Even if you do not deserve it." Alexis answered, before freeing her sister. "Now come on we must save Ashley."

"Your leg?"

"Yeah, I know its kind a broken."

"How are you walking it."

"Agonizingly."

"That painful."

"Well let me break your leg and let you walk on it."

"Shutting up now." This made Alexis chuckle as they looked for the middle sister, when they found her though. They both recoiled, her beautiful untouched body was destroyed. They had raped an angels mate, brutally scaring her body.

"Ashley." Alexis whimpered, she looked up at both of them. Narrowing her eyes at Alyssa.

"What is she doing here?"

"I was kidnapped as well, I know what your going to say. I deserve everything I was just given, and your right I did. I just wanted everyone to be as miserable as I felt being alone, and I see what my actions have caused. I am terribly sorry Ashley." Alyssa spoke, making both of her sisters look at her.

"I forgive you, but do not expect trust because there is none. We will keep our mates from killing you." Ashley finally said, as Alexis got her down. Wrapping a towel around her body, similar in the way that she had done herself and Alyssa. "Alexis your leg."

"Ignore it. Lets get out of here, before they notice we have escaped." She responded instantly, before the three began to limp out of the room, down the hall, and right as they reached the exit.

"Hey you!"

"RUN!" Alyssa screamed, as the three girls ran out of the door and into a forest.

* * *

 **They escaped, but will they be re-caught or will that happen further down the road after they have been found. Will Alexis's dream become a reality, is Hannah going to surprise them with a visit, and if so whose side is she on.  
**

 **NEH**


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, my little coffee date ended pretty quickly; but I like the guy so that's okay. One problem he's afraid of spiders, lol. How to explain that I plan on getting a male Peru Purple pink-toe, its a Tarantula that's purple omg can't pass it up. Can anyone guess what his name will be, I will give ya a hint he is one hell of a spider and no its not Sebastian. :) *Insert Troll face***

* * *

 **Lost and Lonely**

Sebastian and Claude were searching for anything, information anything. They hated the negativity in the city, no one really knew the girls and if they did; it was only vaguely. However when they asked about Alyssa they both got the same information, that she was a bitch and to just steer clear. Well that was helpful, not.

When they met up with Ash and Grell the angel didn't have anything, but what Grell told them shocked everyone.

"Alyssa is apparently adopted, her parents had died in a car accident; she was the only survivor. Apparently she was on the streets for a long time, until her foster parents took her in. They had found her, skin and bones. Ashley had been born two years prior, and Alexis was merely a thought in her parents heads." Grell told them,

"It still doesn't explain her actions." Ash said, but all of them couldn't help but think how Alyssa survived. Certainly out here where all they could see was prostitution in all corners. 'What has the earth come to?' Ash thought, he couldn't help but gaze sadly at everywhere he looked.

Sebastian just felt cold, without Alexis with him and Claude his whole being felt cold. Claude wasn't much better, his whole body was stiff and he frankly felt ill. There would be no sleep tonight, for anyone of them. Nothing would stop their searching, they needed their mate. Looking at Ash they knew he did as well, hearing stories in hell about how one feels without their mate was one thing; experiencing it was something else entirely. It felt as if someone had drained every ounce of pleasure, happiness, and will from the two demons. All that was there was anger, pain, a feeling of lost, and worst of all a feeling of being alone.

'Alexis, please hold on. We are coming.' Claude thought, but he couldn't help but feel hope leave him. A demon whose mate dies, isn't a demon. He is a hollow shell, one that can't feel, can't think; he dies soon after.

- **Alexis, Alyssa, Ashley** -

The girls had been traveling on foot for awhile, but Alexis was having trouble. A broken leg was hard to walk on, Alyssa tried to help by finding a large fallen branch for her to use as a walking stick. Grateful as she was, she could not properly thank her sister. Walking in the forest with nothing but towels to keep warm was not what they wanted to be doing.

"Okay, we need to stop for the night." She finally said,

"Where?" Ashley asked,

"If we are in the forest that I think, then there is a cave behind a waterfall to the right. We can shelter there for a night."

"Dr. Soos is that you?" Alyssa said, trying to bring a little humor in the situation.

"This is not a laughing matter Alyssa." Ashley snapped, Alexis quickly hissing in pain stepped between them.

"This is not the time nor the place." She said, "lets get to the cave."

Upon arriving to the cave, Alexis fell to the ground. Wet from that she had just walked through, shivering in the bitter cold. Leaning on a rock for comfort, unsure of what else to do. She watched her sisters carefully, Ashley walked to her, cuddling into her. Alyssa did the same, knowing she had know business doing so. She gazed up at the ceiling of the cave, knowing she wouldn't sleep. She began to recite in her head a poem, a poem by Robert Frost. It brought her comfort in the dark cave in the night.

 _Some say the world will end in fire,_  
 _Some say in ice._  
 _From what I've tasted of desire_  
 _I hold with those who favour fire._  
 _But if it had to perish twice,_  
 _I think I know enough of hate_  
 _To say that for destruction ice_  
 _Is also great_  
 _And would suffice._

She wanted the people to suffer for what they have done, the thought of revenge was sweet on her tongue. However, she also held regret for thinking such thoughts of others. Being taught, revenge is never the answer; but still in the night. She couldn't help but continue to recite.

 _Some say the world will end in fire,_  
 _Some say in ice._  
 _From what I've tasted of desire_  
 _I hold with those who favour fire._  
 _But if it had to perish twice,_  
 _I think I know enough of hate_  
 _To say that for destruction ice_  
 _Is also great_  
 _And would suffice._

* * *

 **Alright, I know this one might be slightly lame; but I thought it would be a nice adjustment in the story. To show Alexis slowly becoming in a demon's way.  
**

 **NEH**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks Uxi and Esmi!, oh and I love Frost too. Though Poe takes the cake for me, just watched that episode of season 2 again. CLAUDE! Why do I do this to me :'(  
**

* * *

 **Found Pt 1  
**

Day broke, and the girls quickly left; exhaustion still radiating from their bodies. Alexis thankfully being right about the cave knew which ways to go to get out of here. Though pain was clouding her judgement, she still did it.

"THERE THEY ARE!" Someone yelled, making the girls cry out as they began to run.

 _After the blood, After the tears have fallen down like rain_  
 _A loaded gun shot through the years and heaven was to blame_

The girls lost track of each other, running in all different directions. Fear streaming like rain from them as they did so, but it was the only way to be sure they could make it out. After all they couldn't follow all of them.

 _I'll take on all your shattered dreams_  
 _I'd give you almost anything_  
 _A chance to rise above the fog_  
 _I swear these words are true. I believe in you_

Alexis was frantic, panic consumed her more then anything. Though for some reason, her heart and soul told her to stay; but Alexis kept moving. Not daring to trust herself at the moment.

 _I'll never let you down_  
 _I promise right here. Right now_  
 _I won't let you down_  
 _(Woah)_  
 _I'll never let you down_  
 _Our faith will silence the doubt_  
 _I won't let you down_

 _(Woah)_

Pain rippled from her leg, breaths quickening, heart pounding, and pain started to pick up in her lungs. She kept going, not paying attention to anything that was around her. She didn't see the 'bear' trap until it was too late.

 _The serpent's touch has made it clear that evils on it's way_  
 _This desert land of broken mirrors, we live another day_  
 _I'll become all your blasphemy._

Alexis bit back a scream, fought the tears. Her good leg was caught in the teeth of the trap, she tried to shake it loose only to fall to the ground in agony. A cry for her was heard, she assumed it was one of her sisters; footsteps were getting closer.

 _A war that's fought with tragedy_  
 _The scars we've left along these walls_  
 _I swear these words are true. I believe in you._

A pair of arms wrapped around her body, causing Alexis to scream with fright. Fear, panic, and pain had caught up with her; she started to break down. Her freedom was over, possibly her life.

 _I'll never let you down_  
 _I promise right here. Right now_  
 _I wont let you down_  
 _(Woah)_  
 _I'll never let you down_  
 _Our faith will silence the doubt_  
 _I won't let you down_

 _(Woah)_

When she wasn't being lifted, or being forced up. Alexis opened her eyes, not seeing the men from before; her eyes had to be deceiving her. Claude was holding her, running his hand through her hair. His eyes showed his demonic nature as he looked around for any source of threat.

 _In the dead of night we'll rise of one for the fight_  
 _The sun ignites the spirit back to our lives_  
 _I won't ever let you down_  
 _I won't ever let you down_  
 _(I believe in you)_

"Alexis?" Sebastian's voice said near her, making her look at him.

"Please tell me this is real." She whispered, trying to mask as much fright as she could.

"We're here, and its real. I'm so sorry we let you down." He whispered, Claude was still rigid looking around.

"You came for me, you didn't let me down." Alexis managed before the pain fully caught up to her, causing her to fall unconscious.

 _I'll never let you down_  
 _I promise right here. Right now_  
 _I wont let you down_  
 _(Woah)_  
 _I'll never let you down_  
 _Our faith will silence the doubt_  
 _I won't let you down_

 _(Woah)_

 _I won't let you down_

 _ **Warmth was all Alexis felt, looking around she could only see black. But, she felt safe and at home in the darkness. She noticed both a large spider and a large Crow in a far off distance. She looked at them and noticed how they were protecting her from a force unseen.**_

 ** _"Alexis, your destiny is unfolding."A voice from afar whispered, she was unsure with what the voice meant. But, she did not feel fear in the slightest. "You will learn more in time, rest for now. The Spider and the Crow will be waiting, protecting you.  
_**

* * *

 **Uh oh, what destiny does Alexis have. Will it explain why the Black Butler characters are in their world to begin with. (Spoiler)**

 **NEH**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alright, I can't stop. I think I have a problem, but I think I'm really spoiling you all. Because, I have some bad news. I have a ten day vacation coming up in June, and I'm hoping to have a job soon. I'm sorry all of you.**

* * *

 **Parents**

Alexis woke up, she was in her bed. But, there was a slight problem. She was alone. Whimpering with slight discomfort, had both Claude and Sebastian running to her aid. She looked up at them, thankfully. Though the pain in her leg made tears form in her eyes, she tried to keep her pain hidden.

"Are you okay?" Claude asked, "you don't have to hide your pain from us." He whispered as her knelt down to her, wiping her tears from her face.

"I can't move." She whimpered, looking down she noticed that her leg had been popped back in place and bandaged and her foot was bandaged as well. "What happened after I passed out?"

"You don't need to move, we will take care of you." Sebastian said, "As of what happened,

 **Flashback**

 **Sebastian and Claude looked around, there mate had fainted from the pain. Making the two go on high alert, hating to see her like this.**

 **"What is that thing?" Claude scowled, glaring at the contraption on her foot.**

 **"I don't know?" Sebastian answered,**

 **"It's a trap." Ashley's voice suddenly said, making both demons look at her. They smiled at her, but it quickly faded when Alyssa walked into their line of sight. Sebastian snarled and leaped to her, grabbing her by the neck.**

 **"What have you done." He hissed between his teeth.**

 **"Sebastian don't, Alexis has said; no harm will come to her." Ashley cried out,**

 **"Why?"**

 **"Because, both Alyssa and I were raped." She finally said, falling to the ground. Tears and violent sobs fell from her, the first time she had acknowledged what had happened. A growl came from behind her.**

 **"They will die." Ash suddenly screeched, before he was by her side. "No one touches my mate! NO ONE!"**

 **"You don't hate me?" Ashley asked, looking at her angel. Making him look at her.**

 **"No, I love you." He said, she smiled before nuzzling into him.**

 **"Alright, we will ask Alexis. Now, how do we get her out of this thing?" Claude suddenly said,**

 **"You have to pry it open, move Alexis's foot before you let go. Or else it will snapped shut." Alyssa answered, everyone nodded but glared violently at her. Sebastian did exactly as she said, Claude moved Alexis's foot before they watched how fast it snapped shut.**

 **End of Flashback**

Sebastian had gone into great detail, of what had happened. "Again, I say you don't need to move. We will take care of you."

"But, what about rehearsal?"

"Ashley called, and told them what happened. The play has been called off until you two get better. Which reminds me, the police were notified." Was the reply, before she was lightly pulled up and placed on top of Claude.

"I thought you didn't like me laying down on this vile thing." She lightly mocked, making him scowl.

"Why do you think I moved you?" He said, making her giggle.

"How are my sisters?" She finally asked,

"Ashley was quite shaken, she's clinging to Ash. Alyssa." Sebastian stopped and snarled, "We were waiting for you, Ashley said not to touch her."

"Like she said don't, Alyssa has already paid for her crimes. She was brutally abused, both physically and sexually. I don't want to know what goes through her head, but she had proven herself when we were all there. I may not trust her, but I understand her." Alexis said, both demons nodded; before growling.

"Did they?" Claude asked,

"No, but Ashley and Alyssa were both succumbed to rape." She answered,

"Ash, is probably pissed then." Sebastian muttered,

"Your not?"

"I didn't say that?"

"I know." Alexis thought back to what Ashley and her were going to do with their mates, but with her injuries she wasn't going to risk it. There would be no sexual pleasures for her, for a very long time.

- **Few hours later** -

Alexis and her sisters were sitting on the couch, they had convinced both the demons and the angel to let them be in the living room. Though everyone glared at Alyssa, and she didn't dare speak of it. She had a slight bruise on her neck, from where Sebastian had grabbed her; but other then that and being raped she was fine. She didn't blame the crow, nor anyone in this room. She deserved it, and she knew it.

 _Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight._  
 _Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight_

Alyssa's phone suddenly went off, making everyone look at her. The demons gave her a look that said if its funny business we will kill you. She answered the phone and her eyes went wide.

"Mom." This made both Alexis and Ashley look up, and gulp.

"You did, you saw what happened on the news."

"You got a phone call from the police filling in our conditions." Her eyes looked over to her sisters.

"Wait, you and dad are doing what?"

"Okay."

"Yeah."

"Okay. Talk to you soon." The call disconnected, before she looked at her sisters.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked, Alyssa looked at her sisters; meeting their gazes.

"We're screwed."

"Why?" Alexis asked,

"Mom and Dad are coming home early."

"Oh Shit."

* * *

 **What a way to end a chapter, quite beautiful. Sorry for the no update yesterday, but I was busy with groceries. Also I've recently bleached my hair, and I'm dying blue and purple. Which reminds me, did you know that Claude's hair color changes in episodes. Sometimes it's purple, others its black. Let me know if you have noticed this to, in the reviews.**

 **NEH**


	18. Chapter 18

**More chapters, yay! Alright, so last time I told you about my hair color. But, I'm wondering if I should cut my hair like Sebastians or Claudes. Reason I ask, is because Sebastian's is actually slightly shorter then Claude's; but I'm not sure if I want to go that short. Any ideas?**

* * *

 **Living on a Prayer**

"Alexis, that is not how a lady should speak." Ash chided,

"When you become my father?" Alexis countered,

"I became your brother, as soon as Ashley became my mate." He answered, making Alexis glare at him. Sebastian and Claude shuddered, making everyone look at them.

"An angel as our brother. We still don't like the sound of it." Claude said,

"You think I like having demons as mine?"

"Alright, can we focus on the problem at hand." Alyssa finally said,

"She grew pair." Ashley said, Alexis was laughing loudly.

"Okay, you two. You know we're screwed right. How are we going to explain everything? Plus, Dad is going to freak at your injuries; not to mention your mated to two demon guys." Alyssa once again spoke, making everyone settle down.

"Living on a prayer?" Alexis said, sweetly. Making Ashley laugh and Alyssa smirk.

 _Whoa, we're half way there_  
 _Whoa, livin' on a prayer_  
 _Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear_  
 _Whoa, livin' on a prayer_

All three of them sang the chorus, before they burst into a fit of laughter. Everyone else was confused, not sure what to say.

"But, seriously unless Alexis can be fully healed in two days we're. Pardon the language Ash, but we're fucked. Royally fucked." Alyssa said, making everyone look at her. Alexis nodded, before looking at Sebastian and Claude.

"Is there anyway for me to heal quickly?" She asked, both of them nodded.

"It's a painful process." Claude answered,

"One, we don't want to put you through." Sebastian said,

"But, we don't have a choice." She said,

"No." Alyssa said, "we don't."

 _Once upon a time not so long ago_

 _Tommy used to work on the docks_  
 _Union's been on strike_  
 _He's down on his luck..._  
 _It's tough, so tough_

Alexis was picked up by Claude who carried her back to the bedroom, a very solemn look on his face. Sebastian followed shortly, neither wanting to preform this task. Even if they knew it had to be done.

 _Gina works the diner all day_  
 _Working for her man,_  
 _She brings home her pay_  
 _For love, for love_

"I know you don't want to do this, but Alyssa is right; we have to." Alexis said,

"We know, but your going to be in pain. For the next 6 hours." Sebastian replied,

"What's going to happen?" She asked,

"We have to cut into both of your legs, and distribute some of our blood to both your wounds. It's going to burn." Claude answered, looking back down at her.

 _She says, "We've gotta hold on to what we've got._  
 _It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not._  
 _We've got each other and that's a lot._  
 _For love we'll give it a shot."_

"I understand." Alexis said,

"Know you don't." Sebastian said, Alexis reached up and touched his cheek. Making him look at her fully.

"I love you." She whispered, making him smile at her.

 _Whoa, we're half way there_  
 _Whoa, livin' on a prayer_  
 _Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear_  
 _Whoa, livin' on a prayer_

"I care deeply about you too." Alexis understood, they weren't ready to say it. Once they did it would permanently seal their fate. Though she knew they loved her, by the way they looked at her.

 _Tommy's got his six string in hock_  
 _Now he's holding in_  
 _What he used to make it talk_  
 _So tough, it's tough_

Claude laid Alexis down on the bed, he hated putting her down on the thing; but it had to be done. They both looked at Alexis's injuries, Claude began to unravel her broken leg; Sebastian did the same to her punctured foot. Both bent down, and kissed her injuries; before biting. She hissed in pain, but that was it. Pain was something she understood and could handle. She watched as they bit into their wrists, it was actually slightly arousing to her. Which made her blush, they looked at her. There demonic beings showing through their eyes.

"Do you like it, when we take care of you. When we bite you, when we bite ourselves." Sebastian asked,

 _Gina dreams of running away_  
 _When she cries in the night_  
 _Tommy whispers,_  
 _"Baby, it's okay, someday..._

"Shut up." She said, blushing deeper.

"So we know when its time, you like to be bit." Claude teased, "It's good to know." With that, they began to gently drip there blood into her newly opened wounds. Claude wasn't joking when he said it would burn.

. _.We've gotta hold on to what we've got._  
 _It doesn't make a difference if we make it or not._  
 _We've got each other and that's a lot._  
 _For love we'll give it a shot."_

She cried out, and the two laid near her. Both held her close, trying to comfort her. She whimpered, and cried.

 _Whoa, we're half way there_  
 _Whoa, livin' on a prayer_  
 _Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear_  
 _Whoa, livin' on a prayer_

"Baby, it's okay. We're here." Sebastian cooed to her.

 _Livin' on a prayer_

 _We've gotta hold on ready or not_  
 _You live for the fight when it's all that you've got_

"It hurts, for now." Claude said,

"It will, but it will be over before you know." Sebastian finished,

 _Whoa, we're half way there_  
 _Whoa, livin' on a prayer_  
 _Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear_  
 _Whoa, livin' on a prayer_

"You said, 6 hours." She cried again,

"I know, but we are here. We won't leave you." Claude said,

* * *

 **Wasn't that sweet, I love this story so much. Though I am jealous of my own character.  
**

 **NEH**


	19. Chapter 19

**Is it bad I'm watching Claude tributes while I am typing my chapters right now. Usually its just music not tribs. XD  
**

* * *

 **Parents pt 2**

"So, what are we going to tell our parents?" Alexis asked, when she was seen again. She looked as if she had gone through hell, both demons were next to her. Sebastian was holding her, her eyes were blood shot, tear stains down her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Alyssa asked, she looked at her sister. Wondering exactly how to answer that question, she had practically gone through hell.

"I've been better." She finally answered, both of her sisters looked at her with pity. "Don't pity me." She snapped quickly, glaring for them to take those looks of their faces.

"Sorry." Ashley said, leaning on Ash. Who stroked her hair gently.

"You know, Alexis you should be the one worried about Dad. After all you are his baby girl." Claude and Sebastian instantly stiffened. This was registering, and everything that was coming back; was all the ways that her father could kill them.

"Should we be afraid?" Sebastian asked, his eyes wide.

"Afraid no." Ashley said, "terrified yes."

"How can we earn his blessing?" Claude asked,

"Letting him shoot you with a shot gun." Alyssa answered, Ashley couldn't help but laugh as did Ciel and Alois. Then came Grell, and Ash mixed with little Angela, Alexis was trying not to; but she failed.

"Alexis, this isn't funny. He's going to kill us." Sebastian said, wide eyed.

"Oh don't be ridiculous, your demons he can't kill you."

"It's still gonna hurt." Claude said, the looks on his face was perfect.

"Baby, he won't hurt you. I won't let him hurt either of you." Alexis said, before she gave both a kiss. Making both purr and relax immediately, then all three of them heard to female Awes. "Alyssa, Ashley really really?"

"Yes. We love you."

"Bite me." She growled, then she was nipped on her ear. Making her look at Sebastian with shock.

"You said to bite you." He said, making her blush. Before, she smirked reaching up gently; catching his ear. She began to nibble, making him groan/purr/growl whatever that sounds like. She grinned as she did so. She didn't realize she was in his lap until she felt a hard bulge where she was sitting.

"I enjoy biting you as well." Sebastian growled at her, "do you have a problem?"

"You are a tease!" He cried,

"Claude am I a tease." The said demon was sitting there with his mouth open.

"Yes, the hell you are." He finally groaned,

"Uh, not where our eyes can witness this. There are children here." Alyssa suddenly said, everyone was in pure shock at what was going on. Where this Alexis came from, no one knew; but the demons liked it.

"I hope you will not be taking this anywhere?" A voice suddenly said, making everyone look up. A man and a women stood there looking at everyone. The women looked like an older version of Alexis just with blond hair instead of black. The man was tall, slim, and held Alexis's black hair.

"Hi, Mom, hi Dad."

* * *

 **I know this is wicked short, but it needed to be.**

 **NEH**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright Esmi, I'm going to use that song in a future chapter. I think I'm going country with this chapter though. So the song I'm using is Rodney Atkins Cleaning this gun. I think its the best choice considering what is going on.  
**

* * *

 **Cleaning this gun  
**

 _The Declaration of Independence_  
 _Think I could tell you that first sentence but then I'm lost_  
 _I can't begin to count the theories_  
 _I've had pounded in my head that I forgot_

Everyone just stared at each other, the girls father was glaring at both Sebastian and Claude. Lets just say that if they were human and if looks could kill, they would be a puddle on the floor. Both demons actually flinched and looked at Alexis with a look of help.

"Dad, Mom your home early." Alexis finally said, trying to regain the beat of her heart. Alyssa and Ashley hadn't recovered, until Alexis spoke.

 _I don't remember all that Spanish_  
 _Or The Gettysburg Address_  
 _But there is one speech from high school_  
 _I'll never forget_

"You three have something you want to say?" There Mother asked, all three of them looked at one another; before nodding.

"Your not going to believe us." Alyssa said

 _Come on in boy, sit on down_  
 _And tell me about yourself_  
 _So you like my daughter, do you now?_  
 _Yeah, we think she's something else_

"Alexis is kissing one guy, and then has another trying to do the same." There Father growled, heading to the closet.

"Okay well, would you honestly believe us if we told you these are the characters from black butler. I'm mated to an angel and Alexis is mated to two demons?" Ashley asked, making both of there parents mouths drop.

"Explain." Mother said, with that they began explaining everything. Alexis of course left out all of the intimate details.

 _She's her daddy's girl_  
 _Her momma's world_  
 _She deserves respect_  
 _That's what she'll get, ain't it son?_

There Father didn't say anything for a long time, but then a look of sadness came to his face.

"My baby girls, aren't mine anymore." He whispered,

 _Now, y'all run along and have some fun_  
 _I'll see you when you get back_  
 _Bet I'll be up all night_  
 _Still cleaning this gun_

"Dad, we are always your baby's." Alexis said, walking over to her father. He smiled for a second, before a snarl appeared.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Ashley asked,

 _Well, now that I'm a father_  
 _I'm scared to death one day my daughter_  
 _Is gonna find that teenage boy I used to be_  
 _That seems to have just one thing on his mind_

"Please tell me, I did not hear correctly. When you said that Alexis is mated to two grown ass demon men." Alexis's eyes went wide,

"Uh, Daddy."

"Oh hell no!"

 _She's growin' up so fast_  
 _It won't be long before_  
 _Yeah, I'll have to put the fear of God_  
 _Into some kid at the door_

"Dad, I know what your thinking; but they won't hurt me." Alexis tried to reason, "they have protected me from harm."

 _Yeah, come on in boy, sit on down_  
 _And tell me about yourself_  
 _So you like my daughter, do you now?_  
 _Yeah, we think she's something else_

"Yet you were kidnapped. By your own sister." Alyssa got several disapproving glances, making her extremely uncomfortable.

 _She's her daddy's girl_  
 _Her momma's world_  
 _She deserves respect_  
 _That's what she'll get, now ain't it son?_

"Yes, but we were walking home from our rehearsal. They weren't with us." There mother just nodded, putting a hand on the girls father's shoulder. Everyone was watching, waiting to see what would happen. Neither one of them said anything, they just looked at him waiting for an answer; hopefully it won't be get out. But, what happen next no one expected; he looked at his youngest daughter. Instantly he wrapped his arms around her.

"Your, your daddy's girl. Your momma's world. I'm not ready to say goodbye to my daughters." He said, holding her closely. Everyone watched with pure amazement. "I know you have to grow up, but I don't want you to do so to fast. Either one of you."

"Daddy, I will always be your baby." Alexis whispered, never seeing her father like this.

 _Now y'all go out and have some fun_  
 _And I'll see you when you get back_  
 _Probably be up all night_  
 _Still cleaning this gun_

"As will I." Ashley said, smiling at her father. She walked up to him, getting a hug as well.

"No you won't." He said, "Now for you three." He said turning a fierce glare on to the three 'men.' "Remember no matter what, I'm going to be up cleaning this gun." He said pointing at his shot gun that was leaning on a door.

"We understand." Sebastian answered,

"One other thing, I know I can't force you on the couch; but if I hear anything coming from those rooms all three of you are dead got it. In fact leave the door open at night and anytime you are with my daughters."

 _Now it's all for show_  
 _Ain't nobody gonna get hurt_  
 _It's just a daddy thing_  
 _And hey, believe me, man, it works_

"Can I ask something?" Mother suddenly said, she was looking at the three 'men.'

"Of course." Ash said, looking at her.

"They are human, whats going to happen to them?" She asked, everyone went quiet.

"I'm going to turn into an angel." Ashley answered, and that was when there father went livid.

 _Come on in boy sit on down_  
 _And tell me about yourself_  
 _So you like my daughter, do you now?_  
 _Yeah, we think she's something else_

"Are you saying, my princess is going to be a demon?" He said quietly, making everyone stiffen.

"Yes, Dad. I am." Alexis answered,

"Oh hell no!" He yelled, grabbing the gun quickly.

 _She's her daddy's girl_  
 _Her momma's world_  
 _She deserves respect_  
 _That's what she'll get, ain't it son?_

"Uh dad!" Alexis cried out, trying to get the gun out of his hands. "Trust me that's not going to do anything."

"You wanna bet!" He screeched, pointing the gun at Sebastian and Claude. Both of which just sat there, eyes wide.

'This is going to hurt.' Claude thought,

"You two, out! Or when I count to five your going to full of lead." He yelled, both demons got up. "1, 2, 3." He began.

 _Now y'all run along and have a little fun_  
 _And I'll see you when you get back_  
 _Probably be up all night_  
 _Still cleaning this gun_

Alexis suddenly stepped right in front of her father's barrel, making everyone gasp in shock. Everyone's eyes were wide, a look of determination and sorrow upon her features.

"Dad, you shoot them. Your going to shoot me to. You throw them out, you throw me out to. I'm there mate, and they are mine. We are soul mates, I know you don't like the decision for me to become a demon; but its not yours either." She said, her voice low and calm. "So if you think your going to shoot them, by all means open fire; but your going shoot me as well."

"Alexis, that's not necessary. If he shoots us, we will not die. You on the other hand most likely would." Claude said, he was trying to get her to walk back to him.

"My love." Sebastian said, making everyone gasp. Alexis nearly fell into tears of joy when she heard that, she ran to him. "Yes My love, I love you. Though Claude is not ready to say it, he does as well. Now, he will not hurt us; but if he shoots you he would. You could die and we would attack on instinct to save you." There father put the gun down,

"You two have earned my blessing."

 _Son, now y'all buckle up_  
 _And have her back by 10:00, uh_  
 _Let's say about 9:30_  
 _Drive safe_

* * *

 **So how was that ending for you, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Chapter 21 will be up soon.**

 **NEH**


	21. Chapter 21

**Like always, at least two chapters a day. I can easily see this story getting to the 50 and up chapters what do you think? Which reminds me, anyone has ideas for future chapters; just send me a review or an instant. This includes both in this story, sequel, or one shots you want to see my characters shacking up with there mates or what not.**

* * *

 **Trouble**

Alexis and Ashley were once again walking the streets without there mates, like in better of terms they left without them knowing. Both knew there would be hell to pay when they got back, but it was worth it. They needed to replace the special garments, that were lost when they were kidnapped. Walking back into the apparel part of Adam and Eve, they began looking around once again. Alexis went back to the black section, making a few guys whistle at her. She grimaced slightly but began looking for something that would entice her mates.

Ashley went to the white section again, she got some looks. But, she didn't pay them much attention. She was pure to Ash, and so she could wear white on a special night for him; couldn't she. She had trouble choosing though, she wanted to look special to her angel. She found two different sets that she liked along with angel wings. All was white, and she couldn't help but purchase both of them. (Link is on my profile)

Alexis was stuck trying to choose, did she want to be covered in spider webs or did she want to look like a crow or a cat. She purred at the mere thought, she grabbed two sets that was sure to make her mates attack her; in a good way. Sebastian might bust a nut, if she wasn't careful. She quickly purchased, the outfits and walked out with Ashley. Laughing as they did.

"This will be interesting." Ashley said, Alexis nodded in agreement.

"Hey, aren't those the girls." A male voice said from behind, making both Ashley and Alexis stiffen.

"Yeah, hey you! You little punks." Both girls quickly ran, not sure how far they were going to get.

 _No attorneys, to plead my case_  
 _No opiates, to send me into outer space_  
 _And my fingers are bejeweled_  
 _With diamonds and gold but that ain't_  
 _Gonna help me now_

"Don't these guys know when to give up!" Ashley cried, holding her bag in her arms. She was not going to drop it this time, she could not afford to get more lingere.

"Obviously not!" Alexis said, she too was holding on to the bag.

 _I'm trouble, yeah trouble now_  
 _I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my own town_  
 _I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now_  
 _I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town_

Fear and panic were filling the girls, as they ducked into the mall. They ran right to Sears, easily hiding in with the people. They sighed with relief, when they were hidden. They had to leave eventually but for right now, they could stay in the mall until it closes. After all the guys should be long gone, and they could exit out from the other side.

 _You think you're right, but you were wrong_  
 _You tried to take me, but I knew all along_  
 _You can't take me for a ride_  
 _I'm not a fool now, so you better run and hide_

"Alexis, what if they catch us? I can't be raped again." Ashley whimpered, trying to keep her voice down.

"They won't, they probably thought we ran into Hot Topic if they came in the mall. They won't know to look for us in Sears, and if they come in here we quietly escape and run to JC Pennys or Belks, Dillards, or even Rack Rooms. We can hide in mall." She answered, holding her sister close.

 _I'm trouble, yeah trouble now_  
 _I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble my own town_  
 _I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now_  
 _I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town_

The girls looked at some of the clothes in the store, they spoke to some of the employees giving them a detail description of the two me. Asking that if they came in the store, to let the girls know. Every single employee asked why, and the girls quickly explained that they were being chased by two of the men that had caused harm to a few girls. That it had been on the news, which had every employee on high alert and agreed to do so.

 _If you see me comin' down the street_  
 _Then you know it's time to go_  
 _Hey you know it's time to go_  
 _And you know it's time to go_  
 _'Cause here comes trouble_

The girls stayed in Sears for at least two hours, before an employee motioned for them to head out of the store.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Alexis told the women, she in turned nodded to them. Both girls exited, they could see the men in the store and they were not happy. They quickly walked into Spencers, asking the employees if two men with the same description they gave the Sears employees. The one at the counter nodded. "Can we hide here, they are the men that had kidnapped and tortured three girls." The counter man nodded and let them behind the counter where the girls hid.

 _No attorneys, to plead my case_  
 _No opiates, to send me into outer space_  
 _And my fingers are bejeweled_  
 _With diamonds and gold but that ain't_  
 _Gonna help me now_

Alexis and Ashley stayed in spencers until closing, hiding behind a counter. When the employee told them it was time to leave, the girls thanked him. Before, they ventured out to the farthest exit.

 _You think you're right, but you were wrong_  
 _You tried to take me, but I knew all along_  
 _You can't take me for a ride_  
 _Well I'm not a fool now, so you better run and hide_

"We're going to have to let our mates know what happened." Alexis finally said, they had been walking on a very crowded side walk; to stay hidden.

"I know." Ashley said,

 _Mmm trouble, yeah trouble now_  
 _I'm trouble y'all, I disturb my town_  
 _I'm trouble, yea, trouble now_  
 _I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town_

 _So if you see me comin' down the street_  
 _Then you know it's time to go, go_

It was at least another hour or so before the girls would walk on there street, they kept looking around; it was still incredibly crowded. They figured they were safe, but they were so wrong.

"Alexis are you sure we are safe?" Ashley asked, looking around.

"Ashley, we are surrounded by people. If they had brains they wouldn't atta..." She was cut off, by a bullet entering her body. She fell as Ashley screamed, many others did the same. Surrounding the now fallen girl.

 _Well I've got trouble, yeah, trouble now_  
 _I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town_  
 _I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now_  
 _I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town_

"Somebody called 911!" Ashley screamed, Alexis's blood spilling out from her wound. The bullet had entered her chest, fear overtook Ashley. She didn't know whether the bullet had pierced her sisters heart, and she didn't know if Alexis would make it.

"I've got 911 on the line, help is on the way." A man's voice said, Ashley looked up to see a man dressed in a long black robe. Scars covering his body, long grey hair covering his face, and a top hat.

"Undertaker?"

"In the flesh. She won't die child, its not her time." He said, before he literally disappeared. Everyone gasped at this, but sirens were heard from afar.

 _I'm trouble, yeah trouble now_  
 _I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town_  
 _I'm trouble, yeah, trouble now_  
 _I'm trouble y'all, I got trouble in my town, yeah_

"Hold on Alexis, just hold on!" Ashley said, not caring that others had seen the reaper. She just wanted her sister to be alright, tears were falling like rain.

 _I'm trouble in my town, yeah, yeah_  
 _I'm trouble in my town, yeah, yeah_

* * *

 **I know everyone is going to hate me! I love it! I promise to update soon!  
**

 **NEH**


	22. Chapter 22

**Alright, I have a feeling many of you are wanting more. I know a lot of you are angry with how I ended the last chapter, and I will just go ahead and say I don't know when Alexis will wake. I don't know what I'm going to do with her character as of yet. Well I do and I don't.**

* * *

 **Open your eyes  
**

Ashley sat there, she was now in the hospital. Not sure whether to cry or stay strong, she had just gotten off the phone with Alyssa. She knew Sebastian and Claude would come here, asking her questions; possibly accusing her. She wouldn't blame them, she was older then Alexis she should of been the one to have been shot. The clothes that they had purchased were sitting in a bag next to her, they were just a reminder that they were not alone.

"Ashley." She looked up and saw a worried Ash in front of her, he knelt down; wrapping his arms around her. "My love are you alright?"

"No." She answered, he held her close to him. It brought her comfort it did, but Alexis being in surgery. Ashley wasn't going to sleep tonight.

"Where is Alexis?" Someone asked, she looked over and saw two very distraught demons.

"She's still surgery, it could be another hour before they get back to us." She answered, both demons glared at her.

"Why didn't you two listen to us. Alexis would of been find if we had gone with you." Claude hissed, anger seemed to be the only emotion he was showing.

"We needed to get something, she was going to surprise you with two brand new outfits. I was going to do the same with my love." Ashley answered, her voice becoming a whimper.

- **In the surgical room** -

"We're losing her!"

"We need to stop the bleeding!"

"Clear!" Alexis's body was jolted with electricity, she kept on fighting to come back; but it was going to be a long night.

"Alright, Lets stop this bleeding!"

"Sir, she is one lucky girl."

"I know, one inch further the bullet would of pierced her heart."

- **Waiting room** -

Sebastian and Claude we pacing back and forth, panic was the only thing that the two felt. Alexis, they couldn't lose her; they needed her. Sebastian was fighting tears, he was trying to figure out whether it was his fault. He had told her he loved her, did he cause this, was it a test? He didn't know, he just needed his mate to be alright.

"Doctor." Ashley suddenly said, making everyone look up. They saw a man walking towards them, he was in surgical scrubs. He had a look of pure exhaustion on his face. "How is she?" Ashley asked when he had gotten closer.

"It was a close call, one inch more and the bullet would pierced right through her heart. We almost lost her a few times, but she's holding up. But, her body has put her into a self induced coma. Its now up to her, whether she make's a recovery or not." He answered, Sebastian fell to his knees he couldn't hold it anymore. Tears fell from his eyes, Claude tried to console his male mate. But, he was also failing in keeping his emotions in. Everyone watched the two in shock, all except for Ash; he knew better then to get near them right now. He just held his mate who was visibly shaking.

"Can we see her?" Sebastian asked, the doctor looked at the two men.

"May I ask affiliation?" He asked,

"There her significant others." The girls father suddenly said, when he got there no one knew.

"Both of them?"

"Yes, don't ask."

"Alright, you two are the only ones that can stay here until she wakes." The doctor finally said, everyone nodded. He lead all of them back to the room, and Sebastian whimpered at the mere sight of her. She laid there, a tube was embedded in her arm. Her eyes were slightly dark around the edges, her skin was milky white.

 _All this feels strange and untrue_  
 _And I won't waste a minute without you_  
 _My bones ache, my skin feels cold_  
 _And I'm getting so tired and so old_

Both demons, walked over to her. Taking each a hand in theirs, they were going hold this vigil; until she awakes. Ash understood this, and everyone but the doctor knew exactly how long the two were going to be here. He had come back with two chairs, which the demons sat down; only looking away to nod their thanks.

 _The anger swells in my guts_  
 _And I won't feel these slices and cuts_  
 _I want so much to open your eyes_  
 _'Cos I need you to look into mine_

The night had gone by, and everyone else had to leave. Sebastian and Claude hadn't even noticed, until the doctor had turned the light off. It had startled them, but they simply looked up and nodded.

"Please, my love open your eyes." Sebastian begged, when there was no response. He allowed tears to fall once again.

"Sebastian, calm down." Claude said,

"Calm down, our mate is laying here. You want me to calm down." He snapped,

"Yes so I don't break." Claude answered, his voice breaking as he spoke.

 _Tell me that you'll open your eyes_  
 _Tell me that you'll open your eyes_  
 _Tell me that you'll open your eyes_  
 _Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

"Alexis wouldn't look any different if you did. Neither would I." Sebastian said, looking at his male mate. Claude allowed a tear to fall.

"If I do, then I won't stop." He said, Sebastian moved closer to him. Wrapping his arms around him.

"I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere." He explained, with that Claude broke. He sobbed into the Crow, begging for their beloved mate to wake up.

 _Get up, get out, get away from these liars_  
 _'Cos they don't get your soul or your fire_  
 _Take my hand, knot your fingers through mine_  
 _And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time]_

The two stayed like this, holding on to one another. Trying so hard not let go, they watched Alexis as they cried; but there please this night were not answered. Alexis never awoke, she was a motionless mass. The only little sound beside the beeping of machines, that told the demons she was alive.

 _Every minute from this minute now_  
 _We can do what we like anywhere_  
 _I want so much to open your eyes_  
 _'Cos I need you to look into mine_

Her heart beat, it was steady and calm. But, it did little to comfort the demons; that just fell deeper and deeper into darkness.

 _Tell me that you'll open your eyes_  
 _Tell me that you'll open your eyes_  
 _Tell me that you'll open your eyes_  
 _Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

 _Tell me that you'll open your eyes_  
 _Tell me that you'll open your eyes_  
 _Tell me that you'll open your eyes_  
 _Tell me that you'll open your eyes_

 _All this feels strange and untrue_  
 _And I won't waste a minute without you_

* * *

 **Don't hate me! I love you guys, and I love my characters.**

 **NEH**


	23. Chapter 23

**I've made Uxi extremely mad at me, but I promise she will wake though not in this chapter; but soon. It's going to be awhile, and there is a reason behind it. You will figure it out hopefully. The song is Pain by three day's grace  
**

* * *

 **Pain**

Sebastian and Claude had sat there for three day's straight, still there was no answer. The amount of pain the two felt, could not account to anything they had felt before. This human women that they loved so dearly, was just a shell at the moment. They needed to see her forest eyes, her beautiful smile, a blush on her cheeks when they kissed her. When they roll around on the bed, or the occasion outside. Claude recalled the first time she had taken the two outside with her, they had gone in the very same forest that the girls had been found in.

 **Flash back**

 **"Claude, Sebastian would you two like to accompany me outside?" Alexis asked, a smile on her face. Both demons had just finished putting there masters to bed, and it was at least 11:30 at night. There mate needed to head to bed soon as well.  
**

 **"Alexis, do you not realize the time?" Claude asked, bewildered at her.**

 **"Yes I do, but I'm a night owl as some people would say." She said, before smirking. "Slightly more active at night." She teasingly purred.**

 **"Alexis, if our masters wake..."Sebastian began,**

 **"You and I both know they won't. Come on, nothing will happen." She coaxed, which they couldn't deny the fact they wanted sometime with their mate; they'd love to have alone time with her.**

 **All three of them had walked to the edge of the town, right outside of the forest. Both demons, stared in absolute amazement. Some of the trees here were absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. They were plump and full of green, with a few acceptations; but they were overlooked.**

 **"Come on, where I want to take you is in the middle of the forest." She said, making her mates look at her with confusion. "There is a clearing, I go to often in here. It's not much, but it's peaceful."**

 **"Why do you come here often?" Claude asked,**

 **"For, the longest time all I had was nature. No friends, barely a family. Sure my father and mother would say they cared, but for the longest time I honestly didn't see it. I've been coming here ever since I was two, because..." She stopped talking, her mates could tell that her whole being darkened.**

 **"Alexis?" Claude asked,**

 **"Because, I watched my twin brother get murdered." Both demons were instantly by her side. They held her gently, it was wrong for them to say they pitied their mate but they did."Please don't ever pity me." She suddenly said,  
**

 **"What?" Sebastian asked,**

 **"Never pity me, too many people have. Frankly I'm tired of it." She said, her words nearly silent.**

 **"We won't." Claude agreed,**

 **"Alright, lets go." She said, walking into the forest. Her mates trailing behind her. They both watched in awe as she easily weaved in and out of the trees. Finally they came to the place she had spoken of.**

 **"Alexis what is this place?" Claude's voice was filled with amazement.**

 **"My special place, that I wanted to share with you." She answered, before she playfully tackled him to the ground. Sebastian was laughing at what was going on.**

 **"Did, you just want to roll around on the ground with us?" Claude asked, he too was filled with laughter.**

 **"No I wanted to watch the stars with you. This is the only place in this dreadful town that you can see them."She answered, with that she rolled off a Claude looking up at the sky. It wasn't long till both demons were doing the same.  
**

 **"What is so special about the stars?" Sebastian asked,**

 **"They tell a story. If you want to think about it in some perspectives, then they've seen all the wrongs; but also all the rights." She answered, "also if you look you can see all the constellations." She giggled,**

 **"Stars mean a lot to you." Claude said, not asking but stating the fact.**

 **"They were here when I was younger. They may seem so far away too some, but for me they're always here." She answered**

 **End of Flash back**

Claude looked out of the window, seeing the small white lights that littered the sky. To Alexis they meant hope, and right now that memory was what he was holding dear to him. It was the first time he had realized something, but had been to selfish to say it.

 _Pain without love  
_ _Pain, I can't get enough_  
 _Pain, I like it rough_  
 _'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

Now she was laying in the damn hospital bed, and he didn't know if he would ever get a chance. Claude knew that if he did, and if she didn't pull through it would be over for him; but Sebastian was clinging more on to hope then he was. Claude looked at his crow, he held Alexis's hand tightly. Almost seeming to cut off circulation.

 _You're sick of feeling numb_  
 _You're not the only one_  
 _I'll take you by the hand_  
 _And I'll show you a world that you can understand_  
 _This life is filled with hurt_  
 _When happiness doesn't work_  
 _Trust me, and take my hand_  
 _When the lights go out, you'll understand_

"Sebastian, Claude she's going to wake up." A voice suddenly said, startling the both of them. Sebastian recognized the voice, but it was impossible for him to be here. But, when he looked up he certainly was not mistaking the figure in front of them.

"Undertaker." He confirmed,

 _Pain without love_  
 _Pain, I can't get enough_  
 _Pain, I like it rough_  
 _'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

"What's wrong my funny butler, shocked to see me." He asked, the creepy grin on his face.

"Actually I am, especially with this world not being our own." The Crow answered,

"You said she will wake up?" Claude asked,

 _Pain without love_  
 _Pain, I can't get enough_  
 _Pain, I like it rough_  
 _'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

"Yes dear spider demon, she will indeed wake up. It is not her time yet, even William would agree to that one." Undertaker chuckled, seeing how the demon stiffened and glared at being referred to as dear.

"Yes, I can indeed account to that." A new voice spoke, making both demons look at the stiff reaper.

 _Anger and agony are better than misery_  
 _Trust me, I've got a plan_  
 _When the lights go up, you'll understand_

"How are we here?" Sebastian asked,

"That was fate my dear funny butler. Both yours and the Angel's mate was here in this world, as is Grell's, Williams, and my own is in the world. Who else is here I do not know yet." The creepy grin on his face, made Sebastian get slightly unnerved.

"Wait, William isn't Grell's mate?" He said with a smirk, making the one reaper glare and the other burst into a fit of laughter.

"No, whether Grell will acknowledge it or not; his mate is female." William answered, glaring at the demon who was smirking in front of him.

 _Pain without love_  
 _Pain, I can't get enough_  
 _Pain, I like it rough_  
 _'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

"Now, do you really think you two would be brought here; just to watch your mate die." Undertaker mused, making the two demons scowl at him. "Yes, it doesn't look good. But, she will pull through; her body just needs to recover. Her heart will still be the same though."

"What about her mind?" Claude asked,

"She will see the world in new eyes, this is true. You see, Alexis is awakening. She won't always be the same carefree girl to everyone, but with you two she will always be like that. You will just have to remind her of who she is, don't let he turn into a stick in the mud like poor William here." He answered, making both demons nodded.

 _Pain, without love_  
 _Pain, I can't get enough_  
 _Pain, I like it rough_  
 _'Cause I'd like to feel pain than nothing_  
 _Rather feel pain_

"Now, I will leave. I have a mate to find, and not someone who is going to call me stiff." William suddenly snapped,

"Oh William, we are only teasing." Undertaker said, but William disappeared. "Alright, just know she will wake up and soon. Bye bye dear demons."

 _I know, I know, I know, I know, I know_  
 _That you're wounded_  
 _(You know, you know, you know, you know)_  
 _That I'm here to save you_  
 _(You know, you know, you know, you know)_  
 _I'm always here for you_  
 _(I know, I know, I know, I know)_  
 _That you'll thank me later_

Sebastian and Claude were left alone once again, looking at where the two reapers once stood. Both looked at each other, before looking back to where the Undertaker and William once stood.

"When in hells name did we become his dears?" Claude asked, Sebastian laughed.

"You know for all of my charges he was always there. I honestly wonder how long he's been alone?" He said, Claude shrugged his shoulders.

"He needs someone to mellow him out."

"William needs someone to take the stick out of his ass."

 _Pain without love_  
 _Pain, I can't get enough_  
 _Pain, I like it rough_  
 _'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

The two demons returned back to their vigil, looking at Alexis. It was the first time that they had noticed, that color had returned to her skin. She was squeezing Sebastian's hand.

 _Pain without love_  
 _Pain, I can't get enough_  
 _Pain, I like it rough_  
 _'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

"Alexis?" Claude said, and he received a squeeze to his own hand. He bent down to her left ear, and whispered something.

"I love you my mate."

 _Pain without love_  
 _Pain, I can't get enough_  
 _Pain, I like it rough_  
 _'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

 _Rather feel pain than nothing at all_  
 _Rather feel pain_

* * *

 **Do you see why I needed Alexis to still be out of it for this chapter, Uxi don't kill me!  
**

 **NEH**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm so happy to have such wonderful people helping me with this story, with new characters. Lets also just say that this chapter will have lots of twists and turns. The song is When you look me in the eyes by Jonas Brothers.**

* * *

 **When you look me in the Eyes  
**

- **Alyssa** -

Alyssa sat in the house completely unmoving. She wished she had never made the deal with those kidnappers, if she had only known what she did know; she never would of. Now Alexis could be dying and it was all her fault.

"Well I hope your happy Alyssa. Bassy and the sexy spider are practically shells." Alyssa looked at the flamboyant reaper.

"Grell, what do you want?" She asked him,

"To bast in your sorrow. You know, if you never had made this pact; Alexis would be perfectly alright. Bassy would be his usual helpful butler self and Claude would be well Claude." He answered, Alyssa stared at him with confusion.

"What are you trying to say?" She asked,

"Oh, I think you know." He teased, Alyssa lost it.

"YOU DON'T KNOW, YOU DON'T WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE ABANDONED. YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE TO BE LEFT FOR DEAD!" She screamed at him, "I was jealous of Alexis, I wanted Claude as my own. He had been my favorite, and then I felt as if Alexis just won everything. I've los..."

"What, what have you lost? You still have a family that loves you, and you still have people who admire you from afar. Your just a spoiled brat that can't see that." Grell snapped, before trying to leave.

"Grell, wait don't leave." Alyssa cried, "please don't leave."

"Oh, you want to continue this scream fest." He said,

"No, I just don't want to be alone." She said,

"You were perfectly, alright with Alexis being alone in this world. That's a fate worst then death." He said, making her look fully at him. He had turned to her his greenish yellow reaper eyes staring intently at her. Brown met green, and they both froze for a second.

"I know what I did was wrong, all I want is too make amends." She finally said, Grell said nothing.

"You really think sorry, is going to get everyone to forgive you?" He said, slightly he'd gone awfully quiet.

"No, I don't expect anyone to forgive and forget. At least not anytime soon." She whispered, suddenly in a flash Grell was on top of her. His face inches from hers.

"You are naive you know." He said, before catching her lips with his own.

- **William** -

William scanned the perimeter, this world was so different. Yet the same as his very own, he just wanted to find his mate and leave; but he knew that wouldn't happen. He sighed, he didn't know if he'd ever find her in this world. He began to walk back to where he and the Undertaker took up residence.

When he saw someone with black hair, he couldn't make out her face; but his heart still fluttered. But, she ran from him; before he could reach her.

'That girl, I must find her.' He couldn't help but let his thoughts run wild. He knew he had found her, but didn't know who she was; or what she fully looked like. 'Mystery kitten I will find you.'

- **Sebastian and Claude** -

The two demons had been with their mate for five days now, she was improving. At least that's how the doctors would view it; but each day was agonizing.

"Claude how much longer?" Sebastian asked,

"I don't know." The Spider responded.

 _If the heart is always searching_  
 _Can you ever find a home_  
 _I've been looking for that someone_  
 _I'll never make it on my own_  
 _Dreams can't take the place of loving you_  
 _There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true_

Suddenly they noticed Alexis's eyes fluttering slightly, they were watching intently. As beautiful forest eyes met gold and red, both demons were overjoyed. Purring was heard for miles as they looked at her, she was awake now.

"Good morning." Sebastian said, she looked at him. She motioned for something to drink, which Claude grabbed a cup of water he was given a few hours prior. She went to grab it, but Claude shook his head.

"Let me." He whispered, putting the cup up to her lips. She drank some water, before it was removed.

 _When you look me in the eyes_  
 _And tell me that you love me_  
 _Every thing's alright_  
 _When you're right here by my side_  
 _When you look me in the eyes_  
 _I catch a glimpse of heaven_  
 _I find my paradise_  
 _When you look me in the eyes_

"What happened?" She finally asked, her voice was slightly hoarse.

"You were shot." Sebastian began, but he was unable to finish. Grateful sobs began to overcome his very being, he fell and began crying on her arm. "I've missed you so much."

"Claude, I heard you." She whispered, she was petting Sebastian's head trying to get him to calm down.

"You did?" Claude asked,

 _How long will I be waiting_  
 _To be with you again_  
 _Gonna tell you that I love you_  
 _In the best way that I can_  
 _I can't take a day without you here_  
 _You're the light that makes my darkness disappear_

"I love you too." Alexis said, making Claude fall into sobs as well. "Shh, I'm here both of you. I'm here."

"We missed you, every single day that went by. We couldn't here your voice, we couldn't see your beautiful smile and we couldn't look you in the eyes." Claude's voice was breaking with every word.

 _When you look me in the eyes_  
 _And tell me that you love me_  
 _Every thing's alright_  
 _When you're right here by my side_  
 _When you look me in the eyes_  
 _I catch a glimpse of heaven_  
 _I find my paradise_  
 _When you look me in the eyes_

"You two haven't slept at all have you." Alexis said, both looked at her and shook there heads.

"We're afraid this is a dream." Sebastian breathed,

"It's not, I promise." She said,

 _More and more, I start to realize_  
 _I can reach my tomorrow_  
 _I can hold my head high_  
 _And it's all because you're by my side_

"Where are we suppose to sleep?" Claude asked, looking at her.

"This bed is big enough for one more I suppose, and with me laying on top of you. We can put three in here." She whispered, as soon as she did. Sebastian lifted her gently, Claude slid under. Alexis was on top along with Sebastian, who Alexis held close.

 _When you look me in the eyes_  
 _You tell me that you love me_  
 _Every thing's alright_  
 _When you're right here by my side_  
 _When I hold you in my arms_  
 _I know that its forever_  
 _I just gotta let you know_  
 _I never want to let you go_

Alexis fell back to sleep, scaring the demons slightly; but they noticed how her breathing was different. Sebastian cuddled into her, before he to drifted off. Happy to have his mate back, his dreams filled with that of what he and his mates could do to one another. Claude was hesitant, but eventually exhaustion did hit him. It's true demons don't have to sleep often, but with them worrying and everything that happened. Both the Spider and the Crow were happy to let sleep claim them.

 _'Cause when you look me in the eyes_  
 _And tell me that you love me_  
 _Every thing's alright_  
 _When you're right here by my side_  
 _When you look me in the eyes_  
 _I catch a glimpse of heaven_  
 _I find my paradise_  
 _When you look me in the eyes_

* * *

 **Alright, Uxi is going to kill me this time. XD  
**

 **NEH**


	25. Chapter 25

**More More More, I should do so. Would anyone mine if I gave one more chapter for the day or two more?**

* * *

 **I Love you  
**

- **Alyssa** -

Alyssa woke up, a red haired reaper sound asleep next to her. Everything came rushing back to her, her eyes went wide. She had kissed him or rather he had kissed her, and it felt so right. It was only then, that she noticed that she was naked and he was the same way.

She had fucked Grell! She had Fucked Grell!

"What the hell happened here?" A voice she wasn't expecting said, she looked up to see Alexis and two demons; all three eyes were wide with shock.

"Alexis your okay, and why are you in my room?" She said, making her younger sister look at her bewildered.

"Um honey, we're not in your room we're in the living room. And, your butt naked on the floor." Alexis said, she looked like t-total shit. Both demons had looked away in embarrassment.

"GRELL!" Alyssa screeched, grabbing his red jacket trying to cover herself.

"Yes, my love what is it. Oh my." He said, his eyes going wide.

 _La La_  
 _La la la la_  
 _la la_  
 _la la la..._

"My Love?" Alexis and Alyssa said with shock.

"Well we did sleep with each other did we not. Oh, I must say I thought dear old Bassy would hopefully be my mate; but I am mated to a female." Sebastian gave a very annoyed look, Alexis glared.

"Wait mates?" Alyssa suddenly said,

"Yes, you and I are mates. I no longer can be called the pussy in relationships. Alas, but at least my mate is as sexy as I." Grell stated,

 _I like your smile_  
 _I like your vibe_  
 _I like your style_  
 _But that's not why I love you_

"I love you too." Alyssa suddenly said, making Grell look at her.

"Okay, congrats and all; but put some bloody clothes on Grell. I don't need to see your manhood!" Alexis said, burying her face into Claude.

"Can I keep your coat?" Alyssa asked,

"I suppose so." Grell answered, before getting up and dashing off; but not without a wiggle of his hips for Alyssa's sake.

 _And I, I like the way_  
 _You're such a star_  
 _But that's not why I love you_

"Okay, what's going on?" Alexis finally asked,

"I'm mated to a flamboyant reaper." Alyssa simply answered,

"You two had sex?"

"Yes we did."

"Get it!"

 _Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?_  
 _Do you feel what I feel too?_  
 _Do you need, do you need me?_  
 _Do you need me?_

Alyssa had walked off looking for Grell, she found him in her room. Laying on her bed completely exposed.

"Do you want to reenact what we did last night?" Grell asked,

"I don't remember everything. Care to enlighten me?" Alyssa smirked, before allowing the red coat to slip off of her body. Her perky tits perfectly round, and perfectly aroused. Grell was already rock hard as he gazed hungrily at her.

 _You're so beautiful_  
 _But that's not why I love you_  
 _I'm not sure you know_  
 _That the reason I love you_

"Are you going to make me wait, or are you going to let me fuck you?" Grell asked, looking at her. Alyssa smirked, turned around and shook her ass.

"You want it come get it." She countered, Grell leaped off the bed pulling her towards him. He slammed himself into her her dripping hear, making her cry out. All she had to keep her stable was the wall in front of her.

 _Is you being you, just you_  
 _Yeah, the reason I love you_  
 _Is all that we've been through_  
 _And that's why I love you_

"Grell, your a tease. I know you can go harder then that." She hummed, making the reaper purr.

"Are you wasted, my love?"

"You make me drunk."

 _I like the way you misbehave_  
 _When we get wasted_  
 _But that's not why I love you_

- **Alexis** -

Alexis's eyes were wide, as she heard the loud cries and moans coming from her room. She looked at her demons, and they were the same way. Sebastian shuddered at this.

"We might want to get out of here." Alexis stated,

"Where would we go?" Claude asked,

 **"Oh Grell!"**

"Anywhere but here!" Alexis cried out, running out the door. She was followed by two demons, who were covering there ears.

 _And how you keep your cool_  
 _When I am complicated_  
 _But that's not why I love you_

"What's going on?" Ashley asked, as she looked at her sister.

"Grell and Alyssa. Don't go in that house." Alexis answered, both Ash and Ashley looked at her with confusion.

 **"Alyssa, I'm going to Cum!"**

"My God." Ash stated,

"Uh, back to the park Ash?" Ashley asked,

"Yes."

 _Hey, do you feel, do you feel me?_  
 _Do you feel what I feel too?_  
 _Do you need, do you need me?_  
 _Do you need me?_

 **"Grell!"  
**

"Wait for us!" Sebastian cried, he picked Alexis up due to her injuries.

"There are certain things I will never get back. The sounds from those two I can surely live without." Alexis said,

 _You're so beautiful_  
 _But that's not why I love you_  
 _And I'm not sure you know_  
 _That the reason I love you_

 _Is you being you, just you_  
 _Yeah, the reason I love you_  
 _Is all that we've been through_  
 _And that's why I love you_

Everyone agreed with her, they all walked to the park. Laughing about everything that had happened, while Alexis was asleep. Ash and Ashley were extremely close now. Alexis smiled at the two happy for her sister.

 _Even though we didn't make it through_  
 _I am always here for you, you_

 _You're so beautiful_  
 _But that's not why I love you_  
 _I'm not sure you know_  
 _That the reason I love you_

"I love you." Somebody said behind her, wrapping their arms around her.

"Claude, I love you too." She replied, she turned and kissed him.

 _Is you being you, just you_  
 _Yeah, the reason I love you_  
 _Is all that we've been through_  
 _And that's why I love you_

 _That's why I love you_  
 _That's why I love you_  
 _That's why I love you_

* * *

 **Song was I love you by Avril Lavigne. I hope you enjoyed.  
**

 **NEH**


	26. Chapter 26

**Alright new chapter, I'm gonna try and have this fic up in time. Lol**

* * *

 **Home**

After everything had happened, the girls father was thankful to get a call. They were going home today, to where the girls were born and where there family happened. The only down side was there grandmother had died, which meant they had to attend a funeral as well as move into a new house.

"Girls, boys!" He finally yelled, everyone slowly walked in the room. They eyed him with confusion and suspicion, Alexis seemed to be watching him the closest.

 _I'm staring out into the night_  
 _Trying to hide the pain_  
 _I'm going to the place where love_  
 _And feeling good don't ever cost a thing_  
 _And the pain you feel is a different kind of pain_

"What is it dad?" She asked, the two demons closely by her side. He had to fight not to grit his teeth, though they had proven just how much they loved his daughter times and times again. He still didn't want to lose his baby.

"We're going to be getting a new environment." He began,

"Wait, we're moving." Ashley suddenly said,

 _I'm going home_  
 _Back to the place where I belong_  
 _And where your love has always been enough for me_  
 _I'm not running from_  
 _No, I think you got me all wrong_  
 _I don't regret this life I chose for me_  
 _But these places and these faces are getting old_  
 _So I'm going home_  
 _Well, I'm going home_

"Moving?" Ciel asked, the little boy was a curious little one. The girls father nodded to him, but he just gave a confused look.

"Yes, Ciel we are moving. Hopefully we are permanently changing location." He explained to the little boy, to which Ciel nodded.

"Where are we moving to?" His wife asked, he looked at her. The love of his life gazed at him with wonder, and a little anger. Oh, he was going to hear it tonight.

"Grandma Elsa passed early this morning." He began,

"Who?" Alexis asked,

"Somebody you don't know, she had as I had thought at least didn't want to have anything to do with us." He explained,

"Why?" Alyssa asked,

 _The miles are getting longer it seems_  
 _The closer I get to you_  
 _I've not always been the best man or friend for you_  
 _But your love remains true_  
 _And I don't know why_  
 _You always seem to give me another try_

"Dad, didn't marry inside the religion." Ashley suddenly said, making everyone look at her.

"That's right, Ashley. I married into a Pagan family, my own family did not like that." He said, nodding to Ashley

"That's stupid." Alois said, "family is family."

"I agree, but some people don't see it like that." Their father said,

"Even I know you need to keep your family close." Ash suddenly said,

"Your enemies closer?" Alexis said, looking at him. "How do you know that reference Ash?"

"Uh...no reason." The angel said, blushing.

 _So I'm going home_  
 _Back to the place where I belong_  
 _And where your love has always been enough for me_  
 _I'm not running from_  
 _No, I think you got me all wrong_  
 _I don't regret this life I chose for me_  
 _But these places and these faces are getting old_

"Alright, you two. I don't want to see my sister making something with my mate anymore then Claude and Sebastian." Ashley suddenly said,

"Wait her." Ash said, looking at his mate with disbelief.

"Him!" Alexis said,

"That is disgusting." They both said at the same time. "JINX!"

"When did you two become friends?" Sebastian asked,

"When he became my brother." She answered,

"Alright, everyone." There father said, trying to get them back on track.

 _Be careful what you wish for_  
 _'Cause you just might get it all_  
 _You just might get it all_  
 _And then some you don't want_  
 _Be careful what you wish for_  
 _'Cause you just might get it all_  
 _You just might get it all, yeah_

"Where are we moving to?" Ashley asked,

"Grandma's mansion."

"No way!" She exclaimed,

"What?" Alyssa asked,

"Her mansion is huge, we'd all have our own wing. It's practically castle, and its secluded in a forest. No people for miles." She explained,

"I like it already." Alexis answered, making everyone laugh

"Yes Alexis it is no secret that you do not like people." Alyssa said,

"No, no I do not like people." She agreed.

 _Oh, well I'm going home_  
 _Back to the place where I belong_  
 _And where your love has always been enough for me_  
 _I'm not running from_  
 _No, I think you got me all wrong_  
 _I don't regret this life I chose for me_  
 _But these places and these faces are getting old_  
 _I said these places and these faces are getting old_  
 _So I'm going home, I'm going home_

"Alright girls and guys, get some sleep. We leave tomorrow night, its going to be a four day drive." Their father exclaimed, with that everyone disappeared for the night. "So I did good?" He asked his wife,

"Oh, your still in trouble." She answered,

"I knew it."

* * *

 **Okay, I know not a very serious chapter. Possibly a bit silly, but they are moving.  
**

 **NEH**


	27. Chapter 27

**Alright, th** **is is going too have lemon in the chapter. Don't like then read the first part of the chapter, I will let you know when the it starts and when it ends. This will have a little bit more details then Grell screwing Alyssa don't worry about that.**

* * *

 **-Ashley and Ash-**

The news had startled Ashley, she hadn't really had any good memories in this place; if she left now. She wouldn't have anything good too remember here, she really wanted at least one good memory. She was going to get that tonight, though she hadn't been able to save herself for Ash. Thanks too Alyssa.

She knew her sister had realized her mistakes, but she could never forgive nor trust her again. Ashley was happy for her and Grell, but that was all her oldest sister was going to get. She'd lost everything else with Ashley, and there was no way in hell or heaven she was getting it back.

"What are you doing my love?" Ash suddenly asked, he had come into the room with a glass and a pitcher of water. Ashley looked at her angel, she knew that the angel was lethal. What he did to Ciel was unforgivable, but he was so sweet. Maybe that is why, he was her angel of darkness.

 _Angel of darkness_  
 _Angel of darkness_  
 _The world is in your hand,_  
 _But I will fight until the end._  
 _Angel of darkness_  
 _Angel of darkness_  
 _Don't follow your command,_  
 _But I will fight and I will stand._

Ashley stood there in her white robe, she stared at her mate. His angelic appearance both frightened and exhilarated her, he was perfect in her eyes; she was not. She could not give him, what she had planned. Her innocence being so forcefully taken, she couldn't stop the tears from falling. This had Ash by her side instantly.

"My love, what's wrong?" He asked, she looked up in his eyes. His beautiful purple irises met her dull brown ones. How he became her mate she would never know, how she was made for someone so perfect she wouldn't know.

"I...I...c...an...t...g...i...v...e...y...y...y...ou..." She began, but she couldn't finish. Tears began to fall like rain, as she cried on his shoulder. It was only then that she had realized he was shirtless.

"You can't give me what? Your innocence? We've been through that, and I will always love you." He said, before capturing her lips with his own. Ashley found herself tangling her hands into his hair, Ash's hands were caressing her body. "I will always love you. You are not dirty, you are clean, you are innocent in my eyes." He finished,

"Ta..ke me." She said, breathlessly. "Make me yours."

"Are you sure?" He asked, he seemed afraid.

"Yes. I love you." She said,

 _When darkness falls,_  
 _Pain is all,_  
 _The Angel of Darkness_  
 _will leave behind,_  
 _and I will fight._

 _ **LEMON WARNING DON'T LIKE DON'T READ  
**_

Ash picked Ashley up, and carried her to the bed; before getting up and closing the door. He knew that her father would be upset with them, but who was he to deny his mate. He was upon her, instantly after the door was shut and locked. His lips on hers, as he trailed his hands down her slender body. He played with her breast's through the fabric of the white robe, noting that there was a bra underneath the fabric.

Ashley was a puddle underneath him, she moaned at his advances. She loved it when he touched her lovingly, but the passion he was delivering was something she had only felt a few times. The heat he dispensed to her, made her body react in the most delicious of ways. Her heartbeat would quicken, her flower would feel hot.

"Your already this aroused, and we haven't even began tonight." Ash whispered in her ear, when he let her lips go. He began to trail kisses down her sensitive body. She whimpered in pleasure when he nipped at her neck, it quickly turned into desperate moans; when he continued to assault the spot. She was having enough of him teasing her, she wanted to do the same to him. Trailing her hands down his back, trying to get too his ivory pants; but he had different plans. He grabbed both of her hands, and pinned them above her. "You will have your fun, but not yet. I'm enjoying watching you squirm under me."

 _The love is lost,_  
 _beauty and light,_  
 _have vanished from_  
 _garden of delight._  
 _The dreams are gone,_  
 _midnight has come,_  
 _the darkness is our new kingdom. Yeah-eah..._

"My, my. Did you get dressed up, just for me?" Ash asked, when he opened her silk robe. Her breasts were covered by a thin white lace bra that tied in the front, with a matching white laced thong. "Hmmmm my little dove are you really this eager to entice your angel."

"Is it working?" She asked smirking, Ash growled at her question. He ripped her bra off and began to assault her breasts with his free hand. Ashley cried out in pleasure, she fell into a pitiful mass of whimpers and moans.

"Is my mate a submissive one?" Ash asked, as he bent his head down; taking her right nipple into his mouth. She gasped at the contact of his hot mouth, she had to fight a scream of pleasure. She could feel her stomach tightening as she fell into a hard orgasm. "You came already, and we haven't even began."

"Ash, take me. I'm ready." She said, not really trusting herself to speak.

 _Chorus:_  
 _Angel of darkness_  
 _Angel of darkness_  
 _The world is in your hand,_  
 _But I will fight until the end._  
 _Angel of darkness_  
 _Angel of darkness_  
 _Don't follow your command,_  
 _But I will fight and I will stand._

"Alright." Ash said, as he began to slide her thong off. He gazed at his prize, her breast perfectly perky; her right one wet from his saliva. Her beautiful flower, so hot and wet. He began to purr, to her.

"I didn't know you were a feline." Ashley teased, her cheeks were flushed. Her breath quickened, as did her heartbeat. Ash couldn't help but take great joy in the fact that he was the cause of this.

"I am, only for you, My Love." He said, he began to remove the last two articles of clothing. Ashley's eyes widened at the sight of him, his member was slightly thin; but he was long. "Does my dove like what she see's?" He asked her, he began to prod at her opening with his delicate fingers. Ashley nodded at his words, and Ash entered her with his longest digit.

Ashley arched her back, his skilled finger working her at her core. She moaned and cried out. Ash could feel slight scar tissue from where she had been assaulted causing him to be a bit gentler. He couldn't help but think, how wonderful it would be to rip the guys head off that dared to defile her; but at this moment she was his. The angels mate, a quivering puddle of pleasure. Ash smiled at his prize.

 _Hunt goes on,_  
 _deep in the night,_  
 _time to pray,_  
 _down on your knees,_  
 _you can't hide from the_  
 _eternal light,_  
 _until my last_  
 _breath I will fight( I will fight...)_

"I will be gentle." Ash said, as he began to position himself at her opening. Ashley nodded to her mate, as he entered her wet flower. She gasped, not realizing that it would hurt still. Her virginity was gone, yet she could still feel the pain as if it was her first time. She whimpered into his arms, not knowing why it was hurting this much. "You have a lot of scar tissue, but the pain will fade. All you will feel my love is pleasure." He began to gently move within her. Ash kept his word, as he eased her into his pace.

"Ash~" She moaned, making him growl. "Show me what and Angel can do." An order, was not what he had expected.

"Are you in the position to be giving orders?" He growled out, but he began to move faster and harder within her heat. Poor Ashley she couldn't help but keep moaning his name, her stomach beginning to tighten again.

"Ash..."She began, to say quietly. "ASH!" Her scream was carried out, as she felt herself cum once again. Ash followed her shortly after, he let out a slight roar as he did so.

 _Now realize, the stars they die,_  
 _darkness has fallen in paradise._  
 _but we'll be strong, and we will fight,_  
 _against the creatures of the night._

 ** _END OF LEMON!_**

Ash had rolled off of her, wrapping his arms around his mate. Ashley cuddled deeper into his body, a small smile graced her lips.

"I love you." She whispered, as she drifted off to sleep. Ash stayed awake for awhile, he looked at his now sleeping mate. Smiling at her gently, realizing something that made him almost tear up with excitement. She was his, and he was hers; nothing was going to change that.

 _Chorus:_

 _Angel of darkness_  
 _Angel of darkness_  
 _The world is in your hand,_  
 _But I will fight until the end._  
 _Angel of darkness_  
 _Angel of darkness_  
 _Don't follow your command,_  
 _But I will fight, and I will stand._

* * *

 **Be honest, you expected it to be Alexis and her two sexy demons. That is coming, but it won't be for awhile. I'm sorry if you expected it, but it just isn't so.  
**

 **NEH**


	28. Chapter 28

**New chapter, I hope you enjoyed the little lemon with Ash and Ashley. Alright in this chapter, we will go through the morning too when they hit the road. XD**

* * *

 **-Ash and Ashley-**

Ashley woke u, in the arms of her angel. She turned slightly and saw him looking at the ceiling, a grin fell upon her face. She looked at his peaceful features, as he stared at something unseen. But, he must of noticed her stare. He let his eyes fall on her, a peaceful smile came to his face.

"Good morning." He spoke, his voice sounded like fire; strong, passionate, and warm. His eyes held nothing but love.

"Good morning." Ashley said, moving her head so it laid on top of his chest. His arms wrapped around her, and peace filled the room. "So, do you think we're in trouble with my father?"

"Probably, we did brake every single rule he bestowed upon us." Ash said, a slight grimace at the thought.

"Then we probably shouldn't wait to face the music." She said, to which Ash nodded. Though he didn't want to move at the moment, he wanted to savor this moment for eternity.

"ASH, ASHLEY! BREAKFAST!" Ashley's mother yelled, making both jump.

"I guess we have get up." Ash said, moving so her so that he could get up.

"Ash, I'm cold now." She pouted, making him chuckle. "Just a little longer."

"Now my love, do we really want Alexis and her demons to start speculating what we are doing in here?" He asked, his purple eyes scanned her. Making Ashley squirm in delight.

"They probably heard us last night." She commented, but she got up. Ash purred at her naked form.

"My My, do not tease an angel my love." He said, rather seductively.

"You can tease me, but I'm not allowed to tease you? How is that fair?" She asked, turning her back on to him.

ASHLEY, ASH DON'T MAKE ME TELL YOU AGAIN!" Her mother called once more.

"Lets get dressed." Ashley said, as she put the robe from last night back on.

~o0o~

 **-Sebastian and Claude-**

They had heard what went on with Ashley and Ash last night, where Alexis wanted every little detail; Sebastian and Claude did not. They had plans to avoid the angel until they had to go where ever it is they were going. Claude looked at his mate, she was sitting in Sebastian's lap while he fed her. Alexis had originally said it wasn't necessary, but she caved when Claude said please.

"You two are spoiling me way too much." She suddenly commented,

"Is there something wrong with that?" Sebastian asked, he was shirtless as was Claude. Alexis was wearing a black and red silk robe, to which she was naked underneath. Though they did not make love, they enjoyed to play with her sensitive body. She never seemed to mind is either. The way her body reacted to their touch was a joy to watch, though they were curious about what her delicate body would do too their own.

"No, but I will have to do somethings on my own; you know?" Alexis commented, eying them.

"Why? We will gladly take care of you." Claude said, a smile upon his face. He grinned at his mate, who seemed to flush at his words. "Did I say anything?"

"You're such a tease my Spider." She commented, he was about to respond. When Ash and Ashley walked into the room, making both demons uncomfortable. "Enjoy your night?"

"I did thank you." Ashley said, before heading to the kitchen.

"What about you angel, did you enjoy your night with my sister." The demons mate teased, making Ash smirk.

"I rather did, and your sister is such a beautiful love in bed." He said, making both demons gag and Alexis giggle.

"Alexis, love please don't have this talk with him." Sebastian whined to his mate, making her look at him.

"Why, I'm sure Ashley will ask you two the same question one day." She teased, making Ash wince and hurry after Ashley. Alexis started to laugh as the angel ran.

"Girls, guys please hurry we must start packing soon." There father said,

"Yes, Daddy." Their mate said to her father.

"Oh, Ash and Ashley you two, I need to have a little talk with." He said, making both Ash and Ashley wince.

"Uh oh, someones in trouble." The demons looked at there mate, Claude put a small bite of food to her mouth. She took it, making both purr.

"I better not have to have this talk with you three any time soon. Do you understand me!" Her father directed his attention to them, making Sebastian and Claude wince at the thought. Alexis shook her head. "Because well I don't want to have a sex talk with my youngest daughter, bad enough I have to have it with Ashley." Alexis winced, before shuddering. "I mean you know what happens, when people love each other..."

"UGH, Dad I'm a virgin." Alexis suddenly said, causing everyone to look at her. She had jumped off of Sebastian's lap making him whimper. She took her off running down the hall, both demons following her.

"Virgin, that makes me like those two even more now." Claude and Sebastian heard her father mutter, making the two wince.

~0o0~

 **-Alexis** -

Several hours had went by, Alexis and her demons had been packing away everything. She had taken the delivery of secretly packing the lingerie even though Claude and Sebastian packed her bra's and panties, each one they made a comment about. Her black lacy thong, had Sebastian begging her to wear it for them. Her mesh black bra had Claude doing the same, she couldn't help but roll her eyes at her very horny demons.

"So when will I get to tease you two in bed?" She randomly asked, causing the two to stop and stare at her.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked, she looked at her crow.

"Well you two always hold me down to touch my body...When can I touch yours?" She asked, earning her two low growls. She couldn't help but look over at there demonic eyes. She got up and walked over to Claude, who was now in her summer drawers. She looked deep into his purplish-pinkish orbs, he just stared back at her. "You know I like your demonic eyes, you two. They are incredibly sexy." She bent her head down to his neck, and gently began to kiss down it.

"You, my kitten tease us every damn day." Sebastian growled, watching the two. "Why the hell would we not get revenge at night?"

"Good point, but what if I wanted to taste something?" She asked, making there eyes narrow further.

"Your treading on thin ice." Claude hissed, Alexis looked down noticing the rather large bulge. She went to bend down too release him, when someone knocked on their door.

"You three ready to go?" They heard her father ask, making Alexis back away from the impressive bulge.

"Yes!" She yelled to her father, before turning back to her mate. "Guess I get to help you another time." She purred, making the two growl and try to calm their over aroused bodies. They grabbed the boxes and suit cases, trying to use them to cover there bulges.

They walked out of the house, loaded the car and Alexis of course sat on Claude's bulge. Making him have to fight back a gasp, she couldn't help but bite her lip. Knowing better then to say anything while he was like this, Sebastian was the same way; quickly she noted to sit in his lap after the first rest stop.

* * *

 **Well isn't she just a little tease, teasing the spider and the crow will get you pecked and bit. Oh wait she likes both.**

 **NEH**


	29. Chapter 29

**Alright, its going to be night now. Ciel and Alois have been asleep for a while and well Alexis had just fallen asleep. She's on Sebastian's lap now, this is mainly a chapter of pure fluffiness.**

* * *

 **I Don't wanna Miss a Thing**

It had been a few hours into the trip, Alexis had switched to Sebastian's lap; which made him gasp. He had glared at her with a passion, that she had whimpered with shock.

 **Flashback**

 **Their father had pulled into the rest stop, and motioned everyone to get out and stretch their legs if needed. Also told everyone who needed to use the restroom to go do so. Every human instantly ran into the building, Claude had sighed with relief when Alexis got off his bulge. Which had not shrank in size at all.**

 **Sebastian was the same way, the two demons had stayed in the car to avoid anyone seeing. Of course Ash had seen as did Grell. They had teased the two to know end. When Alexis came back, Claude tensed waiting for the sweet hot wet pressure to be back over his unhappy bulge; but it never came.**

 **Sebastian gasped, she had sat on him.**

 **"Why did you do that?" He growled,**

 **"I wanted by the window." She whimpered, she didn't expect him to be this mad.**

 **"Sebastian easy." Claude hissed to his male mate, he got a glare before the crow wrapped his arms around his upset mate. Cradling her as she slightly whimpered into his arms.**

 **"Sh sh, that's not what I meant. I don't mind you sitting on me, but you know I have a problem." He reminded, Alexis looked into his red eyes revealing some tears. It had hurt to have her crow mad at her. "I'm sorry, for growling at you and glaring." He whipped her tears, not expecting this reaction.**

 **"I don't like you angry at me." She whispered, Claude reached a hand over and rubbed the back of her head.**

 **"Hand her over." He said, Sebastian shook his head. He began to purr to Alexis hoping to calm her down. It worked, and soon she had fallen to sleep.**

 **End of Flashback**

Both demons now watched there mate, she had been asleep for a few hours. They watched her sleep, she moved slightly in her sleep. Her head had found its way on Claude's thigh. He looked around to see Alyssa fast asleep in Grell's lap and Ashley in Ash's.

A song suddenly began to play on the radio, causing every supernatural being to smile They couldn't help but think this song described all of them at night with there mates.

 _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_  
 _Watch you smile while you are sleeping_  
 _While you're far away and dreaming_  
 _I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_  
 _I could stay lost in this moment forever_  
 _Where every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

"Every moment with you, is indeed a moment I treasure." Claude whispered, putting an arm around Sebastian as he ran his hand through Alexis's hair.

"I could stay lost in this moment forever." Sebastian whispered, leaning into his male mate.

"Wait, what?" Ash asked, looking at the two with confusion.

"Demons, if we have the same female mate. It make's us automatically mated to one another." Claude explained to him.

 _Don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_  
 _'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_  
 _'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do_  
 _I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

"Well that is nice." Grell said, holding Alyssa closer.

"So, how does it feel having a female mate?" Claude asked the reaper.

"Feels just fine, yes strange; but i enjoy her warmth. After all my love my love keeps me warm, she keeps me warm." The red head stated.

 _Lying close to you feeling your heart beating_  
 _And I'm wondering what you're dreaming_  
 _Wondering if it's me you're seeing_  
 _Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together_  
 _I just wanna stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever_

"Ash, close your mouth. You might let bugs in." Claude said, smirking slightly.

"How, does that even work." The angel asked,

"We keep each other warm, we comfort one another when we are afraid, we make love to one another when we want. Though we haven't done that yet." Sebastian explained, "it's like any other relationship."

 _I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_  
 _'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_  
 _'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do_  
 _I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

"That is very strange, but I will try to understand." Ash finally said, watching them with curiosity. Both demons shrugged, not thinking anything of it. Claude looked at Sebastian for a moment, before lifting Alexis so she now laid on Sebastian's chest; now he had the crow leaning his back on his very own chest. Quickly he wrapped his arms around the two.

 _I don't wanna miss one smile, I don't wanna miss one kiss_  
 _I just wanna be with you, right here with you, just like this_  
 _I just want to hold you close, feel your heart so close to mine_  
 _And just stay here in this moment for all the rest of time_

He began to hum along with the song, slowly easing his male mate asleep. A smile graced his face as he watched the two, Alexis shifted closer to the crow; Sebastian cuddled deeper into him. He felt eyes on him and looked over to see Ciel and Alois smiling at him. He could almost feel sweat drop, hoping he and Sebastian would not get teased by the masters.

"Claude, you and your mates are adorable!" Alois finally cried out, making Ciel tell him to shush.

"Don't wake anyone Alois." He growled out, making the blond Earl pout.

 _Don't wanna close my eyes, don't wanna fall asleep_  
 _'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_  
 _'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do_  
 _I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

"Alright, good night Claude..." His master finally said, making Claude nod and turn his attention back to his mates. He kissed the top of his male mate's black hair, truly beautiful to gaze at both of his mates.

 _I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_  
 _'Cause I'd miss you baby and I don't wanna miss a thing_  
 _'Cause even when I dream of you the sweetest dream would never do_  
 _I'd still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing_

The song continued to play as he too eventually started to feel his eyes droop. He was on his Butterflies schedule, so naturally he started sleeping regularly; he listened to Sebastian sigh in his sleep. A smile graced his lips before he too fell into darkness, only to see the most beautiful dream. He and his mates combining their bodies for the first time.

He whispered something in his sleep, that the masters, girls parents, the red reaper, and angel all smiled at.

 _I don't wanna close my eyes, I don't wanna fall asleep_  
 _Yeah, I don't wanna miss a thing_

"I love you my Crow, and my Butterfly."

* * *

 **What a sweetie the Claude can be, I absolutely love these two characters in black butler. Though Claude's personality can sometimes be a thing to desire, he is still a gorgeous character. Sebastian is well Sebastian, again a beautiful character. Through and through they are simply one hell of a butler/'s.**

 **NEH (Soon to be Mrs. Faustus)**


	30. Chapter 30

**Alright, this chapter will have twist; that none of you probably was expecting. I do mean, none of you were expecting...Uxi is trying to murder me and will do it probably soon...LOL**

 **Claude: My Love, do you want your brother's mate to kill you?**

 **NF: No...I want you to take me to heaven...**

 **Claude: But, I'm hell...**

 **NF: I know**

* * *

 ** _Shall we not have Revenge_**

A man glared from the cell he was sitting, a large scar went over his eye; most people in the prison avoided him at all cost. After all he did help kidnap three girls, but in his opinion they were just toys. A slut, bitch, and a goody girl; he growled at the very thought of them. They escaped him and his gang! He was going to take that slut, oh he was going to take her, though he was shocked that the two men that looked like characters from Black Butler; had not.

"What is taking her so long!" He snapped to himself, his daughter should be bailing him out about now. In fact, he should be out now. He looked around his cell, until he noticed a very old picture he had. It was a picture of his brother, the man had married outside of his family and completely had gone against their religion. More to the point the girls he had kidnapped, they looked like his nieces. Alexis, Ashley, and Alyssa; though Alyssa wasn't really his niece just some street whore. A smirk found its way on his face. If those girls were his nieces then it would be a great revenge to make them his personal toys, his slaves. If they were not, then they would still be good sport; just they would die a slow and painful death as well.

"Greene, Mathew." A guard suddenly said, making the scarred man look directly at him. He couldn't help but feel strange, hearing his real name made him feel uneasy. It made him feel exposed. In his gang he was called The predator, the most lethal member in their group next to the Viper.

"Yes." He finally said, his tone harsher then he meant it to be.

"Watch your tone, if you want to get out of here. Your daughter just posted bail, here are you clothes, get changed and get ready. Also, anymore sass mouth from you; you will not see the light outside of this cell. You Greene will stay in the cell like a caged tiger and never get out." The guard growled out, throwing in some clothes; that his daughter had probably brought. He looked through it and was pleased at what he saw. A blood reddish purple button down, black dress slacks, and black dress shoes. He was the predator he had a look to keep up, he smirked the whole time as he got dressed.

When the guard came back and retrieved him, he smirked at the other inmates; he was free and they were trapped. They looked like tattered zoo animals and he looked like a beast that was in disguised. Most shrank back from him, word probably got out.

"Sick bastard." One boldly said, he turned to the man staring at him. He recognized the bald head of a man who was in here for burglary, he also hated rape. The predator licked his lips in away that almost made the man charge through the cell. He turned back to the hall, and started back down; the smirk never left.

However, when he saw the exit he couldn't help but scowl. He was going to have revenge, he was going to get those girls back and he was going to make them pay. Pay with their bodies, freedom, and lives. There was a quote he remembered by heart, a quote by shakespear.

 _ **If you prick us, do we not bleed?**_

 _ **If you tickle us, do we not laugh?**_

 _ **If you poison us, do we not die?**_

 _ **And, if you wrong us, shall we not have revenge?**_

"Slut, Goody princess, and you fucking bitch! You better have an army of a thousand, you better look out, look behind you, keep your ears perched. Because, there is no place you can hide! Here, their, near, far, no matter where the fuck you are; I will find you. I will have my Revenge!"

_0_0_

An odd feeling hit Alexis, she shivered at the very feeling. Something felt wrong very wrong, almost as if something had happened that shouldn't. The feeling as if you were about to walk into a cave, and a feeling a fear went through you, because you knew something dangerous was in their. She sat in Claude's lap right now, another shiver went down her spine; which sadly did not go unnoticed by both her spider and crow.

"My love, what is wrong?" Claude whispered, he had startled her slightly; but it was also reassuring. Surely she was safe with them, they weren't exactly going to let her out of their sights. She leaned into him, nuzzling slightly into him; feeling both his and Sebastian's gaze upon her.

"Just a feeling that I have?" She finally answered, unsure of how to truly word it.

"What kind of feeling?" Alyssa finally asked, Alexis looked up at her sister.

"A feeling as if something is wrong, as if something has happened that shouldn't of happened. But, above all as if danger is coming." She answered, quietly but everyone in the back could hear her. Luckily her parents did not.

"Alexis, I hate your feelings. They are always right." Ashley finally said, looking at her sister with a look of slight fear. Claude's grip tightened around Alexis, as, Sebastian allowed his head to fall on her shoulder; neither could suppress a whimper. They had already almost lost her, they couldn't do it again. She of which was now trying to comfort them.

"I'm here, I'm here." She cooed to her mates. "I'm right here, nothing is going to happen."

"Knock on wood." Ashley suddenly cried out. "You just jinxed yourself." Sebastian's whimpers grew louder at that, everyone but Alexis was shocked at this.

"Ash, make her stop!" Alexis said, slightly glaring at her sister. Ash nodded and began tickling Ashley

"NO! NO FAIR!" Ashley laughed loudly, making everyone chuckle. "ALEXIS IS EXTREMELY TICKLISH!"

"ASHLEY!" Alexis cried out, smirks came on both of her mate's face's . She couldn't help but shiver slightly.

"Well my dear butterfly, we still have to get you back for yesterday." Claude purred, Sebastian smirked.

"What did she do?" Alyssa asked, voicing everyone's question.

"She teased us until we were ready to pounce, before coming to the car and sitting on an already tight area." Sebastian answered, making Alexis blush furiously.

"I hope I just heard wrong!" The girls father suddenly growled, making everyone's eyes go wide.

"Would you believe me if I said yes, yes you heard wrong?" Alexis asked, innocently.

"No." Was the response, making Alexis look at him pleadingly. "I know, I know." He suddenly sighed sadly.

"You know what?" Alyssa asked, looking at her father questioningly.

"I have to let you girls go eventually. Doesn't mean I want to." He said, every male mate looked at him; unsure of what he was going to say. "You four will one day know what I'm going through, when miracles smile up at you." All of them nodded, they thought about that. Honestly he was right, it will be hard for them one day to watch this happen to their own children. He did love them first, and now they had the girls; he didn't want to let them go. He didn't want to give them away.

"We will always love you daddy." All three girls finally said.

"I know, and I won't get in your way." He said, "but I do not want to hear anything." Everyone nodded happily, holding the one's they love close. Now, who is hungry?"

"Me!" The girls, as well as Ciel and Alois all shouted. Alexis giggled, cuddling into both of her mates.

"I love you my tease." Claude whispered into her ear, she smiled and turned to him.

"I love you my spider." She locked lips with him quickly after, when the kiss broke due to lack of air. She cuddled deep into him, while she held Sebastian. Who nuzzled deep into her neck, he purred the whole time.

* * *

 **Alright, here is the next chapter. Hope you likey.**

 **Nature Faustus.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hello everyone, here is chapter 31. Not sure how many more chapters will be in the story, but rest assured a sequel will start as soon as this one ends. I hope all of you enjoyed this story, thus far.**

 **Claude- Yes everyone this story my end soon, but my wife will be back.**

 **NF- Awwwww love ya too.**

 **Sebastian- We are all together now.**

 **NF- All mates. :)**

 **Claude and Sebastian- YUP!**

* * *

Finally they arrived at their grandmothers mansion, finally Alexis remembered this place. She remembered the evil witch that lived in this house, how could she have forgotten Grandma Elsa; wicked bitch of the west. Both of her demons noticed a problem had arisen, when she had stiffened. Ashley knew why, she looked over at Alyssa and saw the same exact reaction.

"Alexis?" Ciel asked, everyone also noticed the girls both had glares; but Alexis was the one that concerned them. They had seen the look on her face once, and never again since then.

"Don't you two start this." Their father suddenly said, making everyone look at him. He wasn't glaring but he was stern.

"Dad, they have every right to act like this." Ashley said, everyone looked at her.

"Why, why my love." Ash asked her, he was very concerned for his sisters.

"Our grandmother was an evil witch, she hated both Alyssa and I. Alyssa because as she put it, " ** _That girl is not my grandmother, you did not birth her. She is a street rat, a future whore._** " The woman was evil dad, and you know it." Alexis said, Grell growled angrily.

"What did she do to you?" Ciel finally voiced everyone's question, Alexis visibly stiffened her glare hardened.

 _Oh what are you gonna do_  
 _When there's a part of you_  
 _That needs to run with the wind_

"What did she do to you, my butterfly?" Claude asked, looking at his mate with concern on his face.

"The question should be, not what did; but what she did not do?" Ashley responded, watching her younger sister. "I think, though that it's time that our mother told Alexis somethings. Then we will answer everything that our grandmother did."

 _And the fire of burning yesterdays_  
 _Can only light the way_  
 _To lead you from_  
 _The garden of the dark_  
 _Stay out of shadows_

"I know, its time as well Ashley." Her mother sighed sadly. "Alexis what I will say will change your life forever."

"What do you mean?" The girl in question asked, her mates stiffening both next and behind her.

"Honey this will come as a bit of a shock." The older woman began.

"It won't hurt her will it?" Sebastian whimpered, not wanting to see his mate hurt. Claude's eyes voiced the same question.

 _Now look like the change is on_  
 _Tomorrow's never gone_  
 _Today just never comes_

"No, but it will change her." Alexis stiffened, scared of what her mother was about to say.

"Honey, your mother will not put you in any dan-" Their father was cut off by their mother.

"Don't say something like that, when she is fully awakened. Her world will be completely different, the same to most different to her. She may find danger in the journey that will be laid before her." This made two demons growl. "There is nothing you two can do about it, when it is ultimately time her journey will be her's and her's alone."

 _Go on and jump,yeah_  
 _Into the hurricane_  
 _You will forger the pain_  
 _It's only there_  
 _To exorcise your mind_

"Tell me." Alexis snapped, she was getting annoyed.

"Well honey, the youngest in my generation of family will always have a journey. She will awaken basically, my sister herself made the journey; but she was never the same. My pagan blood runs through your blood yes, but I recently became pagan when you were first born. Hoping to save you from your fate of this journey." She listened to her mother speak. "Your blood is from a long line of witches."

"What?" Alexis said, looking at her mother with shock.

 _Looking at the world_  
 _When you've open up your eyes_  
 _You've got to see the promises they've made_  
 _They're bloody lies and broken dreams_  
 _Your silence screams_

"Witches honey, it's not a bad thing. But, it is a challenging thing. Now when it is time for your journey to begin, you won't realize it until it has begun. We may not, well they may not see you for a long time. But, you will come back." Claude and Sebastian both whimpered, the very thought brought nothing but pain to their hearts.

"Mother, what journey?" Alexis asked, trying to console her mates.

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _You're living in a time machine_  
 _And you can choose just who you are_  
 _Someone that you've never seen_  
 _Somewhere you've never been_  
 _You're living in a time machine_

"I am unsure, for I was not the youngest in my family. But, it is a breath taking beautiful yet dangerous journey. That is what I have heard, I also have heard you will meet creatures or people that will continue to remind you of who you are." Ash was watching Alexis carefully as was everyone else, well except for two very upset demons. They clang to their mate, not letting go. Whimpers could be heard from all throughout the car.

"Your sending her on this journey and you don't even know what it entails?" Claude cried out.

 _Oh what are you gonna do_  
 _When every part of you_  
 _Just needs to catch the wind_

"I know you two, you think is unjust and not right. But, I think that my little daughter will end this dreaded curse." Her mother said, confidence in her voice at this.

"How?" Sebastian asked,

"Well, what is a witch?" The woman asked him.

 _And the fire of burning yesterdays_  
 _Can only light the way_  
 _To lead you from_  
 _The garden of the dark_

Alexis quickly understood to what her mother was thinking. "Human."

"That's right my daughter, that's right." Sebastian and Claude looked confused.

"I'm not going to be human for eternity." Their mate finally explained, which caused them to understand.

 _Looking for the world_  
 _When you've opened up your eyes_  
 _You'll see you've got invisible chains_  
 _They're only lies_  
 _Not what it seems_  
 _I hear your silent screams_

"We still don't like this idea." Claude said, a frown on his face. Sebastian had tears in his eyes once again, he had been doing this a lot ever since he had met his mate. She had caused him great pain, pleasure, happiness, sadness, fear, above all though she had gave and earned love. He didn't want anything to happen to her, he didn't want her to change, and he definitely did not want to live one day without her. He knew Claude agreed completely.

 _[Chorus:]_  
 _You're living in a time machine_  
 _Nobody cares just where you go_  
 _Taken where you've never been_  
 _? somewhere you don't know_

"Well, I wish I could tell you that it would be painless; but you will see her again." Claude and Sebastian looked at their future mother in law, nodding sadly to her. Who would of thought pain would be the biggest emotion besides love, would be in their relationship.

 _You're living in a time machine_  
 _Why do you stay who you are_  
 _Be what you've never been_  
 _Someone you've never seen_  
 _You're living in a time machine_  
 _Yeah_

* * *

 **Well what is going to happen? When will this happen? Dun Dun Dun!  
**

 **Nature Faustus**


	32. Chapter 32

**I'm back, baby girl had surgery and i am looking for a job. So I may go back to one chapter a day, I am terribly sorry if that is the case.**

 **Claude- I don't see why you need to work, our crow and your spider will take care of you.**

 **Sebastian- Yes my lovely kitten.**

 **NF- I need a job and want one to help around the house, as well as learn responsibility.**

 **Claude- I still don't like it.**

 **NF- Trust me?**

 **Sebastian and Claude- With our lives.**

 **NF- Then do just that, and trust that I can take care of myself out there in the real world.**

 **Claude-*mutters to himself.* Get on with story before I say anymore.**

* * *

 **Oh Hell  
**

 _ **Alyssa**_

A day in a half went by and everyone was getting their wings fixed to their liking. Alyssa's and Grell's were now known as the red wing, it amazed Alyssa how much everyone had slightly forgiven her. Every now and again Sebastian and Claude would cast her hurtful glances, but she understood why. She looked at her knew room, that was now littered with pictures of her and her sisters that she had hidden. Some of them have burn marks from when she went to destroy them, but something always made her stop; she sighed. Everywhere in her and Grell's room was red except for the bed's back board and frame that was black. Japanese cherry blossoms covered the red bed spread, she gazed at the white blossoms; telling Grell to do whatever worked out.

"Grell?" She finally asked, feeling self conscious.

"Yes, my little phoenix." The red headed reaper said, a sharp toothed grin on his face. She couldn't help but giggle, she loved him so much.

"Do you think...I am a disgrace?" She asked, her laughter gone a sad look on her face.

"NEVER NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN!" Alyssa winced and backed away from her mate. "You are not a disgrace, you are not! You are even better then dear ole Bassy, and I don't say that about anyone."

"Well, I think I'm easier to talk to then Sebastian." Grell looked at her with disbelief.

"You think you were easy to talk to, I wanted to talk to you before all of that mess; but your plotting got in the way." He whined, "my mate is a sneaky sexy one."

"hmm Okay." Alyssa said, giggling at her mate's flamboyant ways.

 _ **Ashley**_

White and purple littered her and Ash's bedroom, she giggled as she and her mate "played" under the silky white covers. The love that they shared, a love that will never be broken. Their lips collided once more, as they separated.

"My lo-" Ash was about to say, when there was a knock on their bedroom door. Ashley looked over at the now beautiful lavender door, with slight hatred at the moment.

"Yes?" She finally called out, though more questioningly then demanding.

"Um...I need help telling Alexis something." The voice of her father said, both lovers look at one another; before looking back at the door.

"What is it?" Ash asked, before his mate could say anything.

"Well, the girls cousins are coming over..."He began, and Ashley shook her head.

"Oh no, you are on your own. She gets angrier when you get someone else to tell her these things. Also, she has mates that will keep her stable and not kill you, you should be safe." Ashley said, snuggling back into her angel.

"You're a lot of help Ashley." Her father responded,

"I try to be." She shot back, making Ash chuckle.

"My little Tiger, you are beautiful and majestic but can be a little spitfire." This made Ashley giggle, giving her angel a peck on the lips.

 **William**

Closing the to die list, William growled when he felt hands messing with his hair. Cackling could be heard as Undertaker's mate messed with the 'serious' reaper. He turned so his green eyes met with her blue ones, where she had a care free gleam, his was stone cold. She tilted her head in a way that made her pink and blue leopard printed hair fell to her right side. She wore a blue crop top that had skulls portraying see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil; along with leather leggings as she called them.

"Undertaker, get your mate to stop messing with me." He finally said, frustration evident in his voice.

"Awe, Will what's wrong do you not like me?" Her bubbly happy voice said, her voice reminded him of someone's but couldn't put his finger on it. In fact her whole face except for her eyes, and that fact that she didn't have red hair, or was wearing red. He just couldn't remember the woman's name to which she reminded him.

"Oh Will, show my mate some respect." Undertaker suddenly cackled.

"I would, if she would offer the same." He said, his could gaze turning into a glare.

"Do not glare at my mate." Undertaker's demeanor changed instantly, he frowned at William and it unnerved the reaper to no end.

"I'm leaving." He finally said,

"Where to?" Undertaker's mate finally asked,

"Whitney, do you really need to know?" William asked,

"Suppose not." She answered, frowning slightly. William nodded and left, annoyance radiating off of him as he left.

-0-0-

William looked around, this world was strange; yet seemed the same as his own. Sure women now had a say, they weren't frolicking for a man to protect them; he couldn't help but admire that. 'Wait admire, stop it William.' He thought to himself.

"Hey watch it." A woman said, as she ran into him.

"Excuse me, but I believe you ran into me." He went to say more, when he stopped. Familiar dark hair, she was the person he's been searching for. But, where he had thought it to be black was actually dark brown, brown eyes looked up at him, sun glistened on her pale skin, wearing mostly black. "I am sorry miss, it was a mistake."

"It's fine." She said, her voice was softer now. "May I ask why you were staring?"

'Shit.' "Oh um, I couldn't help but notice you have beautiful eyes." He said, 'damn William you are terrible at this.'

"Yours are better." She said, smiling at him. He fought back a blush.

"May I see you again?" He suddenly asked, kicking himself in the process.

"Yes, but only because you remind me of my favorite character from Black Butler." This made William sweat, hoping she wasn't referring to Sebastian.

"Who would that be?" He asked,

"William T. Spears." With that she walked away leaving a very stunned reaper, a blush appearing on his face. "Oh, it's Calina! I'll be at the coffee shop tomorrow if you want." She called out before disappearing in the crowd.

"Calina." He whispered, tasting the name on his tongue. "Or my little hummingbird."

 **Alexis**

The demon's mate was trying not to laugh as her mate's fought over Gold or Silver curtains. The room was painted a beautiful emerald green at her request, she personally liked the silver idea it reminded her of fairies and elves. She couldn't help but think back to her childhood when she had a collection of said creatures, and her grandmother destroyed them.

"I like the silver idea." She finally said, this caused Claude to pout and Sebastian to smirk. "Oh Claude, silver and green remind me of my childhood."

"How so?" Her spider asked,

"Well I am very big on fantasy, I love elves and fairies. Is that childish?" Sebastian shook his head, both he and Claude loved to hear her be care free. If elves and fairies helped they did not care. "I use to have little figurines."

"What happened to them?" Claude asked,

"My grandmother said they were evil and destroyed them." She explained,

"That's the strangest thing I've ever heard. Elves help with the environment, as do fairies." Sebastian said, putting his hand on his head.

"She was raised to believe those sort of things, I was not. Elves and fairies brought peace for me, maybe that's why I like the outdoors so much. Ooh I got an idea." She said, suddenly becoming excited. This made both of her mates chuckle.

"What is it?" Her crow asked, trying not to fall on his ass laughing.

"Well, maybe we can explore the forest together sometime. Find our own special place?" She asked, both seemed to think about this. They knew she would go on her own if they couldn't so there was no stopping her.

"We will run it by the young masters, plus if you go on your own you will show us everything." Claude said, he had grown more confident of his mate's abilities in the forest.

"Well that's an obvious thing." She chuckled, making them do the same. "Anyway, so what do we want to do with the rest of the south side?"

"Well, my love since you like fantasy we will do just that. Make this whole wing nothing but fantasy, our room being the elven room of course." Sebastian said, her eyes lit up with joy.

"What all creatures do you like?" Claude asked,

"Give me an easy one." She playfully whined, that was a hard question to answer. She was about to name a few when a knock sounded on their door. "Yes?"

"Alexis, I've got some news." The voice of her father said.

"What?" She asked, more surprises was not what she wanted.

"Well...some family is coming over." He began, and she instantly got it.

"No, oh hell no." Alexis said, her whole posture turning hostile. Sebastian and Claude looked at her completely unsure of what to say. "You better get in here dad."

* * *

 **So why does Alexis not like her Cousin's or is it just one that she doesn't like. You will find out in the next chapter.**

 **Nature Faustus**


	33. Chapter 33

**So hoping Micheal's accepts my job application! I want to work at a crafts store so badly, granted I'd probably wind up spending all of my pay check on Copic's and Touch markers.**

 **Claude- You and your crafting...**

 **NF- You love my crafting.**

 **Sebastian- Okay no fighting today, my loves. On to the story.**

* * *

 **Not One of Us  
**

"Alexis, I know you are not happy about your cousins coming over." Her father began, he looked terrified of his daughter for some reason; with good reason. "But, be reasonable."

"Reasonable? Jared I will be reasonable with, it's Synthia that I have a problem with." She said, her voice becoming deathly calm.

"Now remember who helped you out of the water-well." Her father said, this made Sebastian and Claude look at their mate. She had a shocked and a rather pissed off look on her face.

"Who helped me out? What about the fact she was the one to push me into the well." Two low demonic growls could be heard at that, which only made the girls father wince in slight fear.

"Look honey, you just have to be civil. That is all I ask." He almost begged her, Alexis stared at her father. She could be civil with her girl cousin, but the moment Synthia says anything out of line; she would drop the act.

"Okay, I will play along. But, the moment she says anything out of line. Whether it be about my mates, my sisters, or their mates, or Ciel and Alois; she will be sorry." Her voice was filled with venom.

"If she says anything about you, we will step in." Sebastian suddenly said, but to his and Claude's surprise she shook her head.

"I can handle Synthia, do not worry about that." Her words made both demons purr proudly at their mate's confidence. "Now, how long will they be staying, and when do they arrive?"

"Overnight, and within the next two hours." Alexis nodded, leaning on her spider for support. Her father left shortly after that, kissing both of her mates she began nuzzling happily.

"Now, before we were interrupted; you were telling us your favorite fantasy animals?" Sebastian said, they had exactly two hours to get everything done now.

"What part of that is incredibly difficult, did you not realize." She chuckled slightly, the crow shrugged. "Hmm, ready for a long list?"

"We have exactly twelve rooms in our wing, besides our own; so we need exactly twelve fantasy creatures." Claude said, and she nodded.

"Alright, well ours is the elven room I guess." Both nodded in agreement. Watching their girl as she thought, before they watched her walk over and pull out a sketch pad.

"We didn't know you liked art." Claude commented,

"You can look through it, if you like. I just know I've drawn a few rooms before." She said, not looking away from her sketch book. Sebastian and Claude gladly looked as she flipped, occasionally stopping her to admire a few pieces. Such as a dragon she had drawn, which gave them an idea for a dragon room. The end of looking through her sketch book they had approximately six rooms figured out. Dragons, Vampires, Mermaids, Fairies, Werewolves, and even a room for dryads.

"Alright my love, you leave this to us, we will finish this later; for sadly we are running out of time." Sebastian said, looking distraught. She kissed him lovingly, making him smile.

"My dear crow, you do not have to worry about such things when you are with me." She held him slightly, knowing it was a butler thing.

-0-0-

Everyone except for the girls parents were seated in the entertainment room, Alexis though rather wanted to explore her grandmother's old library. She had to stay here and wait for her blasted cousins. It was a good thing she had mates now, or she'd probably rip Synthia's head right off her shoulders; she'd cackle like Undertaker after.

"Alexis, I know that look." Ashley said, making everyone look at her.

"What look does is that?" She asked her sister, making Ashley look at her with a 'you know what I mean.'

"Don't cause trouble." Alexis gave a mock hurt look, before a slight glare came on her face.

"I won't do anything as long as she keeps her trap shut." She said, evenly.

"It's Synthia she's going to tal-" A loud yapping bark could be heard. This made Alexis groan in annoyance.

"They brought Chihuahua..." Sebastian made a grimace, everyone knew his hatred for dogs.

"Ashley, darling!" A voice said, it reminded Alexis a lot like Cruella De Vil. "Oh how wonderful it is to see you my darling cousin." Everyone looked at the girl, she wore a yellow halter top, that showed her tan stomach. Black fake leather leggings that had long rectangle slits on her thigh and shin, black mesh replaced the leather like material. Yellow pumps, that she had know business walking in; she obviously didn't know how. Yellow nails, bright pink lips, and dark eye makeup framed her blue eyes. Bleached hair to the point you could practically see it frying.

"Synthia, how wonderful it is to see you again." Ashley said, getting up slowly. The fake joy in her voice was clear to everyone but the yellow bimbo. The girl was grinning until she laid eyes on Alyssa, a frown came to her face.

"What is she doing here?" She asked, her voice showing signs of disgust; though she kept a false smile.

"What do you mean?" Alexis asked, waiting for her to respond.

 _Deception_  
 _Disgrace_  
 _Evil as plain as the scar on his face_

"Oh, Alexis dear I didn't see you over there." Synthia turned her head only to gape at the two demons. "Who are they?"

"None of you business." Alyssa said, moving closer to Grell.

"Who gave the disgrace room to speak." Alexis had to bite her tongue, Grell growled fighting not to bare his teeth.

 _Deception (An outrage!)_  
 _Disgrace (For shame!)_  
 _He asked for trouble the moment he came_

"She is not a disgrace." Ciel said, not liking this girl one bit.

"Who are you? Another charity case like that one is?" That was the last straw.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Alexis finally said, everyone looked at her. "You do not live here, who gave you the right to speak to the family in this house; in such away."

"Family, they are not family! Neither is the whore over there. They are not one of us, for the matter neither are you." Synthia said, smirking at Alexis.

 _Deception (An outrage!)_  
 _(He can't change his stripes)_  
 _Disgrace (For shame!)_  
 _(You know these Outsider types)_  
 _Evil as plain as the scar on his face_

Alexis got up, her face contorted in hatred. "You are the one out of place, not them. You are the only person I see that does not belong here." She got right in Synthia's face, Ashley and Alyssa instantly moved to break it up. "Do not talk about my friends like this ever again."

"Friends you said it yourself, they are not family. They are street rats, that need to get the hell out." Alexis could of hit her, if it wasn't for Ashley holding her hands.

"Step away Alexis." Alyssa whispered. "She's not worth it."

 _(See you later, agitator!)_  
 _Deception (An outrage!)_  
 _(Just leave us alone!)_  
 _Disgrace (For shame!)_  
 _(Traitor, go back with your own!)_  
 _He asked for trouble the moment he came_  
 _(See you later, agitator!)_

"Who is god's name gave you permission to speak dog." Synthia said,

"Ashley, let me go." Alexis said through her teeth.

"Now, who are those delectable men you were sitting with?" She finally asked, looking back to the two demons.

"Those men would be my guys." Was the answer she received, Synthia looked at Alexis rage clearly in her eyes.

"YOU WHORE!" Alexis didn't have time to react, Ashley smacked their cousin for her.

"Ah, damn; you beat me to it." She pouted to her older sister.

 _Born in grief_  
 _Raised in hate_  
 _Helpless to defy his fate_  
 _Let him run_  
 _Let him live_  
 _But do not forget what we cannot forgive_

"Alexis, have at her." Both Alyssa and Ashley backed away, but before she could do anything. Sebastian had his arms wrapped around her, Claude in front of her; blocking her view from the other girl.

"Claude, Sebastian let me go." She whined, but they shook their heads.

"No, don't stoop down to her level." The spider whispered, they both had their eyes on Synthia; hatred was all that showed in their eyes.

 _And he is not one of us_  
 _He has never been one of us_  
 _He is not part of us_  
 _Not our kind_

"But, my dear spider-" She was cut off by Synthia.

"Why would you call him spider?" Disgust clearly shown in her voice.

"Because, that's what he is." Ashley said, rolling her eyes at her cousin. "Just like Sebastian is her Crow, they like the animals and Alexis has always liked both spiders and crows ever since she was a babe." Her eyes widened, when Alexis blushed; clearly she had not shared the information with her mates. "Sebastian, Claude we have home movies; I will have to show you some."

"Why her?" Synthia asked.

 _Someone once lied to us_  
 _Now we're not so blind_  
 _For we knew he would do what he's done_  
 _And we know that he'll never be one of us_

"We love her." Sebastian finally said, looking at the girls cousin.

"How is that possible, seems like Alexis has further disgraced this family. First uncle marries a witch, Ashley was perfectly normal, then Alyssa was brought off the street, and then the next witch was born. Now, your involved with two men; do you have no shame." Synthia said, Ash had enough.

"Shut you unclean mouth. I know your not pure, they haven't even had one night of pleasure in the since your referring to." Synthia looked at him.

"Who are you?" She asked,

"Mine." Ashley answered.

 _He is not one of us_

 _Deception_

 _Disgrace_

 _Deception_

 _Disgrace_

 _Deception_

* * *

 **Well what do you think, did I make a good Antagonist or not; please let me know.**

 **Nature Faustus**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey everyone, I'm back with another chapter. Watching Black Butler really helps with figuring out ideas for upcoming chapters, as well as decide what characters may arrive unexpectedly and who will not. ;)**

 **Sebastian- Oh dear my love, who is coming?**

 **NF- A lot of people, but readers will simply have to guess.**

 **Claude- Should we worry.**

 **NF- Probably.**

* * *

 **Right to Love  
**

"What's going on here?" A young man asked, walking into the room. He was a slim man, with about the same frame as Grell. His hair to every male's shock was bright pink, he wore it in a high mohawk. He wore a shirt that had the misfits logo on it, black skinny jeans, and a black leather jacket.

"Hey Andrew!" Alexis suddenly said, a smile on her face. The man flashed her a bright smile in return.

"Ah, little cousin! Its nice to see you too." He said, his voice was deep, masculine, and every male mate in the room had to stop themselves from growling at him. "So what has the wicked bitch of the west, better known as my sister done now?"

"Called your favorite little spider loving cousin a whore." Ashley said, making Alexis look over at Claude and blushed madly.

"Still spider bat shit are ya?" He asked grinning wickedly. "Tell me cousin do you still harbor feelings for crows, ravens, snakes, bats, and scorpions?"

"Yes she does, though she may like Spiders and Crows more now then the others." Alyssa answered, Sebastian and Claude couldn't help but smirk at their mate.

"Oh, so you don't like snakes anymore?" Andrew asked, his blue eyes saddening a pout on his face. "Okay then, I will take the lavender corn back to the pet store."

"Lave...lave...lavender corn." Alexis stuttered her eyes flying open in delight.

"Oh hell." Alyssa chuckled along with Ashley.

"Oh, did I let your house warming present slip?" He chuckled, before anyone knew it. Alexis was hugging her male cousin repeatedly saying thank you.

"Ugh, why not get a pillow or a picture like normal people brother?" Sophie asked, earning her a glare from both her brother and her three cousins.

"Where is he?" Alexis finally asked, Sebastian and Claude were looking on with confusion. That was until everyone watched as the strange looking man walked out the room, only to return a few moments later with an aquarium that housed a serpent.

"She is right here." Andrew said, grinning as his cousin squealed in delight. When he set the aquarium down, she instantly had the snake out and coiled on her hand.

"She is beautiful, such a beautiful little flower." Andrew laughed,

"I'm guessing her name is Lavender then." He inquired.

"Of course." She said, before returning to her mates. Allowing the snake to coil around her neck.

"Now, why is my little cousin a slut?" He finally asked, noting how she cuddle to two guys. He knew her relationships would be different, he was just glad she had found someone; or as he saw two someones.

"She is in a relationship with two men." Sophie exclaimed, as if it was obvious.

"So, your point is?" He asked, this made Alexis smirk.

"It goes completely against everything we were taught." His sister all but yelled.

"Um sis, you seem to forget I'm gay and you have had premarital sex." Andrew said, his voice becoming cold and annoyed.

 _Every man, woman and child seeks equal justice, equal opportunities, equal dignity._  
 _Without discrimination, regardless of race, sex, religion, sexual preference or social status._  
 _When you were born, you were born with the same human rights as everyone else._  
 _You have the right to live, you were born free and equal to have freedom and choice of your religion and the freedom of expression._  
 _All men and women are created equal_

"That's different..." Sophie began, and everyone watched the interaction at how she began to shrink back.

"How so?" He asked, before turning to Sebastian and Claude. "Do you love my cousin?"

"Yes we do." The spider answered the man.

 _Love is love, it lives through it all,_  
 _Hate is all alone, it makes you very small,_  
 _We are one, and one for everyone_  
 _So take my hand, and open your heart to love._

"That's the key to any relationship, whether they love one another." He said, Alexis was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"How can they both love her, lets be real it's Alexis. The queen of all things dark." Sophie replied, looking at both 'men' with pure lust, earning a growl from Alexis.

 _Love is kind, so put aside your hate,_  
 _Love is meeka close mind will only make you weak._

 _Land of the free,_  
 _Home of the brave,_  
 _Locked without a key, an American slave,_

"Shut up!" Andrew finally yelled. "Look for a moment, and you can see how much they love one another. It's as plain to see as the was Ashley and the guy in the white, as well as Alyssa and the guy in the red."

"Alyssa, does not belo-" She was cut off by her brother.

"Do you even know what family is?" He asked.

 _The only person you need to,_  
 _Prove your love to,_  
 _Is the person who feels the same about you._

 _Dont you think love is worth fighting for?_  
 _Dont you wanna live for something more?_  
 _We all deserve the right to love,_  
 _FIGHT! FOR! LOVE!_  
 _Open your mind to something big,_  
 _Step out of the world in which you live,_  
 _Realise we all have the right to love,_  
 _FIGHT! FOR! LOVE!_

"Family is the people you are bor-" Once again she is cut off, this time though Alexis was the one to do so.

"Wrong you are, when I called Ciel my friend earlier I should of called him my younger brother. Because that is what he is to me, family is about the people you love not the people you are born to. Are you saying people who cannot have kids, who are forced to adopt; they are not family?" She asked, Andrew smiled at his cousin nodding to her with a big grin.

 _Stop the war,_  
 _Put division to an end,_  
 _Break free for the faith you believe in,_

"Well no that's not what I'm saying." Sophie finally said, before glaring furiously. "You know what, you are right family is about love and not blood. Which make's you not my family anyway. Because I hate you and you brother."

"Okay, you act like that means something." Andrew said, making Sophie look at him with shock.

"You don't care whether I see you as my brother or not?" She asked,

"No, I had planned on moving in with Uncle Thomas and Aunt Claire anyway. These three are more of my sisters then you will ever be." He said, shrugging his shoulders.

 _The only person you need to,_  
 _Prove your love to,_  
 _Is the person who feels the same about you._

"Find then, I will tell father to put your stuff on the front door step. I'm going home. None of you are ever welcomed here, and you never will." Sophie said, glaring.

"Wow, that really hurts." Alyssa said, before smirking. "Wait, no it doesn't." Alexis grinned, madly.

"So you will leave us alone and never come near us again. Hell Yeah." She exclaimed, the snake lifted her head slightly; flicking her tongue at her new owner. She then proceeded to nudge Alexis's cheek with her head, affectionately. "Well hi to you to baby girl."

 _Liberty and justice for all,_  
 _United as one we stand tall._  
 _Liberty and justice for all,_  
 _United as one,_  
 _United as one!_

Everyone watched as Sophie stormed out, a chihuahua came running into the room. Sebastian groaned with disgust, making everyone laugh at him.

"Nice to see I'm not the only one that doesn't like dogs." Andrew said, "Please tell me your a cat guy."

"I am." Sebastian said,

"Dude you just won my complete respect." This made everyone laugh, Sophie called for her dog.

 _Dont you think love is worth fighting for?_  
 _Dont you wanna live for something more?_  
 _We all deserve the right to love,_  
 _FIGHT! FOR! LOVE!_  
 _Open your mind to something big,_  
 _Step out of the world in which you live,_  
 _Realise we all have the right to love,_  
 _FIGHT! FOR! LOVE!_

"So anyway, why do you all look like Black Butler characters?" Andrew suddenly asked, Ashley watched out the window and when the car that belonged to Sophie drove off she looked back at everyone.

"Should we tell him?" She asked.

"If you girls want to." Claude said, watching his mate with her snake.

"They kinda are." Alyssa said,

"Wait, Alexis does this mean your in a relationship with both Sebastian Michealis and Claude Faustus?" He asked, both demons looked at him. Eying him carefully.

"I am."

"You lucky bitch."

"I know.

 _Those who fight today against torture, poverty and discrimination, are not giants or superheroes._  
 _Theyre people, kids, mothers, fathers, teachers._  
 _Free thinking individuals who refused to be silent, who realise human rights are not history lessons, theyre not words on a page, theyre not speeches or commercials or PR campaigns._  
 _They are choices we make every single day as human beings, theyre our responsibilities we all share, to respect each other, to help each other, to protect those in need, UNITY._

* * *

 **I'm dying here, I kept laughing at my chapter. It's kinda crack kinda not. So who do you all think will appear, please post who you think. Oh can you guess what kind of demon Alexis is gonna be.  
**

 **Nature Faustus.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Okay, I've been asked about Will, Undertaker and their mates. Well This chapter will have them in it, and they will soon be coming into the girls lives; but with that a tragic ending will soon be upon everyone.**

 **Claude- Why do you tease you viewers like this?**

 **NF- Because, I am evil...**

 **Sebastian- No you are not.**

 **William- *sighs.* Can we please begin. *Adjust his glasses.***

 **NF- Yes my dear William!**

 **Undertaker- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Taking a few pointers from my book now.**

 **NF- Well we are besties.**

* * *

 **New Years Day  
**

 **Uncle Thomas and Aunt Claire**

"Yes, Andrew you may stay with us." Aunt Claire said, she had heard everything that had gone down with the girls. "Alexis, Sebastian, Claude, would you three show him around?"

"Yes, mom." Her youngest told her.

"Oh and give him a room in your wing please." Sebastian and Claude nodded, since her daughter was catching up with her male cousin. She sighed, before walking out to meet with her husband. She felt weaker every day, Alexis's journey would be starting soon.

"My love, do you need to rest?" Thomas asked his wife, he knew in time both he and his wife would be leaving their daughters.

"Yes, I am just tired." She answered, slowly pulling her wig off. She had fulled most people that she was alright, her hair had started to fall out a few months ago; now she had five more to live. Once she was gone however, Alexis would be about ready to leave. She would be a spirit in the wind for her daughter, until she found her way.

"I think Ashley has started to figure it out. Alyssa will probably snoop in Grell's to die list soon." Thomas said, he gazed at his wife sadly.

"No, Grell will not be the one to reap my soul. He has to close of ties with me to do so, it will probably be someone who has yet to come in this world." Claire said, before looking at her husband. "My only wish is to live to see one last Christmas. The one time when the girls never bicker, and everyone is at peace in the world. The world is one."

"Alexis may have another holiday to celebrate." He said, sighing still not liking the idea of his daughter being turned into a Demon.

"They celebrate Pagan holidays if I am not mistaken. Still Christmas is still celebrated as a time of giving at least, that's how we have celebrated it for years." She said smiling at him softly.

"They will find out soon." Thomas finally said,

"I know, and Alexis will hate me for it. She is going through the biggest change of all, and she will have to go through it alone." Claire concluded, walking into their room. It had been Grandma Elsa's room and that had a big problem at first, but now all of the pictures of Mary and everyone were brought down. Both Claire and Thomas were respectful towards the religion, but it all went into the attic. They kept the plain Cross on the wall for respect towards the girls Grandmother and to Thomas's family, but that was all the remained.

"Lay down honey, rest for now." Thomas said, looking at his grandmother's old wall paper. He kept it up for the good and the bad memories. It was plain green and off white wallpaper. His grandmother though as crazy as she seemed, still managed to have a green thumb as people would say, she loved the earth; but did not worship it.

"Alright, but do me a favor. The girls will not know until after Christmas if I make it to then." She whispered, and he nodded slowly.

 **William and Calina**

William couldn't believe it still, they had been seeing each other at the same coffee place for a few months now. She was a very busy woman, but at the same time she was energetic and carefree. He fell in love with her, which made it hard for him. How could he tell her who he was, and would she believe him.

"So, I will have all next week off. Do you want hang out, and do something other then the usual." Calina suddenly said, making him look at her. She had a smores frappachino, he had a standard coffee.

"I would like that." He said, smiling slightly. William hadn't smiled in years, it amazed him of what a mate could truly do to someone. Calina watched him for a second, he really did remind her of William T. Spears but that would be impossible. She also wanted to kiss him, but was unsure of how the man before her would react.

After coffee, usually they parted ways and Calina rushed to work; but today she lingered with him just a little longer.

"Aren't you going to be late?" William asked, looking at her.

"Yes, but I want to do something first." She answered, he gave her a confused look; before she kissed him. William at first stiffened shocked at the contact on his lips, her's were soft and warm; he wondered what his felt to her. He began to kiss back, his green eyes shutting. Hoping this moment would never end, he truly was in heaven.

When the kissed ended, both were trying to catch their breaths. Calina had a faint blush, William had the same. Finally she leaned into his chest, to which he held her; until her pager went off.

"I have to go. See you Saturday?" She asked,

"Yes." He agreed, and watched as she left. "My love." He walked away slowly, missing her in his arms already.

 **Undertaker and Whitney**

"So do you think Will, found her?" Whitney asked, looking at her mate who was setting up their coffin.

"I don't know. Why do you ask my dear?" He said, a slight chuckle in his voice.

"Have a better explanation to why he leaves once a week and doesn't come back for hours?" She asked, making her love laugh.

"Your probably right, now lets rest." He said, getting in the coffin. Whitney sighed and laid on top of him, he closed the lid easily. She kissed him gently, he happily kissed back.

"I love you." She whispered, before falling asleep.

"I love you to, my dear." He whispered, "always will."

 **Alexis and Andrew**

"So are you still a punk girl?" Andrew asked, confusing both demons once again.

"Yeah, I still love post punk, punk, metal, rock in general." Alexis answered, laughing slightly.

"Ah, so you still like Bauhaus, Siouxsie and the Banshees, Black Veil Brides, Kiss, and all." He asked,

"Of course." She answered.

 _All the graves of the ones remembered in a desert we call home_  
 _All the slaves of the cold December find a voice to call their own_  
 _Stand up we are united in the eyes of the greatest storm_  
 _Line up we are ignited, this world will be reborn in..._

"You know this is all strange right?" He asked, Alexis nodded to him.

"It's a new beginning for all of us." She replied, Sebastian and Claude just listened to the conversation.

"You know, you never realize how wild life really is; until something happens." He said, all three of them nodded at his.

 _Five, Four, Three, Two, One_  
 _This is New Years Day- so rise from the ashes_  
 _Faith will find a way- like lightning crashes_  
 _We'll keep marching on and on and on..._  
 _It's New Years Day, so rise from the ashes_

"I think we have all been thrown something in this life. Somethings we wish that had never happened, others we are thankful for." Alexis said, Andrew looked at her slowly.

"It was you who taught me the greatest life lesson. You really helped me come out, and be who I am today." He said, the caused both demons to look at him.

"What did she do?" Sebastian asked, looking at his mate with confusion.

 _Ring a bell so the serpent hears us_  
 _Let her know that we're tried and true_  
 _No the beasts, they wont get near us... and we're not scared of you_  
 _Light 'em up now_  
 _Start the countdown in..._

"She told me a life lesson in just a few sentences." Andrew answered.

"What did she say?" Claude asked, looking directly at him.

"Her phliosiphy on life, though it had probably changed now." Was his answer.

 _Five, Four, Three, Two, One_  
 _(Let's go!)_  
 _This is New Years Day- so rise from the ashes_  
 _Faith will find a way- like lightning crashes_  
 _We'll keep marching on and on and on..._  
 _It's New Years Day, so rise from the ashes_

"I said life was short. It's not original, and it may be a little over done; but it's true. Life is to short to worry about who you know and what everyone tells you to do, especially if you don't want to do something. I mean we are given the day not promised tomorrow, I still live by that. I still don't know fully what my future will bring. But I will live everyday as if it's my last." Alexis explained, making both of her mates look at her with a new respect. They loved her dearly and every day, she told them why.

"Yeah, she saved my life." Andrew said, this caused both of them to look at the boy once more.

"How?" Sebastian asked, not prepared for the answer.

 _Let the eagle fly_  
 _Freedom in the night_  
 _Let the eagle fly_  
 _Legends never die_

"I was gonna take my life, and I called her; expecting to say goodbye. But, she saw right through my message. Practically told me to put the gun down, that is I wanted to do it, then she wouldn't stop me; but she would not watch. Nor, would she morn; because if she couldn't get me to see reason then I had no business on the phone with her. She gave me a lecture, but her words were true." He began, Alexis watched him carefully. "She told me, that all my dreams must have meant nothing, all of the promises that I gave her were lies. If I was willing to lose it all, then I shouldn't of said or done everything to make me a person instead of a sheep."

"I was a little harsh, but I was angry at you." She said, tears coming to her eyes. " I would of mourned, it was more of the thought that you would of left me alone."

"I know, and I threw away all of my torture tools for my body. I couldn't do that to you, the only person who understood me." He said, smiling at his cousin. "So where is the library?"

"Subject changer!"

"Well I don't like being mushy."

"Alright lets go, I haven't even seen it."

"Yeah I heard she had a first edition signed copy of Dracula."

"LETS GO!"

 _Five, Four, Three, Two, One_  
 _This is New Years Day- so rise from the ashes_  
 _Faith will find a way- like lightning crashes_  
 _We'll keep marching on and on and on..._  
 _It's New Years Day, so rise from the ashes_

 _So rise from the ashes_

* * *

 **Well hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know I did. I also cried at the beginning; but I felt as if this is needed.**

 **Nature Faustus**


	36. Chapter 36

**More, More, More! Isn't that what everyone wants. Well I won't deny you to much longer, just a quick authors note and we will be good to go. I will be at the beach this weekend, *Runs and cowers from Uxi.* Don't kill me.  
**

 **Claude- No one will kill you, while we are here.**

 **NF- You don't have power over her.**

 **William- Why would my love kill you? *Adjusts glasses***

 **NF- Because I won't be updating for two days...**

 **William- *Gives a look that says, your point is.***

 **NF- Forget it, lets get to the story.**

* * *

 **William**

'Today.' William thought to himself, he was terrified but it was time for him to tell her. She had a right to know his identity and just how much she meant to him, fear coursed through him as he thought about it. He couldn't bear the thought, of her thinking he was a fraud.

"William?" Her voice spoke, he looking into her brown eyes. Calina, the one person who actually put fear into him. If she rejected him, he would be nothing; but a hollow shell.

"Yes?" He asked, looking at her.

"Are you okay, you seem lost?" Calina asked, he looked at her for a second.

"Yeah, just wondering if there is a place we could go and talk?" He answered, this made her eyes well up with a mix of fear and confusion.

"Sure." She said, what she was thinking he did not know. She lead him to a clearing in the neighboring forest, he looked around at the sheer beauty of it. Being a reaper he could tell however, that Calina and him are not the only ones who knew of this place. The smell of two particular demons, though stale their sent was still there.

"What is this place?" He finally asked.

"Its an old clearing that one of my friends showed me a while back, though it's ours now. She's moved away from this place, but I cannot blame her for that. Her heart did not belong here, and it was not a good place to live; but here is peaceful." Calina answered him.

"Who is you friend?" He asked, though he was sure he already knew the answer.

"Alexis Carpenter (Just realized I never said her last name, until now! XD)" She answered him, this may be easier then he originally thought. Maybe, Alexis and her had somewhat the same personalities, maybe she would accept him; just as Alexis had accepted the demons.

"Um, what I have to tell you may come as a bit of a shock." He slowly began.

"You don't want to see me anymore, don't you?" She suddenly asked, catching him off guard. "My sister always told me, I had a knack for chasing guys away."

"No, that's not what I was gonna say." He said, a frown coming to his face.

"What?" Her eyes widened.

"I really like you, but I have a secret that could shock you." William said. 'Well that didn't come out weird.' He mentally kicked himself.

"What is it?" Her words were filled with worry.

"Remember how you once told me, I reminded you of William T. Spears from Black Butler?" He asked, this made her narrow her eyes slightly.

"If you are trying to tell me you are him, then you are psycho." She growled, this made him sweat slightly.

"That's...ex...ac...tly...wh..at...i'm...tr...ying...to..say." He stuttered, the furry in her eyes made him wince. "Please I can prove it."

"Find then, prove it." She spat, making him gulp. He slowly pulled out his death scythe, making her roll her eyes; before he pushed off the ground. Her eyes widened when she watched him defy gravity, she couldn't help but shake a little in fear. "Alright, I believe you. What do you want.?" William's heart sank as he heard the fear, she was afraid of him.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He said, as he came to stand before her once again.

"Then why are you here?" She asked.

"To be with the one that resides forever in my heart." The answer he gave, stunned even him.

"Who would that be?" Her voice seemed as if she was dying. Unknown to him, she had came to fall in love with him; even if they had met a few months ago.

"You." He whispered, looking down not wanting to watch her run; as he expected. However when he felt arms wrap around his waist and the familiar smell of her strawberry shampoo from her hair. He couldn't stop himself from returning her embrace, and holding her as well.

"Don't leave me." She whispered.

"Never."

 **Ashley**

Her face was drenched with sweat, as she once again found herself kneeling in front of a toilet; as her insides seemed to be pouring out. This had been going on for the past few weeks. She barely managed to keep it a secret from Ash, luckily though he had not picked up on it.

"Ashley?" A voice said, she looked up to see her younger sister. Alexis looked on with worry, and she sighed to her sister.

"I don't know what's wrong, so if your wondering I can't tell you." She answered, this only seemed to make her sister worry more.

"How long has then been going on?" Alexis asked, they had only been here for about two months now.

"Two weeks." Ashley managed out, before another round of vomiting began. When she was down she looked at Alexis who seemed to be contemplating something.

"Have you and Ash been using contraception?" She asked, making Ashley narrow her eyes at her sister.

"That is none of you business." She snapped at her sister.

"Ashley, if he hasn't. Has it crossed your mind, that you could be pregnant?" Alexis argued, this caused the red head to look down unsure of what to say. They had not been using protection, so it could be possible.

"Could you help me get a pregnancy test?" She asked slowly, to which her sister nodded.

"Get dressed, because we are both going to the store." Alexis said, and walked out. Sighing Ashley did what she was told, going to the store with her sister. "You know, I'm glad dad decided to home school us now."

"What?" Ashley said, as they entered Walmart.

"Never mind, lets go find a test." They walked right to the health department, picked up a stick, purchased, and went to the ladies room. "I want to know, as soon as you get the results."

"Alright, but if it's positive I want to keep it between us for a little bit." Ashley said, her sister nodded. She slowly walked into the stall, shutting and locking it. She was hesitant to take the test, her mate was an angel so it may not work; but it was too late now. She waited in the stall, when the result appeared. Ashley's heart nearly stopped, as she stared at a little pink plus.

* * *

 **Uh oh, don't you just love Cliffhangers. *Inhales* smells like, like I'm evil.  
**

 **Nature Faustus**


	37. Chapter 37

**Alright this chapter will take place a good few days after the last chapter. I hope you will enjoy the last amount of chapters in this story. That's right, this story will be ending soon. The sequel will be up after a Host Club kitten story, I will be using the same three main characters; most will have the same personality. But, Alyssa will be a little nicer in the beginning. (SPOILERS LOL) Then I will do the BBK 2, and we will go from there. Now this is not a sad time, for this story still has a few more chapters yet to be written.**

 **Claude- Yes, thank you.**

 **Sebastian- Until next time.**

 **NF- Hey its not ending yet. *sighs***

* * *

Ashley was terrified, she knew she had to tell Ash and her family. She sadly had no idea how to go about this, her heart filled with worry as she thought about what he could possibly say to her.

 _"What! We made something being impure?"_

 _"IMPURE IMPURE IMPURE!"_

"Ashley, you have to tell him eventually." She looked up at the only person who knew, her sister Alexis. Shaking her head quickly, noticing her sister sigh in frustration. "Look, we have no idea how your body is going to react to an Angel's offspring. Have you thought that it could kill you the longer we wait?"

"But, what will Ash say?" Ashley asked, her body sobbed.

"Do you doubt his love?" A glare was shot at her younger sister. Her head shaking violently, Ash loved her this much she knew. "Then don't doubt him at all, he's not the psycho they have depicted in the anime, he's much more then that. He is actually someone to talk to, and is incredibly sweet; if you don't piss him off."

"Yeah I guess. I need to tell him, but I am still afraid. Maybe less of him and more so about everyone else." The confession made Alexis grin. It was just as she thought.

"Honey, forget everyone else. This is about you and Ash, no one else." With that she walked off leaving her sister to think about everything. Ashley sat there, her mind was racing, heart pounding, she could practically see the love in his eyes. But, the disappointment in her father's made her flinch.

 **Sebastian and Claude**

Both demons were anxiously walking down the corridors to their designated room, smirks adorned both the face of the Spider and Crow. Sebastian leaned slightly on his male lover's body as they walked, Alexis had to be there. They hadn't found her anywhere else, so she had to be in their room.

"Oh Claude, I do believe our room has a light on." The Crow cooed, it would be wrong to say that they were not aroused as hell. After what she did to them earlier, had them practically begging for more.

 **Flash back (Slight Lemon)**

 **"So remember what I started before we left, the old place?" Alexis had suddenly asked, growls had been their only replies. "What are you aroused at the very idea?"  
**

 **"Alexis, you may not want to test us..." Claude's voice had been low with need and want, which only made their mate smirk.**

 **"The Spider is right!" Sebastian snarled. They watched with lust, the most deadliest of all sins; dripping from their very beings. She walked slowly over to them, and knelt down to their obvious erections.**

 **"Am I not allowed to take care of you, just as you take care of me?" She paused and looked up at her mates, their eyes were glowing their demonic pink color. "Especially when you get me hot and bothered?" She palmed both of their clothed members, feeling as they both hardened quickly with her touch.**

 **"My dear *gasp* if you keep that up, we won't be able to control ourselves." Her spider whispered, trying to keep his head. The Crow was almost gone, but somehow was managing.**

 **"Hmm, I have an idea." She said, before stripping them quickly of their trousers and boxers. Both demons couldn't help but smirk, at her astonished look. "Claude, Sebastian what the hell am I suppose to do with these." They had incredible members, though Alexis had absolutely no experience with guys besides them. She knew, these two were way above average with their impressive length's and widths. Claude being slightly wider then Sebastian, but then again The Crow was longer.**

 **"Enjoying what you see?" Sebastian asked, she could here the smirk in his voice. But, she could guess she had the advantage. She gave a small lick to Sebastian's head, earning her a loud hiss. She slowly took him into her mouth, rubbing Claude's length as she did so. She kept her antics on Sebastian for a while, both of her demons were a moaning and groaning mess. She felt Sebastian twitch in her mouth, while Claude did so in her hand. With a loud pop, she released The Crow from her mouth, and stopped the menstruation from her hand on Claude.**

 **"Why the hell did you stop, I wa-" The spider was cut off, as she took him in her mouth. Sebastian began to be worked by her hand, both once again were a moaning mess. It wasn't long till Claude came in her mouth, the hot white liquid slid down her throat as she drank hungrily. Sebastian's seed flew onto her hand, she let them go to lick her hand clean.**

 **"So, I take it...I'm aloud to take care of you for now on?" She asked innocently.**

 **"You truly are a wonderful mate." Sebastian said, with Claude nodding in agreement. They were breathing heavily.**

 **"Well you see, I am simply one hell of a mate." A smirk played on her face, as both demons chuckled.**

 **End of Flash back (End of lemon goodness)**

Sebastian and Claude ran into their room, hoping to get more pleasure from their mate. But, when they saw how distressed their mate seemed; their arousal vanished. They looked at her with worry, not sure what to say or to say anything at all.

"I need to tell you two something, before it kills me." She sighed.

"What is it?" Claude asked, looking at her confused.

"You can't tell Ash, that is Ashley's job."

"What is it?" Sebastian repeated the question.

"Well, Ashley has a little problem." Alexis began, looking directly at her mates.

"What is it?" They asked at the same time, it was clear she was dodging.

"She's pregnant."

"WHAT!"

 **Ash**

Finding a sobbing mate, was not what Ash expected when he walked into the game room. She was clutching her knees crying into them.

"My love?" He asked, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her. She fell on to his chest and sobbed harder, she seemed to be shaking with fear. "Why are you afraid?"

"Everyone is gonna hate me..."

"Why?"

"Because, because..." Confusion hit the angel, concern mingled in with the confusion.

"My love, what is wrong. I will not hate you, I love you with my whole being."

"I...*hiccup* am...*sobs*...preg...nant..." She managed out, making Ash freeze.

"Oh my." He said, fear began to overcome him.

"What will we do?" She asked looking at him.

"You will become an angel much quicker then planned." He answered.

"Why?"

"Because a human cannot survive a child birth from an Angel. The only creature they could live through birth is a Grim Reaper." He answered, his voice shaking with fear.

"Your not mad?"

"No, I could never be mad at you."

"I love you."

I love you to."

* * *

 **See everything is gonna work out...probably...or maybe not...*evil laughter.*  
**

 **Nature Faustus**


	38. Chapter 38

**Almost there, but the sequel will be just as good if not better then this story. I hope you all enjoy, oh and a special shout out to Uxi she helped me with this chapter. She wrote Calina's lines, as well as a couple of Williams. I'm thankful she is going to help out for now on! Thanks GIRL!**

* * *

Ash and Ashley had done well to keep their current situation quiet, and with some heavy negotiating managed to get the two demons to do the same. Bruises appeared a little bit on Ashley's stomach as their childs wings developed first. Alexis seemed to have grown rather pissy over the two months of the pregnancy. Ashley kept her distance and noticed how Sebastian and Claude rarely touched her passionately.

"Sebastian, Claude where is the passion?" Ashley randomly asked them, making them both look at her with confusion.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked, looking at his sister in law with confusion.

"Well, I haven't really seen any passion between you and Alexis recently. I just find it odd." Claude glared at her, before walking off. It wasn't long till Sebastian followed the spiders example. She was about to call them back when, a sharp pain hit at her kidney, 'I guess the wings are stretching to my kidney's now. Well at least I don't have to worry about being a soccer mom.'

Alexis

Alexis knew she came off as a pissy brat to Ashley, but she couldn't help it. Two months of her sister's pregnancy, a) she was usually in the bathroom helping her, so she didn't get vomit in her hair. She also was the one to clean it up, if any missed the bowl. B) She had to lie to their parents to keep her sister's situation under their noses. C) Sebastian and Claude refused to touch her almost all together. She hadn't had a night of passion with them for about two months, and it was starting to get annoying.

Here she laid in the bed, waiting for her mates to get back with their 'daily chores,' Lavender was the only one that kept her company as of late. Andrew really did know his cousin to a core, as she gazed at her snake. Chuckling every time her tongue hit her nose, it tickled slightly.

"It's just us Lavender, what do you want to do?" She asked her snake, not expecting any sort of reply. Sure enough there was none, lightly feeling her snakes stomach she got up and placed her back in her cage. Feeding her snake quickly and watching as it at the bright white mouse. Painful to watch, she knew it was a necessary thing.

i cant take it any longer

thought that we were stronger

all we do is linger

slipping through our fingers

i don't wanna try now

Her phone went off, looking down she saw it was an old friend of hers. Someone she didn't expect to be calling her. Her old friend Calina, the only person she liked in the old torture town.

"Hey Calina, what's up?" She asked when she answered the phone, Sebastian and Claude walking into the room right as she did so.

"Hey 'Lexi! I have some great news! I finally had my heart stolen by a someone~!" Calina

"Ay, you met a guy that has stolen your heart have ye." Chuckling as she spoke like a pirate, making the girl on the other end do the same.

"Aye, he is me pride and joy! He be true, and be serious in his work. I be his mate~!" Calina sighed happily.

"Thee sounds like a certain reaper. Alexis exclaimed, a smile coming to her face. Happy that her friend had finally met someone. "So who is this ravishing beast that has captured ye heart?"

"'E be a singular William T. Spears." Calina giggles.

"What, that's rather a great match up indeed. It seems fate has seemed us with wonderful mates indeed, aye?" Alexis asked, she cast a glance over to her two demons; noting how far away they stayed.

"Alexis… Would you mind coming to visit?" Calina's voice went quiet.

"I will have to ask, though we will see each other on the boating trip this spring. We are still on for our annual trip right?" Alexis asked, two loud gasps could be heard from her side. She looked over and saw very concerned looks upon the spider and the crow.

"Yea! Like I would miss it?! And who gasped in your background?"

"You will never believe me?" She answered quickly.

"My love, what is this about a boating trip?" Sebastian asked, but she ignored him.

"Carpenter… Was that Sebastian Michaelis in the background?" Calina's voice was calm.

"Yeah, though he's not alone. Isn't that right Claude?" Alexis giggled as her friend squealed. Not allowing the spider to speak, she put the phone one speaker.

"WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME?!" Calina's voice was way too loud.

"Well, how would you react if I told you I was mated to two demons?" Alexis asked innocently. Sebastian and Claude just looked at their mate confused.

"Who are you on the phone with?" The spider's voice could be heard almost throughout the room.

"My apologies, but you are not allowed to know~! NOT A WORD ALEXIS!" Calina shouted.

"Calina! They have a right, considering with the kidnapping and being that I was in a coma..." Alexis gasped suddenly realizing her friend never received that information.

"Alexis Carpenter. EXPLAIN." Calina's voice was dead cold and low, as if she was growling.

"I'm sure you heard about the three girls that were kidnapped on the news?" She began, Claude just looked at her before Sebastian added.

"I he- That was you and your sisters wasn't it?" Calina sighed.

"Blame their sister Alyssa." The crow growled, he still hadn't forgiven the eldest girl.

"Slap the bitch for me, would ya?" Calina asked.

" She's been through enou-" Alexis immediately gets cut off.

"I don't give a fucking rat's ass, Alexis. I would slap her myself, but I'm not there." Calina's voice was pissed.

"So now we know where she learned her vocabulary." Claude muttered to Sebastian.

"Calina, she was raped, and we found out she is a certain redheaded reapers mate." Alexis said, though knew it wouldn't do any good.

"Again I say: I don't care." Her voice was cold. "If she had the gall to pull that shit, then she has the gall to try more. Also-"

"Calina, be careful going out… The man who kidnapped three girls is free, make sure to let me know if you're going out." Calina's father spoke.

"Oh hell no!" Sebastian snarled.

"We are not letting you go back to that town!" Claude growled.

"Calina, William better be with you at all times with this new info." Alexis said, ignoring her mates.

"He hasn't left my side at all, but he's trying to be sneaky about it... " Calina giggled at a growl.

"Oh then, hi William." Alexis said.

"I should've tried harder." Williams voice was now heard.

"Say hi to 'Lexi, Will." Calina cooed.

"She's the one mated to the demons isn't she? I guess hello." William muttered, making the demons in question chuckle.

"W~I~L~L~I~A~M~, play nice now~" Calina sang.

"Its okay my friend. So William you must be happy about not having a redhead after you now." Alexis did a sing song voice, which for some reason made her mates growl. 'Are they jealous?'

"I am, now I will not have to deal with him trying to get me to do things with him." William said.

"Alright so you want to meet up, but I don't think I would be wise to do so alone. I guess our boys may have to accompany us." Alexis said, smirking slightly.

"YES, but we might need to switch for a little while cause I want to get something that I don't want Will to see yet…" Calina giggled, a smirk clear in her voice.

"Okay, though it's up to them." Alexis said, looking at Sebastian and Claude

"Please~?" Calina begged.

"One hair missing William, one hair." Sebastian growled, rubbing the top of Alexis's head much like a cat.

"Sebastian, you do realize that one of you two could stay with her, I just need one to accompany me…" Calina pointed out.

"Um well they are always together now..." Alexis trailed off.

"Oh? Do explain~" Calina's voice perked in interest.

"May I?" She asked her mates, once getting nods She answered. "Well you know some of the hotter Black Butler fanfics, with Claude and Sebastian?"

"Sebaude? REALLY?!" Calina squealed.

"Yeah, put me sandwiched in between that. Its a love triangle big time." Alexis giggled, before receiving pecks on the cheeks.

"Oh hell yes~! You lucky little girl!" Calina giggled.

"Oh so do you want to know someone else who is alive?" Alexis asked, making her demons shake their heads. "Look she will keep it a secret you two, plus I need someone to talk with about it. You change the subject." giving them both firm glares.

"What's going on? Oh, and look out your window~" Calina giggled, happily.

"Get in here! You and Will both!" Quickly hanging up the phone.

Calina opened up the window, stepping into the room. "Yo. Now tell me."

"You must keep it a secret.." Alexis said, holding up the old childhood way of promising; her pinky.

"I swear it, or my death is how I'll pay. Though I wish to live another day." Calina matched up.

"Well Ashley also has a mate..." Not surprising a squeal was heard.

"WHO IS?!" Calina poked Alexis's cheek.

"Hold on, she also has a problem because of said mate." Alexis tried again but was once again interrupted.

"Just spit it out, Carpenter." Calina leaned on Will, who had finally entered the room. "You know how I hate being delayed when the news is big enough."

"Ashley is pregers and Ash Landers is the father. Happy, you may now squeal." Alexis quickly covers Sebastian's ears, he did the same with Claude's.

"ASH GOT ASHLEY PREGNANT!" Calina shouted at the top of her lungs, anger on her face.

"WHAT!" An all too familiar male's voice could be heard.

"Hi daddy." Alexis sighed, knowing Ashley was gonna kill her.

"Mr. Carpenter." Calina bowed slightly, then walked past him. Her whole body fuming off anger.

"Calina don't bother them!" Alexis yelled leaving her mates along with William to deal with her father.

"I am having a word with Ash." Calina hissed.

"Please don't, he feels terrible. Yes he sees the pregnancy as a gift and you, but he wanted to spend more time with Ashley as a human...uh oh." Alexis winced.

Calina whipped her head to Alexis, waiting for to explain.

"Humans can't survive demonic or angelic pregnancies. So once she gives birth she will become an angel to keep her alive. Oh and I will be a demon some time." Wishing she hadn't said that, as Calina turned her head and glares at where two demons were now standing.

Calina's eyes closed, and she hummed in thought before she opened her eyes to reveal them filled with energy, hot energy.

Alexis quickly got in front of Sebastian and Claude. "Don't even think about it."

"Alexis, you do know that it won't hurt you, just them, right?" Calina smiled, but it was too dark.

"Well here's something. I just found out I come from a line of witches. I won't let you do anything to them!" Her voice filled with venom.

"You are untrained." Calina's emotions drained from her.

"I don't give a fuck. You are not harming my mates!" Her eyes narrowed in slits.

"...Pfft!" Calina doubled over in laughter. "Sorry, I had to do that… Blame Will."

"WILLIAM T. SPEARS! FRONT AND CENTER!" Alexis shouted, making the whole house come walking in.

"Alexis, you do know I will return to you what you give him, yes?" Calina's voice dropped to a very dark growl.

"ASH, ASHLEY YOU HAVE EXPLAINING TO DO!" Ashley cast Alexis a swift glare.

* * *

 **Uh oh, father has found out.  
**

 **Nature Faustus**


	39. Chapter 39

**Alright this chapter has drama, yaoi, and lime/lemon smut. Warnings have been placed to separate the parts, so read at your own risk.**

* * *

Ashley slowly looked at her father's enraged face, before noticing Calina. She smiled slightly to her, before wincing at another sharp pain from a wing; now jamming into her bladder. "Uh hold that thought." She said, gripping her stomach.

Calina gave a small smile back, before returning her eyes to Alexis. "The thought can be held, but I'm not acting on my thoughts right now. Be very greatful for that, Landers."

"Uh, what?" Ash asked.

"She's been protective of us since we've known her. She's not happy about Ashley's situation." Alexis explained.

"I protect those I want, and I will give you the slip this time, but next time is hell in a handbasket, literally." Calina smiled, but again there was malice.

"It's already hell for him. Sebastian and Claude are his brothers now." Alyssa suddenly snickered, before getting glared at. She quickly ducked behind Grell.

"Ah, Alyssa~ Just the girl I wanted to see~. I have something for you~!" Calina smiled brightly.

"Don't! COME NEAR HER!" Grell shouted, and glared at the new comer.

"Sutcliff, do not yell at my mate." William said, adjusting his glasses with a glare.

"William, I'm sorry but I don't give a damn. This is my mate, behind me." Grell growled at his former crush.

"Oh? So you're Grell~? That hair though~! It's like cherries and strawberries, but more awesome~!" Calina tried another tactic.

"Why thank you, but you're not getting near my mate." A gasp from a shocked William, could be heard.

Calina stalked forward. "Who said I wanted near her? I just have something that she deserves from me."

"Look I know what I did was wrong, I shouldn't of let hate and jealousy get me like that. Frankly I should be dead, Sebastian was gonna kill me and I deserved it." Alyssa stated, staying behind Grell.

"No, you shouldn't have done it. That's Sebastian's punishment, not mine. You know of that promise we made?" Calina called Alyssa out. "The very promise that we made not to hurt each other unless it is no more than a slap, yet WHO BROKE IT FIRST?! HMM ALYSSA?!"

"Yeah I know I did." She sighed. "It's okay Grell, she's gonna hit me; but I deserve it." She kissed his cheek and stepped into view of Calina.

Calina raised her hand and moved quickly, before anyone could stop her the slap was delivered; but to the wrong person. "Alexis… Why did you jump in front of my trajectory? Are you trying to get me killed because this…"

Snarls were heard throughout the hall, they became louder when a small dribble of blood came from Alexis's lip.

Calina pulled out a jar of salve. "Shut up, demons. Like I'd let the wound stay." She tossed at them.

"Alexis why did you jump in front of me?" Alyssa whimpered.

"Grell take her back to bed." The command startled everyone.

"William, we're leaving." Calina opened the nearest window, and climbed up.

"Not this hour of the night." Alexis's mother suddenly said, "come we have plenty of guest rooms."

"I looked at it. I already know. I'm not staying for it." Calina smiled sadly at her.

"What are you talking about?" Alexis suddenly asked.

"You'll know when your mother tells you." Calina looked out into the night.

"Calina, she's going to need you. You do know that right." Mrs. Carpenter said, "you're going to be the one to train her."

"No. I'm not staying." Calina sighed.

"Mom, she is going to be trained by something else. Even I know that." Ashley said.

"Ashley is correct. I can't help her. I'll be there, but I can't help. I'm bound in that way. It's the Spider, and Crow's job to help her." Calina covered her mouth. "Oops~ I've given too much away, but there is more, and I can't say it."

"WILL SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT IS GOING ON!" Alexis screeched, putting her mates on high alert.

"Alexis, come here." Claude held out his arms, a blank expression on his face.

She quickly walked into his arms, as tears started to prickle at her eyes. She felt Sebastian's hand rubbing her back gently, as Claude's chest lightly rumbled from a slight purr.

"See you when I see you, Alexis." Calina fell out of the window to the ground.

William followed shortly after. "Are you alright?"

Calina launched herself into his arms, tears streaming down her face silently.

"It's alright, I'm here." He whispered to her softly, holding her close.

Calina just sobbed, her crying growing in volume. She buried her face into his chest, her tears starting to soak his vest.

William looked around unsure of what to do, so he did the first thing that came to mind. With her in his arms, he slowly laid down on the ground. "You get some sleep." Whispering softly to her, as he patted her head.

Calina's tears continued, but she took his advice and went to sleep. Her arms wrapped around his chest.

William hummed slightly, giving off a light lullaby. He smiled down at his now sleeping mate, before looking back towards where the house stood. 'This will be an interesting turn of events.'

Back at the house

It was almost completely silent in the hallway, Grell had left with Alyssa, Alexis clung to Claude, and Ashley was staring at Ash. Mr. Carpenter glared at the said Angel, while Mrs. Carpenter gave a reassuring yet disappointed look to the both of them.

"You two, wanna start talking?" Her voice calm but firm.

"We found out a few months ago, we were afraid to say anything." Ashley began, casting a glare at Alexis; but concern quickly replaced it. "Why don't you two take her to bed." Claude glared at her, though she didn't blame him.

"Don't get mad at her." Sebastian said, making Ashley look at him. "You should of told them from the start, yet you decided to wait. This is your fault." He looked at his Spider to see if he would say anything.

Claude just remained quiet, but the glare went back to his blank look. He sighed, and picked Alexis up bridal style, heading back to their room.

"Now little missy, you have some explaining to d-" Mr. Carpenter was cut off when his daughter hissed in pain.

"What's wrong?" Her mother asked concerned.

"An Angels wings are the first to develop, and they hit up against everything." Ash explained, rubbing his mates back. "They will eventually fold neatly over the developing fetus."

"Go, though I wish you would of said something sooner. It's better to be told then not at all. Leave your father to me." Mrs. Carpenter said, and watched as they left.

"I've lost my daughter." A mutter came from beside her, she looked at her husband slightly.

"She will always be your daughter, now leave them be. They have a long journey on their hands." She said, before turning in the direction where Alexis and her mates once were. 'Everything is changing, time can never be undone.'

Alexis's room

Slowly Alexis was laid down, she looked at her mates through tear filled eyes. They kept their distance, but looked at her with sadness.

"Why are you keeping your distance from me?" She asked, her breathing ragged.

"There are many reasons for our new behavior." Sebastian said, looking at her softly.

"What reasons?" A glare found its way on her face.

"Do not glare at us. We do not like this either." Claude sighed. "Most of the reasons deal with your safety."

"Yes, after what has happened with Ashley..."Sebastian tried to say.

"Pfft." Alexis turned away from them, it was no use. It wasn't as if she would get any sleep tonight.

"You find this funny?" Claude asked, his eyebrow twitching.

"No, I find this ridiculous." She sighed, before looking at them; not bothering to the hide the pain. "Why can't I hold you Sebastian? Why can't you be my pillow Claude? Why has that changed?"

"We don't want to get carried away..." Sebastian whispered, a sad look upon his face.

Claude had no words, his eyes narrowed in a glare at the floor. His hands clenched into tight fists. "To us, your safety is first. We told you: Demons fall in love once."

"I need you, more now than ever. I feel as if your far and I won't reach you. I don't know what's going to happen..." She said, looking away. "Everyone is keeping things from me, from what will happen in the future. On some journey that I'm suppose to go on, and I don't even know what expected of me. Now the two people I trust more than ever, that I thought I could turn to; are rarely their Now!" With that said, she got up and ran out the door. Ignoring their screams of protest.

Alexis made it outside of the mansion, far off in the forest. She didn't know how far she had ran; before she just collapsed. She turned into a mass of sobs on the forest floor. She could hear her mates off in a distance, and couldn't help herself from getting up and climbing one of the taller trees. She heard Claude yelling his voice almost straining with worry. Sebastian's wasn't much better.

"Claude, there." She heard, looking down from her post. They were looking at her, watching as Claude started forward. "Alexis, please? Come down here." Sebastian's voice was shaking.

"Alexis!" Claude started up the tree his mate sat in, starting to climb his way up. "Alexis please try to understand what we've done!"

"Understand what! Pain! That's what you've done!" She started to climb higher up the tree only to be stopped by a pair of arms.

"You were not the only one in pain, my mate" Sebastian held onto Alexis from behind, his wings wrapping around them just slightly.

Alexis noticed a few feathers laid on the bark of the trees. She turned slightly and looked at him closely. "I need you, both of you. I don't want to be alone, it's like you forget what my mother said about this journey." Tears began to fall again, stinging the already raw streaks down her face.

"We haven't forgotten, Alexis." Claude had finally reached the branch, "We're scared ourselves."

Alexis didn't speak, shaking slightly; from both cold and her emotions. Slowly she turned to the spider, being sure that Sebastian kept his arms around her. "Please." She whispered quietly, holding her arms out to him.

"With pleasure." Claude smiled, wrapping his arms around Alexis and Sebastian, while careful of Sebastian's wings.

"You better be careful." Sebastian smirked, making both his mates chuckle.

"I'm always careful when it's needed." Claude smirked back.

"There's my Sebastian and Claude." Alexis giggled, cuddling into them both.

Claude chuckles quietly, before purring softly, nuzzling his head into the crook of her neck.

Sebastian smiled lovingly at the display from Claude. Leaning down he gave both of their heads a kiss.

"I love you." She whispered softly to them.

"I love you, my butterfly and crow." Claude gave Alexis, then Sebastian, a chaste kiss.

"As I love you my kitten and spider." Sebastian didn't waste anytime returning Claude's kiss, before capturing Alexis's lips.

Alexis grinned into the kiss, returning it without hesitation. Her back now against Claude, as the kiss became slightly deeper. "You two are the best thing that has ever happened to me, I'm glad I can call you mine." She whispered, before turning and capturing Claude's lips with her own.

"Mine." Claude nipped her lips lightly.

Playfully Alexis denied him access, grinning when he growled.

"Now, now don't tease him." Sebastian chuckled, "but we still stand by what we said earlier. We won't eliminate passion or our bedding arrangements, but no more under clothing activity until your a demon."

"It's going to irritate us though…" Claude grumbled unhappily.

"It's going to irritate you, do you realize what you do to me." Alexis muttered darkly.

"We give you passion." Claude captured Alexis's lips again, stopping the retort he knew was coming.

Alexis, breaks away and scowls at him. "And what do I give you?" mischief entering her eyes.

"Passion, and desire that some would kill over." Claude responded easily.

"Not to mention a tease like no other." Sebastian grumbled, feeling his pants become tight; not being able to do anything about it. A chuckle from Claude caught his attention.

"That is true." Claude gave Sebastian a heated look. "But she isn't the only one who is a tease."

"Why do I have a feeling I'm about to witness something incredibly hot?" Alexis whispered innocently, earning to smirks towards her.

"Because you will be, but it will wait until we are back in our room." Claude licked his lips in excitement.

"Though to keep you from attempting to join, spider webs will bind you to the bed next to us." Sebastian smirked, which got bigger when she glared in response.

"There will be feathers to make sure you don't bleed or get cut from the webbing." Claude chuckled darkly.

"You call me the tease." Alexis glared at both her mates.

"It's still true." Claude licked Sebastian's cheek before jumping out of the tree, making his own (ahem) problem noticeable.

"Don't suppose I can fly with you?" Alexis asked, smiling up at her mate.

"Of course." Sebastian chuckled, picking her up bridal style before flying her home. They made it back first, waiting on Claude to return, made Sebastian flustard.

Alexis laid in the bed, feathers already on the areas where webs will soon be. They owed her a cold shower after this, and they were not getting away with it. When Claude walked in the door, Alexis glared awaiting what was to come.

Claude chuckled, "Hello my butterfly, and crow." He pinned Alexis's arms above her head, but not harshly uncomfortable. His webs wrapped around the feathers and her wrists, then to the headboard. He licked her neck lightly.

"You both are gonna owe me a cold shower after this." She couldn't stop the moan from the contact on her skin. "Again, I'm the tease?"

Claude smiled devilishly. "We have to get you back." He moved down to her legs, and tied her at her knees, to the bed, and then again at her feet, kissing them lightly. "My butterfly is caught in the webs."

"I like your thinking my spider, now all she can do is slightly arch her back." Sebastian smirked, before beginning to undress. His smirk grew as he heard a rather unhappy groan from his captive kitten.

"Oh, she can still move her arms a little more, but the webs will keep her from getting free." Claude removed his ribbon, tailcoat, and vest. "Think we should start now, Sebastian?"

"Why of course." Sebastian smirked, a growl caught there attention for a second before they returned it to one another. "Claude you know it's not fair to get me bothered like this."

Claude smirked, "Says the professional tease." Claude licked Sebastian's neck.

"A tease me?" Sebastian chuckled, before a loud smack was heard from his hand smacking Claude's ass.

Claude jumped a bit, before chuckling. "Yes, you." Claude started unbuttoning Sebastian's shirt, his lips against his mate's neck.

"The way I see it you're both the the tease." Alexis hissed, her body beginning to produce heat, as she began to grow increasingly uncomfortable in her situation. She knew they could smell her arousal, and their chuckles only proved it further.

 **Yaoi ahead!**

"Don't worry you'll get to experience this once you're a demon." Claude had finished unbuttoning Sebastian's shirt.

"What do I do about my problem till then?" Glaring at first, until an idea popped into her head. "Guess I will have to go and buy a toy."

"What do you think I'll be using my webs for?" Claude smirked, nibbling on Sebastian's neck.

"Huh?" Both Sebastian and Alexis asked at the same time. Sebastian letting out a breathless moan as he does so.

"You'll see when the time comes~" Claude chuckled darkly, nibbling a little further down.

"I'd be afraid Alexis." Sebastian said, before gasping at certain fingers on his nipple.

"As should you, Sebastian." Claude pushed off Sebastian's shirt.

A strangled gasp could be heard from Alexis, as she looked at her mates well toned body. Sure she had seen it many times before now, but not when it was obvious he was painfully aroused. His nipples were red, from Claude's teasing, his skin slightly flushed.

"See something you like over there...hmm, Claude why don't you give her a strip tease?" That earned them both a low growl.

Claude held out his arm to the side, his eyes twinkling with mischief. "Why don't you help me?"

"With pleasure." Sebastian smirked, slowly beginning to undo the buttons on the spiders shirt. Getting him to turn around and face their bothered mate. He slowly pushed Claude's shirt open, lightly nipping at his spider's ear.

"This isn't fair and you know it!" Alexis snarled, her face flushed a beautiful pink as she stared at the sight before her.

Claude moaned at the nips, "Oh, yes it is. You're in fact teasing us now." Claude's eyes were glowing at this point. Claude shrugged lightly, shaking off his shirt.

"How, Claude...*moan* you know I like your demonic eyes." She tried to run her thighs together, anything to relieve the pain.

Claude growled softly, "Your arousal is hitting our noses, and the sounds you make are deliciously torturous."

"Blame yourselves for getting me this aroused." She moaned when she saw Sebastian's hand enter Claude's pants. "Never saw you as a Uke Claude."

Claude hissed when Sebastian's hand wrapped around the base of his length. "I'm not, usually."

"Oh he will be seme before the night is over with. He did say he was going to use spider webs on you." Sebastian said, being sure to bring his hand slowly to the head; using his thumb to massage the slit.

Claude writhed under Sebastian's touch, a low growl like moan slipping from his lips. He loved and hated this, so he smirked when he surprised Sebastian by spinning around. Claude dropped to his knees, quickly unbuckling and unbuttoning Sebastian's pants.

"Claude what are yo-*moans*" Sebastian felt his knees grow weak as Claude delicately freed his length.

Claude licked Sebastian's head, eliciting another moan.

"Damn the both of you!" Alexis hissed, arching her back painfully.

"We are the damned." Claude massaged Sebastian's hips, nipping the head lightly.

"Claude!" Sebastian gave his own growl/moan mix.

"Not what I meant Claude." Alexis said. 'Smartass.' She thought she said in her head.

"It's still true." Claude kissed Sebastian's lips after standing up.

"Alexis don't use such language with us." Sebastian said breathlessly, before he grabbed Claude and threw him on the bed next to Alexis.

"Are you trying to make my arousal more prominent?" Alexis hissed, she could practically smell Claude's own; making her moan.

Claude gasped. "Sebastian!" Claude sat up, only to be pinned back down by Sebastian pouncing on top of him.

"My my, Claude wasn't kidding about your arousal. We will have to fix that after we are done over here." Quickly Sebastian ripped the remaining clothing off of Claude's body. Earning two aroused gasps.

Claude hissed, flipping their position. "I'll be taking this spot."

This made Sebastian growl, getting the full power of both his mate's arousal. Alexis's panting wasn't helping the situation either. He looked at his Spider, before easily flipping them back over. "No you are gonna be on top a lot, for now it's my turn." Putting two fingers up to Alexis's lips. "Would you do the honor in wetting these for Claude."

There was no hesitation, when Alexis took Sebastian's fingers in her mouth. Enjoying the feeling of being some use for them, she closed her eyes softly.

"Damn. This is going to be good." Claude purred, and grinded his hips against Sebastian's creating sweet friction.

"Alexis are you enjoying this. My dear spider look at her face, as if she was teasing us like that morning." Sebastian whispered to his mate, as he continued to finger his kitten's mouth.

Claude glanced over at Alexis, and hummed lightly. "Alexis, are you enjoying that?"

Alexis mumbled something.

"It's not lady like to talk with your mouth full." Sebastian scolded, "Claude be sure to punish her with those spider webs later."

"I will, now, what was that Alexis?" Claude smirked.

"Yes I enjoy it!" She hissed, no point in lying when it was painfully obvious. "Though I would prefer to wet something else." She smirked when they both growled.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you will." Claude licked her neck.

"Hm yes you will, after all our Claude here is a virgin." Those words made the spider flush a deep red.

"Sebastian…" Claude turned away. "I will return that statement."

"Claude, I like you blushing." Alexis smirked. "Its such a nice change, to your beautifully pale skin."

"I'll be taking Sebastian's virginity soon enough.." Claude growled.

"Yes you will, but until then. Lay back and relax." Sebastian whispered, prodding the spider's entrance with his fingers; before slowly pushing one in.

Claude whimpered, writhing slightly. "Sebastian…"

Alexis frowned at her mates pain, wishing she could offer more comfort.

Claude whimpered, then distracts from the pain by licking Sebastian's neck.

"That's right, the pain will subside." Sebastian whispered, allowing Claude to gain further access. "Hm...do you think she has behaved herself to be able to wet something else, my dear spider?"

Claude whimpered, nodding. "She deserves it."

Alexis was shocked when a certain crows length was shoved down her throat. But, happily abided the request. She cast a glance at Claude, he still had a finger inside him and was soon to have another. Briefly she locked eyes with him.

Claude chuckled, "Enjoying the taste of crow?" He whimpered when the second finger was added.

"Don't encourage her to talk with her mouth full." Sebastian teased, keeping his fingers still for a moment.

Claude writhed, and moved his body in attempt to get some enjoyment.

"Pmantg." Alexis tried to say something, around Sebastian's length. Which offered him a rather enjoyable vibration.

"Didn't I say not to speak with your mouth full." Sebastian glared at her, trying to mask the pleasure with false anger.

Claude chuckles, "You enjoyed it still, didn't you?" Claude smacked Sebastian's ass.

"Shut it Claude." His hips jerked, causing him to go deeper down her throat. However no gag was heard, realization dawned on both of them. She had no gag reflex. Sebastian moaned at the realization, he began thrusting deeper into her throat; while scissoring Claude.

Claude shuttered, his mind enjoying the realization that they have gotten. He started panted slightly.

Alexis decided to test just how far she could move her hands, that Claude had mentioned. Not far but far enough to run a finger on Claude's cheek in a kindly manner.

Claude had it, after licking Alexis's finger. "Sebastian, please." Claude begged for more attention.

"Should I my dear kitten? Has the spider behaved?" Sebastian asked.

"Mmmm" Alexis hummed in approval sending a rather harsh vibration through the crow's member. There was a satisfying pop, when Sebastian left her mouth. To both of their delights Alexis groaned with annoyance when he had left her.

Claude licked Alexis's cheek, and Sebastian's member.

Sebastian gasped, but Alexis did something that shocked them both. She managed to capture his rather long tongue into her mouth, sucking on the tip gently. Reluctantly though, she let him go.

"What a wonderful display, my dear Kitten." Sebastian said, as he slowly positioned himself at Claude's entrance. "Just breathe." With that said, he slowly pushed in; gasping at the extreme tightness that swallowed his member.

Claude whimpered, "Sebastian… It hurts.."

"I am sorry my spi-" Sebastian stopped when he noticed Alexis petting Claude's cheek. "My dear kitten comforting our spider. You truly are a respectable and loving girl."

"Now, if I couldn't comfort our spider in need; then what kind of mate would I be." She whispered.

Claude hissed, lightly clawing Sebastian's back.

"Sh sh. It will pass." Sebastian whispered, licking away any tears that fell.

"Indeed, my love." Alexis whispered, continuing to rub his cheek.

Claude's eyes whipped to Alexis, "You would know, how?" A moan made it's way past Claude's lips.

"Sex isn't shunned in this world. In high school that's all the students talk about." Alexis answered.

Claude narrowed his eyes, wiggling slightly.

"Does that bother you Claude?" She asked, moving her thumb to his lips.

"It does bother us, we are thankful you are not in public school any longer." Sebastian said, he gasped when Claude clamped down on him.

Claude had tightened up to get Sebastian's attention. "Mine."

"Yes, my love." Sebastian replied, beginning a slow and steady pace.

Alexis moaned at the very sight, her body fully heated, set, and well horny as hell. "Sebastian, Claude..." She moaned their names, wiggling her hips ever so slightly.

Claude hissed, sending webs to tie her down further, but had her spread eagle.

"Claude you are a fucking tease!" She hissed at him.

"Do not use that *moans* lan*gasp*guage. Punishment will *growls*come." Sebastian said between his delectable noises.

Claude smirked at Sebastian's pleasure, letting some moans of his own out, his fingers running down his male mate's spine. "This is the punishment, my crow." He hummed happily.

Alexis whimpered, unable to do anything for the ache in her nether region. Her body craved soft cool hands on her body, believing none would come.

Sebastian changed his angle, thrusting in away that hit Claude's prostate dead on. The loud moan from the spider, made him smirk. He quickly began to pound into that spot.

Claude's face covered in a blush. It wasn't long until Claude's member was twitching heavily. "Sebastian… I…" That was the only warning before he came.

 **End of yaoi (It has some details of what happened, but nothing to much. Remember everything after this is almost pure smut, what they love each other.)  
**

Sebastian followed shortly after, he fell on his Spider gently; before rolling off. "You are amazing." He kissed Claude's cheek lightly.

Alexis continued to lightly whimper, the smell of both of their seeds met her senses. She nearly became blind from the ache, she wanted relief; but didn't know whether she should beg or not.

Claude smirked after a moment. "As were you." Claude kissed Sebastian back lightly. "Now, Alexis…. Beg us."

She kept her mouth shut, earning two very challenging growls. A smirk found its way on her face.

Sebastian didn't speak, he growled at his kitten. He didn't necessarily want her to learn submission, he wanted her to cry out for them.

"Come now. It's not that hard." Claude licked her neck. "Beg us, my butterfly."

A light moan came from her lips, as she looked into Claude's golden eyes. Hoping they would flash at least once, she knew it would be a long time till they went all the way. "Please." She whispered.

"Please what?" Sebastian asked, earning a needy groan from the kitten.

"What are you begging for?" Claude smirked, giving a closed eyed smirk

Normally she would never beg for anything, but today was an exception. "Please, you told me you would use you pretty little webs. Please I need to release, I can't take much more of this. Claude, Sebastian please..." She begged, she looked at them to see two very sexy smirks.

"Let her arms go, I will hold her down." Sebastian whispered, to his spider.

Claude's eyes flashed, his smirk deepening. "With pleasure, my dear." He pulled out a golden butter knife, and cut the webs around her wrists, but held them down until Sebastian took over. He slid down, his fingers ghosting over her tied form. "So lovely, but too many clothes for this." Claude chuckled.

"Claude, not all of it! Remember what I said." Sebastian said, looking at him questioning.

"Will me in my underwear really bother you?" She frowned at her crow.

Lime and slight lemon ahead!

"Oh yes. It will bother me, but this will bother you more." Claude smirked at her, before untying her legs and feet. He stripped her of her pants and kissed her thighs, getting closer to her heat.

"How bad were we to her Claude?" Sebastian asked, putting a feather on his kittens lips to prevent her from speaking.

"Hmm… She is soaked through, but it hasn't went to the point that went through the pants she was wearing." Claude decided to further agonise her, and hum in thought.

"Now, now. She has been a good butterfly to you." Sebastian said, though smirking when his kitten moaned.

"Has she?" Claude's fingers ran over clothed pussy. (:P)

Alexis began to squirm in response, she had no control here on. Her body craved this, but his teasing right now was driving her mad.

"Now now… Behave and stay absolutely still." Claude paused in his teasing.

Alexis whimpered, but managed to nod. She looked back up at Sebastian, looking into his demonic eyes. 'In this situation and it's now I think about it, what does his real form look like?'

"Good girl." Claude curled a finger inside the clothing giving her clit a teasing rub.

Moans filled the room quickly, she fought not to wiggle. She wanted nothing more then to move closer to the finger. She luckily managed to keep still.

"Your struggling is quite noticeable." Sebastian purred. "Claude what happens if she moves?"

"She is tied back up, and left to watch us kiss." Claude said, twisting his finger slightly.

"Do you want to hear her beg some more?" The crow asked, looking with lust filled eyes at his kittens bared waist.

"No." Claude smirked. "I want her to stay silent except for her moaning, and maybe our names."

"You want her to scream those." Sebastian smirked back, he let her mouth go. "Keep silent my love, besides those few exceptions."

Claude slipped a finger in her entrance, causing himself the chuckle darkly at the feeling of her heat around his finger.

"Claude." His butterfly moaned loudly, biting her lip from saying anymore.

Sebastian smelt her blood as soon as she bit too hard, he quickly looked down and smirked. "Claude you are making her senses nearly shut down."

Claude pulled away, "We can't have that now can we?"

A cry of dismay was heard, quickly Alexis wrapped her legs around Claude. Pleading with her eyes, for him to continue; amusement could clearly be seen in his golden gaze.

Claude pulled her legs away. "Now now, did I not tell you to not move an inch?" He chuckled as her eyes widened in shock.

"Now, now. Claude you shouldn't of teased her like that." The crow chided softly, smiling as his little kitten looked up at him.

"Though you did say she was becoming senseless, which meant she would have moved anyways." Claude pouted, his eyes falling into their demonic form.

"I know, but look at her." Sebastian said, looking at his male mate; watching his every move.

Claude sighed, but glanced at his overly aroused mate. His eyes widened for a moment before chuckles began to rumble through him. "I think I shall use my webs now." Claude pulled away earning a curious look, and a pitiful whine from his mates. "You'll see." Claude started weaving an intricate spiderweb, leaving the section where his female mates would be empty. "Sebastian, help me move her onto this." He commanded, chuckles reverberating throughout the room.

"Yes..." A smirk forming on the Crows face. He did what he was told, looking at the beautiful web.

Claude crawled up, securing her arms to her sides, and binding her stomach to the center of the web. Then he forced her legs apart to be lined up with the two lines that didn't have anything between them; tying her there as well. "Good girl for not fighting us. Here is your reward." Claude rubbed against her, letting his skin rub against hers enough to coerce a moan from her. Sebastian, would you like to give her a 'reward' as well?"

"Claude..." Her vision began to disappear, as her stomach slowly clenched.

"Yes, my dear spider." He slowly made his way to her. He let his hand run over her body, running it softly down to her waist; drawing a small circle on her stomach. "Claude, I'm quite curious what you have cooked up. I will let you make her cum."

Claude smirked, dropping to his knees, much like he did with Sebastian, but this time it was for Alexis. He rubbed her clothed pussy harshly, then he had enough of the panites and pulled them down far enough to see that she was dripping wet. Both he and Sebastian chuckled, before having to hold back from pouncing on her as her aroused sent hit them both again. Claude licked her netherlips as if they were delicate and fragile.

"Ah...Claude" She hissed, moaning as if her life depended on it.

"Good girl." Claude licked circles around her clit, hitting it every once and awhile.

"Claude, how does she taste?" Sebastian asked, he had yet to taste her for himself.

"Sweet, yet spicy, but not so much as to leave an aftertaste that makes you scrunch your nose." Claude hummed, licking her taste off of his lips. "See for yourself."

The crow knelt down beside his Spider. Slowly he began to lick his kittens entrance. A fierce moan/growl could be heard from him, it was enough to send a shiver up Claude's back.

"Sebastian!" Alexis screeched, she was close. This made Sebastian back away, allowing Claude to retake his position.

Claude chuckled, "Now now, we can't have you releasing yet, now can we… Right Sebastian? Or was she that good of a butterfly?"

"What do you have in mind?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh just waiting til she relaxes a bit and is a little more unready before 'attacking' her again." Claude hummed, pleased with this plan.

"Have your way...after all she did use foul language towards you." Sebastian smirked sadistically, it grew as Alexis stared at him with wide eyes.

"I had almost forgotten that. Thank you for reminding me." Claude's eyes glowed, and he turned to glare at Alexis for a moment.

"Be sure to punish her with more than just that tongue of yours." Sebastian whispered.

"Oh no worries my tongue isn't going to do all the work. The webs will be pushing her over the edge." Claude whispered back.

 **End of Lemon**

Alexis briefly wondered if an 'I love you' would get her out of this. Seeing her mates like that, and now this it was almost too much. She also hopes they remembered to lock the door.

"What will you do with the spider webs?" The crow whispered, curiosity shine in his eyes.

"Ah ah ah! That is just for you to witness." Claude was going to say more but the door had started to open.

Alexis gasped in shock, her wrists tried to break from the webs; but resulted in her cutting herself by accident. She stared into the one blue and on pink eye of Ciel Phantomhive.

* * *

 **Uh oh, that's away to get the feeling of arousal to disappear. Now after that I would like to take a moment to say over 6,000 words! whoop whoop Uxi we did good! Though I was blushing 99% of this.  
**

 **Nature Faustus**

 **(P.s. Chapter 40 is on the way! My baby is all grown up!)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Alright, this has few plunnies, lemons, drama, and more! Yay Yay Yay.**

* * *

Alexis stared at the little blue haired boy, the said boy stared right back at her. His face had gone from a ghost white, to the shade of a tomato. "Claude get me down." She quickly whispered, "and get my pants."

Claude quickly dressed himself after cutting Alexis free from the web, handing her the discarded pants.

"Alexis, your wrists." Sebastian said, now noticing her cuts; after dressing himself.

She ignored him and focused on Ciel, after putting on her pants. "Ciel is their something you need?"

"I...I...just..wa...nted...you...to..sing..me...back..to...sleep." He stuttered, his face deepening in color.

"Alexis, your wrists. Come here." Claude grabbed her wrists just above the cuts, after heading to her side. He looked at them, and notice it wasn't deep, but it was enough to bleed. He looked at his female mate with slight disappointment before kissing her wrists.

"What's with the disappointed look?" Alexis asked him, before turning to Ciel. "I will be there in a moment."

Claude just raised her wrists into her sights and arched an eyebrow. "Does this answer your question?"

"Honey, it's okay. I shouldn't of moved the way I did." She answered him, kissing his cheek gently.

Sebastian looked to where his young master stood just a moment ago, not about to get into their probable soon to be argument.

Claude just sighed and went into the bathroom, grabbing the gauze and tape to wrap her wrists so that the bleeding would be stopped, and she could heal.

"Please tell me that won't be the last time I'm in your web." Alexis sighed, looking at him indifferently; when he came back.

Claude chuckled, "It won't, but for now it will have to wait."

Her eyes widened with delight, but hidden within was pure mischief. "That's good..since I'm your butterfly. I would think your web is the best place for me." A smirk came to her face, before she smacked his ass. She laughed as she walked out to go to Ciel's room.

 **Claude and Sebastian**

"Did she really just do that to me?" Claude looked at his male mate, bewildered at what just happened.

"I believe she did. It's nice to see her this comfortable with us." Sebastian answered, smiling at his Spider.

"Hm… I do believe I said something earlier, that happened." Claude's eyes twinkled with mischief of his own.

"What?" The crow asked, allowing his wings to once again unfold. He couldn't hold the sigh of relief.

Claude smirked. "Well someone wants to fly." Claude pounced on to his crow's back, making sure to keep his mate's wings folded and to not ruffle his feathers. "Would you like to be caught in my webs, my dear crow?"

Sebastian just smirked at his male mate. "Maybe, but right now...I don't know about you; but I want to hear our mate sing."

"As do I." Claude pouted, but stood, helping his mate up with an offer of his hand.

"Thank you, love." The crow said, taking his mate's hand. "Should we keep our presence unknown?"

"Come, let us get going. If she notices then we will tell her the truth." Claude shrugged.

"Don't we always." Sebastian asked, but began to walk out the room.

"I haven't, but that was between contracts." Claude walked beside his mate, a small smile on his face.

"Well that's the only exception I guess." The crow nodded in agreement.

When they reached Ciel's room, they could hear their mate and the child speaking to one another.

 **Alexis and Ciel**

"Ciel, was it another nightmare?" Alexis asked, looking at the boy with a frown.

"Yes, though it was nothing compared to what I had just witnessed." The boys face went red once more.

"You should take something from that then." She answered him, gaining a questioning look. "Knock before opening the door, though Claude should've locked the damn thing."

"I suppose you're right, I will have to bear that in mind. Thankfully I didn't see too much, Sebastian would've probably killed me if I had." Ciel said.

"No, at the end of it all he wouldn't. As protective as he may be, he wouldn't kill you Ciel; he does not go back on his word." Alexis responded, before her frown deepened; she could practically see the poor boy breaking. "Ciel you know I'm here for you."

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here." She answered.

"There is nothing to talk about." He countered.

"No, there is; but when you're ready. But, remember Ciel scars will fade; no matter what you are perfect in my eyes." Alexis smiled at him, he in turn just looked at her. "Now I have just the perfect lullaby."

 _Tell me what you're made of; I'm made of innocence too_  
 _What you're afraid of, I'll make it disappear_  
 _Beautiful scars don't last forever, c'mon let me kiss it better_  
 _The pain won't last forever, c'mon let me kiss it better_

Ciel just gazed at her in response, he didn't want to admit; she was right.

 _You're perfect the way you are, I wanna hold your suffering in my arms_  
 _They're talking and they're talking but they make no sound_  
 _Whatever you do don't let them break you down_  
 _You're perfect, you're perfect, you're perfect_  
 _The way you are_  
 _You're perfect, you're perfect, you're perfect_

Slowly Alexis began to lay him down, he gave a soft smile. One that he only gave her when they were alone.

 _They make you wanna self-destruct, and become someone else_  
 _When it feels like it's too much, baby don't hurt yourself_  
 _Beautiful scars don't last forever, c'mon let me kiss it better_  
 _The pain won't last forever, c'mon let me kiss it better_

 _You're perfect the way you are, I wanna hold your suffering in my arms_  
 _They're talking and they're talking but they make no sound_  
 _Whatever you do don't let them break you down_  
 _You're perfect, you're perfect, you're perfect_  
 _The way you are_

 _You're perfect, you're perfect, you're perfect_  
 _Don't you see? Don't you see? You're P-E-R-F-E-C-T_  
 _Don't you see? Don't you see? You're P-E-R-F-E-C-_ T  
Don't you see? Don't you see?

Ciel's eyes began to close softly, slowly lulling off to sleep

 _You're perfect the way you are, I wanna hold your suffering in my arms_  
 _They're talking and they're talking but they make no sound_  
 _Whatever you do don't let them break you down_  
 _You're perfect, you're perfect, you're perfect_  
 _The way you are_  
 _You're perfect, you're perfect, you're perfect_  
 _The way you are_  
 _You're perfect, you're perfect, you're perfect_  
 _The way you are_  
 _You're perfect, you're perfect, you're perfect_  
 _You're perfect, you're perfect, you're perfect_  
 _The way you are_  
 _You're perfect, you're perfect, you're perfect_

When Alexis finished the song, she kissed the top of his head; much like a mother would her child. Walking out of the room, she saw her mates, who had loving smiles on their faces.

"Thank you, mama." Was suddenly said, before Ciel fully fell asleep. Alexis froze looking back at Ciel, before looking at the equally shocked look of Sebastian. She slowly walked out of the room, and shut the door lightly.

"Well then. Now that he is asleep again…" Claude smirked and picked Alexis up bridal style.

"He called you mama..." Sebastian said, his eyes the size of saucers. "Am I the only one that realized that Claude...next It will be Alois calling her that."

"As humans put it: I'm on the nope train to Nopeville." Claude said, carrying Alexis down the halls to their room.

"And if he does call me mama? What's wrong with that?" Alexis asked.

"Have you seen how that child acts? I'd rather die than put up with it." Claude shuddered in disgust.

"Sorry honey, but you should see his fan base...he is known as one of the more adorable characters." Alexis exclaimed, not hiding the smirk that came with it.

"Alexis." Claude spoke dangerously. "Not even I know how that child's head works and I've known him the longest."

"Yet I was able to put him to sleep with ease, and have been able to spend an entire day with him..."She countered, reaching back and smacking his ass once again. "I love you by the way."

Sebastian once again decided not to get in the middle of this, Alexis chose her game tonight. Claude would be superior, while she became a pitiful mess at the end.

Claude jumped a bit, before nipping her ear. "You want to play? We'll play, but the results won't be how you want them to be."

"I think I win either way, at the end of it all...I get to experience the love and passion from my spider and crow." She answered, smacking his ass again.

"I will show you love and passion yes, but you are awakening the beast known as Claude Faustus." Sebastian explained. "But he knows still not to take you, and to be careful."

Claude's pace picked up, as the door closed behind the three of them, and the clicking of the locks was heard. "Now for your punishment." Claude ripped the clothes off of Alexis, pinning her back onto the web he had created, and pinned her to earlier.

"Like the view?" She teased, smirking at her wound up mate.

"I'd not tease him." Sebastian chided.

"I love the view, but you're going to be the one having to beg for more." Claude's face morphed into a blank mask.

"Could be awhile, I quite like your web hun." She smirked.

"That's good then. I'm not taking you off of it anytime soon." Claude ran a finger down the back of her neck.

"Don't suppose I can convince you to weave them often?" She asked, moaning slightly.

 **Lime/lemon up ahead!**

"Oh, not it'll be here for quite awhile." Claude ran the finger further down her spine, passing her shoulder blades and to her mid back. "It's very durable. I made sure of that."

"Hmmm...you do realize how incredibly sexy you are?" She purred.

"Oh, I know. All demons are incredibly sexy. It makes it easier to seduce prey." Claude licked her neck.

'cocky bastard.' She said to herself...at least she thought.

"Alexis! Next time I hear that language I will tie you in a nest and spank you." Sebastian glared at his mate.

"Why not spank her now? She is already tied up." Claude tapped her hips.

"I did not mean to say that out loud." She mumbled, eyes wide.

"Don't think it either. Can you make it so her ass is in the air?" Sebastian asked, slowly taking off his belt.

"Easily." Claude moved the girl so that her ass was sticking out, and in easy access.

Alexis wiggled her ass slightly, well as much as she could with the webs. Anything to entice them further.

"Tempting us, are you?" Claude chuckled.

"You know she has used that language towards you three times today..." Sebastian realized out loud.

"Ah, the number three. Quite a unique number." Claude hummed.

"Would you like the honor, of spanking our mate?" Sebastian smirked sadistically.

Claude took off his signature purple belt. He made it so that it was ready to use for whipping.

"Now I'm sure I don't have to remind you, she won't heal like we would. So not full strength my spider. We don't want to hurt her." Sebastian warned

"No, but it will sting." Claude raised his arm, and quickly brought to down, smirking at the sound of the belt hitting her skin.

Alexis yelped loudly, tears immediately entering her eyes.

The sound made Claude pause, but instead of stopping, hit the same spot, but there was no harsh sound. He made sure of that.

She winced, but knew this was what she wanted; punishment. She wanted it, to show she was theirs; but in her mind she was also plotting. Revenge was indeed sweet, she couldn't wait to one day dominate Claude in the same fashion; briefly wondering if he'd fight.

"Where is my sounds, my butterfly?" Claude added a small bit of strength.

A groan passed Alexis's lips, this was getting more exciting. "3" A barely audible whisper was said.

"Louder." Claude demanded harshly, keeping the same amount of strength.

"4" Alexis said louder, she knew a small welt had to be forming. 'I wonder how they will take care of that.' She managed to keep in her mind.

"Good girl." Claude stepped closer, his eyes glowing in their demonic state. "Now will you behave, and stop using such foul language?"

"Yes, Master." She spoke softly, but it was loud enough for them to hear her.

Claude could only purr at that. "I like the sound of that, but sadly I am not your master, but your mate." Claude kissed her back, just above her tailbone.

"I think, at the moment you are not just her mate; but her master as well. Only in these situations will you call us as such." Sebastian suggested. "Now will I get to see what you have planned also for those spider webs?"

Claude chuckled, quickly building a web for Sebastian's body. "Why don't you get on this one I just built and find out?"

Slowly Sebastian did so, putting his hands under his head. He watched his spider questioningly.

"Now now~ I didn't build it so that you could look so relaxed." Claude slinked over, tying Sebastian down, much like Alexis was first tied down. Claude nipped his mate's ear lightly before walking over to Alexis. "Let's get this welt taken care of, yes?"

"May I inquire how?" She asked innocently.

Claude didn't answer, he just bent over, kissing it lightly.

A smile graced Alexis's face. "I love you."

"As I love you." Claude set her back onto the web properly. "Now, how to tease, how to tease~" Claude spoke, amusement in his voice, and mischief in his eyes.

"Claude, why did you tie me up?" Sebastian asked, truthfully he didn't mind; but it wasn't exactly comfortable to him.

"Because I wanted to see you tied up, just to see it, and you're too handsome not to tie up." Claude shrugged, letting the webs loosen so that Sebastian's wings weren't caged.

"Thank you." Was the immediate response.

"He is rather hot tied up." Alexis quietly spoke up, before looking at Claude completely.

"He is, isn't he." Claude looked at Sebastian with lust in his eyes again. The Spider turned to the only female in the room, lust making his demonic eyes burn brightly.

She moaned at the very sight of his eyes, the amount of lust within had her almost squirming.

Claude's arms snaked around her waist, his lips attacking her neck, soft nips here and there. When he found her sweet spot, he attacked relentlessly

"Claude!" Alexis cried out, making a certain crow chuckle.

"What did I say, call him master in this situation. Did I not say that, someone's being a bad girl?" He spoke breathlessly, this was torturing him. Now truly feeling what his female mate had felt.

Claude couldn't help but laugh at Sebastian's breathless voice. "You are adorable, my crow." Claude went back to attack, abiet a little bit more harshly, "But he is right Alexis. Call me Master, seeing how you are tied up."

Alexis thought about it, did she want to disobey and take her chances; or not. Very slowly she moved her neck slightly. "No..."

"Very well then." Claude grabbed the belt, and set her ass back into the air. He whipped a few times, on the same spot, at the same strength as earlier. "I shall whip you until you call me 'Master' again."

She bit her lip harshly, she wasn't giving in too easily.

"Claude, I think she's gone masochistic on us." Sebastian said.

"Apparently so." Claude added a little more strength. "Or she is trying to resist calling me Master."

"Both?" She managed to stutter.

"Uh oh, you shouldn't of said that." Sebastian exclaimed, eyes glinting demonically.

Claude growled darkly, his eyes showing lust, with a very slight tinge of anger. "I will get you to say it." Claude whipped again, his lips curled up in a smirk at the whine of pain. "It'll stop when you call me Master."

"Can I say your highness?" The loud gasp from Sebastian said she had just crossed a dangerous line.

Claude hissed, his belt coming down at the same strength of the first one. "Never call me that. NEVER."

Sebastian could smell her blood, and couldn't help but growl. Sighing. "Alexis please say master, so he won't make you bleed much more."

The said mate was at a complete loss for words, she knew that one would be painful; but didn't expect anything like that. "Claude please...master..." She whispered

 **Break from lemon/lime**

Claude froze, his anger melting away. He dropped down to his legs, licking the wound he had caused. "Those words are very touchy for me. It's fine if they aren't directed at me, but it's another story if they are.

"I'm sorry my love." She said, moaning slightly.

"Claude, you better be healing those and less talking over there." Sebastian ordered.

"Claude is it just me, or is he in no position to tell you what to do." Alexis asked, smirking at her spider.

"No he is not." Claude finished licking the wound, making sure it closed properly, before taking the belt back into his hands. "Now. Would you like the honors, Alexis?" Claude untied her, and made sure she was steady on her feet.

"I've got a better idea." She quickly wrapped her arms around Claude's neck, kissing him passionately. "Mine."

Claude, though happy, hissed in surprise. "Mine." He kissed back just as passionately, leaving no room for argument.

"Now you're going to get me bothered?" The Crow asked.

"That's our job, wouldn't you agree my spider." Alexis whispered, cuddling into his chest.

"Completely." Claude grinned at his pinned mate. "Perhaps even a few lashings will be added in?"

"If you want to." She whispered, before beginning to kiss his neck. Trying to find his sweet spot.

"Are you doing to me, what we did to you Alexis?" Sebastian asked, hoping not.

Stopping what she was doing, his kitten turned to him. A smile appeared on her face as she looked at him. "I'm hoping to get you hot and bothered yes, but I have a feeling Claude isn't entirely finished with either of us...so in the end it's his call, he knows how far he can go." Her words stunned the said spider, as she laid her head down in his chest.

"Oh, I think I will go farther with Sebastian than with you my butterfly." Claude looked over at Sebastian with a smirk.

A slight whimper came from said Crow, but it was not of fear; but need and want.

"What do you want me to do?" Alexis asked, looking up at Claude.

Claude went over to Sebastian, looking him over, trying to see something that she could do and not get herself into trouble. "Keep him locked in a kiss. We can't have him cussing on us can we?"

"Me cuss, that is he-" Sebastian was cut off by familiar soft lips of his kitten pressed to his own.

Claude chuckled, stripping Sebastian down out of his clothes. "Thank you, Butterfly." The Spider chuckled at the groan coming from the crow's form.

Alexis ran her tongue across Sebastian's lips, asking for entrance but was denied. She cast a glance to her spider, asking for a little help.

The spider nodded, pinching Sebastian's cheek causing them to part just slightly. "Enjoy."

The crow growled in response, he fought his mate for dominance in their mouths. Which earned him a rather disappointed look.

"Now now, my Crow, let our mate have her moment of dominance as you've had yours over me." Claude .reprimanded

"If that's the case." Sebastian began managing to get Alexis to stop with a quick bite. "Then she should be able to dominate you as well, since you have been dominating her." The spider growled in response.

"That will be a later." Claude pinched Sebastian's ass roughly as punishment.

"Sebastian." Alexis whispered, capturing his lips once again.

The crow groaned, he would get them back later.

"Shall we begin, my Crow and butterfly?" Claude nuzzled himself to Sebastian's back.

"Claude, what will you do with us?" Alexis finally asked, she looked at him with slightly closed eyes. Her face was flushed from previous events, and she was panting.

"It's just Sebastian… for now." Claude smirked. "Go rest, I'll keep his mouth busy. We don't want you to pass out on us, do we?"

"My Spider, I do believe she was trying to seduce you." Sebastian smirked, it grew when Alexis glared at him; which on proved his point.

"Yes, but we also have to be more careful with her since she is still human." Claude set her a sad, but loving, look. "It's not much fun to have to wait is it?"

"Now, now you promised to entice her with Spider webs." Alexis glared at Sebastian again. "Besides she doesn't rest without us very well. Unless you want her to be laying on the how did you put it...infernal contraption...or something like that." He smirked, he did enjoy teasing them just like they did to him.

"Oh, I will. The webs will be freed of my control to pleasure her, but not for that specific moment." Claude licked his lips at the thought of breaking her hymen. "It is an infernal contraption, though!" Claude protested.

"I will rest my love, when you two come to bed as well. Besides you still owe me a cold shower." Alexis growled.

"We need to take it, or you need to take it?" Claude kissed Sebastian's neck, nuzzling at where his neck and shoulder met.

"Well, I can't reach my back..." Alexis purred.

Claude smirked, "Then we'll just give you a bath, and treat you like a queen for the duration of it."

Sebastian looked at Alexis, realizing something. "Alexis did you get to cum?" He smirked looking back at Claude.

"Now that just isn't right." Claude released Sebastian. "I guess we will continue your Spiderweb experience at a later time." Claude then turned to Alexis, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Can we get a cold shower together?" Both their butterfly and kitten asked them.

"In the morning, if you want." Claude shrugged, then pounced and made sure she was above him when they fell onto the ground.

"Why not the soft bed, instead of the hard floor?" The crow asked.

"I'm about to move, anyways. I just wanted to pounce on her." Claude kissed Alexis's nose, and cheeks. He stood, carrying Alexis in his arms, laying down over her, on the 'vile contraption'. "Sebastian, would you like the honors since you don't usually get to taste?"

He never answered, but instead of taking Claude's place between her legs. He took his place as her mattress. Picking her up slowly, making the said spider growl; before laying her on top of him. "I don't like her laying on this thing either, you have your fun."

"So Claude is going to be my teddy bear tonight?" Alexis asked, with a slight giggle.

"I think I will do this." Claude pulled her away from Sebastian, and flopped onto his back, making sure to have her on his chest.

"So you don't want her to hold you?" Sebastian asked, accidentally making a certain spider a bad guy...which made a fierce snarl come from the other demon.

"I'm the best body pillow, you however, are a teddybear that can be thrown across the room." Claude snarled.

"Boys, keep this up and I will lay between the both of you; neither of you will be my body pillow." Alexis growled violently.

Claude hissed back, caging her in his arms. He started peppering her with kisses. "I'm not letting you go that easily." The spider glanced over at the Crow for a moment.

"You know though, I kind of like the idea of both of you enveloping me in your arms. Caged between the both of you." Alexis sighed, a happy smile coming to her face.

Claude scooted closer to Sebastian. "Then let us have a compromise the three of us can agree to." Claude slipped an arm under Sebastian at his waist, moving Alexis so that half of her was on the male mate of his.

"Yay...okay you were right...I am tired." Alexis whispered, cuddling into both of them/

Claude sighed, nuzzling his head into one side of her head, watching as Sebastian mirrored him on the other side of Alexis's head.

Alexis woke to someone whispering in her ear softly. She groaned a little, but was stunned when she realized both her mates were with her. Usually one had left, that was until she remembered her request last night.

"Come on 'Lexi!" Calina knocked on her door. "ALEXIS!" Calina was close to breaking down the door.

"Give us a second, kinda naked here.." Not realizing her mistake till Calina broke the door enraged.

"ALEXIS~! Explain yourself, Missy~!" Calina came in with her eyes closed, and the smile of a pissed off demon, or as it is called by most people: Sebastian's closed eyed smile.

"It is not what you think, my lovely crow and spider yes; but I didn't I swear." Alexis realized she was rambling so looked at Claude to verify her words.

"If you think we had interlooped with Alexis, no. Me and Sebastian however… That's another story." Claude shrugged. "I believe you called it 'Sebaude'?"

Alexis quickly tried to cover their ears in time, before Calina squealed.

Calina walked out into the hallway, making sure to leave room so that she knew the door was still open, and squealed loudly, making Will, who was still in the living room, wince.

"Thanks kitten for trying. Now dear Calina, could you wait for us; the three of us need to bathe." Sebastian said, nuzzling back into Alexis.

Calina poked her head in to show them her nodding and bubbly mood. "I'll meet you guys in the living room. I asked if you guys could come into town, via portal, and shop with me and get something I don't want Will to see yet."

"Oh yeah, but that means I'm stuck with William. You better tell him I don't want lip about my mates." Alexis hissed.

"Already taken care of, 'Lexi. I grilled him this morning. He's mad at me for it, but I told him something that stopped his anger quickly." Calina chuckled at the memory. "Ah~ The look on his face was priceless. Cold William is no more~!" Calina skipped out of the room without another word.

"Claude, Sebastian are you ready to get our shower?" Alexis asked, her face still red from Calina bursting through the door.

Claude was still dazed from the squeal from the girl.

"Yes, my little kitten...uh Claude?" Sebastian said, looking at his male mate questioningly.

Claude snapped out of his daze when Sebastian addressed him directly. "Sorry, my ears were still ringing for a moment there still. I'm ready to go if you two are." Claude moved Alexis until she was completely on top of him.

"Sorry, love; I should of gave you more warning." She kissed his cheek gently.

"At least we know if we mention that word, then covering our ears is a very good idea." Claude kissed her temple, then he stood, with her in his arms. "Now, before we make the squealer comeback, lets take a shower."

The covers came off making both demons growl, Alexis looked at them confused for a second.

"My mate, you have no idea how tempting you are." Sebastian's eyes flashed, as he gazed at his naked kitten; who was laying on his naked spider.

Claude's eye flashed in response. "We all know how bad she can be, but if we want to play tonight, we have to get back quickly." Claude shuddered and kissed Alexis's neck. "Though I don't mind playing now."

"You act like you are not bad to me." Alexis countered.

"Okay, let's get in the shower before Calina gets impatient." Sebastian said, trying to tame the beast.

"OH~ ALEXIS~ HURRY UP~!" Calina called from down the hallway.

"Claude, you're warm will you carry me?" Sebastian just looked at her with confusion.

Claude didn't answer, just picked her up, heading to the bathroom.

"Wait, demons are supposed to seem cold to everyone except other demons." Sebastian said, making Claude freeze in realization.

"Huh?" Alexis responded.

"It's a natural defence. I think it's just Alexis and our Masters who are the exception to it." Claude hummed in thought for a second. "We might be able to ask Undertaker."

"Claude, Ciel and Alois have complained that we are cold...it's only Alexis." Sebastian said, looking at her slightly.

"Well, I am your mate… that probably has something to do with it." Alexis suggested.

Claude shrugged. "If anything Sebastian should be the warmer of the two of us." Claude kissed her cheek.

"You're both pretty warm." Alexis said, wincing when the light from the bathroom hit her eyes.

Sebastian went over and turned on the water, making it slightly warmer than what she asked; not wanting to freeze his mate.

"Well then… We shall keep you warm. I think it's the same with Reapers and their mates." Claude thinks quietly.

"You're going to make me never want to leave the bed." Alexis muttered, slightly startled when Claude placed her down. Chuckles were heard when she pushed her body into Claude's.

"Enjoying that." Sebastian asked, before walking over and taking her from his spider.

Claude pouted at Sebastian, but got into the shower, hissing slightly at the cool temperature.

Alexis purred at Sebastian, and giggled when she was pressed up against both her mates. Both ran their hands on her, as she tried to get to the soap; but was stopped by Claude. "Why did you stop me?"

"He did say we were going to treat you as a queen. Though you are not in a bath, we will still treat you as such." The crow answered, making Alexis blush.

Claude purred in Alexis's ear, running an already soaped cloth across her shoulders.

"Can I return the favor, if I'm the queen that makes you two my kings." She said in a rather lust filled whisper. She purred when she felt Sebastian's hands in her hair, that familiar scent of her rose shampoo.

"Perhaps we can take turns over it?" Claude suggested, continuing his work on her back.

Alexis smirked, and took the washcloth from him and began to run it over his abs. She giggled when he moaned.

"Alexis, you're playing with fire." Claude whispered in her ear.

"I like being bur-" She was cut off when a loud smack, a hiss, and her body jumping forward. Thanks to Sebastian Michaelis smacked her ass.

"I'd advise you not to finish that sentence." He whispered.

"I like being pecked to." She teased, making him growl; sadly an impatient woman burst through the door.

"ALEXIS WH- Oh…" Calina turned right back around, blushing and walking back out the room.

"I told you that wasn't a good idea." William's voice could be heard.

Calina whimpered. "But the reason I got impatient was 'cause of something I'm getting for you!"

"Yes, but she should be shown the same courtesy you'd want with me." William said, but he said it as if he was forcing it out. Obviously not liking to show demons or demon's mate courtesy.

"B-b-b-b-but…" Calina sighed.

"If we were in their situation would you want to be interrupted?" William asked.

"No… Sorry 'Lexi." Calina called out.

"Plus she is not looking forward to being separated by them. Who knows when she will see them when the journey starts." Alexis whimpered loudly when she heard William say that. She wrapped her arms quickly around Claude, Sebastian wrapped his arms around her and the spider.

"Yes, but you must also remember, I have one of my own to go on, Will." Calina's voice went quiet, hoping he did not hear.

"What! Tell me you didn't say what I think!" William quickly wrapped his arms around her.

"What do you think I said?" Calina hoped he didn't hear her; her arms wrapped around his chest.

"Please say you're not going to leave me." William whispered.

Calina whimpered, not wanting to lie to him, but not wanting to tell him the truth either.

"You better come back to me!" He hissed.

"We come back every time. The spring trip we have is just our usual trip, but no Male knows of it, hence you won't find us if we go missing." Calina murmured into his chest.

"HELL NO! ALEXIS YOU ARE NOT GOING!" Sebastian shouted, making both his mates since.

"SHUT UP MICHAELIS!" Calina shouted. "We've never gotten lost! I would never let that happen, I've been doing Astrology and Navigation since I was 5 years old! I know what I'm doing!" Calina defended herself, since she was the Navigator for the trip every year.

'Calina?' Alexis tried a thought communication, hoping it would work.

"CAN WE FINISH OUR SHOWER IN PEACE?" Sebastian shouted back.

'Yes, 'Lexi?' Calina thought back, misery echoing in her thought.

'Our journey will start on the trip won't it?' Alexis asked through thoughts.

'Sadly, m'dear, it will. I will teach you your summoner, which you should know of by now.' Calina responded.

'Do you know when we will come home, to the ones we love?' A tears came to her eyes, Claude quickly started to wipe them away.

'I don't, but it will be awhile.' Calina's sobs could be heard in the hallway.

"Alexis?" Sebastian asked.

"Calina?" William asked as well.

"I'm okay, got some soap in my eye." Alexis said, rubbing her eye in response.

"It's nothing I can't handle." Calina responded, the misery in her voice was echoing in her body if it was seen.

"Lets go, we are going to talk; but let's leave them alone." William whispered, leading Calina out.

"Alexis, don't rub it. It will only make it worse." Sebastian whispered, he knew she just lied; but wouldn't hold it against her. Whatever it was, she would tell them in time she always did.

"Alexis, tell the truth… I don't like being where I can't help." Claude called her out, he, unlike Sebastian, had a little more worry that he knew of.

'things are changing, so much is suppose to happen and it terrifies me.' She thought she kept in her own thoughts alone, but when Sebastian and Claude gasped; she glanced at them.

"How did you do that?" Sebastian asked, she stayed quiet.

"It's one of the gifts you have, isn't it?" Claude pulled her close. "Please, we need to know."

"Yes, I just found out about the gift myself." She sighed, laying her head down on Claude's shoulder; which caused her to actually get soap in her eye.

Claude sighed, "You just got soap in your eye didn't you?"

"Maybe." She winced, but Sebastian gently grabbed her head; before directing her to the water.

"Let the water fall freely, and do not rub it." He whispered softly, kissing her cheek.

Claude trapped her arms to her side, to help keep the water free flowing.

"I guess it's nice to know we can keep in touch with your thought touch now." Sebastian answered.

'There is a many proper name for it, 'Lexi. They just don't know it.' Calina chuckled.

'I know, but it will be nice to keep in touch...I won't be able to on the journey will I. Something will stop it from happening.' Alexis felt her shoulders slump, she sighed sadly. Making her mates stare at her.

'There will be opportunities to send warm feelings, but that's about it. I can inform them if you want, but there is little chance that they won't attack me.' Calina's voice, though sure, was quiet.

'William will protect you.'

'He'd be with you when he I'd tell them… So… No… I have yet to inform him of this as well.' The wince was sent even across Calina's thoughts. 'I think that we should tell them after we return from shopping.'

'i agree, but fair warning my mates are worried to the point a little thing could anger them. I can handle them if they start to yell, you just leave with William.' Alexis thought back. Claude gave Alexis a look, knowing something was going on.

'You think that Will, isn't? I think if I wasn't his mate he'd have my head, too.' Calina chuckled. 'Will's getting antsy, so please hurry along, oh, and to keep your thoughts to yourself, feel like there is a bubble of protection, I can get in, but I'll be respecting the presence of it.' Calina's thoughts seemed to withdraw this time, like a connection was being muffled.

''I see. I may never be allowed to leave without them you realize this right.' Alexis muffled the thoughts. Laying her hand on Claude's chest reassuringly. Quickly they finished their shower, so they wouldn't be interrupted in that fashion again. Exiting the bathroom, they got dressed, and left to meet Calina and William.

Calina was sitting in William's lap when the three had entered. "Good, you're all here. I have one thing to say now, and another to wait until after we complete our shopping. The one thing I will say now is that Me and Will are going to be living here."

"One hair missing vermin!" William growled, making Alexis snarl and hiss in his direction.

"WILLIAM! Stop it!" Calina snapped,

"We could say the same to you William." Sebastian glared.

Claude glared at William quietly. "I respect the fact you have a mate, now respect ours."

"You three…" Calina took a moment to draw a breath, "BETTER STOP THIS FOOLISHNESS FOR IT WILL GO NOWHERE!" Calina shouted at them, her hand tugging on William's ear harshly.

"Hey, don't yell here. Ashley's ears have gotten quite sensitive." Ash suddenly walked into the room.

"Sorry, Ash, but keeping the foolishness of the two demons and my mate down… It became necessary because normal volume was something they became deaf to…" Calina apologized.

"Ah yes, the demons are quite stubborn aren't they?" Ash asked, earning three growls.

"We want our mate safe. Does that not warrant our stubborn nature to surface?" Claude countered. "I'm sure you would be in the same light with Ashley."

"Okay, everyone behave. If we are all going to live under the same roof, then we must respect each other." Alexis sighed, not wanting a fight. She held her head much as if she was getting a headache.

"I will give respect to those who earn it." Calina and Claude spoke in unison.

"Claude, no 'play' tonight if you don't." Alexis said, smirking at his horror filled gaze.

"I will be saying to same to you, Calina." William poked her cheek, but the smile on her face, was too calm for that.

"William, I know Calina has already requested this of you; but please do not speak ill of my mates. Please." Alexis asked, holding her hand out towards him; in a greeting to friendship.

"I will try to keep my distaste for them at a minimum, and my touching with you will be as necessary to keep you safe, no more, no less." William responded.

"Awe, now here I thought we could be friends." Alexis pouted.

Will's body language twitched for a moment, a look of slight distaste on him. "I have my limits."

*sigh.* Alexis just stared at him, before looking to her mates. A dangerous smirk came to her face. "At least I have Ash to talk to, he is my brother after all."

Calina's eyes widened at the thought, before giggling like Undertaker. She giggled harder when five pairs of eyes went to her, wide-eyed, and creeped out, before Alexis joined in, too.

"Oh, I get it...little sister." Ash began to chuckle.

"Say…" Calina's eye twinkled in mischief, "Do you think my sister and her boyfriend can live here too?"

"Little Whitney has a boyfriend?" Alexis asked, making William's eyes widen when she said Whitney.

"Yup, just as crazy and humorous as she is." Calina hummed.

"Is he a Kuro character?" Alexis asked

"I think so, if she'd tell me…" Calina whipped out her phone. Her face lit up with joy. "Hey sista~ I'm with 'Lexi, and you'll never guess who's here~!" Calina's voice started going up an octave.

"You don't think?" Sebastian asked, looking at Claude.

"If anything it'll be a long day." Claude's only response, keeping an eye on Alexis.

"Will she talk about you know what?" Alexis asked, looking at her mates.

"Probs. Just to piss them off, but I can't blame her… It really does look that way." Calina giggled.

"Shut up! It's not that way!" Alexis growled.

"I know! But Whitney will say it when she finds out." Calina returned to her call, putting it on speaker. "Whitney! You's on speaka."

'I'm gonna get into some...hot trouble when they hear that...' She spoke to Calina.

'You and me both… But it'll be worth the reaction that happens at first.' Calina cackled.

Alexis started to laugh like the Undertaker with Calina joining in, making a third, and the authentic join in.

"UNDERTAKER!" Both girls screamed in unison. Making their mates growl with jealousy.

"Whitney, get over here! Hush, Will! Don't be jealous of him, we just both enjoy the fact that he seeks the good things in laughter, even if his sense of humor is twisted dangerously." Calina nuzzled herself in William's side, "Besides…" She leaned in to whisper something in his ear, earning a blush and a growl of frustration after she had pulled away.

"Sebastian, Claude are you jealous over the Undertaker?" Alexis asked, a shocked look came to her face. "You shouldn't be, you are the only ones for me." Wrapping her arms around Claude.

"We better be." Claude wrapped his arms around Alexis, then noticed William's face. "Is it me, or is the reaper blushing?"

"Be nice." Alexis whispered, before nipping his nice." Alexis whispered, as she nipped his neck lightly.

Claude growled, "It's just curiosity… for now."

Alexis smirked slightly, before biting his neck, playfully. "Payback will be sweet you know spider.

"Shall we go track down Whitney, since she doesn't seem to wanna answer us properly?" Calina looked at William, a softness in her gaze that was noticable.

"I guess, but what about this shopping trip?" William asked.

"Sheesh… I want to see if he will wait with you and Alexis.

"Wait, we need to tell them; what we know now." Alexis said, getting a look from Calina that asked can it wait. "No, it can't…..wow we really have known each other forever haven't we, I know what you are saying by your gaze alone."

"It has to, otherwise the trip will never be done, and I'm sure William would let Claude tie me down, and that's saying something." Calina said, shuddering at the thought. "And it helps that we have, cause we can hear each other's thoughts easier than our Mate's from time to time."

"Alexis." Sebastian said, his voice becoming uneasy.

"Yes?" She asked trying to play innocent.

"What are you hiding from us?" Claude tugged her closer to his body.

"Calina, you said you would tell them." Alexis spoke, breathing in his scent.

"I also said after we came back from shopping. I told you guess that I'm moving in here and that was the before part." Calina countered.

"Yes, but now you're saying we are going to go look for Whitney...they deserve to know." Alexis reasoned.

Calina threw her hands up in the air, "My Goddess, give me strength to tell them." Calina prayed. "There are two rules to what I need to say. One: Don't stop my speech for any reason. Two: You can't get mad at us."

"Yeah, door number two is not gonna happen." Alexis said, shaking her her.

"Then I can't tell them. It's as simple as that. It really is." Calina shrugged.

"I won't be able to contact you on the journey." Alexis said, making both her mates stiffen. Sebastian wrapped her in his arms as Claude glared at everything in sight.

"She is not the only one in the same spot. I'm going to be in that same position. We'll get chances to send warm feelings, every once and awhile, but nothing more." Calina sighed.

"Please tell me you are lying." William breathed, wrapping his arms around his mate protectively.

"Alexis, no." Sebastian whispered, a tear in his eye:Blood tear.

"The start of our journey is during the spring trip that we take every year." Calina got a look of why did you tell them. "You said they had a right to know. I'm letting them know. It's not like they can change it anyways."

"We will not let you go on the trip." Claude snarled, his eyes in their demonic form, but not in lust but anger.

Alexis froze, something seemed to be coming over her; her body was hers. Her eyes were not, they started to glow blue.

"What's happening?" Sebastian asked worriedly.

"Let me see." Calina blinked when she saw Alexis's eyes. "Oh… That's no issue. Let it pass the message."

There is nothing you can do, her body, heart, and soul will travel. If you don't allow her to go on the trip, then her being will be placed to where she needs to be by forced teleportation. Trust your mate will return. The voice that wasn't Alexis's said. Sebastian and Claude just stood there frozen in place.

Calina bowed, recognising the voice. "My Goddess, I will ensure that she goes. Is there anything else that needs to be imparted before you go?"

Not for you, my daughter. Sebastian, Claude when you find her again she will seem the same but different she will need your love and support. With that the Goddess left Alexis, she fell into Claude. Her breathing rapid, she looked to be in a little pain.

"Alexis, my love are you alright." Sebastian asked, placing a hand on her shoulder; only for her to screech in pain.

"Give her a moment." Calina had removed herself from William's arms when she bowed.

"I'm sorry, I'm okay. But my shoulder is burning." Alexis whispered.

Calina moved to see her shoulder. "'Lexi I'm going to look at your shoulder, please try stay still." She lifted the back of Alexis's shirt.

She nodded, gripping Claude's waist tightly.

Calina froze in surprise, and shock. "My Goddess!" She shuttered out. "'Lexis, you'll want to see this." She removed her shirt, and held it to the front of her. "Take a look at my right shoulder." She turned showing off a tattoo of a moon being cupped by a woman in a greek toga. The ink itself seemed to shimmer as if there was glitter in it, and was the color of Ciel's eyes.

"Um, uh..." Ash muttered turning away quickly.

"Wah-" Alexis's eyes widened, on her shoulder was the symbol of the Moon Goddess Nyx.

"Alexis, you have the very same thing." Calina said, her eyes

"Claude...Sebastian..." She whispered, laying her head on her mates. "Can the shopping spree wait till tomorrow, Calina?" Her voice was soft, as she clung to the two she needed most.

"Nope! We need to keep your shoulder moving, which means that the Shopping needs to be done now." Calina protested.

"If I'm to keep my shoulder moving, then I'm going. William and I can go into a different shop, while you go where you need to." Alexis whispered, not allowing any protest.

"Will, mind keeping her within the book store? Sebastian, Claude, will you mind separating so that one of you keeps an eye on her. Will doesn't know her as well as you two, but I don't want to be unprotected either." Calina was trying to be civil, but her worry was apparent for Alexis.

"Book store." Alexis said, her eyes lighting up instantly.

"Doesn't mean I will be near that vermin." William hissed, not liking the idea of being in the same proximity of either demons.

"William, Do you really want to be cut off from our fun? I can handle being without it."

"I will be nice, as long as it's not that crow." William finally muttered.

"I do not like being with the reaper, but I will insist on carrying her on my back." Claude grumbled.

"Can we go." Alexis whispered.

"Claude, you do realise that if you go out, you'll have to change your outfit for this time. Same with you, Sebastian." Calina looked at the both of them.

"There are two outfits in the wardrobe for you, go and put them on. I will stay in here." Alexis said, walking over to where Ash was sitting. She sat next to her brother, watching as they left.

Claude opened the door, and saw his outfit on the left side of the closet; a light grey muscle tee, black jeans, and black converse. Claude chuckled at the memory.

Sebastian looked at his on the right, the clothing her saw was different from his memory; a dark red muscle, black jeans, and black converse. He could of sworn he never wore anything 'red' but he did what his mate wanted.

Claude changed quickly, not wanting to be away from his mate for long. "Come on, we need to get back quickly, so that Calina doesn't run off with Alexis."

"I'm not going anywhere without you." Alexis said, as she walked into their room.

Claude wrapped his arms around her.

"Honey, careful of the shoulder." His butterfly whispered

Claude's fingers brushed her cheek lightly. "I remember, my butterfly."

"Come on, she gets more impatient as she waits." Alexis said, turning and walking back out of the room.

"Why do I have a feeling, our pain has just begun?" Sebastian asked.

There was a short knock, then the door opened to reveal Calina. "Ye aren't the o'ly ones in for pain. Me o'n mate is going to be in he o'n pain." Her eyes were tired, her scottish accent leaking out.

"Let's just go." Sebastian said, walking past her.

* * *

 **Chapter 40 is done...my fic is all grown up!NO!  
**

 **Nature Faustus**


	41. Chapter 41

**Alright, Uxi now has rights to this story. This is her story now too, yay!**

* * *

Alexis laid her head down on Claude's shoulder, from where she was being carried on his back. People were pointing and gossiping as they walked by. "Damn people, it's like they've never seen lovers before."

Claude chuckled. "I guess not. You did sprain your ankle after all." He spoke a little louder, and the gazes softened, a chorus of awes coming from a few females.

"When can I carry her." Sebastian pouted.

"Do you want to? I'm not sure if you can." Claude teased, smirking softly.

Sebastian hissed angrily, before Claude wrapped his arms around him. People began to gasp as he did this, once again gossiping.

"Let them talk." Claude chuckled again. "Alexis, would you like to be carried by Sebastian for a bit?"

"Yes please." His butterfly whispered, kissing his neck softly.

Claude shuddered, but started to pass her on to Sebastian, whose face lit up with joy.

"Carry me in your arms not on your back, my crow." Alexis whispered, but Calina seemed to of had enough.

"Nope, Sebastian, carry her to the bookstore right there." Calina pointed to the Barnes & Noble Bookstore right across from the Victoria Secrets. "Then please meet be back here. We'll just be going to the store right here."

"Okay! I am not letting you subdue him to that. I will go with you, I need to get somethings there as well. You three head on to the bookstore, we will be there soon." With that said, Alexis hopped out of Sebastian's arms and walked over to Victoria's Secret not allowing any protest.

Calina saw the looks of protest, and decided to spare them. "No peeking then. It's a surprise you guys. So don't complain and you'll be very happy when we use the outfits we get from here."

"What is that store?" Sebastian asked.

"It looks to be a lingerie store." Claude shrugged, but sat down at a chair close to the store.

"Sebastian, Claude. Want to pick out an outfit for me?" Alexis asked, popping her head out of the store.

"I'll be asking you the same thing to you, Will." Calina giggled.

"Yes, my kitten." Sebastian said, grabbing Claude's hand and dragging him with.

"I'm coming." William sighed.

"Come on then, my dear William." Calina coaxed him.

"I am." William said, he took her hand and gave the one person he would ever do this with; a smile.

Calina blinked up at him, and then her face mirrored his in a warm, loving smile. "There is the warmth I saw beneath your professional exterior."

"Uh, get a room!" Alexis shouted.

"Once we get back to the house, maybe." Calina joked back. "You already have your room set. I don't." Calina followed Will as he grabbed a light blue bra and light blue lace thong. He then found a Violet satin robe. "I see… I will go try it on." She kissed his cheek and went to try it on, finding that she enjoyed it almost too much.

"Who's wing do you want to stay in?" Alexis asked, she nuzzled into Claude.

"You are wearing this for us." Sebastian said, holding up a black and red corset, that formed a collar at the neck.

"Okay. Claude, do you want to pick out the panties." Alexis asked.

"I think either your wing, or Alyssa's wing because of Grell being a reaper." Calina came back in her clothes.

"I will warn you every room is red in their wing." Alexis responded, watching her mates look at all of the mesh and lace thongs. "Didn't I say Claude?"

"You did, but I want something that both of us will enjoy." Claude kissed her cheek.

"You act like this is my only pair of lingerie...oops." Alexis saw the shocked looks of not only her mates but Calina as well.

"How in sync are we, 'Lexi?" Calina covered her mouth.

"GET IT!" Alexis cackled, earning some disapproving looks.

"I will~!" Calina kissed William's cheek.

"Alexis, we want to see all of your 'outfits.'" Sebastian said, giving her an adorable pout.

"No." Was his only answer.

"I have one more to pick, but Will… You need to wait outside the store, and not peek." Calina smiled at him. "I want to have one that is a complete surprise."

"Claude pick something, I promise Sebastian I have a rather lovely outfit for you." Alexis said, nodding to the door when she finished. "Oh and Sebastian one of the outfits has cat ears."

Claude picked a very lacy black thong and smirked. "And any of the others, if you still have them?"

"Well, let's just say you're not the only one with spiderwebs." She whispered, earning her two low lust filled growls in her ears.

Calina chuckled. "Are you teasing your mates?"

"Just a little, hey Calina guess what I can and no one but other than Sebastian can." Alexis giggled.

"Tell me~!" Calina was excited.

"This." She said, before smacking Claude on the ass.

Calina blinked, before facepalming, chuckles building up to giggles to quiet laughter to loud laughter.

"Hope you enjoyed, because I'm in big trouble now." Alexis said, looking at Claude with a light innocent smile.

Claude glared at Alexis, before a smirk spread across his face. "Well then, since you have done that. I think I will choose the other outfit."

"Okay, fair is fair. Though Sebastian gets to pick something out." Alexis agreed, kissing his cheek. 'Calina how much trouble am I in?'

'I don't know, but he won't kill you.' Calina answered. She had a light orange set of underwear, and a shirley kimono that was blush colored.

"I know that! But pleasure pain is fun." Alexis's eyes went wide when she realized she had said that out loud. She cast a glance over to Claude and Sebastian, to see their dark lusting smirks.

"Oh is it?" Sebastian asked, he looked around before looking back at her; his eye flashed for a second.

Claude did the same, but his lasted a moment longer. "I will be sure to use that again."

"Oh wow…" Calina chuckled and checked out.

"Claude pick the outfit. Sebastian I will show you one set, after all I will wear one tonight." Alexis whispered, watching Claude look at everything. "But, Claude...Sebastian is allowed to help me put it on; where you get to wait."

Sebastian smirked, looking at Claude with a cocky smirk. He did the same to him as Alexis had, Claude glared at him angrily. "What, it's a Crow's job to tease.

Calina came back over with her bag. "Are you two done teasing, yet? If not I'll head to the bookstore with Will."

"You head on, I will be sure they don't start anything here." Alexis giggled, laying her head on Sebastian's shoulder.

Calina giggled. "Hey Claude, I spotted something you might like." She tapped a hanger then walked off, her giggles turning to laughter. 'Good luck, 'Lexi~'

Claude went over to the hanger that was tapped, and his eyes widened. Calina was right; he liked what she spotted. It was a Annoushka bra. Claude smirked devilishly, his eyes flashing. "Sebastian, Calina knows me a little better than she lets on. She hasn't even met me before."

"You two are a lot alike actually, you both are quite...devious." Alexis whispered, before seeing a black silk robe; it was gorgeous.

"Oh, Claude is indeed devious, snarky, cocky, arrogant." Sebastian began to list, making Alexis giggle while Claude growled.

"I could say the same of you, Michaelis." Claude bit back, his voice no more than a hiss.

"Sebastian I'd be careful. He may lock you in another web." Alexis giggled, before she wrapped her arms around Claude's torso. "He didn't mean it that way, he loves you just as I do." Kissing his cheek lightly she let him go slowly.

"Still doesn't matter, he'll be tied up tonight." Claude waved Sebastian off to go look for the panties or thong that would work for the outfit.

"Claude?" Alexis asked, as she walked up to him.

Sebastian smiled at his two mates, he walked their way before looking at a mesh thong, that had small flower details at the top. "Claude, what do you say about these?" He walked behind Alexis, wrapping his arms around her as he handed the spider the thong.

"And here I thought you'd go for one that has leopard patterns on it." Claude smirked at Sebastian.

"It wouldn't go with the bra." The crow shrugged.

"I have cat ears and a tail to match for him at home, he can dress me like a cat later if he wishes." Alexis added in, making both sets of eyes flash.

Claude curled around his butterfly, "When did you get them?" He kept his voice low, and husky.

"Um… Right before I was shot?" Alexis said hesitantly, wincing at the angered growls she heard.

"You were going to entice us that night..." Sebastian whispered. "Did you ever think of giving yourself to us?" Claude looked at him shocked.

"I think that you're being absurd, but yet I'm curious as to the answer." Claude shuttered.

"No, Sebastian is speaking the truth. The day I was kidnapped, I was planning to give my very being to the both of you. But, after everything that had happened..." She stopped speaking, looking down sadly.

"Have you thought of it again?" Claude pulled her close, tugging her chin lightly so that she was looking into his eyes.

"Last night..." She whispered, averting her eyes from his. "But, you two have your concerns as I have mine. I am willing to wait, which I'm sure will be worth it." She purred.

Both Claude and Sebastian stiffened, looking at her with wide eyes. They looked to each other, then back to their female mate. Claude hummed. "Let's check out."

"Calina, how much did you hear?" Alexis asked, looking over to see her head in the store.

"Enough to say there are ways to prevent what happened to Ashley, though had I known I'd of sent her a care package to help with that." Calina sighed, her bags from both the store Alexis was in, and the bookstore.

"Are you seriously suggesting to 19th century butler's condoms." Alexis whispered, so no one could hear them. Earning them both two confused looks.

"You bet that cute face of yours I am." Calina smirked at the Demons, earning more confusion.

"I don't think they will fit in a condom." Alexis responded.

"What are condoms?" Sebastian whispered confused

"It's a preventive measure for pregnancy. There are other measures, but I don't know if she's on the other one I know of." Calina explained.

"No I'm not on the pill." Alexis sighed, looking over at Claude who was looking at her shocked.

"Wait… You're just as bad as I am over that stuff…" Calina chuckled remembering her distaste for medicine unless it was needed. "I hate stuff I don't know about, and I hate some of the modern medicine…"

"I hate taking pills, just give me some herbs or something. Lavender is perfect for sleep insomnia, peppermint and Chamomile is great for headaches...and I'm rambling." Alexis said, making everyone chuckle around her except for William.

"You are, but it's a good kind of ramble that I enjoy." Calina patted Alexis's head.

"Alright we will continue the talk about condoms at home, did you see if they had a copy of the complete series of Lord of the Rings in there; I've been dying for that book." Alexis asked, looking at Calina with puppy dog eyes.

"They had that, and the House of Night Series as well, so I got them both, but I got two copies of the Trilogy." Calina smirked. "It is Christmas soon, you know. I know you aren't supposed to know your present, but I told ya anyways."

"You bloody tease...sorry they don't want me to use foul language." Alexis said, this made Calina laugh; but two stranger yet familiar laughs joined in...well one was more of a cackle.

"Whitney! It's good to see you finally!" Calina passed Will her bags then tackled her sister in a hug.

"WHITNEY!" Alexis yelled happily, tackling the girl into a hug. That was until she noticed the 'famous' Undertaker. "Mustn't fangirl, mustn't fangirl."

Calina giggled at Alexis, then tackled Undertaker in a hug. "Hello~ Undertaker!"

"Hello deary, I'm glad to see I'm popular." Undertaker giggled, making two demons and a reaper growl.

Calina cackled, releasing Undertaker from her grasp, going back to her mate's side. She climbed onto his back, nuzzling her face into his neck.

Alexis took Calina's place for a second tackling the silver haired shinigami. "You are quite popular, your fan base his huge. Whenever someone is down, they can turn on one of your scenes and get a laugh."

"It's true! I've done it before myself, before I met William." Calina kissed said man's cheek.

"What's a world without laughter?" Undertaker asked, frowning slightly.

"It'd be a sad world without the joys of Laughter." Undertaker, Whitney, Calina, and Alexis said in unison.

"Alexis..." Sebastian pouted, growing more and more jealous.

"So I guessed William was Calina's mate but whose your's Alexis. Sebastian or Claude?" Whitney asked.

"Both of them." Calina giggled.

"Huh, that's funny...and here I was into the whole love child dilemma." Whitney said.

"Nope~! Claude's his own being. Though it was a good wish." Calina shook her head at her sister's antics.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"It's nothing." Alexis assured, blushing madly.

"It must be something if you're blushing." Claude pointed out.

"Well what these two don't want you three to know is..." Both Calina and Alexis put hands over her mouth. They glared at Whitney.

"We must retain their naivety to it. Ducktape the Whitney if we must." Calina said.

Whitney then proceeded to lick Alexis's hand and bite Calina's when Alexis took hers away disgusted. "This world has Will + Sebs = Claude." Both Alexis and Calina screeched with outrage.

The three men in question froze dead in their spots, before growls of outrage spilled from them.

Undertaker had fallen on the ground cackling. "That's my mate, the comedian alright."

"Hey, Calina are we in trouble now?" Alexis whispered to her friend.

"No, because I didn't want them finding out about the craziness of the female race." Calina whispered back.

"Wouldn't that get us into more trouble?" Alexis hissed, before looking at the enraged look on Claude's and Sebastian's face.

"Hey Whitney, are you coming to the Spring Trip this year?" Calina changed the subject.

"No, that's your trip mom told me." Whitney said.

"Alrighty then." Calina hummed.

"Calina, explain." William hissed, holding out his death scythe towards Claude; making both Sebastian and Alexis growl at him.

"Put away your scythe and I will." Calina sighed.

William did slowly, but moved behind his mate glaring at both demons.

Alexis got in front of Claude, along with Sebastian. They glared at the reaper, protecting their mate.

"I guess it's time I explain everything I know properly. Let's head home first and get everything settled before we do so though." Calina sighed, her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose.

"No fighting you three." Alexis straightened up, leaning into Claude who just glared at both her, Calina, and Whitney.

"Claude, stop glaring at me. It's rude, and puts me on edge." Calina snipped at him. "I did try to stop Whitney, so I don't know why you're doing such."

"Why are you glaring at me, what did I do?" Alexis whimpered, she didn't expect that glance to cause her pain; but she supposed she was his and Sebastian's mate.

"You knew and didn't tell me. I'd preferred if you'd said it yourself." Claude had felt the sting of pain when he knew she had known about it.

"It's not like it's true though...plus Did you really want to know about what dang fangirls come up with." Alexis snapped, moving away from him.

"That is enough." Calina sighed, having slipped away to pay for Alexis's things that she was planning to buy. "Everything is paid for, let's head back to the house so that everything can be explained."

"You didn't have to do that." Alexis said, in a pained whisper. Leaning on her friend slightly.

"They weren't paying attention, and honestly I was planning to do this anyways.. well paying for the lingerie, anyways." Calina shrugged.

"Hm" Alexis sighed, before walking ahead with her head down. Calina glared back at that demons before going to join her. "How long will they stay angry."

"William? Not too much longer, but only you know your mates." Calina responded.

"Yeah, I guess I should try to talk to them; so it doesn't get worse." She whispered, dropping back to her mates.

"'Lexi, I still have things to talk with you about." Calina stopped, waiting for them to catch up.

"Okay." Alexis sighed, and got back up to her friend; looking sorrowful towards her mates.

"Not now, silly, but when we are alone. We still have planning to do." Calina shot her a meaningful look.

Three growls were heard at that, making Alexis wince as if they had just struck her. Calina seeing this quickly glared at everyone including William.

"That is enough from the three of you. I do not appreciate, nor like what's going on. If you continue I'll just keep her to myself and lock you three out. I will do so, and you can ask Will if I'd do it." Calina's voice was ice cold, "Even Whitney can tell you the truth of it."

Sebastian's eyes narrowed, he held his arms open for his female mate. When she entered them, he gently caged her protectively. His wings shot out to fold around her.

Claude wrapped himself around the two of them, glaring at Calina. "You will do no such thing."

"Watch me, spider." Calina smirked devilishly, her eyes glowing the same blue that Alexis's had earlier that day. She twirled her fingers around, the wind whipping around Sebastian, catching his wings.

Sebastian howled in pain, he whimpered softly trying to keep his hold on his kitten. A loud snarl was heard, making even William wince.

Calina hissed as the power she had drained from her, but she stood strong. "Alexis. You know why I'm doing this, right?"

"I don't care! Stop, you hurt me by hurting him." Alexis hissed.

Calina dropped her arm, but kept the power surfaced. "Fine. Then the plans will go to waste at this point." Calina turned away, her back screaming loner.

"We can plan later, but that was uncall-"Alexis was cut off.

"Uncalled for? If I didn't think my point would get across with words to Demons then I would have done so." Calina hissed.

"You don't seem to understand, his wings are very, very sensitive. What you just did would be the equivalent of us breaking four bones at once." Alexis snapped.

"Sorry, but mine were snapped." Calina looked at Sebastian with the jealousy.

"You had wings?" Sebastian asked, his breathing slowing as both his mates unruffled his feathers, giving them both loving looks.

"Yea." Calina nodded.

"I'm sorry, may I ask what happened?" He asked.

"That is part of what I will explain." Calina sighed. "I will also show them to you when I do so."

"Claude, help me lift him." Alexis said, as she took up one side of .

Claude quickly took the other side.

"Oh and I'm sorry for snapping at you a little while ago, I should've told you." She whispered.

"It's been forgiven, even I lose myself in my emotions." Claude whispered back.

"Calina, make them stop. Its sickening." William whispered to his mate.

Calina shook her head, leaning on him, and letting her power fade away. If she wasn't next to Will, she would have crashed into the ground.

Back at the house

As soon as they all entered, Alexis and Claude took Sebastian to his bedroom much to his dismay.

"Mind filling everyone in, where he can rest Calina? Oh and the Dragon room is yours if you want it." Alexis said.

"Cool. I'll take it then." Calina smiled with joy. "But no, We should head back there or at least within earshot for him. He, or Ash, might have ideas on how to help me out."

"That's why I thought we could speak in the bedroom. I think the soft bed will be nice for him to rest his sore wings on." Alexis responded.

"Remember the Salve I tossed at them?" Calina asked.

"Yeah, Claude where did you put it?" Alexis asked.

"It's in the bathroom, why?" Claude answered.

"It's a numbing and with some demons, like Sebastian, it helps speed things along, but not fast enough for them to be happy about it completely." Calina responded.

Alexis had left while they were talking, coming back with the salve; Sebastian just looked on.

"Spread your wings out completely, but one at a time." Calina's voice became commanding.

Sebastian hissed in pain as he did so, feeling a warm hand touching his face. He looked over to see golden eyes looking in his own.

"The salve is a bit cold, but it's effective this way." Calina opened the lid, humming at the scent of Lavender, and oranges.

Alexis was quickly by Sebastian's side. She played with his hair as Calina came closer with the salve.

"Alexis, would you like to, since I'm not his favorite person right now?" Calina asked.

"That and he doesn't like many people touching his wings." She kissed his cheeks before taking the salve, before moving to his spread wing.

"Sebastian, mind if I show her with this wing so that she knows how to do it?" Calina asked, winced at the shape of how bad that they were out of place before when she caused the wind.

The crow looked at Calina for a second, contemplating what she said. Slowly he nodded, making Claude and Alexis look at him in shock.

She smiled softly, but it faded. "Alexis, pay attention, please." She took a pea sized amount and went to Sebastian's primary feathers. "Taking a pea sized amount, go to the primary feathers and put the salve along the spine of the feather. Usually you want to take care of primaries first unless there is more displacement to the secondaries." Calina ran the salve along the center of the feather, making a second finger follow to rub the salve in a little bit more.

Sebastian hissed from the chill of the salve, but there was something she forgot to mention it stung a little. Claude frowned and looked at his male mate.

"What's wrong?" Claude cupped Sebastian's cheek lightly.

"It stings a little." Sebastian answered.

"I smell orange, so if you have any open wounds my love; I think that's why its stinging." Alexis whispered, kissing his cheek.

"There is oranges in it…" Claude's eyes snapped to glare at Calina, who had moved on to the next feather. "Stop, Calina."

"Hm?" Calina sat up a little more, looking at Claude. "Why?"

"The oranges in it is hurting Sebastian more." Claude hissed out.

"Claude baby, the oranges will sting yes; but they actually clean wounds just like lemons can." Alexis whispered, touching his face to calm Claude down.

"Oranges are gentler though." Calina's ears had changed a little. They were sharper, more pointed.

"It's okay Claude." Sebastian whispered

"Would you like me to continue now, Sebastian? Also there is the question if you can feel the numb feeling in the feather." Calina asked.

"Go ahead, or see if Claude or Alexis wants to. It's light but it's there." Sebastian answered

Calina just bent back over, humming to herself lightly. "Thank you. I might need to make a stronger dosage for you." Her fingers glided back over the feather that already had the salve applied, making sure to rub it in a little more. "Alexis, Claude, do you want to take over?" She asked, but didn't really want to stop working.

Both nodded

"Were you paying attention on how I was applying it?" Calina looked at them, taking a step back.

"Yes, I think I speak for both of us when I say...yes we were paying attention and that we want to take care of our mate." Alexis responded instantly.

Calina nodded, stepping completely away. "I'll be right back. I have a different scented one, it's roses and mint, but it will allow for the other wing to be done as well." Calina stepped out of the room, humming softly.

"Sebastian, you're gonna smell like a girl when we are done." Alexis giggled.

"He isn't, more like a garden." Claude disagreed.

"I was just teasing." Alexis said, gently applying to salve the same way Calina was. "Though I prefer his natural scent." She smiled mms

Calina knocked on the door, then came in. "Here you are, Claude." She passed him the jar of the what she called the Minted Rose Salve. "It's the same thing, just a different scent and strength. This one is a bit higher in numbnant power."

About an hour later, they had finished applying the salve to Sebastian. Alexis had moved to lay her head on his chest, his hand running through her hair.

"Okay, now what do you want to explain?" Sebastian asked.

Calina stood up, as she has sat down at the end of the bed to keep from falling over. "First off, remember when I said I had wings?"

Everyone nodded, Alexis cuddled into his chest; trying not to yawn. Not being rude it was just they had kept her up late last night.

"Well… Me and Whitney aren't full-blooded sisters. Her mother is different from mine, but they were both impregnated the same day…" Calina sighed and shook her head. Her shoulders rolled for a moment, and a pair of ruby red wings slid out of her back. "My mother, as it turns out, was a Dragon of both Fire and Wind."

"That explains a lot." Alexis muttered. "Sorry for interrupting."

"No worries, 'Lexi." Calina shrugged. "As I grew older, mother began pushing me off of the tallest point she could take me, trying to teach me to fly. For some reason, I fell, and I landed on my wings. She didn't set them right, and just shipped me off to my dad."

Sebastian winced instantly, the very thought of landing on his wings made him shudder.

"If you don't already know, Dragons of Wind actually need their wings working properly to survive. So.. I'm at half my life strength so if I don't get my wings fixed, and soon, I'll as good as dead." Calina curled in a ball.

William was by her side instantly, glaring at everything that moved.

"I don't know if this will work on your wings or not, but when Crows wings are messed up that way; we do something that is painful before putting them in a splint for a while." Sebastian suggested.

Calina winced. "I'd have to re-break them, then."

"That's really the only known way, I think even Angels use that method." Sebastian gave her a sad look, knowing full well this was going to be painful.

Calina winced, "Alexis, mind texting Ashley to see if Ash can come over here?"

"No need, like I said. My mate has sensitive ears now." Ash said, walking into the room. "What do you need?"

"I wasn't even yelling… Thanks, Ashley." Calina blinked. "My wings are broken, and I need to get them fixed properly."

"Have they healed in the fashion of the break?" Ash asked, trying not to wince.

"They weren't set properly if that's what you're asking." Calina responded.

"Um...it's rather painful..." Ash said, not bothering to hide the wince this time.

'Calina, hate to say this; but looks like you will be purposely breaking your wings.' Alexis gave a reassuring smile.

"Oh, joy…" Calina sighed. "I don't have anything that'll block that much pain at once. Unless..."

"I don't think anything like that exists." Sebastian muttered.

"No actually… Claude, how strong is the numbing properties of your venom?" Calina asked.

"Um it doesn't numb, it kills." Sebastian answered for him, knowing full well what it could do.

Claude shrugged. "Sebastian's right, but I think I get where your head is trying to go."

"Yea… My idea was to have venom injected into my system to numb my body, then have my wings broken and reset before it wears off." Calina spoke quickly, but then sighed. "But, it looks like that idea won't work."

"Some snake venom can numb its prey, I saw a species of it not that long ago." Alexis suggested.

Calina's eyes brightened up. "What kind of snake is it? Snakes are descendant of Dragons after all."

"Coral I believe. Cobras would be another choice but after a while your systems would shut down from them." Alexis answered..."but getting bit on the wing does not sound fun either."

"No, it wouldn't be on the wings directly, it'd be at the base of both of them." Calina chuckled.

"Alexis...how do you know so much about snakes?" Sebastian asked

Claude poked her side. "I'd like that answer as well."

"I've studied them since I was three...along with sharks, large felines, various birds, and arachnids." She purred when she said arachnid.

Claude blinked, then smiled. "That I believe deserves this." He leaned in and captured her lips for a deep kiss, and kept there until she had pull away.

"So back to the condoms you mentioned earlier, how effective are they?" Sebastian asked, Alexis face went red.

Calina paused in what she was doing. "Uh…. What?" She blinked a few times.

"You were the one that decided to do condoms 101 you get to answer all their questions." Alexis buried her face into Claude's chest, quite embarrassed.

"They have a 98% success rate of blocking pregnancy from what I was told." She was blushing, from having to answer that. "How's the wings, Sebastian?"

"They are healing quite nicely thank you, now don't change the subject...Claude should we get these for our mate?" Sebastian asked, Alexis's face grew darker.

"I would say so." Claude kissed the crown of Alexis's head. "We don't want what happened with Ashley to happen here."

"Uh, I guess not...but Um..um...Calina you created these monsters you happy." Alexis hissed at her friend.

"Uh… Same's happening with Will, I'm not escaping the same fate." Calina looked at Will, who had a lust filled gaze on her.

"Um, I know this is wrong to say; but I don't think you two will fit in a condom." Alexis said, looking at Claude and Sebastian.

Calina snorted.

"What? I got gifted mates what can I say." Alexis said.

"There are custom condom makers…" (Not sure if this is true, but whatevs) Calina offered.

"You are telling me to to measure my mates now...what are you creating in my bed." Alexis giggled.

"Oh… I'm sure they know their own, and each other's sizes." Calina smirked.

"I should, but they are huge girl." Alexis giggled, making both demons purr in response.

"I've actually ordered customs for my own use." Calina looked up at Will, a smile on her face.

"What?" He asked.

"You're quite the heavy sleeper when you're stressed out." Calina giggled.

"CALINA YOU DIDNT!" Alexis yelled, getting an angry Angel come running back in. "Sorry."

"I did~! But not in the gutter style." Calina shuttered.

"You and Will go to your room. I need to get this image out of my head." Alexis buried her head back in Claude. "And bring out spiderweb lingerie."

Calina pointed to the bag. "It's there if you want it." She left the room, William following her, making sure she stayed on her feet properly.

"I have two other sets." Alexis said, blushing when Sebastian and Claude looked at her again.

"That's right you did say you would let us have a taste of you in lingerie." Claude nuzzled her cheek.

"I also said, you would have to sit tight while Sebastian helped me...guess you both with stay here." She said and walked over to her dresser, she took out what she needed and went to the bathroom.

"Damn it, Alexis…" Claude pouted, but it melted away with what he knew was coming. He looked down at Sebastian and saw he was as anxious as him.

Alexis slowly exited the bathroom, wearing a spider web mesh bra and thong; she added cat ears and tail top off the look.

"Alexis are you trying to kill us!" Sebastian yelled when he noticed, this causing Claude to look over to her.

Claude's body shut down, and he fell to his knees. "Alexis… You're in very big trouble." He couldn't move at all.

"Meow?" She said innocently, making them growl.

"Playing innocents is not going to help you." Sebastian hissed.

Claude's body finally responded, and his first move, was to pull Alexis on top of Sebastian.

"Didn't you promise me spider webs last night." She whispered low, lust filled. Wrapping her arms around Claude, kissing and nipping his neck.

 **Lemon(FINALLY!)**

Claude's mind went blank, but his hands didn't. He kissed her lips after tugging her face to meet him. His other hand slipping over her bra, cupping her breast, fondling it happily.

"Claude, put her back in your web." Sebastian moaned.

"A splendid idea." Claude was panting for air. He got up, and placed her on the web, and tying her there.

"Panting already, now we just begun." Alexis smirked.

"You being dressed like that took me by surprise." Claude went to the door, locking it.

"I thought you would enjoy spider web lingerie was I wrong?" She poked the bear some more

"Not one bit." Claude used his speed to be back in front of her in a second. "Sebastian, want to tease her with me?" He smirked at the crow, his mind already forming a devious idea.

"Yes." Sebastian hopped off, he held a feather that had fallen a while ago. "How should we tease?" He asked as he began to touch her side's with the feather.

"Sebastian!" She squealed.

"Master?" He responded. (uh oh)

"I think we shall show her your Uke side." Claude pinned Sebastian to his own web.

He whispered something to Claude that Alexis could not hear.

"A wonderful idea, but you're still going to be an Uke first." Claude smirked at Sebastian.

"Let her wet your fingers Master." Sebastian begged.

"Good boy." Claude stripped Sebastian down, then himself. "I think I will." Claude sauntered over to Alexis. "Wet this for me, will you?" He pressed three fingers to her lips.

Alexis didn't hesitate, happy to obey...at the moment.

Claude smirked, his other hand slipping in her thong, rubbing her clit. "Your reward."

"What will you do tonight if she disobeys master?" Sebastian asked, "I think she enjoyed being whipped so that's not punishment."

"She'll just be left there. Ignored until I feel she has earned attention." Claude answered. "You'll also get this punishment."

"Can she wet something else?" Sebastian begged.

Claude smirked, "No. that will be your job." Claude pulled his fingers out of her mouth. "Not a word other than Master."

"Master." Alexis whined, looking at Sebastian.

Claude went over to Sebastian, leaving Alexis alone. "Now, let's get you stretched out, shall we?" Claude rubbed a ring around Sebastian's entrance, easing it to loosen.

"Master!" Sebastian hissed in pain, when Claude pushed his first digit inside of him.

"Enjoy this setting, it'll be a moment then another shall join it." Claude started pumping slowly.

"Master." Alexis said concerned, as she watched Sebastian's face contort in pain.

"Speak, Alexis." Claude said, continuing his motions.

"He needs more comfort." She obeyed.

Claude hummed, then grasped Sebastian's length from behind, pumping at the same pace as his fingers; planting kisses along his back, near his wings.

"Thank you master." Sebastian whispered.

Claude chuckled, "Don't thank me yet." He added another finger, pumping the length a little more to distract Sebastian.

"Master." Sebastian moaned.

"Writhe, move as you need, Sebastian." Claude stopped pumping Sebastian's length to see what he would do, but his fingers kept moving.

Sebastian bucked his hips, causing the fingers to go deeper and hit his prostate. Causing him to moan in pleasure/pain.

"There it is. Good boy, saving me trouble of finding it." Claude pulled out, and set Sebastian up so that his face was level with Claude's member. "Here is your next task." Claude went bent over Sebastian, starting his motions back up quickly.

"Yes master." Sebastian said quickly taking Claude's length in his mouth.

"Master." Alexis moaned, at the very sight. Her arousal began to hit herself at full speed.

Claude moaned at Sebastian's mouth, he forced himself not to thrust for a moment, but then he did, and as deep as he could go.

"Hm..."Sebastian hummed adding vibration to his task.

Claude gasped, "Sebastian!" He purred, adding the third finger to the motions.

Sebastian groaned in pain, but the purring calmed him down shortly.

Claude kissed Sebastian's back, between his wings, his other hand returning to pump Sebastian's length. "Better?"

Sebastian added strength to his hums in response, his body beginning to tighten as he felt his release at hand.

Claude felt the winding of Sebastian's body, and stopped pumping the Crow. "We can't have you releasing too soon, can we?"

"But I want to release." Sebastian whined, then realized he did not have permission to speak, nor stop his task.

"This is no good. Disobeying me in two ways…" Claude frowned.

"Master, Crow is sorry." Sebastian tried.

"This just won't do. Alexis, how do you think his punishment should go?" Claude asked.

"The way master sees fit." Alexis said, hoping for those hands back in her body.

Claude smirked. "You're right." Claude abandoned Sebastian, coming back to Alexis. He stroked her clit.

"Master." She threw her head back as far as it would go on the web.

"I think I'll let the web have it's fun with you, but not too far. Her virginity is mine." Claude smirked.

"Master?" She asked hesitantly.

"Ah, I never did explain did I?" Claude nuzzled her neck, his hands at his side. "This web, and Sebastian's, can move intelligently on it's own." As if to prove his point, the web tightened the bindings for a moment.

Alexis whimpered as the sharp material grew tighter on her skin.

The web loosened enough to stop hurting her, rubbing against her skin in apology.

Alexis purred in response, before smiling at her master. "Master?" She asked for his attention.

"Yes, Alexis?" Claude nuzzled her neck.

"Can I taste you?" Her words were slow and soft.

"Not this time." Claude sighed. "Make sure she is pleasured thoroughly."

The webs shuttered, while Claude removed her thong, and bra.

"Be a good girl and cum for them when you're ready." Claude ordered.

"Yes master." She whispered. Purring as the webs began to caress her softly.

Once he was satisfied with Alexis, Claude turned back to Sebastian. "Now, will you behave, Sebastian?"

"Yes master." Sebastian quickly responded.

Alexis was becoming a moaning mess, as the webs made her body light up. They began to rub her clit lightly.

Claude nodded, rubbing Sebastian's cheek. "Good." Claude tested the tightness with his fingers, working Sebastian loose once more, while rubbing his length.

"Master." Sebastian moans.

"What do you want? Beg me, Sebastian." Claude whispered in his ear.

"You! Master please in me." Sebastian obeyed.

Claude chuckled, "Ask and you shall" He paused to thrust his length inside, moaning at Sebastian's tightness. "recieve."

"Master." Sebastian whimpered, pain beginning to overrule him once more.

Claude stroked Sebastian's member, building the pleasure once more.

The webs made sure to keep Alexis's eyes locked on her two males, so that she was being pleasured both physically and visually.

Claude kissed Sebastian's neck, "Are you ready now, my crow?"

"Gentle master...please." Sebastian begged.

Alexis watched smiling softly, before gasping as The Webs began to get bolder. Slowly to the size of one of Claude's finger they entered her body gently.

Claude moved slowly, hitting Sebastian's prostate, which was found earlier, and massaging his uke's hips gently.

Sebastian nodded his head slowly, saying he can speed up.

Claude kept his speed, waiting on a verbal begging. "Where is my begging, Sebastian?"

Alexis gasped when more webbing was added, wasn't enough to hurt; but to fill her up. A good amount of webbing started to prod at her lips, to which she let pass.

"Please move faster." Sebastian begged.

"What are you missing?" Claude paused, his eyes narrowing.

"Master! Please." Sebastian begged again.

Claude kissed Sebastian's back, at the base of his wings, moving faster now.

Alexis felt some pain in her lower region, and realized they were going to disobey Claude's orders. That her virginity was his! 'How to get his attention through the webbed gag.'

 **Break from lemon I(But there is suggestive things from this point, more of them being caring...you would have to read a few paragraphs above to understand this ramble.)  
**

Claude looked over at Alexis, seeing the gag, he arched an eyebrow. "Alexis are they misbehaving?"

'Claude! Help!' She finally remembered her thought touch.

Claude's eyes widened and he was pulling her away in an instant. "How far did they get?"

"They were go...ing...to..it...hurt.."She started sobbing slightly, putting Sebastian on high alert.

"Claude let me go." Done playing he demanded.

Claude cut the bonds on Sebastian's web, freeing him.

"What did they do to her Claude." He demanded when he was in front of him.

Claude looked at her, "Did they start to take your virginity. A simple nod will do."

Alexis nodded, not prepared for the feral growls.

Claude took the web down, burning the strings into ash, growling harshly the entire time.

"Claude...hurt..." Was all Alexis could manage out as Sebastian laid her down on the bed.

Claude looked at her, questioning what she meant.

"She's saying they hurt her." Sebastian answered for her, the nod was all they needed to verify.

Claude sighed. "Hold her legs apart. We need to see, Alexis."

Sebastian did so very slowly, and gently apart. "I don't want to see, you look."

Claude looked, hissing harshly. they were almost there. it was bruised, but not broken. "They came close. Too close for my liking."

"You missy rest, we will be by your side in a moment. Claude you and I need to talk outside." Sebastian said,

Claude walked out of the room, looking at Sebastian.

"She is your butterfly, she does belong in your web; but no more intellect webs." Sebastian whispered,

"I know. Not after that." Claude bit his lip, guilt in his eyes.

"You can control your regular webs, stick with those...hey this wasn't your fault." Sebastian wrapped his arms around his mate.

"Let's get back inside our room." Claude pulled him inside, still hugging Sebastian closely.

"Claude, don't feel guilty." Alexis suddenly said, she was up on uneasy footing but up none the less.

"Alexis get back into bed." Sebastian sighed.

Claude kneeled in front of her, his head bowed. "I'm sorry, my butterfly."

"Hey, hey. Claude look at me." She whispered, kneeling in front of him.

Claude looked up at her, his eyes holding a quiet tear in his eye.

"It was not your fault, not only that but you saved me. You got me out of the situation." She said, gently picking up his left hand, and kissed his insignia...

Claude wrapped his right arm around her waist, pulling her body flush with his. "I did, didn't I?" Claude's voice sounded normal, but his eyes screamed that he was faking the emotion.

"Don't lie." Alexis immediately said. "Honey, I won't think any less of you. If you want to cry you can, I'm here."

Laying his head so that his nose rested between her breasts, Claude did what she said she wouldn't judge him for: he cried.

Sebastian, looked at his mates softly. He bent down and managed to pick them both up, laying them down so Claude was on top of her; while Alexis held him close.

Claude snuggled himself closer to his mates. His eyes falling shut, going into a light doze.

 _Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home_  
 _When it's all said and done I'll follow the echoes_

Alexis began to sing softly, earning low purrs to fill the room.

 _I hear you night after night calling out my name_  
 _And I find myself running to meet you_  
 _I didn't want to escape_  
 _From the bricks that I laid down_

Alexis suddenly realized how much this song described her and her mates. She didn't want to let anyone in, didn't want to escape. Now, look at her.

 _You are the only one_  
 _The only one that sees me_  
 _Trusts me and believes me_  
 _You are the only one_  
 _The only one that knows me_  
 _And in the dark you show me_  
 _Yeah it's perfectly reckless_  
 _Damn, you leave me defenseless_  
 _So break in_  
 _Break in_

Claude shivered, realizing just how accurate the song is. He licked his mate's skin to show he was awake enough to understand the song.

 _You let me fall apart without letting go_  
 _Then you pick up the pieces and you make me whole_  
 _I didn't want to escape_  
 _From the bricks that I laid down_

Sebastian smiled, laying next to both of his mates; his wings had been folded back. She had chosen the perfect song this night.

 _You are the only one_  
 _The only one that sees me_  
 _Trusts me and believes me_  
 _You are the only one_  
 _The only one that knows me_  
 _And in the dark you show me_  
 _Yeah it's perfectly reckless_  
 _Damn you leave me defenseless_  
 _So break in_

Alexis began to trace circles in Claude's back, telling him he was staying there tonight.

 **And take everything I have**  
 **Until there is nothing left**  
 **Until it's just your voice in my head**  
 **And when the lights come on**  
 **You see me as I am**  
 **You're still inside me**

Claude wrapped his arms to where Sebastian was included, purring softly.

 _You are the only one_  
 _The only one that sees me_  
 _Trusts me and believes me_  
 _You are the only one_  
 _The only one that knows me_  
 _And in the dark you show me_  
 _Yeah it's perfectly reckless_  
 _Damn you leave me defenseless_  
 _So break in_  
 _Break in_

Sebastian smiled, wrapping his arms around Claude and Alexis. She smiled softly, holding her spider close, as her crow held the both of them.

Put your lighter in the air and lead me back home

Claude raised his head slightly, "That was wonderful, my mate. Now rest, as we both will do." Claude turned his head to the side, resting his head on her chest.

"Good night, my spider." she whispered as she began to run her hand in his hair, slowly pushing him closer and closer to sleep.

"Good night, kitten." Sebastian whispered following Claude. Alexis stayed awake for a few moments more.

 **ITS MORNING PEOPLE! GET UP!(Timeskip- Calina Style)**

Calina opens the door and spots Claude laying on top of Alexis with tear stained face. 'Claude Faustus cried?! What happened?!'

'Yes, and you best not mention this to anyone. He really hurt his heart last night.' Alexis said quickly, cracking an eye open.

'I won't but wipe his face soon.' Calina backed out of the room, closing the door softly.

'i mean it Calina not one word.' Alexis growled through the link.

'I got it! Me not responding over it, is me skipping it… remember...' Calina hissed.

'That especially means William can never find out!' That made Calina freeze.

'That puts me in a corner… It's like telling your mates the location of our trip, you want to, but it can't be shared...' Calina whimpered.

'We don't even really know where that is, you forget we will be separated as well.' Alexis responded, not knowing how she came about this knowledge.

'I know… Sometime the intuition granted sucks doesn't it?' Calina sighed.

'Just go, oh and if Claude is clingy today just know some of his spider webs got out of control; nothing to worry about. But, he feels extremely guilty.' Alexis explained.

'Ah… We will see how he is when he wakes then, by the way. It's 7:15 am.' Calina chuckled.

'woman we didn't go to bed till 4:30 you can leave us alone.' Alexis growled, quietly.

'Why are you awake then?' Calina poked the proverbial bear.

'Lingerie kept me up.' Alexis teased.

'No… I mean right now: How are you awake?' Calina shrugged.

'You woke me, I'm not happy about it either. Good night...I don't care if it's actually morning.' Alexis said, closing the link. She fell back into a light dose, smiling when she felt Claude shift slightly.

Claude's eyes opened, waking from his sleep. He snuggled his face into the crook of her neck, purring to make sure she stayed asleep.

Alexis's arms tightened in her sleep, unconsciously telling him to stay.

Sebastian began to stir slightly, he looked over at the scene a smiled. He kissed both his kitten's and spider's cheeks.

Claude kissed Sebastian in return, then sniffed, finding Calina's scent in the room. He frowned. "Do you think she saw?" He kept his voice low for the sake of Alexis.

"She did, but knows that if she says anything; she's dead." Alexis said, coming back out of her dose.

Claude stiffened, though he did relaxed at the second part.

Alexis smiled at him, before moving so they were both sitting up. Sebastian groaned saying to lay back down. Alexis chuckled before standing and offering her hand to her spider. "We will be right back my crow."

Claude took her hand, leading her into their bathroom.

Alexis smiled, she grabbed the washcloth and gently wet it with warm water. "Claude sit on the edge of the tub.

He obeyed her, closing his eyes as she wiped away the evidence of his tears.

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking into his eyes, once they reopened; pain was evident.

"As long as you're by my side today, I think I'll be fine." Claude pulled her into his lap, his head resting on her shoulder.

"I love you...does this mean I get to help out with Alois?" She giggled happily, wrapping her arms around.

Claude chuckled for a moment. "Not really, You'd just be within my arms the entire time."

"What is if I want to help?" She inquired.

"I don't think Claude will stop you, after all we know how much you like to be in the kitchen." Sebastian said, as he walked into the room.

Claude purred at the sight of his male mate, still naked, though he was too. "This is a wonderful view I have, right Alexis?"

"I agree, though I have two wonderful views. One is right beside me, where the other needs to get over here." Alexis said, making them both laugh.

"I didn't say you weren't a wonderful view. I could eat you up, my butterfly." Claude tightened his grip on Alexis for a moment, nipping her neck.

"I can return that statement my handsome spider." She purred, running her tongue over the curve of his ear.

Claude's eyes widened for a moment, before he kissed her lips, his eyes in their demonic state. Pulling back slightly, "I hope you won't do that. At least until tonight, so that we can play that game." Claude kissed her cheek before standing up. "Sadly though… We must go back to our butler state. We do still have contracts to fulfill."

"Shouldn't we shower first we do smell like sex?" Alexis asked, blinking innocently.

Claude would have answered if not for the sound of Calina yelling incoherently down the hall.

"We don't want any!" Alexis yelled out, confusing her mates; but making Calina laugh.

Calina's footsteps came to the bedroom door, "'Lexi, Can I come in?"

"Calina, we need to shower. We are naked in the bathroom. Go away for right now!" Alexis called.

"Okay, find me at some point, with or without your mates, if they do come please blindfold them." Calina called back.

"Ok, Claude's gonna be with me all damn day..." She looked at him and smiled. Kissing his cheek gently.

"Alright, if you don't mind keeping him blindfolded while we do our thing." Calina sighed.

"Why don't you ask him?" Alexis asked.

A thump was heard on the wall outside. "'Cause I'm not used to talking to demons, and with Will beside me, glaring at me, I'd rather not make him even more upset than he already is. Please do understand you three." Calina whimpered.

"What did you do?" Alexis asked.

"Remember how I was yelling a few moments ago?" Calina asked. "That was me waking Will up since he was supposed to be up half an hour before my yelling."

"Dude let your mate sleep! He's gonna have to deal with Grell probably, everyone knows you're gonna need sleep for that." Alexis responded.

"He's already been around Grell because Grell's the one who woke me up at seven this morning." Calina banged her head against the wall again.

"Haha! Wait is that why you came into our room." Alexis growled.

"Yea, but I planned on leaving you alone if you were still asleep. Just what happened happened." Calina moaped.

"Don't worry about it, oh and if Grell had followed you in here. Had seen Sebastian in his glory you would be dead girl right now. Sorry Will gotta protect me mates, from psycho redheads." Alexis responded

"I made sure to go wake Alyssa to tame the Grells." Calina snickered. "She was so~ not happy with either of us."

"I'd suggest not going down their hall, because they make up with a loud fuck." Alexis said, getting growled at by Claude and Sebastian. "Oops did I say that out loud."

"You did, and Sebastian, get the soap." Claude was holding down her arms.

Calina's footsteps ran away. "BYE~ ALEXIS~!" Her voice bouncing back to them, as she got further away.

"Did I say something that wasn't true though. They are loud and that's how they makeup. AND CALINA I'M GONNA GET YOU!" Alexis cried out,

Claude covered her mouth, "Still sharing that gets your mouth washed out."

Sebastian walked over with some soap. "Sorry Alexis, but we have asked you repeatedly."

Claude held Alexis still, opening her mouth for Sebastian.

Sebastian took a small piece and put it in her mouth, immediately she tried to spit it out. "Don't you do it."

Claude tightened his grip around her waist. "Sooner we wash out your mouth the sooner you get the Queen treatment."

They let her go when tears started to form in her eyes. She whimpered silently.

"Claude wash her mouth please." Sebastian whispered, running his hand through her hair.

Claude did just that, tending to work quickly, as he didn't want to make this longer than needed. "There, now you can spit it out, my butterfly."

Alexis didn't hesitate, coughing violently to get the blasted taste out of her mouth.

Claude and Sebastian both held her hair out of the way. "That's it, get it out." Claude used his other hand to rub her back.

When she finally stopped coughing, Alexis leaned into Claude; cuddling into his chest. She whimpered softly, not expecting the coughing to had hurt as much as it did.

Claude helped her rinse out her mouth, and making sure she didn't start coughing again.

* * *

 **Soap in the mouth...I am sure we all remember the pain! *Shudders at memories.* My parents were especially cruel with that, they would use the squirt kind, put it on my tooth brush and I had to brush my teeth with it. (Fun, NOT) Anyway song is break in by Halestorm, it is the perfect song for Alexis and her mates. That is their song now, isn't that awesome.**

 **Nature Faustus**


	42. Chapter 42

**Love ya all my lovely reviewers.**

* * *

Calina ran down the halls, her eyes wide. "HALLOWEEN IS A WEEK AWAY!" She shouted, going around the house, filled with childish excitement. She ended up running into William, head first, and having a collision course with his lips.

"Hello to you too." William said, he was only a flirt with her.

"Hi, Will! Halloween's in a week." Calina's wings slid out, showing her bundles of excitement, but winced when she remembered that they were still not fixed. "Okay… this is going to pester me until they get fixed."

"What is with all the yelling." Alexis asked, followed by her mates.

"Halloween!" Calina whipped her head to Alexis.

"How did I forget...OUR FAVORITE DAY IS A WEEK AWAY!" Alexis shouted happily, confusing her demons and her friends reaper.

Calina scooped Alexis up in a hug, both of them squealing with joy. "All the candy we can beg for, and scaring the waste out of people!" Calina explained. "It's also called All Hallow's Eve!"

"Dude we were scary last year we need to be sexy for...the three confused guys over there." Alexis said.

"Can you not see their faces now?" Calina giggled. "I might not be able to walk the next few days afterwards."

"Should I dress as a sexy butterfly or kitten?" She whispered playfully to Calina.

"Oh~ Use the corset you got last month." Calina whispered back.

"Oh yeah, and I need to get a very very short vinyl skirt." Alexis whispered, the growls could not be missed.

"I have one of those in my room." Calina giggled.

"Okay now, you know I'm a cat for them most nights I should do butterfly." Claude was growling like a v8 flathead engine.

Claude took Alexis from Calina, and growled in his mate's ear.

"Alexis, Calina. You two are in charge of making this estate a scary house this year." Alexis's mother called out, making both their eyes go huge.

"Alexis, do you know what that means?" Calina asked, ready to squeal.

"Many people are going to crap their pants in fear?" Alexis replied.

Calina nodded. "Sebastian, Claude, if we get permission from Alois and Ciel, will you help us?" She was bouncing on her feet.

"We will help if our mate requests it. Mates win over contracts." Sebastian responded

"Though, we do appreciate the fact that you did ask us directly." Claude gave Calina a very, very small smile.

"Wait, I'm no longer messenger a messenger owl?" Alexis asked, her eyes widened in joy.

"This is Halloween! My fears will be for naught!" Calina hugged both Sebastian and Claude quickly, then tackled William to the floor in a hug of his own. "Will you help us Will?"

"Yes." William agreed

"Dude we should give Undertaker a Mic so he can cackle and scare the peeps." Alexis suggested.

"I'll call Whitney!" Calina whipped out her phone. When the other side picked up, she ran off jabbering excitedly, but still asking what she needed to. When she came back a few seconds later, her face said the answer. "We have paid for his services and he has agreed to help! Though, Whitney's house burned down yesterday." Calina's eyes turned sad for a moment.

"She can move into Ash and Ashley's hall...I have to get me brother in law back some how." Alexis smirked evilly.

"Alexis, that is mean." Sebastian said, he put a hand over his heart and gave a look of false disgust.

"After what happened two days ago it's only fair." Claude hissed when she reminded them. She knew she had their approval at that lovely sound.

 **Flash back**

 **Ash smirked at Alexis, he had been ticked every night; thanks to an unhappy mate having to listen to moans.**

 **"Hey want to fly with your brother in law?" Alexis looked over to Claude and Sebastian asking if it was alright with them.**

 **"Go on." Sebastian smiled.**

 **Alexis wrapped her arms around her brother, before they took off.**

 **"Sister you are going to have to forgive me, but this is payback for all the sleepless nights." Ash said, they were far away from her mates now, slowly he flew down closer to the ground so she wouldn't be hurt.**

 **"What are you doing?" She asked, before Ash dropped her. "CLAUDE! SEBASTIAN!"**

 **Claude set webs out ahead of him, running to where she had called for him. He's shadow showing himself Demonizing, but his face was more passive than ever.**

 **"Close your eyes, do not open them till one of us tells you to." Sebastian cried out.**

 **"Okay!" She screamed, closing her eyes bracing for impact on the webs.**

 **Claude caught her a split second before she did. "Alexis, keep them closed, but I'm here next to you."**

 **"Okay, do me a favor hurt him but don't kill him. Ashley needs him to live." Alexis whispered, leaning her head on him. She could feel one of his spider legs touch her face, while his clawed hands held her close.**

 **"Sebastian is doing that, now that he has caught up to us." Claude nuzzled her cheek long enough to let her feel that his face was there, but not to get any details on what his face felt like.**

 **"Can I touch you?" Alexis whispered.**

 **"If you're sure that you will not fear my form you may touch me from the shoulders down." Claude sounded hesitant on letting this happen.**

 **Her hands glided on his body instantly, she was slow. When she felt his spider legs on his back, a smile graced her face. "I can tell you're beautiful, my love."**

 **Claude's arms stiffened in surprise. He nuzzled her again, letting her feel his horns, which followed his hair back, but curled forward for the last three inches.**

 **"I love you." She whispered, leaning up and kissing his cheek.**

 **"As we love you. Sebastian, are you done?" Claude called over to where Sebastian was.**

 **"Right behind you...is she not afraid?" Sebastian asked shocked.**

 **Claude didn't say anything, but a small shake of his head said it all.**

 **"Sebastian can I touch you as well?" Alexis asked. Sebastian slowly walked over to her and bent over her so she could.**

 **"Yes, but keep those eyes closed." Sebastian said, watching as she extended her hand to him. Her touches were ghost soft, she was careful of his wings like always. Slowly she ran her hand down to his clawed hand, locking her fingers with his. She brought his hand to her mouth and kissed it. Shocking both of her demons.**

 **"Alexis…" Claude said breathlessly, but very happily.**

 **"Yes, my lovely spider?" She whispered, keeping her hand locked with Sebastian's.**

 **"What did we do to deserve you? You're too good for us." Claude hummed, pulling her close.**

 **"I agree with that statement." Sebastian said, his voice was quiet filled with awe.**

 **"You never had to do anything, you love me and that is all you had to do. I love you, all of you. Your true form, and human form I love you." Alexis replied, leaning her head on Claude's shoulder.**

 **Claude looked at Sebastian, a debate in his eyes. "I will let you see my true form, but it is up to Sebastian if he will show you his."**

 **"Not yet, I'm sorry my love." Sebastian whispered, reverting back to his human form.**

 **"When you are ready, you will let me. But, that is not today; as long as you're here that's all I care about." Alexis replied, opening her eyes and looking slowly at Claude. She began to take him all in, but one thing remained in her eyes 'love.' "Claude you are beautiful." She exclaimed, before kissing him gently; knowing he was venomous in this form.**

 **Claude didn't return the kiss, but purred in response. He pulled away, "I'm sorry, but I must refrain from kissing you, I don't want to bite you on accident."**

 **"That's alright, I understand. We probably, as much as I don't; should get back." Alexis whispered, locking fingers with his clawed hand.**

 **"As you wish, my butterfly." Claude reverted to his human form.**

 **"One of us should carry you." Sebastian said, picking her up bridal style. "You got to carry her to town."**

 **"I have no issues with you carrying her back." Claude kissed Alexis sweetly, returning the kiss he had gotten from her a moment ago.**

 **End of Flashback**

"That day wasn't too bad." Alexis responded, before smiling at Claude.

"No. It wasn't." Claude purred at the memory.

"Agreed." Sebastian whispered, this confused the two lovers in front of the three.

"Wait.. What are you talking about?" Calina asked.

"I'm not at liberty to say, if Claude let's you know, than you know." Alexis replied, nuzzling into her spider.

Calina looked at Claude questioningly.

"Not going to happen." Claude said, making Calina pout.

'Calina...I saw his demon form. Don't tell him I told you.' Alexis said, knowing that if she squealed she would be in trouble.

Calina blinked, squinting her eyes for a moment. 'Thanks for telling me.' Calina's eye shut a little bit, her skin paling somewhat.

"So are we going to go to the Halloween store?" Alexis asked, not phased at her friend's appearance having seen it before.

"Yea… I already have my outfit picked out." Calina winced.

"I just need the butterfly wings that will go with the outfit." Alexis responded, once again earning a low growl.

"What outfit, Alexis?" Claude asked, keeping an eye on Calina, worried slightly.

"That's a surprise." Alexis answered, sticking her tongue at him playfully.

"Do it again and he will bite your tongue." Sebastian warned, watching with amusement; as she stuck her tongue back at Claude.

Claude leaned in, nipping Alexis's tongue, tugging it slightly. "You were told." Claude kissed her lips softly.

Alexis smirked, wrapping her arms around Claude. She pressed herself closer, and pushed both of their tongues into his mouth; quickly dominating the kiss.

Calina swayed slightly, the lights in the room were starting to hurt her eyes. "Hey, 'Lexi. Remember what happens every blue moon?"

"Hold on a sec, kind a busy here." Alexis responded, before dominating another kiss; Claude of which growled.

"You're playing with fire." Sebastian growled in her ear.

Calina sighed, "Let's leave them be. I'll explain in our room."

William nodded, walking with his mate. A disgusted look on his face as he had witnessed the demons interact in such a way.

Claude quickly nipped at her, trying to get her to retreat, but wasn't biting hard enough to make her bleed.

Alexis didn't retreat, just continued to dominate his mouth.

Sebastian walked over to Claude, and whispered into his ear so that Alexis couldn't hear.

'Want to loosen her with your tongue when we get behind close doors?' Sebastian asked him.

Claude smirked, pulling away from the kiss. "I would."

"Claude, I wasn't finished with you." Alexis whined, trying to capture his lips again.

Claude chuckled. "Then find me." He left quickly, heading to their room.

'No fair.' She sent him, running after her spider.

Sebastian chuckled, walking after his kitten, and spider.

Alexis, had a feeling she knew where Claude was; so fell back to Sebastian. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Ah, ah. That's a surprise." He purred.

"Alexis!" Calina came running up, her hair had red and silver stripes in it.

"We need to find the coral snake quickly." Alexis concluded immediately. "Or your gonna be in immense pain."

Calina nodded. "I've called one using my abilities, but she's not happy."

"Okay, I will go calm him down. They don't call me the snake whisperer for nothing." Alexis said. "I'm sure Claude and you will want to see this Sebastian."

"Will's not happy either. Grell's with him, trying to keep him calm, but I don't know it'll work." Calina bent over panting.

"He doesn't like snakes?" Alexis asked innocently.

Claude came out of the room he was waiting for Alexis in. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, I'm confused." Sebastian answered.

"Blue Moon Transformation." Calina said.

"I have to go calm down a pissed off Coral snake, before the blue moon ends Calina." Alexis responded, Sebastian and Claude looked at their mate in alarm.

"I've been there with her in case they tried to attack her. They love her." Calina reassured them.

"Snakes, love our mate?" Sebastian looked at Claude, then back at Calina.

"Yep, I have a love for her as well. If she's going to be turned it will most likely be a snake demon, if I had to choose." Calina shrugged.

"A snake, spider, and a crow." Sebastian said, looking at Claude.

"You two wanna watch?" Alexis asked, when she received nods; she walked into William and Calina's room. She saw the beautiful tempered snake. "Why how lovely, you do know how to call the gorgeous one Calina."

"Thanks. Coral, this is my friend Alexis." Calina spoke softly.

The snake hissed, glaring at everyone. This put Sebastian and Claude on high alert.

"Your okay, shush now. There is no need for that." Alexis spoke softly, walking over to the snake. Claude tried to stop her, along with Sebastian.

Calina put her hand up. "Watch, your mate."

Alexis got closer, the snake raised her head up; hissing loudly. Alexis never looked away, slowly moving her hand in away; so she was following her hand. Finally the snake lowered her head, all aggression disappeared. Alexis moved and picked her up, allowing the snake to move so she was now coiled around her neck. "Thats how you do that." Both her mates stared in awe, shock, and utter amazement.

Claude approached her side. "How can you calm them so fast?!"

"It's all in the eyes, the snake was scared. I mean how would you feel if your out peacefully resting or something. The next thing you know you're in a room with people. You have to show them you mean them no harm, show respect in the eyes." Alexis answered, turning to kiss the top of the snake's head.

Calina nodded, reaching out slowly to the snake. "Hello cousin."

The snake hissed instantly. "Give her time, I'll coax her to do what she needs to do." Alexis told Calina.

Calina's eyes flashed to their draconic state for a moment. "Alright. I'm sorry to have surprised you, cousin."

The snake eyed her before nodding, laying her head back down next to Alexis's neck.

"I will go and tend to my mate." Calina walked over to William, her hands fisting to keeping her from growling in frustration. "William, look at me."

He looked at her, still frowning. Grell quickly ran out, giving Alexis a shark grin as he did so.

"William, why are you mad at me?" Calina asked.

"I'm scared...I don't know what's going to happen." He answered, looking down. "You also could of warned me about the snake."

"I did. A MONTH AGO!" Calina threw her hands up in frustration, her wings sliding out. The feathers were tipped with yellow

Finally, William just wrapped his arms around her; careful of her wings. He held her close, trying to get her to see. "You mean everything to me, please I can't lose you."

"You mean everything to me as well, but when you push me away it hurts." Calina nuzzled him slightly. "I also have to get my wings set this moon. I'll already be in pain, so this will be the best time to do so." Calina looked over at Alexis, and the Snake. "Would you mind helping me with that?"

"Yes, but you need to lay down. Coral snakes bite, quite hard. But, I am not breaking your wing got it." Alexis said, being held in Sebastian's arms. To which the snake was not extremely fond of.

"William, will you hold me down? Sebastian, Claude mind breaking them at the same time, once the venom is in effect?" Calina asked.

Everyone nodded, no one liking this; but knew it had to be done.

Calina laid on her stomach, after taking off her shirt so that the base of her wings were shown.

William rubbed her wings base, before laying in a way that his wait was in her arms; knowing full well she would break from his grip.

Alexis walked over, uncoiling the snake from her neck. "Ready." When she received a nod, she brought the snake's head to the base of her friends wings. The snake quickly bit down, injecting venom instantly; before Alexis pulled her away.

"It's painful, but bearable." Calina hissed, her eyes settling into her draconic state. "It shouldn't be more than a five minutes before it's in effect, right?"

"That is correct, Coral snakes inject a lot of venom. A small child could die from a corals bite, but an adult has a better chance. They are quite effective in numbing though." Alexis answered.

Claude watched, before moving to Calina's left wing. "Where was the break on both wings?"

"Put your hands at the base of my wing, and start heading out, I'll tell you when to stop for the first one." Calina said, feeling his hands on her wing, she squirmed, but didn't move away. "There." The first point was a foot from her back. the second was a foot away.

Both Sebastian and Claude did what she told them.

"When it's time, you know." Calina was feeling awkward.

Sebastian looked at Claude, before looking back at Calina. "Tell us when."

"How long has it been since I was injected with the venom?" Calina asked.

"You gotta another minute." Alexis replied.

Calina nodded. "In two minutes start the process."

Two minutes went by, and Sebastian and Claude did what was requested. A loud crack could be heard throughout the room, before Sebastian ran to get two splints and wraps. Being the only one in the room who had wings alongside Calina, he put them where they needed to be. "There, that should do it." Sebastian said.

Calina's eyes showed pain, but there was a heap of gratitude that matched the pain. "Thank you for the help, Sebastian, Claude, William, Alexis, Coral Snake." Calina smiled.

"That's what friends are for, I'm going to go put her back outside." Alexis said, walking out of the room.

Claude placed a hand on her shoulder, watching as she flinched. "Am I cold?"

"Freezing, but it's nice in a way, could you place your hand over where the Coral bit me?" Calina asked, shivering when he just moved his hand there. "Thank you."

"I still can't see you as cold." Alexis said, walking back in the room. Her cornsnake replacing where the coral once was.

Calina laughed breathlessly. "I do, and it feels good at the moment."

"They aren't for me." Alexis replied, wrapping her arms around Claude. "Warm."

"They're your mates." Calina smiled at them.

"Yup, cuddly mates at that." Alexis said, happily.

Calina closed her eyes. "That's wonderful. I might be cuddly with my mate when it's safe to move around enough to do so."

"You try to sleep." William said, before looking at Sebastian and Claude. "Will you leave us please."

Claude picked Calina up, keeping her wings still. "Move over so that you're under her."

William moved slowly, not liking to be ordered around.

"It's for your mate. Do you want me to continue to touch her?" Claude asked.

"What do you think, vermin." William growled.

"Watch it William." Alexis snapped. Sebastian growled warningly to William.

"Refrain from addressing our mate as vermin." Sebastian's voice was laced with malice.

"William, just get out." Calina sighed.

"He doesn't have to leave, but he better keep his damn mouth shut." Alexis hissed, watching as Claude laid Calina on top of William; before he walked out. He had a firm scowl on his face, making Alexis run after him and rub his back.

"Claude, baby don't pay him any attention. He's wrong, you are not vermin. You are beautiful." Alexis said, smiling at her mate.

"Alexis, I don't want to seem rude...but are you kissing up to us right now; after that tease a little while ago?" Sebastian asked, looking at his female mate questioningly.

"I am not a vermin to you." Claude whispered in Alexis's ear, a smirk on his face.

"No, you will never be vermin to me. You will always be my cuddly spider." Alexis responded, before stealing another dominate kiss.

Claude chuckled allowing her fun. When she pulled back for a moment, he stole back the dominance that she had. "I believe that this is my job."

"You dominate me every day, it's my turn. I also know, that you and Sebastian have planned something." Alexis playfully growled, before taking back her dominance.

"You'll enjoy the night tonight." Was all Claude said in response to her statement.

"Well until then, you're mine." Alexis hissed, before she forced him down in the bed; having her way with him.

There was a thump as if someone had fallen out of bed. "My Goddess that hurts!" Calina's voice came from her room.

Alexis sighed. "I will be right back." She explained, before running to Calina's and William's room

Calina had landed on her knees, her back to William. "I told you that you have to respect the choices of people. I will not sit here and listen your ignorance of the strength me and Alexis!"

"What is going on here?" Alexis demanded.

"William is keeping the pole up his ass." Calina said, keeping it short and to the point. "I'm not going to stand for it."

"William, I understand you don't agree with Calina's and I's friendship; but you need to understand something. Without her I would of been dead along time ago." When Alexis said, Claude and Sebastian walked in just in time to hear her words.

"What do you mean 'Without her, I would of been dead'?" Claude asked, freezing mid step.

"My past isn't something exciting." Alexis whispered, not expecting Claude or Sebastian to hear her.

"What did my mate do to help you?" William asked, he was genuinely curious.

"William, you're undeserving of the privilege to know. Shut your mouth." Calina hissed, standing the best she could.

"My love, tell us." Sebastian requested.

"I wasn't a happy girl, I kept blaming the world for my crappy childhood. Especially because of how my grandmother treated me. I thought I was a and you will have to excuse my language this time. A fuck up." Alexis replied, Sebastian and Claude though frowned at her language, but their frowns were stronger with her words.

"Alexis, save it for private. William is here." Calina glared at said man. She started heading to the door, leaving William baffled at her actions.

"No, if he doesn't know then he won't know why you and I are so close." Alexis replied. 'plus it will be a real shot to his pride, and mind.' She sent over.

'Fine. It's up to you to tell him. I'm too upset with him.' Calina thought back.

"I will, but he may need you after he knows." 'Claude and Sebastian aren't going to allow me to leave their sights once they know.' She spoke the first part allowed, before sending Calina the rest.

"Alexis, speak. Claude and I want to know." Sebastian said, before looking at Claude letting him say anything.

"Alexis, please tell us. What did Calina do to help you live?" Claude asked.

"She stopped me from killing myself." She replied, tears beginning to come to her eyes. Every eye in the room was on her, Calina looked at her sadly; where her mates were frozen.

"Alexis..." Calina wrapped her arms around her friend's torso.

"I'm okay, now anyway. Just things were hard back then. My grandmother practically torturing Alyssa and I when we were younger, watching my brother being murdered, then you put bullying on top of that." Alexis responded, returning the hug.

Claude wrapped his arms around the two of them. "I'm sorry... I didn't even know..."

"Baby not many do, to be honest if you weren't here I wouldn't be able to be in this house. I can show you everywhere she use to 'teach' Alyssa and I our place." Alexis said, leaning into his body.

Calina sighed. She leaned into Claude, but kept most of her weight off of him.

"I'm sorry, for the way I've been treating you." William said..."I was wrong." He put his hands to his face.

Calina sighed, taking her weight off of Claude completely. "Now do you understand why I am so close to her?"

"Yes, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting." William replied, holding his arms up to Calina.

Calina shook her head. "I'm still mad at you." Her eyes glistening with tears.

"Oh Calina." Alexis sighed, before lightly pushing her so she fell into William. "You fit perfectly together, like a puzzle piece. You two belong together, don't fight now; when right now the most important beings are in front of the both of you." William nodded to her thankfully, wrapping his arms securely around his mate.

"Let's go, we will leave them to their peace." Claude whispered in Alexis's ear, scooping her into his arms

When they were in the hallway, Alexis let go and began to sob. "I'm sorry I never told you, I didn't want you to know; because I was afraid. My past-" She was cut off by her spider, while her crow ran his hand through her hair.

"Alexis, you are alive and well. I- We really- couldn't ask for more." Claude said this, a fierce look on his face.

"I guess it's time to come clean about everything." Alexis said, she knew they weren't going anywhere; she was assured of that.

"That would be nice." Sebastian replied.

"You will have to follow me, so I can show you every room; to speak of my past." Alexis said, getting out of Claude's arms gently.

Claude growled softly, but didn't pick her back up.

Alexis began walking down the hall, but she first went to Alyssa's room and asked if she and Grell would join them. When they did, they went to a door at the very end of the house. "This is our first st-st-op." Alexis stuttered, looking at the door in fear.

Claude and Sebastian placed their hands on her shoulders, letting her know that they were with her.

"Alexis do you think the key is still here..." Alyssa asked, to which Alexis nodded. She walked over to a small metal door on the right side of the hallway. She opened it to reveal a very very old skeleton key. Alexis started shaking, staring at the thing.

"Alexis." Sebastian said, concern dripping from his voice. She just continued to shake, as she picked it up.

Slowly Alexis walked over and opened the door, revealing a flight of up a dark passage way.

Claude looked at the stairs, and nudged Sebastian, nodding at him.

Alexis and Alyssa shaking, slowly began to extend the flight of stairs; their mates shortly behind. They came to another door, Alexis unlocked this one with the same key; though she could barely see the lock. When they entered, she turned on the light; revealing two double beds. "This is where we were forced to stay, most of the duration of of our trips here." It was a tiny wooden room, no windows, only one door.

"She had a camera in here, if we were caught talking at night; or turned on the light...we would be punished." Alyssa said, leaning on Grell.

Sebastian looked around the room, noticing a tally board carved into one of the walls.

Claude growled, and wrapped his arms around Alexis, trying to protect her from the memories.

"Her punishments would consist of no food for a day, to doing all of her biddings, but nothing was worse than her physical punishments." Alexis said.

"Especially when she'd have us in the basement, preaching from the sacred book." Alyssa said, Grell hissed; holding his mate close.

Claude kissed Alexis, trying to help her with the memories.

"Come, we will show you." Alexis said, walking out of the room; Alyssa followed. They all walked to the door in the kitchen, both girls nearly fell to their knees; as memories began to flow through them.

Sebastian picked Alexis up, cradling her to his chest, cooing in her ears.

"I'm okay, I have you two." She whispered, before getting out of his arms and walking down the stairs. She froze when she saw two desks in the opening of the basement, rice was littered across the floor, minor very old blood stains on the floor.

Claude picked her up, but he froze when a projected memory manifested around him.

Two girls sat in the once vacant chairs, making Alexis and Alyssa freeze. Remembering what happened that day. An older woman walked into the room, she held a ruler in her hands. A sinister smirk on her face.

"Now we will read about the great sacrifice today." She spoke, her voice like nails on a chalkboard. "Alyssa what is sacrifice."

"When somebody gives their life for others." The little blond girl, with pigtails spoke up.

"Very good...Alexis are you paying ATTENTION!" The woman demanded, smacking the little ebony haired girl's desk with the ruler.

"Yes m'am..." Her voice barely a whisper.

"Woman shall be in hell. I will punish her myself." Claude hissed.

"I agre-" Sebastian was cut off, when the woman spoke again.

"Are you really, hmm I don't believe you. Get on the rice!" The younger Alexis looked to be no more than a five year old. She kneeled on the rice, whimpering as they dug into her skin. "I DONT WANT TO HEAR YOUR PATHETIC SOUNDS!" The woman pressed her hand on the child's shoulder, forcing weight on the rice. The child cried out.

Alexis, felt tears coming to her eyes; as the memory replayed. Remembering what was yet to come.

Claude and Sebastian picked Alexis up, cradling her in their arms, burying her head into their shoulders.

"You pathetic brat!" The woman suddenly screeched, grabbing the child by the hair; she yanked her by the hair. Sebastian and Claude watched as the woman brought the child to a silver crate. She opened the crate and forced the child inside. "There you are, a dog cage for a pathetic dog."

Sebastian hissed, outraged. The woman had treated his mate like a...a dog. "If she was still alive, there would be no place in the world she could hide."

"Then it is good she is dead." Claude growled, hissed and snarled. His anger causing him to demonize.

Alyssa hid behind Grell when he did.

"Alyssa, are you reading!" The woman turned to the other child. "No, then you can join her." The woman did the same treatment to the blond child, both girls in the cage.

"This wasn't the worst part of the day." Alyssa whispered, to which Alexis nodded in agreement.

"The worst is yet to come." Claude's growling became louder.

Claude froze, as he saw a whip being readied to strike. "Repent you little whore!" The woman whipped The young Alyssa, ripping the already ripped clothes.

Alyssa stood there frozen by the memory being replayed, before she turned around and lifted her shirt. She revealed faded scars from the whip.

"Now repent witch!" The old woman held a match to Alexis's feet, which were covered by burns already.

Sebastian and Claude"s eyes widened with outrage. "She better be in hell! No she better be in Lucifer's own dungeon. Hell is too good for her!" Sebastian snarled.

Calina burst into the basement and her eyes widened in horror. "Get Alexis up to her room!"

Before anyone could speak, the old woman spoke again. "Now it is time to bless you." The woman brought out a dagger, bringing it to first the younger Alyssa. She carved adultery on her ribcage. She then went to Alexis, and carved DAMNED! Into her waist.

"HOW DARE SHE!" Sebastian screeched along with Grell, Claude snarled at the scene.

Calina screeched, breaking the magic that was in use. "Alexis, control your powers."

"I'm...I'm...I'm.." She tried to speak, but she just fell into Claude; tears streaming.

Claude gathered Alexis and stalked out of the room. Calina following behind, cancelling the magic that Alexis was producing.

Sebastian stalked beside his mates, his eyes glowing in slits. Alexis let out a few whimpers, which both her mates quickly cooed to her.

Calina put on a kettle of water, humming the song We are the Fallen Angels by Black Veiled Brides.

"I think Savior song would be better right now." Alexis commented, leaning her weight into Claude.

"I just got into the band, 'Lexi." Calina chuckled.

"Okay, Sebastian, Claude can we go back to our room?" Alexis asked.

"Let's go." Claude turned to leave, but before he could do so; Calina called out.

"I'm going to bring tea up to you. Please don't fall asleep yet." Calina said, pulling out a box of homemade tea.

"No worries there, my mind is too active to sleep." Alexis replied.

Calina nodded, Claude whisked Alexis away then.

"Alexis, we are here beside you, we will never let you go." Claude whispered in Alexis's ear. His voice husky, and low.

"Help me forget tonight." Alexis whispered.

"We will." Sebastian replied, smiling softly.

Claude laid back on the bed, his eyes closed, purring to help her calm down.

"Is there a specific way you want us to help you?" Sebastian asked, before being kissed by her.

"Make all the pain go away." She asked, kissing him again.

Claude rubbed Alexis's shoulders, his fingers massaging the knots in her shoulders. He continued down her back, relaxing her body.

"Claude." She moaned, wrapping her arms around Sebastian keeping him close. She slowly wrapped her legs around his narrowed waist.

"Alexis, do you know how close we were to revealing our true selves?" Claude asked, kissing her neck lightly.

"Claude, you did." Alexis replied, making him stiffen. "You didn't realize it?"

Claude hissed, realizing that she was right.

"Are you alright?" Alexis whispered, touching his cheek.

"I'm fine, but there is something that I'm curious about... Why did Calina seem calm, even with me in this form?" Claude looked at his mates.

"She is a dragon." Alexis responded.

The door opened, Calina bringing in a tray of tea, along with two pots. She poured one cup of the tea she made, and two cups of another. "You two should be familiar with the other tea. Here, Alexis." Calina gave her the cup of tea that was her own blend. (New moon drop is the other tea Calina made.)

"New moon drop?" Alexis whispered, nuzzling into Claude. Sebastian took the cup that Calina gave Alexis, and brought it to her lips. This action shocked Calina. "They always want to feed me." Alexis shrugged.

Calina relaxed, a few chuckles passing her lips.

"Calina, how did I do that?" Alexis asked, referring back to the basement.

"Hmmm? The projection? I'm not sure. I don't know everything." Calina sighed.

"I only wish to forget, but I know I will never be able to." Alexis said, pulling her shirt up slightly; looking at the carved scar. Sebastian and Claude looked closer and noticed the discolored skin and the word.

Claude growled, but he kissed the scar, instead licking the word loved.

"Claude, I love you too." Alexis whispered.

Calina held out the other tea to Sebastian and Claude. "I made you guys some tea as well."

"Thank you." Sebastian said, gently taking his cup. Claude did the same, they sipped it slowly.

"You're welcome. I would like to discuss plans for Halloween, since there will be visitors." Calina giggled.

"What's your ideas...oh fuck...sorry Sebastian, Claude. But Synthia will be here." Alexis groaned

"Can we scare her first?" Calina got a dark light in her eyes.

"To the point she never comes back, yes." Alexis said.

Calina giggled.

"So, Claude, Sebastian. Do you want to know the exact details of my costume?" Alexis smirked.

"Only if you tell us..." Claude poured, hoping to get the answer.

"Calina can you go get the tiny vinyl skirt you're going to let me borrow?" Alexis asked.

"Yup, oh and Sebastian, Claude I was hoping to unleash you on Synthia." Calina smiled at them.

"Not a problem." Sebastian's eyes flashed.

Alexis got up and grabbed the corset she bought a month ago. "Well here is part of the costume."

Calina ran out, flying back in with the skirt in question.

"Here is the second part of the costume, now all I need now is butterfly wings, and black thigh high boots." Alexis said, making both demons growl.

"I think Undertaker is bringing a pair for the both of us as a thank you for the laughter." Calina giggled, her wings shivering slightly.

"Yay." Alexis said, before looking at her mates. "Calina you may want to leave soon."

"Awe, but what about the rest?" Calina poured.

'Look at them.' Alexis responded. "Claude, have I been a bad butterfly?" She whispered into his ear.

Calina looked at the two males and blushed. 'I'll be here tomorrow at noon, with lunch and tea.' She fled the room, closing the door behind her.

"Hmm" Alexis responded, posing the same question to Sebastian but with the word kitten.

"You've been a very bad butterfly. We will have to punish you." Claude growled and nipped Alexis's neck.

"I agree, kitten you're in for it." Sebastian hissed.

 **Strong lemon!**

"Oh..." She said, mischief in her eyes. She turned to Claude and quickly pushed him on to the bed. Capturing his lips, with a gasp from him; she dominated once again.

Claude quickly fought for his dominance, "Behave and you will have what we planned without much delay." He warned.

Alexis smirked, slowly bringing her hand down to his bulge. She grabbed it, and listened as he gasped.

Claude started purring to her touch. "Alexis... More..." He commanded.

"I think not." Alexis responded, stopping her task.

Sebastian watched in amazement, a month ago she had been very cooperative. He would watch Claude punish her, before he took her ass.

Claude hissed, pouncing to where she was on her back, his hips lined up with her heat. "Then I will punish you." He rubbed against her body, heating her arousal.

Alexis smirked, biting back every sound. She moved in a way that surprised him, flipping them back over. She ripped his shirt open, before running her hand on his chest. She sat directly on his bulge.

Claude moaned, bucking his hips, pressing against her as much as possible. "If you want to play, then Sebastian will do so."

"Alexis..." Sebastian growled, grabbing hold of Alexis. He pulled her off of Claude, before forcing her down; chaining her to the bed. Her knees were bent so that her ass was in the air. "Bad girl."

Claude whimpered, but didn't do anything. He sat up and helped Sebastian pull off her pants, and panties.

"Good boy. What should your reward be?" Sebastian asked Claude.

Claude nuzzled Sebastian's hand, licking his fingers.

"Are your pants restraining?" Sebastian asked.

Claude nodded, but continued to lick the fingers of his male mate.

"Remove them, and give me a show. I will reward you properly." Sebastian ordered.

Claude purred, slowly getting up, swinging his hips. He let his shirt come off completely, and slowly undid the belt.

Alexis moaned at that.

"Shut up kitten!" Sebastian smacked her ass hard.

Claude removed the belt completely, unbuttoning his pants in a single motion. He slid the zipper down as slow as his patience would allow. They fell after a small push.

"No underwear?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow, looking at his prey with a sinister smirk.

"I didn't see a need for them today." Claude shrugged.

"Get over here." Sebastian hissed, it was filled with lust.

Claude sashayed his way over to the bed, kissing Sebastian warmly.

Sebastian grabbed his hardened length. "You are a very good boy." He praised.

Claude purred, kissing Sebastian in a submissive manner.

"Now, while I'm rewarding you. There is something I want you to do." Sebastian said, looking into Claude's eyes.

"Yes, Master Sebastian?" Claude asked, nuzzling Sebastian's neck.

"Tease your butterfly. Use that pretty skilled long tongue of yours. Tease both her holes till she is about to cum, then stop. Wait for her to relax and continue." Sebastian ordered.

Claude purred and leaned over to start his commanded task. His tongue licking her nether region.

"Keep your ass in the air, my dear spider." Sebastian whispered.

Claude obeyed, continuing to start Alexis down the road of pleasure.

Sebastian licked Claude's entrance, before plunging three fingers into him. Purring at the familiar tightness.

Claude licked Alexis's entrance, enjoying the moan she gave up in response. He moved to her ass and did the same thing there.

Alexis moaned loudly, hoping that tongue would enter here eventually.

"Tell Claude what you want." Sebastian ordered.

"Claude in me, stretch me." Alexis begged.

Claude purred and licked her ass once more before sticking his tongue within, forcing her to stretch around his tongue.

Alexis gasped in slight pain. Whimpering to him.

Claude purred, using his fingers to run her clit roughly.

Sebastian began to unbutton his pants, taking them and his boxers off. He lined up to Claude's entrance and thrust in.

Claude whimpered at the sudden intrusion of Sebastian's member, but he purred after a moment, going back to his task.

"Ah, good boy. Good boy." Sebastian praised, thrusting hard and fast.

Claude moaned, matching his pace with Alexis, pulling back when she was at the edge.

"When she's relaxed, plunge your tongue into your spot." Sebastian whispered, knowing full well that Claude was taking her womanhood first.

Claude nodded, "Yes, Master." He moaned when Sebastian hit his prostate. "Master, there please!" Claude begged.

"Yes, my good boy." Sebastian whispered, thrusting hard into Claude's prostate.

Claude whimpered as he got close, but his tongue plunged into Alexis's womanhood, swiftly, searching for a sweet spot without breaking her hymen.

"Yes, there Claude." Alexis begged when he found it.

Sebastian pulled out of Claude. "Help me comfort her, when she's fully stretched." Sebastian whispered, no longer ordering Claude around.

Claude kissed Sebastian, pulling out of Alexis before she cummed. "Yes my crow."

Sebastian brought three fingers to Claude's mouth, looking at him with a silent plea.

Claude chuckles, bringing his mate's fingers in his mouth. He caressed them with his tongue, curling around them.

Sebastian unshackled his kitten, turning her on to her back to face them.

Claude whispered in Alexis's ears, "This was what we planned for." He pulled back, making room for Sebastian.

Sebastian, ran a finger over her ass; circling the entrance. Slowly he pushed a finger into her.

Alexis instantly whimpered, trying to move away.

Claude held her down, kissing her lips to stop her from moving, and to distract her.

"I'm sorry." Sebastian whispered, before sliding another finger inside. He began a scissoring motion.

Alexis leaned into Claude, gripping him tightly as the pain shot through her.

Claude rubbed her clit, kissing her neck and attacking her sweet spot that was there. "Shh... It'll fade."

Sebastian withdrew his fingers, positioning himself. He slowly entered, making his mate cry out.

Claude ate the cry, kissing her senseless and dominating her mouth.

"It hurts." Alexis whimpered.

"We know, but it will pass." Sebastian whispered, he reached over and began to rub Claude's member with one hand, and Alexis's clit with another.

Claude moaned, kissing Alexis feverishly. He bucked into Sebastian's hand.

Slowly the pain faded to pleasure, Alexis nodded and Sebastian began. He moved slowly, matching the movements on Claude's member. He felt it twitch slightly.

"Sebastian, faster please." Claude begged.

"Inside me, Claude." Sebastian said, moving faster in Alexis. Making her a moaning puddle.

Claude didn't even stretch Sebastian, he thrusted in, but waiting for his mate to adjust.

Sebastian paused for a moment, throwing his head back. He moaned loudly, before starting his thrusts again.

Alexis felt her stomach clench, she was close.

Claude growled and picked up his pace, hitting Sebastian's prostate harshly.

"Claude, Alexis." Sebastian moaned.

"Sebastian...Claude I'm going to..." Alexis didn't finish, she came hard, squirting on Sebastian and the bed.

Claude was next, Alexis being the trigger. He filled Sebastian with his white lava.

Sebastian followed shortly after, filling Alexis's ass. He pulled out, and watched as his seed dripped out.

Claude slid out of Sebastian, and licked his seed off of his male mate's ass.

 **End of Lemon**

Alexis, looking at Claude. She held her arms out. "Can I be your pillow again?" She asked.

Claude laid his head on her chest, but not before cleaning her up with his tongue.

Sebastian laid next to them, wrapping his arms around them both.

Claude kissed Alexis, and Sebastian, before he fell asleep on Alexis.

Alexis followed shortly after, nuzzling into Sebastian's chest.

Sebastian kissed the top of their heads, before falling asleep himself.

 **The next day at noon**

Calina burst into the room, singing 'this is Halloween' by Marilyn Manson at the top of her lungs.

Three loud groans were heard, Alexis buried her head in Sebastian's chest. Trying to ignore the girl.

"It's noon!" Calina sang.

"We had a wild night." Sebastian said, rubbing his eyes: much like Ciel does.

Calina smirked, "So I heard~ I was up all night cause of the Blue Moon."

"Calina, how are you not asleep now?" Alexis asked, chuckling when Claude shifted; burying his head into her.

Calina sighed, her mood dropping like a ton of bricks. "Pardon the language and pun, but I'm tired as hell, and fucking tired."

"Not our job to punish you, that's William's. We don't care if you cuss." An outraged gasp from Alexis was heard, when Sebastian said that.

"She isn't our mate, nor family related by blood. We can't do anything... Sorry to disappoint you, my butterfly." Claude mumbled into Alexis's chest.

"Calina, give us 30 minutes. We need to get cleaned up and dressed. These two are going to be treated like kings." Alexis smiled softly, running her hand through Claude's hair.

"I'll give you 45 minutes, but Sebastian must make coffee when you're out." Calina offered in exchange.

"I can do that." Sebastian replied, chuckling at how 'adorable' Claude was being.

"The clock starts now!" Calina sang, leaving them alone.

"Come on, Claude you need to get up." Alexis coaxed, getting a low growl.

"No. I will not move." Claude growled.

"I guess it can't be helped." Sebastian said, picking both Claude and Alexis up. Earning a very unhappy growl from his spider.

Claude hissed. "I'm up, damn it..." He pouted, but headed to the bathroom to heat up the shower.

"I love you." Sebastian said, carrying Alexis into the bathroom.

"Hey I did say I was going to treat you like royalty." Alexis giggled.

"No, that's our job." Sebastian said, not allowing her to say another word of it.

Claude had the water going, and ready for them. "My Queen, your shower is ready."

"Why can't I treat you like kings?" Alexis asked, smiling at her spider. Who looked like he wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep.

"We never said you couldn't, but we will give you the royal treatment for eternity." Sebastian whispered, smirking at Alexis; before turning it on Claude. "Is our spider sleepy?" He said in a teasing voice.

"Yes. I want to sleep, but for our mate, I will stay awake." Claude said, sighing softly.

"When Calina is done, you can go back to sleep. I'll look after Alois, you need to rest." Alexis whispered.

"Demons don't need sleep, I'm just used to sleeping with you and Sebastian." Claude nuzzled her neck lightly, pulling her into the shower.

"Yes, and we haven't been sleeping a lot lately. Like I said, I will look after Alois while you rest." Alexis said, kissing his hair.

Sebastian looked on to his mates, he loved so much. He never wanted this to end, his eternal love; will always stay true.

Claude smiled at his mates, kissing them both as his promise to stay true to them until the end of time. "I love you both so much."

"As I love you." Both Sebastian and Alexis said at the same time. Alexis held him close, before holding her other arm out to Sebastian.

Claude held his arm out as well, smirking to Sebastian. "I am surprised that she can walk."

"Its not without consequence. But, you two are more important than my legs." Alexis whispered, wrapping her arms securely around the both of them. "Now, I'm washing your hair." She said, giving them wide 'puss n boots' eyes.

Claude sighed, and knelt down so that she had an easier time of washing it.

She ran her hands through his hair, being gentle as she found knots. "Sorry if I'm tugging." She kissed his wet hair.

Claude kissed her chest, and shook his head slightly. "It's fine, feels like you're brushing it instead of washing it." He responded softly.

She giggled, reaching over him and grabbing the bottle of shampoo. Opening the cap, having a scent of a rainforest. She began to wash his hair gently.

Sebastian noticed there was two other bottles, one that was rose scented; they used that one on her often. Then noticed one that was suppose to be fresh rain.

Claude purred at Alexis's fingers, and the scent of the shampoo. "Smells good." Was all Claude mumbled.

Alexis began to rinse his hair but she did something that shocked her mates. Much like what a mother does her child, she put her hand over his forehead so the shampoo wouldn't run into his eyes.

"You are going to be a wonderful mother one day." Sebastian whispered lovingly.

Claude hummed happily. He stood up after she was done and then gave her the other shampoo so that she could do Sebastian.

Sebastian knelt down like Claude had done, purring when Alexis began. She did the same thing she did with Claude, he smiled the whole way. It was only then that he noticed a bruise. "What happened?"

Claude growled when he spotted the bruise, then he stopped mid growl. "I'm inclined to think that was our fault. She is still human, even if she is our mate."

"I'm okay." Alexis whispered, before they whimpered when they noticed more on her hips.

Sebastian didn't speak, his eyes held guilt. He looked down, whimpering.

Claude whimpered, licking the bruises on her skin that he could reach. "I'm sorry my butterfly..." Claude kissed her hips, trailing up to her lips.

"Hey you two, last night was amazing. So please don't feel so guilty, I'm fine." Alexis responded, kissing him back.

Sebastian frowned, at her response. He wrapped his arms around her.

Claude sighed and started washing her hair. He hummed, making sure to rinse and repeat. Claude then nodded to Sebastian, motioning for him to start washing the rest of her.

Alexis grabbed the second washcloth, grabbed the axe smooth body wash; and started running it over Claude's chest.

Claude moaned, and leaned into her hand just slightly. "Alexis, are you trying to help me fall asleep again?" He whispered in Alexis's ear, licking her neck lightly, teasing her as Sebastian picked up the washcloth to wash Alexis with her rose scented body wash.

"I will when Calina is done explaining. If it's alright with you two, i'd like to show Ciel and Alois the Halloween store." Alexis said.

Claude shook his head slightly. "Not without us." He poked one of the bruises.

Alexis whimpered slightly when he did so, in slight discomfort.

Claude kissed her bruise that was poked by his hand.

"You know Claude, our mate is going to be part of our contracts now..this may be a good way to test if she can handle it." Sebastian thought allowed. "They do trust her."

Claude hissed. "I didn't, and don't, want her to be hurt by Alois." He curled up around Alexis prospectively.

"He has never hurt me, he does request for me to hold his hand, and to sing to him...but he never orders it." Alexis responded, she didn't mind Alois.

"Really?" Claude asked, looking a little shocked.

"Yes, he always smiles at me as if he was still a small child; just seeing the world." Alexis replied, smiling at all the fond smiles she received.

Claude looked at her, a smirk forming on his face. "You can take Alois to the Halloween Store, but I will be there, watching from the ceiling."

"You will be in a spider form, right?" This shocked Claude and Sebastian both.

"If I do spider form, I will be like a pin in your hair, or on your shirt." Claude kissed her cheek, turning off the water, because they were done with their shower.

"Or you can do something my last Tarantula did." Alexis said.

"Which was?" Claude asked.

"He would stay on my shoulder, occasionally moving to the other side. He went everywhere with me." Alexis smiled at the memory.

"Then I will do that." Claude chuckled, pulling a towel off the rack to dry Alexis off. "But I will also climb to the top of your head as well."

"I can handle that, people may freak out; but I don't care." Alexis said, leaning on to Claude as she felt a cold chill.

Claude leaned into Sebastian's body, sandwiching Alexis between them.

"I will make it up to you, for waking you up the way I did." Sebastian whispered, wrapping a towel around his waist; before doing the same to Claude.

Alexis purred, her chest up against Claude's abs. Wrapping her arms around his neck, laying her head in the crook of his neck.

Calina knocked on the door. "It's been 50 minutes! If there is no caffeine in the next 10 minutes I will tear down the door!"

"We will be there in a second. Oh and Alois and Ciel is joining us to the store." Alexis called out.

Sebastian, Claude, and Alexis walked into the bedroom. Calina burst through the door, right as Claude's and Sebastian's towels fell from their waists.

Calina sat down on the bed, trying not to look at their endowments. "Why? And without the two of you?"

"You better not be looking." Alexis growled. "In a way, Claude will be in his spider form; kind a how my old Tarantula used to do."

Calina giggled at the memory, "Remember that crow that sat on my head?" Calina chuckled. "Perhaps Sebastian can do that with me?" She looked at him. "Would you like to do so?"

"We are seeing how Alois and Ciel will react to being 'alone' with Alexis. So Claude will be his tiny black widow form, so Alois doesn't see him. If I rode on your head it may be suspicious." Sebastian said instantly.

Calina shrugged, "Remember I said about the crow? The descendants do the same thing. Everyone in town knows about it, and know to not bother me over it." She muttered something that sounded like "At least they should."

"Remember running into Synthia when the Tarantula was on my shoulder...I really miss my little firecracker." Alexis said, smiling softly.

Claude hissed at Calina, "Out, So that we can dress."

"Easy, Claude." Alexis whispered.

"Yea yea... I'm going." Calina got up and left the room. She started to hum 'Come to Life' by Alter Bridge.

"Alright, why don't you two rummage through my closet and pick me out something." Alexis suggested.

Sebastian started immediately going through her underwear drawers. Pulling out black lace bra and panties.

Claude went over picking up a black and gold t-shirt along with a black to red gradient jeans. Having a sliver and gold belt for the pants, paired with a silver and black crow necklace.

"I know my boys." Alexis giggled, allowing the towel to drop; earning two feral growls. She took the bra and panties, putting them on quickly. Trying to take the clothes from Claude, but was stopped.

Claude pulled the clothes out of her reach. "Alexis, we will dress you, go sit and wait for us."

"This is new." She giggled, heading over and sat on the bed. A smirk spread on her face as she laid down on the satin sheets, stretching much like a cat.

Claude smirked, pulling the pants up her legs. He lifted her hips slightly, bringing the jeans completely up, and buttoning them. "Sit up for me, love." Claude kissed her cheek, ready to slip the shirt on.

Alexis did so, not before she stretched her body making sure her breast stuck out a little more; before sitting up.

Claude growled at his butterfly, but continued to dress her. "I will get you for that, my dear."

"That was the plan...Claude your spider form is a black widow right?" Alexis asked.

Claude nodded his head. "It is. Why?"

"Because, it's nice to know that my spider mate; is my favorite spider." She giggled.

Claude growled, nipping her neck while he put the belt on. "Alexis, you are going to surprise us for an eternity, aren't you?"

"It's my job." Alexis whispered, taking his ear in her mouth and nibbling on the skin.

"Alexis if you and Claude don't go soon, you won't be leaving this room." Sebastian growled, already had put on his butler uniform.

Claude nibbled on her ears in return, before dressing himself.

'Claude, want to tease the Crow; before we leave?" Alexis asked through the link to Claude.

'How will we do that?' Claude asked in his thoughts.

'Keep smacking his ass, till we leave. Then send him all sorts of dirty thoughts?" She replied.

"I'm going to do something, mainly go make coffee before Calina comes after us." Sebastian said, passing by his mates.

Alexis quickly got up and ran behind him, giving both of his 'cheeks' a firm smack. "Now you can go."

Claude chuckled at the frustrated growl that came from their crow. "I'm going to enjoy this."

'How much trouble will we be in?' She sent him.

Claude just shook his head. "Too much."

"But punishments are fun." Alexis's eyes went wide, as she quickly covered her mouth.

Claude smirked, slapping her ass firmly, but not hard enough to agitate her already sore spot.

Alexis purred at that.

"Claude, she is a masochist now." Sebastian smirked, right at Calina bulldozed through the door. Luckily both demons were dressed

"WHERE IS ME COFFEE?!" Calina sang, smelling the brew in the room.

"It's brewing." Sebastian replied.

Calina tackled Sebastian in a huge hug. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She said, happily.

Alexis hissed, not being able to control it. She frowned not at her reaction, not knowing what was coming over her.

Calina looked at Alexis, and tilted her head. "'Lexi, what's wrong?"

"Don't know, I just felt anger when you hugged my crow...I don't know why." Alexis replied, frowning slightly in confusion.

"Oh..." Calina blinked. "I'm not trying to make you mad... or is it jealousy?"

"It's probably our mating bond...you're a witch. So you're going to feel jealous uncontrollably for no reason." Sebastian answered, getting out of Calina's arms.

Calina looked at her watch. "Is coffee ready yet, or am I just going to buy it on the way?"

"Mocha hazelnut creamer?" Alexis walked over to the coffee maker.

Calina nodded, "Yes please. Two sugars."

"Little coffee with your cream and sugar?" Alexis asked, as she did what was requested before pouring a teaspoon of Irish cream flavored creamer. To the point of it was almost black, with just a small bit of extra flavor.

"Thanks, 'Lexi. William is coming with us. He said something about a job in the area." Calina took a sip of her coffee, her personality mellowing out.

"Alright, is Alois and Ciel up?" Alexis asked, before looking at her mates.

"I woke, fed, and dressed them. Their up and mad at their butlers." Calina giggled.

"Alois, Ciel!" Alexis called for the boys.

Ciel and Alois walked into the room.

Calina finished with her coffee and cleaned out the mug. "Now that I have had coffee. I'm ready to go. Ciel, Alois, want to be with us?"

Alexis held her arms out, instantly Alois filled them. Claude gave a horrified look at his mate, before she whispered something to Alois so that Claude couldn't hear.

Claude sighed, "Your highness, I will be staying here with Sebastian."

"Daddy?" Alois said to Claude, Alexis had to fight not to laugh.

Claude looked like he was slapped. He turned and walked away, trying not to kill anymore of his brain.

"Claude!" Alexis ran after him. "I will make it up to you, whatever you want tonight is yours."

"I will hold you to that." Claude kissed her cheek, before hissing something in her ears.

"Daddy!" Alois ran out, wrapping his arms around Claude. That was it Alexis fell over laughing.

Claude became stoic, just looking at Alois, waiting for him to let go.

"Mommy!" Alois cried out, wrapping his arms around Alexis.

"Awe, yes...you can-" Claude growled.

Calina walked into the area, with Ciel clinging to her back like a monkey. "Alexis, shall we go?"

"Momma..." Ciel frowned with jealousy at Alois hugging Alexis.

Sebastian had to fight not to growl.

'Calina, I'm sorry for the loud pleasure filled screams that will happen tonight.' Alexis sent over.

'You get to listen to mine when they happen, so I can't fault you.' Calina shrugged, patting Ciel's head softly.

'You're in the worst amount of trouble you can be in, while still being allowed to be pleasured. I will create a web just to whip you, then I will drive you to the edge, and back. After doing that a few times. I'll have your womanhood, and Sebastian without giving you release, or me. That will be saved for Sebastian.' Claude informed Alexis by his thoughts.

"Then I have nothing to lose...Alois, I will be happy to be your mother, I will also be yours Ciel." Alexis said, getting two very loud growls.

"Alexis you're playing with fire." Sebastian whispered in her ear.

Calina looked at them, confusion all over her face.

'They want to keep them strictly contracts, they also don't typically like these two. Claude was worried about my safety with Alois.' Alexis told her.

Calina nodded to acknowledge. "Ciel, would you like to stay on my back, or would you like to be put down?"

Alexis smirked, turning so Ciel could get on her back. Claude had disappeared, and was now in his spider form looking like a broach. Ciel climbed on her, and Alois was picked up and was on her hip.

"Looks like you have your arms full." Calina giggled, kneeling down. "We can't have you hurting, can we?" She looked over at the three of them.

"I'm fine, they are my son's now. I will carry them." Alexis hissed at her, growing protective.

Calina looked at Alexis, surprised. "Alright then..." Calina stood, opening the door to her room. "William, we're going out now."

"Alright." He replied, before all of them left.

* * *

 **Sorry if you feel this chapter is really long...we are getting everything ready.**

 **Nature Faustus**


	43. Chapter 43

**Alright here is the next chapter, everything is beginning to come to a close. You will see soon.**

* * *

Claude moved from Alexis's shoulder to the top of her head. _'This is boring.'_

 _'Wait till we get into the store.'_ Alexis replied, adjusting Alois slightly; whom both he and Ciel had fallen asleep.

Calina looked at the store, her eyes wide with excitement. "Alexis, mind grabbing some streamers, and fake webs, unless Claude will help with that?"

"Ask him. Don't say anything about it William. I'm not going to be a messenger forever." Alexis concluded.

"Will you Claude?" Calina asked.

 _'It's not a problem, but I will need to know where they're going to be needed.'_ Claude informed Calina, shocking her when he hissed from the top of Alexis's head.

Alexis walked into the store, making Claude gasp in pure awe.

Calina chuckled, and started down the costume aisle. She found the outfit she was looking for, and waited until William had left for his collection.

Alexis walked over to get streamers, finding a rather lovely display; Alois and Ciel woke up and looked around in a mix of shock and horror.

Claude looked at a few of the displays. _'I'm not sure if I should be surprised or amused by this store.'_

"They have dry ice!" Alexis grinned.

Calina was walking by when she heard that. "We might have to come back for it then, unless we were followed... William already went to go collect the soul on his To-die list."

"Hey what about these?" Alexis gasped, seeing banners that looked like they were covered in blood, with the words. 'TIME TO DIE!'

Calina smiled maliciously, saying, "Synthia is going to enjoy it. Don't you think, Alexis?"

"Oh yes!" Alexis purred..."She's terrified of spiders, what would she say if she knew I was mated to one?"

"That's up to her." Calina shrugged. "Hey, should we call Claude to see if he wants to do it?" She asked. "Oh, and here is the outfit I'm going to wear for Halloween." She showed Alexis the name: Sexy Grim Reaper Female.

 _'Claude, wanna scare her personally?'_ Alexis asked. "I will ask him when we get home." She lied, so Alois and Ciel didn't know he was here. "William is gonna bust a nut."

"I'm going to enjoy the night afterwards, though." Calina giggled, hiding it again. "We need to get your wings, 'Lexi."

Claude growled, making the two boys jump in fright.

Alexis found a pair that made her smile, they were red with black on the edges, white dots littered between the red and the black, with red and black antenna type things. She then found a whip similar to what cat woman had in the Tim Burton movie.

Calina giggled, and carried the items, so that Alexis was free to carry the boys. "What else do you think we'll need?"

"Fake bats, random fake heads, fake blood, eyeballs, etc." Alexis said, grinning like a fool.

Calina sighed, but smirked. "We need to call the boys."

Suddenly a high pitched voice was heard.

"Oh it's the witches and the homewreckers." Alexis growled angrily.

"Do not speak of my son's in such a way, Synthia." Alexis spat.

"I may have different set of religious beliefs than you, but I don't disrespect your religion." Calina spat.

"Have you been whoring around with your to boyfriends." A growl was heard again.

Calina felt ready to kill. "Run along like a good little bitch, and die."

"My life is no concern of yours." Alexis snapped.

"I want my brother back." Synthia finally snapped.

"He doesn't a slut like you around." Alexis smirked.

Calina giggled, but hissed at Synthia when she reached for Alexis.

"You bitch!" Synthia growled, raising her hand and brought it to Alexis; but instead of smacking her she smacked Claude.

"It's a good thing I followed you guys quietly." Claude glared down at Synthia.

"You just appeared, from Alexis's head! WHAT ARE YOU!" Synthia screeched.

"You're crazy. Go get your head checked." Calina looked at Synthia as if she was crazy. "Hey, Claude! How are you?"

"Hey, baby." Alexis grinned, pulling him into a kiss.

"I'm well, Miss. Cooper. Hello, love." Claude kissed Alexis on the cheek.

"Where is the other cute one?" Synthia purred.

Alexis hissed, ready to throw a punch.

Calina snorted. "This was her reaction to them? She's not going to touch Will."

"Yes, and she doesn't seem to understand off limits!" Alexis hissed.

Calina set the stuff on the floor. She went to the security guard, playing a good girl, but came back in a rage. _'Bitch paid him to not let anyone make her leave.'_

"Damn!" Alexis glared, leaning on Claude. Suddenly Sebastian walked over. "Baby?"

Claude nodded to Sebastian. "I called him when I saw Synthia."

"Awe, honey." Alexis wrapped her arms around Sebastian.

Synthia, started to leave but before she did; she grabbed Claude's ass. Making Alexis snarl.

Claude glared down at Synthia, twisting her wrist until Synthia winced.

"Let go, you freak!" She screeched.

Calina had enough. She slapped Synthia. "That's my friend you're talking about. I will not allow nor sit back and let you speak of him like that."

Claude looked at Calina, shocked by her defense of him.

"Hello, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask the 6 of you to pay and leave. She is the mayor's daughter." A security officer said, walking up to them.

"Yet she came to us and bothered us." Calina said, her shoulders squared and body calm. "I will leave peacefully if she is also asked to leave."

"No, I don't want to be anywhere near her right now. Lets go, she's probably infected the rest of the stuff here." Alexis whispered.

Calina shook her head, picking up the things that she was going to buy, and paid for them. "I'm going to go to my family over this. If he drops the deal with the mayor, then you know who's at fault."

Alexis got Ciel back in her back, before putting Alois back on her hip. "This isn't over." She hissed to her cousin. Her mates followed behind her, glaring angrily at the girls

Calina spotted William and waved at him. "William! Over here!"

Alexis handed Calina money for half of the items, agreeing to paying for half and walked out.

Calina hugged Will, when he was close enough. "Will, how did your shopping go?"

"It went fine, what happened; the demons look pissed." William mumbled.

Calina's face twisted in rage. "Spears, we've had this conversation before. As for the answer to the question: we ran into Alexis's whore of a cousin named Synthia."

"What did she do? I'm not being rude but genuinely curious." William said, he had changed a lot.

"She called us girls witches, the two boys house wreckers, and called Alexis a whore, trying to slap her when-" Calina was stopped by William hugged her close.

"Alright. Hush now." William whispered.

Calina melted into his chest. She stiffened and started hissing when Synthia approached. "This man is mine, run home to your daddy, whore."

Synthia glared, and walked out. Seeing Alexis with her guys. Claude noticed her first.

Claude pulled Alexis close, Sebastian following suit.

Alois and Ciel frowned at the woman, wrapping their arms around Alexis as well.

"Take a picture, it will last longer." Alexis called out.

Claude smirked, "I hope you will like the party on Halloween. I have a surprise that will be thrilling for you."

 _'Are spider's in this surprise?'_ Alexis asked.

 _'More than one, but she doesn't know it.'_ Claude nuzzled her cheeks, a soft smile on his face.

"I love you." She said, kissing Claude's nose. Earning an awe from Alois.

Calina walked over to them. "Alexis, Claude, Sebastian, ready to head home? I'm going to call my dad, and contact my mother to see if she will help us out this spring."

Alexis nodded, picking up her son's again, but Sebastian suddenly took Ciel; Claude picked her and Alois up.

William scooped Calina up, peppering her face with kisses. "Will? What's wrong?"

"You are mine." He responded, nuzzling her cheek.

Calina giggled. "As you're mine, William T. Spears." Her eyes closed, and she kissed his lips, a purr rumbling in her chest.

"So Claude, do you think Sebastian will like the costume?" Alexis asked her spider.

Claude growled, "I will bust a nut when you wear it."

"Then my job is being done correctly." She whispered into his ear, earning a feral growl along with eyes flashing.

"Behave." Sebastian whispered.

Calina smiled at Will. "I'm going to rock your world on Halloween, once I am in costume."

"You will not walk." Was all he stuttered.

Calina looked at him and said, "If it means that you were pleased with the outfit, it'll be worth every single second of discomfort."

Alexis giggled at her friend, but knew she was going to be the same way. _'Took your advice and measured them, the condoms arrive on Halloween. But, I'm gonna wait to tell them on Christmas.'_ She looked up at Claude as she sent her message to Calina.

Calina whipped her head to Alexis. _'Mine are arriving that day as well. I think we might see who makes them.'_

 _''What do you mean_?' Alexis sent, accidentally letting Claude into; which neither knew.

 _'Nevermind. I am being paranoid about getting them on the same day that you get your condoms.'_ Calina shook her head, turning back to William.

 _'Why, I mean it's gonna be Claude's Christmas present; I'm sure William will take care of you. Hope Claude likes my virgi- Claude how much have you heard?'_ Alexis finally realized he was in the link.

"Enough to purr over my Christmas present." Claude hissed in her ear.

"I'm in trouble aren't I?" Alexis asked, Sebastian looked confused.

"Not this time, as you're putting it on when I am the weakest." Claude kissed her cheek, then whispered to Sebastian to fill him in.

"That is going to be a wonderful present for you, my spider. Though that whole day, you both will be my king and queen; you will be treated as such." Sebastian purred.

Claude pouted. "Alright... but I will treat you like a king the next day."

"You're both my kings, that's not my only present for you I hope you know." Alexis smiled softly.

Calina watched on, her arms around her mate's neck. "I'm not going to clue you in about your presents, so please don't ask me."

Claude chuckled, "I will endeavor to remember that. I have a few presents for you myself, for both of you."

 _'I just realized, I've been with them almost a half a year when December rolls by.'_ Alexis sent, which Calina squealed at.

Calina thought back, trying to remember when she got together with William. _'When December hits, I'll have known Will for about 4-5 months.'_

 _'Anniversaries as well as Christmas holiday.'_ Alexis thought back, including Sebastian, Claude and William.

 _'Tis a beautiful season indeed.'_ Calina thought back, encircling William, Claude, and Sebastian as well.

"I want you to have the best day, in the world. My kitten." Sebastian purred, sandwiching her with Claude.

Claude purred, holding Alexis tighter, heading to the car, or where it was supposed to be.

"Damn it! Someone took the car!" Alexis yelled. "I'm going to be so grounded!" Confusing her mates, son's, and

"Her privileges will be stripped from her." Calina clarified, sighing softly.

"Which means we are going to be losing a door." Alexis muttered.

Claude growled, but sniffed the air, seeing if there was something he could do. He scrunched up his nose after a second. "I don't like that smell... it's disgusting..."

"Describe it baby, I know you don't like it; but we need to know." Alexis requested, setting Alois down.

"Oil, or grease, kind of like William's, along with a very flowery scent." Claude said.

"Be nice to William...wait you said flowery scent." Alexis's eyes narrowed. "SYNTHIA! Damn I'm gonna kill her."

Calina got on the phone, talking to someone, her voice rising, but the words were quick enough to misunderstand. "That's my point! She stole the car!"

Alexis looked over, suddenly noticed something in a field on the other side of the road. "I think I just found it." She pointed.

Claude looked at where Alexis was pointing, and nodded to Sebastian. "Sebastian will look."

Alexis quickly discovered a new power with Calina's help and teleported over, before Sebastian could move. "Hello Synthia." Seeing the girl freeze in mid-step.

"Now!" A group of people jumped the demon's mate, hitting her side's till there was a loud crack from her ribs.

Calina ran into the street, getting hit by a car herself.

Claude screamed, "ALEXIS!"

"CALINA!" William screamed, running to his mate.

Sebastian flew over, shocking many citizens snarling and growling at the attackers.

The car that had hit Calina sped off, not staying there. The attackers were standing their ground against Sebastian, but ran when Claude joined, hissing and growling at them.

"Claude, Sebastian." Alexis whimpered, forcing herself to stand up, she tried to limp to them only to fall hard on the ground; causing her to cry out in pain.

Claude went to her side, screaming her name again.

Calina's eyes opened slightly, going to William.

"Come on, we are going home. Demon blood can heal you, whether they will I don't know; but they probably will." William began to ramble, picking his mate up.

"I'm okay, it's my ribs." Alexis whispered.

Claude whimpered, carefully collecting his mate's form in his arms.

Calina whimpered loudly, catching the attention of everyone else, but William, who was already focused on her.

"Sebastian, Claude will you heal her...like you will heal your mate?" William whispered.

"Yes." Sebastian replied.

"She will be in pain for six hours." Claude whimpered, looking at Alexis's paled face.

"She's in pain now." William said.

"William..." Calina weakly lifted her hand to his face, but as her fingers touched his cheek, it fell to her lap. Calina tried to release the pain, but there was so much, tears fell from her eyes.

"Claude, Sebastian. I will be okay, when you two are pressed up against me; pa...pa." Alexis passed out, she couldn't take anymore.

Claude started to the car, laying Alexis down, Ciel, Alois, and Sebastian being pillows. "I'm going to tell Mr. Carpenter that you are here."

"No, don't leave them here. Turn into your spider form and get back over here." Alexis suddenly snapped, her eyes opening now fully awake.

Calina giggled, "Hello Mr. Pain. It's been awhile!" Calina started laughing and hissing.

"What's so funny." Sebastian hissed, before looking at Claude.

"Claude, did you hear me." Alexis snapped.

Calina giggled, "I am insane with pain, fuck off crow." She lost her giggles, and snarled at Sebastian.

"Don't snarl at my mate!" Alexis growled.

Claude reached back. "You're both in pain, we need to get you both home."

"I will sit in the passenger seat, with my mate while you drive Claude." William said, getting into the seat with Calina on his lap.

Calina looked at William, her eyes dilated. "Will, I love you."

"I love you, too." He whispered.

 **Back at house.**

Claude gathered Alexis, but gave her to Sebastian to take to their room. "William, I'll be in your room shortly."

"Claude... " Alexis whimpered, trying to reach for him.

"I'm just talking to William, Alexis." Claude held her hand.

"Yes, but by the looks of everything something bad has happened. She's going to cling to both you and Sebastian, until she feels better." Ash suddenly appeared.

"Big brother." Alexis smiled, making Ash flash her a grin. Thankful she didn't hate him.

"Ashy! Hullo!" Calina giggled.

"Why hello, Calina. I'm sorry I can't stay long, pregnant mate calls." Ash replied, giving both girls smiles.

"It's fine! Mr. Pain is keeping me company!" Calina sang.

"This won't work on Alexis, because she is the demon's mate, but this will work on you." Ash replied, putting a hand over Calina's body, it began to glow golden. Calina's wounds healed in about a minute. "Sorry Sebastian, Claude but since Alexis is your mate it will not work on her." With that Ash left, looking at Alexis sadly.

"It's fine, thank you." Claude said, even though Ash had left already.

"Excuse us, William." Sebastian said, making sure Claude followed him as he went to their room. Alexis whimpered slightly, when he set her down on the bed.

Claude bit one side of her ribs, biting his wrist, and dripping the blood in the bite.

Sebastian held her close as Claude's blood entered Alexis's new wound.

She cried out in pain, as the burning sensation began.

Calina entered the room, her eyes sunken in and tired, "Alexis father has been informed.

"We don't mean to be rude, but please leave. We have started the healing process, she will be in pain for six hours. Please tell her father this as well." Sebastian requested.

Calina stiffly nodded, "I will do so, and I will place a Do not Disturb sign up for you." Calina left after that. The door rattled for a moment, but it stopped, and the hallway was silent after that.

"Claude, Sebastian." Alexis cried out, holding her arms out.

Claude laid beside her, purring to distract her, like the last time she had to go through this.

"It will pass Alexis." Sebastian whispered, holding her close.

Claude kissed her head, holding both of his mates close.

 **Ash and Ashley**

Ashley laid in her bed, waiting for her mate to return. She was two months into her pregnancy now, and wanted nothing more than for it to be over with.

Ash walked into the room, a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked her angel.

"Nothing, you just rest." Ash replied, smiling at her; before climbing in the bed next to her.

"Don't lie to me." Ashley said, not wanting to fight with him.

"Baby, I will tell you when you are well rested. I don't want you to stress." He frowned at her, before kissing the top of her head.

 **William and Calina**

Calina walked into the Living Room, her eyes sunken and very tired. "Will? Are you in here?" Calina had spent the past half hour looking for him. "Oh, Mr. Carpenter, I didn't know you were in here."

"I'm right here." William's voice came from behind her, before he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hey Calina, hope everyone has been treating you right." Mr. Carpenter said, smiling at the young girl. He spoke to her like any father would, that was the one thing about his; he tried to be everyone's father.

"Other than Synthia stealing the car, calling a gang on Alexis, and I getting hit by another car, everything is fine.

"What?" Mr. Carpenter asked, anger and worry started filling his gaze. "Are okay, how's my little girl."

"Ash healed me, and Alexis is getting healed by her mate's, but you don't want to be there. Sebastian has also asked for people to stay away." Calina leaned into William, her eyes falling shut. "If Synthia comes, I will endeavor to kill her. We already have planned scarring her on Halloween."

"Those demon's better scare the hell outta her." Mr. Carpenter spat.

"We are going to." Claude growled, "I only came out for the tea Calina made Alexis."

Calina nodded, "I'll make some. Anything else?"

"When she's finished healing can I see her?" Mr. Carpenter almost begged.

"That's her choice, but I will let her know that you do." Claude bowed and left.

"Thank you, son!" Mr. Carpenter called out to him.

Calina giggled. "I will get the tea for them. I don't want to delay it when they are on edge like that." She started to stand on her own power, but her body screamed no.

"Calina, let me help you." William instantly requested.

"Alright." Calina sighed, holding her arms up. "Carry me? I just need to get the tea and a pot of water heated."

William happily obeyed, picking his mate up and cradling her close to him.

"Treat her right." Mr. Carpenter said warningly.

Leaning her head on Will's shoulder, Calina said, "He does, and he always will."

"I will. I don't intend to mistreat my mate. My Dragoness." William said, whispering the last part.

Calina smiled at Mr. Carpenter, then looked up at her love. "Let's go get it ready now, so that Alexis will have it when she is done healing."

"Just to let you know, Calina has been part of this family; ever since she stepped foot into the old one. That was about ten years ago, she is like a fourth daughter to me. I find out, you have...I do have a gun got it." Mr. Carpenter glared at William. Making his mate giggle.

"If he hurts me, he has to answer to Alexis." Calina giggled at the disbelief on William's face.

"...you screwed if you do. My daughter can be a mean one, I'm sure Calina can tell you some stories." Mr. Carpenter started to laugh.

"Like the time that Alexis stamped your gun for 300 dollars, just because you took the last Peanut butter and chocolate chip cookie." Calina asked.

"My mate did what?" Sebastian asked, walking into the room. He had come to retrieve the tea. "Why do I have a feeling Claude and I both want to hear these stories?"

"I think everyone should." Mr. Carpenter said.

Calina giggled, "I was on the way, but Mr. Carpenter distracted William with the gun warning. Then I said that Alexis would be first, and hence the story clip."

"It's fine, Alexis's body seems to have accepted us as her mates as well; because she has healed after 3 hours. Her immune system didn't fight like last time." Sebastian said proudly.

"She went through that before?" Calina asked, her voice low and dangerous.

"Yes, when we found her after being kidnapped..She had a broken leg, she also had been caught in a 'bear' trap." Sebastian hissed at the memory.

Calina looked as if she was slapped. "Why did she not tell me?"

"Even after everything Alyssa did, Alexis is still loyal to her sister. She knew what you would do...Alexis loves her sister, she has said repeatedly that she shouldn't; but Alyssa was always there when you were younger. She was at a point apparently where she protected the lot of ya, she wants her sister back." Sebastian explained.

"Sebastian," Calina paused until she had his attention. "As much as I dislike demons, I'm glad you're there for her when I can't be. This extends to Claude as well. Oh and the tea, if you want to get it ready now, it's in the second row at the very back of the shelf at your waist."

"I thought you said Claude was your friend?" Sebastian asked, as he got the tea.

"I'm weird like that... I can still dislike demons, but know of a few exceptions." Calina blushed.

"This is all strange to me as well, until I came here my only 'friend' was Agni." Sebastian nodded to her.

Calina blinked, a smile lighting her face. "Thanks, Sebastian."

"So, Agni was your friend." Alexis suddenly said, Claude was by her side as she walked in.

"Alexis!" Calina sang, she looked her friend over. "You look like crap, is this better than last time?"

"You have no idea. I'm still sore, but I'm surrounded by family and the loves of my life; so I'm content." Alexis grinned.

Claude kissed Alexis on the temple, a soft purr rumbling in his chest.

"So dad, I heard you called Claude son." Alexis smiled to her father.

Claude shuddered, "Nope. Please don't call me that."

"You know that means he has accepted you as my mates right." Alexis frowned at him.

"Still disturbing to me. I don't have much of a father figure. I'm a demon, remember?" Claude said.

"I think you both have one now." Mrs. Carpenter said as she walked in the room. "As well as a mother."

"What about me?" Calina asked, quietly.

"You were my daughter the moment you and Alexis became friends." Mrs. Carpenter responded lovingly.

Calina smiled and tried to stand, but William didn't let her down. "Will~ I want to hug her."

William walked over to Mrs. Carpenter. He gave the older woman a small smile.

"You are exhausted, your mate is just looking after you." Mrs. Carpenter kissed the top of Calina's head.

"I know, but I love the attention when I don't feel strong. I love him a whole bunch more than anything else I can think of, and then some." Calina giggled some.

"Deal with it." Alexis called out to Calina. "He's not putting you down anytime soon." Right as she said that Sebastian picked her up, making her squeal and giggle.

"I love you." Sebastian whispered, before laying her down on the couch; then he proceeded to tickle her. This causes the whole room to erupt in laughter, which caused Undertaker to come running in.

"Laughter, I will join in dearies." He cackled.

Calina giggled, her head protesting against the movement. "I think we might have to go to another Halloween Store and buy the missing pieces for the decor. Synthia was at the last one. She caused the pain me and Alexis is in."

Claude growled at the very mention of Synthia.

"Halloween express? It's not far, plus it has more of the scarier and classic Halloween stuff." Alexis suggested.

"Sure, can we take the van?" Calina asked.

"Not without us, we are not leaving your side." Sebastian said, both girls nodded.

"I'm not sure if I could walk in there. My body is wanting to sleep, but Halloween and scaring people is more fun." Calina bounced in William's arms.

"Why don't you go tomorrow?" Mrs. Carpenter suggested.

"Because people are running to the stores starting tomorrow." Calina sighed. "Lost a few good items that way."

"That's true, we have our mates with us. Whom I know if we feel exhausted, that they will carry and help us." Alexis responded, looking at Claude.

Claude chuckled, cupping her cheek before he started to tickle her, himself.

"No fair!" Alexis started laughing again, before trying to tickle him.

Claude just shook his head. "I'm not ticklish, but Sebastian is." He proved his point after a moment.

Alexis quickly pounced on her crow, and started tickling him.

"Claude I will get you for *laughs* this." Sebastian tried to move to protect his side's but Alexis quickly got to them.

Calina laughed brightly, her wings forcing themselves out. She blinked and felt the wraps come off, along with the splint. Calina moved her wings, a shiver of joy clawing down her spin. "I guess Ash healed more than just my body, he healed my wings as well!" Calina laughed with pure joy, William smiling at her.

"Of course, I want my sisters best friend healed." Ash said walking in. "Ashley has requested me to accompany you, Just in case there is trouble."

"Alyssa has asked this of me as well." Grell walked in behind him. "Hello Alexis and Calina."

"GRELL!" Alexis said, and hugged her redheaded flamboyant brother. Calina tackled Ash in a hug, tears of joy in her eyes.

"Thank you for that." Calina wobbled back to William, who waited for her wings to tuck away before picking her up again. "Let's go, so that we can return quickly."

"Your welcome." Ash smiled, before looking at the two demons who were glaring at him. "I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking I shouldn't of betrayed your trust."

"You are an angel, we don't trust you anyway; but you crossed the line." Sebastian hissed.

"Ummm, might I be filled in on the way to the store?" Calina asked.

"He dropped her from 8 feet off the ground." Sebastian spat.

Calina looked at Ash, a murderous smile on her face. "Did he now?" Calina chuckled as Ash backed away from her. "I will have a surprise for him on Halloween."

Claude growled at Ash, but looked at Calina when he sensed her malice.

"I choose to forget and forgive." Alexis said, getting out of Sebastian's arms, running over and hugged Ash.

"Thanks sister." Ash said, hugging back. "You may teach those demons something yet." Earning both chuckles and growls.

"Be nice." Ashley said, walking in.

"Hey stranger." Alexis said, giving her a small hug.

Calina waved at Ashley from William's arms. "Hey Ashley. How's your day been?"

"Getting better, especially when the wings are now over me little one." Ashley purred, looking lovingly at her small baby bump. "Oh, Sebastian, Claude don't worry about him pulling that stunt again; I ripped him a new one." Alexis chuckled at that, while Ash winced.

"You and Sebastian both, though I will take Sebastian over my mates wrath any day." Ash muttered.

Claude chuckled, "I would too."

Calina cleared her throat. "Guys, are we going to go collect the items or talk about ripping mates a new one?"

"Claude, if you do anything that makes me have to rip ya new one...run." Alexis said, making him go wide eyed. "Ask Calina, she has all of the horror stories."

Claude looked at Calina, but she just smirked. "Should we be scared?"

Calina giggled, "Terrified. Alexis can make you look tame if she is that mad. There was this time that I had switched out her contacts with her cousin's as he dared me, and when she went to put them in she couldn't see at all. So I had to help her. I told her what I did, and she said: You come near my contacts again and I will rip your intestines out string you up with them and sing Justin Bieber songs."

"Remember when the guy tried to con me for lunch money?" Alexis asked, smirking at the memory.

Calina laughed, "He was tied to the football post for the whole night for a week, and it was in the middle of winter. Did I mention he was stripped of his clothes, except his boxers."

"I will take what you give me tonight for this comment and language, but as the saying goes. 'I am the sweetest bitch you'll ever know, **But** do not fuck with me.' I will fuck with you ten times over." Alexis smirked, Sebastian lightly poked her cheek.

Claude clapped slowly. "I hope you don't need to get any sleep tonight, for you will be in a web all night."

"Until you want to use my boobs as your pillow." Alexis smirked, which grew when he blushed brightly.

"Not even then." Claude growled.

"That's all good and all but, I need to speak with my daughter later; you both may attend." Mrs. Carpenter said, as she looked at the two demons.

Calina sighed, her eyes closing in hopes to hurry them along. "Wake me in the parking lot of the store." She curled into a ball, her body pressed against William's chest tightly.

 **The Halloween store**

Calina was sitting in the store's wheelchair, giggling at all of the things that she saw. William was pushing her around, smiling at her actions.

"I'm impressed by this place. They wouldn't happen to have clothes from our time, would they?" Claude asked, looking at the reactions of Calina, but more importantly Alexis.

"They might have some, but it would be y'all's cosplay...I gotta start thinking before a I speak." Alexis facepalmed.

"What do you mean our cosplay?" Sebastian asked.

"Well baby, in this world we have something called anime conventions. We dress up as our favorite character and go... It's called cosplaying...oh and if they do have clothes here it is very poorly made." She kissed Claude's cheek before doing the same to Sebastian.

Calina giggled. "I cosplayed as William before. I made sure to get as close by sewing it myself."

"I cosplayed as me lovely crow, and a friend of mine cosplayed as Ciel...she worked me like a dog...How do you do it?" Alexis asked, looking at Sebastian.

"I am a demon." Was his answer.

"I was gonna cosplay as Claude this year, but hmm..." Alexis said blushing madly.

Claude chuckled, "You want to be me? Go ahead, I'm sure Alois wouldn't mind."

"My friend is cosplaying as him...hey think about this you two...a female version of Ciel and Alois." She laughed.

Calina looked at William, who was blushing. "I'm going to enjoy the look on your face."

"I'm gonna enjoy the look on your face, when you're screaming my name." William whispered, nipping her ear.

"Calina, how will they react when they see me fully in my costume?" Alexis asked, listening as two distinct growls were heard.

"You're going to be pinned down to the bed." Calina smirked. "As will I. I'm glad I will get the object need that day."

"More like a web or feathered nest...hey Sebastian I haven't been in one your nests yet." Alexis pouted in realization.

"That will have to be fixed then." Sebastian replied, smirking at his kitten.

"Okay..." Alexis said, before grabbing his ass; giving it a firm squeeze.

Claude smacked Sebastian's ass.

"You two will be in my nest, shoulders chained down, asses chained up." Sebastian hissed, before smacking both of theirs.

"Claude are we in trouble?" Alexis whispered to her spider, jerking slightly; but she purred as well.

Claude jumped, but purred. "Have we gotten everything?"

Calina was wheeled back, William blushing. "We have most things, just need the dry ice. We also need the fog machine." Calina answered Claude.

"Dry ice will do good inside, and a fog machine out right?" Alexis asked, jumping into Sebastian's arms.

"That's the plan. I have the stuff for Undertaker's fun. Will has everything he needs for something that he will not tell me what it is." Calina chuckled.

"If Synthia does come, i've got a wonderful idea; get her right next to the speaker...and have Undertaker let it rip." Alexis grinned like a mad woman.

Calina mirrored Alexis's grin. "Shall we get our items and go?"

"Yes, because I do believe Sebastian will be dragging Claude and I out of the store with or without you two soon." Alexis said, and smacked her crow's ass again; before doing something really really naughty. She grabbed his slightly growing bulge before running behind Claude.

"Alexis, you will not be with working legs for a week." Sebastian growled, his cheeks had grown pink.

Calina giggled, "Sebastian come here a second." She waved him over quickly.

"What is it?" He asked, when he was at her side.

Calina smirked, then whispered in his ear. "She has a weakness for peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies."

"How does that help me punish her?" Sebastian whispered back.

"It's a good thing to make her beg. Don't you want her to be on her knees?" Calina asked, batting her eyes innocently.

"You are evil..." Sebastian smirked.

"I learned from the best." Calina giggled.

"Claude wanna help me really push him in edge?" Alexis whispered to her spider.

Claude smiled, "What do you have in mind?"

"This." She kissed her spider, in a way that was usually only behind close doors. Hoping he got the message.

Claude growled, deepening the kiss. "We shall do that tonight then."

Alexis groaned, realizing he didn't get it. She tried again, by jumping a little wrapping her legs around his waist; making him have to hold her up by her ass. Sebastian growled loudly.

Claude chuckled, slipping his hand under her shirt.

"Calina, do you and William have everything." Sebastian hissed, trying to hide his very restrained erection.

"I think you can take a turn pushing me around... To help get the dry ice. The fog machine is up front." Calina smiled, giggling as William moved aside.

 _'Calina, thanks now Claude and I can torture him a little longer.'_ Alexis said, getting down from Claude.

Claude growled, sliding his hand further up, cupping her waist. "Mine."

Sebastian hissed, taking William's place. Looking back a few times, frowning slightly.

"Is there anything you want me to get to help you, Sebastian?"

"What can I use, to really punish them?" Sebastian suddenly asked.

Calina thought for a moment, then her face brightened up. "I have everything at home. You'll enjoy this. Mind wheeling me down the costume aisle for men?"

Sebastian did so, leaving his mates behind; they were too busy sucking face to really realise he was gone.

When they got to the section that she needed, Calina spoke. "The item should be here in this section... Ah! There it is!" Calina laughed, pointing to the bag directly to her left. "I have the whip to go with that."

Sebastian looked at it, before grinning. "I will definitely get them back...thank you." He purred.

"You may pay me back in the story of the results." Calina said.

"Do you want every detail of the night? Especially the Sebaude moments?" He asked, smirking.

"Not too many, but I would like _some_ of the Sebaude moments. Mainly the initial reactions and five minutes in." Calina smirked back.

"Deal." Sebastian said, grabbing the costume. "I hope you will forgive me, if you hear any screams of pleasure or a mix of pleasure/pain."

"This is my payback for her ignoring you, and causing a ruckus, but I don't mind the noise, I'll be doing the same thing soon enough." Calina giggled, her eyes closed, pleased with the outcome.

"Sebastian." Alexis came running down the aisle. She wrapped her arms around him. "Don't do that to me." Nuzzling into his side.

"Sorry, 'Lexi. I wanted to get something in this aisle, and Sebastian was being kind enough to wheel me here." Calina smiled.

"Okay, well William and Claude went to get the last two items; we are ready to check out now." Alexis explained, trying to cuddle in Sebastian's chest.

"I'm going to check out a few things separately from the rest of things. Mainly the item I got here, the dry ice and the fog solution." Calina explained.

"Okay, let's go." Alexis said, skipping down the aisle; looking back to be sure they were following. When they got into the view of the others, she smiled as her spider, tackled her crow.

"Sorry, Claude. I snuck Sebastian away to get something." Calina giggled, her voice rising slightly.

"You had them worried my love, they didn't see the two of you leave." William said, kissing the top of her head. "I don't think they really have ever separated, except for earlier; didn't take long before they were back together."

"Don't worry. This parting was worth it." Calina whispered to William.

"Claude, I'm here, I'm here." Sebastian whispered, holding his spider close. His kitten walked over and was immediately encircled as well.

Claude whimpered again, "I'm sorry we ignored you... We got carried away with a little plan."

"Oh don't worry, you will pay me ba- What plan." Sebastian asked.

"We wanted to tease you until you snapped." Alexis whispered, nuzzling into both her mates.

Claude smirked, "Then it became more fun to me."

Calina sighed. "Can we check out now?"

"You two will be in my nest tonight..." Sebastian hissed to his mates, before nodding to Calina.

"Sebastian, I'm not going to help, I'm saving it for Halloween." Calina hinted.

"They are still going to be in my web tonight." Sebastian said.

"Calina, when do you want to show them Spencer's corner?" Alexis asked.

"I need the boots from there." Calina smirked.

"Then to the mall we go." Alexis giggled, getting three confused glances.

"Sebastian, part of the gift I'm going to enjoy listening to is there. Can't go without a good pair of heels, right? Or do you have a pair I can borrow for Halloween?" Calina asked, a smirk forming on her face.

"I will be wearing them, sorry." Sebastian said.

Calina waved him off. "That's just fine. I'll find a pair for my outfit, hopefully..."

 _'How surprised do you think they will be of Spencer's.'_ Alexis asked Calina.

 _'Have you seen Sebastian's boots? I don't think they will be that surprised.'_ Calina smirked.

 _'The back corner of Spencer's.'_ Alexis facepalmed. _"Wait never mind, I do value my legs. A little bit.'_

Calina giggled. "I love Spencer's. Especially the back corner!"

"What is the back corner? Is it something out mate doesn't want us to see?" Sebastian asked,

"Yup, she values her legs a little bit." Calina looked at William, a small smirk on her face.

"If that was the case, she wouldn't tease is; right my spider?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Should I be worried?" William asked.

Claude agreed, "That's right, my crow."

"Calina to save myself later, I should just show them...don't want another Whitney." Alexis sighed.

Calina chuckled. "I wanted to show them that corner anyways."

"Yeah, and who knows what you would let them but; that I would pa...I do need to meet up with my mother. I guess they can surprise me. It may be fun." Alexis said, gaining to growls.

"We will head home. I can show them another day." Calina got into the car.

"You just saved me legs, that could of taken me out during Halloween." Alexis giggled, once again earning her two growls.

Calina and Sebastian shared a smirk. "I don't think that you should be so sure."

"Claude, I don't know about you...but I don't like that smirk on his face." Alexis whispered.

"Will, wake me up when I need to dress for bed, I'm still tired. I'll find a way to return the favor tomorrow." Calina leaned onto his shoulder.

 **Back at the house**

"Hey, Alexis, Sebastian, Claude...I know I asked to speak with you tonight; but I'm exhausted. I hope you understand." Mrs. Carpenter said, her eyes showed her exhaustion.

Claude nodded, "I understand." He went before her, and held out his arms for a hug.

"If I do that, then I won't be able to stop myself from calling you son." Mrs. Carpenter smiled, but hugged him anyway.

Claude chuckled, but gave her a nice, big hug. As he did so, Claude sniffed in Mrs. Carpenter's scent. His eyes widened for a moment, before his arms tightened a little bit.

"Keep this quiet." She whispered. "I will tell her, but not now; there is so much she has left to know."

"If I'm asked for the answer, I will not lie, but I won't give away this easily." Claude whispered to the dying woman in his arms.

"Please. This is the only thing I ask of you son, that and to keep her smiling like she is now." Mrs. Carpenter whispered.

Claude chuckled, "I will always try to keep a smile lighting her face." Claude whispered, keeping his mates curious.

"Thank you." She whispered, before walking out of the room.

"Alexis, are you ready for the punishment Sebastian will be giving us?' Claude asked.

Alexis went to say something, but Sebastian grabbed both of them and began to drag them to their room. She looked back to Calina, a small smile coming to her face.

Calina was still fast asleep in William's arms. "Good... night... sister..." Calina spoke in her sleep. "My... reaper... love... mate..."

"Come on, you are going to bed." William whispered, heading to their room.

 _ ***Calina's dream***_

 _ **Calina smirked, "We haven't been separated yet. Don't get-" The sentence was cut off by Alexis.**_

 _ **"Calina, you and I both know. I need to go my own way." Alexis snapped. "Its time, I need to find who I am. I also need to discover myself."**_

 _ **Calina sighed. "Alexis, you are not the only one. I have to do it, too."**_

 _ **"You keep on telling me to stay by your side, you know we have to separate. I'm leaving today. I'm sorry." Alexis said, turning and started to walk away.**_

 _ **"Alexis. One thing I will say. Travel safe, stay strong and kick ass." Calina held out her hand.**_

 _ **"You stay safe as well. We will see each other and the others in no time." Alexis said, taking her friend's hand.**_

 _ **"Bye, my sister." Calina turned away. She started heading to the water, looking at the stars. "My Goddess, I'm ready to begin."**_

 _"Then we shall, but now you have to wake up to your mate."_ _ **Nyx smiled from the stars.**_

William was sound asleep, when she awoke. It was around 4:30 in the morning, all was quiet.

Calina raised her hand to rub her eyes, but when she opened her eyes, all that she saw was darkness. "Will..." Calina whimpered.

"What is it my love?" His voice was heard beside her. His arms tightened around her.

"My sight has been stripped from me..." Calina whimpered again.

"WHAT!" William yelled, causing three tired worn out individuals to come running in.

"What's with the screaming, I finally was able to go to sleep." Alexis grumbled.

Calina curled slightly, her eyes turning to Alexis's general direction. "I think losing my sight is justified for the scream."

"What...tell me all that happened." Alexis demanded.

"I think I had a vision, but I don't remember much..." Calina sighed.

"Did the goddess speak to you at all?" Alexis asked, knowing that was something she would remember.

"She was the one who woke me." Calina answered.

"Mom mentioned something to me, she said before the trip we will be given a number of tests; but everything will be given back." Alexis said, "though she didn't know what tests; this could be one."

"I'm not sure... but I did say I was ready to begin when she woke me." Calina shivered.

"Then this is a test." Mrs. Carpenter suddenly walked into the room.

"Could it have been a vision as well?" Calina asked, her head turning a little more.

"May be, but I do know all of these tests last for one week. All of your senses will be tempered with. It's to get you more aware of your physical surroundings. One day this will happen to you too." Mrs. Carpenter turned to Alexis.

Calina whimpered loudly. "The timing ends for Halloween."

"You told her you were ready, remember you will lose another sense as soon as this one is fixed." She told Calina.

"This will be a good thing, but I am still surprised by this is the first test." Calina finally calmed down.

"Your vision is something that is very important you. Believe me the last one that is taken, will be the hardest then the first; because you don't realize how hard it is to operate without it. Your eyes you have your other senses working with you." Mrs. Carpenter said.

"Nyx works in ways no one understands." Calina smiled softly.

"Yes, now we will discuss this more later. Everyone get some rest, that means you three back to your room. Calina remember your mate is right beside you, your friends are down the hall and throughout the manor. You are not alone." Mrs. Carpenter said.

"Thank you, mama." Calina held her arms out for a hug.

"Go back to sleep." Mrs. Carpenter said, embracing the young girl; before leaving.

"Can I get a hug from my sister, and you two boys?" Calina chuckled.

"Sorry if I smell of sweat." Alexis mumbled, but hugged her; wincing slightly as some new accidental bruises formed.

"You smell of Crow and Spider. I don't think that you smell of sweat, but I can feel it." Calina giggled, hugging Alexis back. "Claude, Sebastian, will I get a hug from you as well?"

"That's a relief...,his feather nest is extremely soft." Alexis whispered the last part.

Claude stepped forward when Alexis had stepped away. "I think I can spare you a hug." Claude teased. His arms wrapping around her shoulders, careful with her right shoulder.

Sebastian walked over and hugged her, smiling softly. "Do I have things to tell you, about Sebaude from this night."

"Did you use the item I got you?" Calina asked.

"You told me to wait till Halloween, I do not go back on my word." Sebastian said.

"Then I guess you have your answer." Calina giggled, hugging the crow. "I do want to know the reactions, and the Sebaude of Halloween night. That's what I referred to."

"Alright, good night. My mates want me back." Sebastian chuckled.

Calina giggled, releasing him. " Good night, you three." Calina turned to William, curling up into his side. "I love you, Will. I'm sorry that I woke you." Calina sighed, nuzzling his chest and shoulder.

* * *

 **Its the end of this chapter**

 **Nature Faustus**


	44. Chapter 44

**Yay! HALLOWEEN IN THIS CHAPTER! Why can't it be my favorite day today...*sigh***

Halloween had come faster than they thought it would, the house was rocked into a house of horror. Calina has her sight back, but her sense of taste was stripped from her.

"Calina, ready to rock their world's." Both girls were in a room, getting dressed for the evening. While the boys waited.

"I'm ready to rock William's world." Calina giggled, tightening the strings to her dress.

Alexis put on her wings, giggling at her costume. The red and black corset with the collar, tight vinyl skirt with a corset pattern that stopped mid-thigh, fishnets, hooker boots that went up above her knees. Her wings and a whip now in her hand. Sebastian and Claude were going to bust their nuts.

Calina put on the hooker boots that Alexis said went with the outfit. Her cloak was last.

"They may let us go to the party." Alexis giggled.

"We are hosting along with your parents." Calina reminded gently.

"Yes, true...but if they had a choice." Alexis smirked.

"I got a box this morning, so I'm going to enjoy tonight." Calina purred.

"Mine arrived as well, but they won't get them till Christmas." The demon's mate responded.

"I know." The reaper's mate smirked.

"You know they are outside the door right." Alexis said, raising an eyebrow.

"They will go down like good mates and try to behave." Calina called out.

"So what is Sebastian's costume, he mentioned you helped him with it?" Alexis asked.

"You'll enjoy it." Calina said evasively.

"Claude, is just letting his spider legs out tonight; along with a tight full bodied pvc suit." Alexis purred.

"I'm not going to tell you of Sebastian's. I leave that to him." Calina giggled again.

"Had to try. Ready to go blow their minds?" She asked heading to the door.

"I've been waiting for you." Calina threw it open, revealing the empty hall. "Good boys~" Calina purred.

They both chatted together as they walked, to where their mates were. Alexis's grew wide at Sebastian's costume. A blush coming to her face.

Sebastian was rocking a leather corset with booty shorts, and his trademark hooker boots. All in the color black of course, and he was holding a wrapped up whip.

"Honey that's hot." Was all Alexis could say, making everyone turn to the distinctive growls were heard. "Claude is that drool?" She chuckled.

"Will? Are you alright?" Calina asked, batting her eyes innocently.

"You are in trouble." William hissed.

"You're welcome." Calina went over, clasping herself to his arm.

"Sebastian, Claude are you two alright." The demon's mate asked.

Claude growled, pulling her into his arms. "I'm not alright. You've given me a huge problem."

"What about Sebastian?" She whispered to him.

"He is in the same boat as you." Claude smirked.

"Well, master." She whispered, licking his neck, jaw, and cheek.

Claude growled, "I will punish you later. I have a human to scare."

"I will look forward to it...Claude I never asked, are your legs sensitive?" She asked, gently touching his spider legs. Smiling at the moan.

Calina looked up at her love. "William, am I in trouble for this?" Her lips curled in a purr, the ruby red lipstick glistening slightly.

"You have no idea." Her reaper hissed, before nipping the curve of her ear.

Calina giggled, reaching up and kissing his nose after he pulled back. "I like this kind of trouble. It's a fun little chase."

Claude growled, pulling his legs away. "Do you want to be tied up with Sebastian?"

"Maybe I want to tie you up..." She giggled in his ear, before petting his legs once again; being quite gentle.

"Alexis, we are both playing with fire." Sebastian purred, before doing the same to Claude.

 _'Double team him tonight?'_ She asked her crow, his purring became louder.

Claude squirmed under his mates' touch. "Payback *moan* is a Bitch. I will get you both for this."

Calina burst into laughter, her eyes closing in mirth. "William, would you like a taste of my plans for you tonight?"

"If you tell me, then I will probably punish you more." William hissed, before smacking his mates ass.

"Oh, Sebastian do we need to wash his mouth out with soap?" Alexis asked, making Sebastian smirk.

"I do believe so." He purred.

Calina jumped, her body pressing against her mate's. "I won't tell you then. I'll show you." She went to his neck, nibbling on the sweet spot that she had found recently.

Claude growled, "I don't think so. My mouth is perfectly fine."

Alexis cut him off by capturing his lips. Drowning every growl he made, she could feel his big problem; as she did so.

Claude smirked into the kiss, pulling her close, deepening the kiss, and demanding her attention.

Sebastian continued to pet his spider legs, before reaching down and smacking them both on each of their asses. "I think we need to head to the party."

"Yes, if we don't get there now then...my dragoness and I will be behind close doors now." William hissed.

Calina pulled away, but not without a good run of her body against William's. "I'm excited about tonight. How about you, my reaper."

Claude chuckled and pulled out of the kiss, making Alexis pout. "We will continue at our leisure later."

"Can we go, before these two drive me crazy..." Alexis asked, gaining two looks of pure disbelief.

"We drive you crazy?" Sebastian asked.

"You drive each other crazy and Will and I do the same thing. I however, need to go down to help host." Calina pouted, giving one last kiss to her mate.

"Same here, I promise once you two scare the chica; then we can dance. Finishing the night with pure pleasure." Alexis purred, licking both of their ears; before both Sebastian and her smirked.

Calina giggled, pulling Alexis away from her mates. "Come along sister. My dad is coming too."

"I'm coming, I'm coming." Alexis pouted.

Claude growled at their retreating forms then went to go fix the issue he had.

"Want some help, or do you have it?" Sebastian chuckled.

"I have it. Go ahead and I will catch up." Claude kissed Sebastian, rubbing his mate's form with his spider legs.

Sebastian purred at the sensation. "You will have to use that sometime."

"If you both behave tonight I might." Claude chuckled.

"Yeah...not gonna happen and you know it." Sebastian smirked.

"That's just fine. I'll be whipping up trouble myself." Claude smirked back.

"Just to warn ya, our mate has a plan for you. I'm going to go with it, until she leasts expects it." The crow purred.

Claude growled, but kissed his crow. "I have a plan myself."

"Then she's your little uke." Sebastian finished what he was trying to say.

Claude chuckled and headed to their room; after rubbing the crow's clothed member.

"CLAUDE!" Sebastian ran after him.

Claude faded into the shadows, hiding his presence from Sebastian.

 _'Come on, I've been a bad boy.'_ Sebastian sent out, purring at the growl that came back.

 _'Then find me to get your punishment.'_ Claude sent back, chuckling at Sebastian's growl.

 _'You might be the one getting punished if that's the case.'_ Sebastian hissed, but followed the growing mating bond; that had started to form. To much longer and both of them would have to officially mate, but wanted to wait on their kitten/butterfly.

Claude pounced on to his male mate's back, giving Sebastian a good rub before heading to the shower.

The crow ran after him, pouncing on him once his clothes were off. "You are mine, right now."

"I have been yours since we chose Alexis as our mate. Didn't you know?" Claude asked, a purr rumbling in his chest.

"Yes I know, but what I meant at this moment. You are all mine, to devour." Sebastian nipped his mate's ear.

"Then devour me." Claude kissed Sebastian's lips.

 **Lime/Lemon**

"With pleasure." Sebastian pressed Claude up against the shower wall. His mouth locked to his spiders.

Claude kissed back, undoing Sebastian's shorts, freeing the hardened length.

 _'Claude, Sebastian. Where are you two, this party isn't right without you.'_ This made them both groan.

 _'I'm calming the problem you gave me... while messing with the crow.'_ Claude purred.

 _'Alright...that image alone is driving me insane.'_ A purr was heard from their mate.

"Claude turn around, put your hands in front of you." Sebastian growled.

Claude chuckled, but did as instructed. "I'm a bad boy and you love it."

"You are indeed, granted so am I." Sebastian growled..."Should I just thrust in, pushing you into the wall...or do you want to be prepared.

"The former. I don't want to wait." Claude growled, wiggling his ass.

"Bad boy indeed." Sebastian hissed, before thrusting in quickly. Not waiting for him to adjust as he started a quick and rough pace.

Claude hissed, meeting his crow's thrusts, "Hell... I love you, Sebastian." Claude moaned out.

"We are Hell." The crow hissed, moaning as his spider clenched on to him. "I love you too." He changed angle trying to find his mates prostate. He found it when Claude made a large 'o' as he moaned.

Claude moaned louder, signaling that his mate had found what he was looking for. "Love, there!" Claude hissed, pleasure filling his body quickly.

"Moan, my little spider. Scream name." Sebastian hissed, slamming into Claude's prostate, with the strength only a demon could possess.

Claude held back a scream, but a hiss of pain did pass his lips. "Sebastian, a little much." Claude whimpered

"Did that hurt?" Sebastian whisper, "I'm sorry." Slowing his thrusts down.

"I'll forgive you when I am pleased." Claude squirmed.

"Oh really." Sebastian picked up his pace, reaching his hand under Claude, he began to stroke his male mates length.

The spider shuddered, purring. "Sebastian... kiss me... please." Claude begged.

Sebastian flipped him over gently, getting Claude to wrap his legs around his waist his arms around his neck; thrusting back into his mate. He kissed his spider, while leaning him on the shower wall, and holding him by his mates ass.

Claude wrapped his legs around Sebastian, using the spider legs to turn on the cold water for a moment. "I love you, but Alexis might be on her way up."

"It isn't anything she hasn't seen. She's knows we are having our way with one another...what do you say, give her a show when she arrives." Sebastian suggested, smirking slightly.

Claude chuckled, nodding in agreement. "I think that it's a devious and wonderful plan."

"Well she's going to have fun with us tonight." Sebastian whispered, right at Alexis walked into the bathroom.

"I've been lo- Damn what are you two trying to do to me." Alexis cried out, purring at the very sight.

"A little revenge, and I told you that I was getting my problem fixed." Claude smirked.

"Yeah well, I can only be in a room with Synthia and play civil for so long. Rather than start a fight I came looking for you two." Alexis responded, licking her lips slightly.

"We won't be much longer." Sebastian said, feeling his release coming. "Together Claude."

"You may have to hurry up then." Claude's member was twitching heavily.

"I'm gonna turn you, so you are pressed up against the glass. So she can have a very good show." Sebastian purred.

Claude purred at the idea. "Please do. I'm sure she'll enjoy it." Claude moaned, wiggling his ass.

Sebastian did what he had planned, making Alexis moan. He began to his spiders prostate like Claude liked it.

Claude growled, his body quickly headed. "I'm there..."

"Not yet." Sebastian gripped his base slightly. His finish was almost at hand.

"Damn it you two." Alexis growled, before a dark smirk came to her face. She slowly started to run her hands over her body.

Claude hissed at the sight, but unable to do anything. "Alexis..."

"Remember Alexis, he is going to screw your brains out later." Sebastian chuckled, before letting Claude go so they could cum.

Claude growled, and moaned Sebastian's name when he was finally able to cum. His body slumped slightly, but he was pleased.

"He better screw my brains out to the point I can't walk tomorrow." Alexis hissed.

"Perhaps I will, perhaps I won't." Claude chuckled at the frustrated growl that Alexis gave him.

"Don't tease her, we were just bad to her." Sebastian whispered, "But we will punish her as well."

"She won't be able to walk for two days after I'm done. I just need to find the box." Claude whispered.

"Than she will be our queen. No need for that, she is a cunning one, she's hid it well. But, I can share her rear." Sebastian purred.

Claude kissed Sebastian, "Thank you, love. I'll give you the second time in my spot in exchange." Claude purred in his ear.

"I'd hope we would share her, just like we share each other with her." Sebastian whispered.

"I'm sure we will." Claude chuckled, pulling his body off of his crow's length.

Sebastian started licking his essence off of his spider, purring at the flavor.

"Should I let you clean my essence as well? Or should Alexis get the honor?" Claude asked.

"Why don't you feed it to her, from your own mouth." Sebastian purred, reaching out of the shower quickly pulling his dressed mate. Kissing her so she could taste him.

Claude chuckled, licking his seed off his body quickly, so that Alexis had a good taste. "Alexis, open up." Claude kissed her, sliding his tongue in her mouth, turning it so that she had the small drop of his essence in her mouth.

"You two are going to be the death of me." Alexis moaned.

 **End of Lemon 1**

"Calina where is that cousin of mine." A familiar voice suddenly asked, making all three of them growl.

"I don't know everything. So go back to the party." Calina snapped.

"No, I need to find her." Synthia said, as she started to open their bathroom door.

Calina pulled the door shut when she saw the mirror and the reflection. "This isn't your house, quit walking around where you please."

"She is whoring around isn't she." Synthia chuckled,

"Nope, but her boys are getting ready to shower, or they just finished." Calina sighed.

"So she's in love with gay guys. Oh wait until everyone hears this." Synthia cackled.

"Claude, if you want to get your plan in action; now is the time." Calina called.

"I wanna watch." Alexis whispered to him.

Claude chuckled and dressed. "I'm going to record it, you can thank your male cousin for that." Claude walked into the hallway.

Alexis followed shortly after, along with Sebastian.

"So you were whoring around." Synthia concluded.

"No, I like to treat them like the kings they are." Alexis answered.

Claude chuckled, the room darkening as he walked closer to Synthia. "The other day you asked me what I was. Why don't you guess. I'm sure you have a few ideas."

"I know what you are, nobody's that strong, you showed out of no where. I know you're not human." Synthia whimpered.

"Give the girl a prize." Alexis purred.

Claude chuckled, his eyes glowing. "Your prize is your silence."

"Alexis is in love with a de-de-demon." Synthia started to shake in fear.

"Two." Alexis purred, nuzzling into Sebastian.

"Can you guess what kind of Demon I am?" Claude asked, moving his spider legs.

Synthia looked down and noticed several black widow spiders, climbing on her body. Sobs started passing her lips, she tried to scream but a crow squawked before she could. "Please...please...i..won't do it again."

"You'll live, but I have two conditions. You leave everyone here alone, and you tell no one of us. Or you will be bitten by this type of spider."

"Yes, yes." Synthia cried.

"Oh and one other thing." Alexis suddenly said. "If you ever grab his butt again, you won't have to fear just him; but Sebastian and I as well."

Claude chuckled and stepped back. "We'll be watching." Claude hissed in her ear.

When the spiders and crow left her, she ran. Right as she got next to one of the speakers, Undertaker let it rip. Her scream was heard as she ran faster.

Claude chuckled, then it became full, loud laughter. "I enjoyed this. So, think we got the point across?"

Alexis wrapped her arms around her spider, a smile came to her face when his clawed hands were on her waist, Sebastian wrapped his arms around both of them. "Yes, I think so."

Calina knocked on the wall. "Sorry to break up the love, but there is an after dark party to go to."

"Let's go then." Sebastian smiled.

Calina giggled, and skipped away, unaware of the spider on her shoulder.

Alexis quickly scooped it off her friend's shoulder, before she noticed.

Calina looked back, "'Lexi?"

Claude chuckled and patted Calina's head. "You had a spider on your shoulder and Alexis took it off."

"Claude, she tickles." The spider had climbed to her neck, she was nuzzling herself into his mate's neck; seeming to make a home.

Claude smirked. "She likes you, though I'm not surprised. Animals and Demons go to those who will, or do, like them."

"Spiders have always liked her, I still remember when she was a baby and she was covered in jumping spiders. Not one bit her." Mr. Carpenter suddenly said, as he walked towards them.

Calina giggled, "Or that time she found a Black Widow nest and they rested on her fingers for a moment."

Alexis was blushing, as she looked up at her spider mate.

Claude smiled at her, kissing her lips. "I'm glad that my kin find you pleasant to be with."

Calina gave an 'aw'.

"She's never feared anything, except for fear itself I believe." Her father suddenly said.

"I don't fear a few things. I'm getting over my fear of spiders and crow's." Calina smiled.

"Yes, but what have you known Alexis to fear; besides being phophobic (afraid of fear itself)" Her father asked.

"Wasn't she afraid of her grandmother?" Calina asked.

"Okay, you would be afraid of someone who beats the hell outta you too." Alexis hissed.

Calina coughed out the word mother. "I know that feeling. My birth mother is to blame for that."

"But, that was it besides fear itself." Alexis muttered.

"Why are you afraid of fear?" Sebastian asked.

"Because of how it can control you, freezing in front of something that scares you, especially when it's something charging at you will get you killed." Alexis answered.

Calina nodded. "Oh, Will! I missed you!" She said, then her jaw dropped slightly.

William had changed into a Greek toga that showed off his upper body.

"Looks like I'm not the only one whose mates are in trouble tonight." Alexis smirked at Calina.

Calina blushed heavily, then took off her cloak. She earned a growl for her outfit.

"So are we going, cause I wanna dance with those sexy demons right there." Alexis giggled.

"Alexis is right, you're in trouble." William hissed.

Claude chuckled, picking Alexis up to take her to the dance floor.

"You were in trouble when I spotted you in this." Calina growled. "But I want to dance with you a few times first before punishment." Calina whispered the last part in his ear, nibbling on it lightly.

"Blame your demon sister." William smirked leading her to the dance floor.

 **After the party**

William took his mate back to their room, while Sebastian and Claude did the same with theirs. Both girls winked at one another, smirking heavily.

 **William and Calina (Lemon)**

"William, would you like to help me undress?" Calina purred in his ear.

"Yes." William answered, beginning to untie the corset dress with his teeth.

Calina shivered as his breath ran across her skin. "William..." she breathed, her eyes closing slightly.

"Yes, my love?" He whispered against her skin.

"I have been waiting for this all night." Calina sighed, happy. She let the dress drop revealing her black lace panties were all that she had on under the dress.

"Would you believe me if I told you, I was too?" William whispered, slowly sliding her panties down with his teeth.

Calina moaned, her body shivering to the air of the cool room.

"Cold?" He whispered, before pressing his tongue against her clit.

Calina whimpered, and nodded.

William picked her up, and laid her on the bed; before retaking his position.

She spread her legs a little for him, a moan escaping her lips. "You're still dressed..." She pouted.

"Yes, so I don't distract you from this." William said, before place a finger to her entrance.

Calina gasped, her body freezing, waiting for his next move.

He entered her womanhood with a single digit, moaning at the warmth. He began licking her clit again as he fingered his mate.

Calina hissed, twisting her hips slightly. "It hurts, Will." Her eyes closed when his tongue started working on her clit again. "William..." She spoke breathlessly. Her fingers weaved into his hair.

"It will pass." William breathed.

Calina shutters, her fingers running through his hair. "William..." Calina shuttered, tugging his hair, lightly.

"I'm going to add a second finger, okay." He whispered, looking at her waiting for approval.

Calina nodded, "Do it. I want this."

William did as told, massaging her clit to ease the pain.

Calina's face twisted in pain, but relaxed, her eyes focused on his face. "I love you, Will." She stroked his cheek softly, smiling at him.

William smiled, "I love you." He got up slowly and started removing his toga, revealing He had no underwear on. Grabbing the box, he looked at it confused. Opening it and taking a wrapped item out.."How do I do this?"

Calina chuckled, holding out her hand. "Give it to me." She snickered.

William did what he was told, tilting his head in confusion.

Calina undid the wrapper, making sure to have the 'wet' side was facing his member. She took hold of William's length and slide it on, leaving room for his release to go somewhere within the condom.

"Babe." William moaned slightly, he took his place back between his mate's legs. "I'm sorry." He whispered and started to enter her slowly.

Calina whimpered loudly, her eyes having tears spring up. "Kiss me, please." Her arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him close.

He fully sheathed himself inside of her, as he kissed her. Waiting for her to adjust.

Her body relaxed, and she started to feel why it was addicting to some. "I'm ready."

William slowly began to thrust, keeping it easy; until she said otherwise.

Calina kissed him, pulling him close, and returning his thrusts, matching his pace. "I'm ready for the punishment." Calina giggled at his surprised face.

"Baby, I said I was going to punish you; but tonight. I'm going to show you how much I love you." He whispered, and began to thrust faster.

Calina's eyes shot wide as he hit her sweet spot. "There!" Calina moaned.

"Yes, my love." He began to hit her spot repeatedly. "Do me a small favor. Scream my name."

Calina's mind drew a blank for a moment, "William!" She said, crying his name.

"Calina!" He cried back. "With me." He said, as he felt his release building up.

Calina moaned, her's building along with his. When she was there, she screamed, "William!"

 **End of Lemon**

"Calina!" William screamed with her, panting heavily as he fell beside her. He wrapped his arms around his mate, kissing her head. "I love you."

Calina smiled, her body pressing against his. "As I love you, my reaper, my William T Spears."

"Get some sleep my love, I will be here when you awake." William whispered, pulling her closer to him.

Calina smiled, kissing him deeply, before drifting off to sleep.

William followed shortly after. Whispering the words 'i love you' as he fell asleep.

 **Alexis, Sebastian, and Claude**

Alexis watched Calina be pulled into her room by William, before turning to smile at her mates.

Claude chuckled, faintly hearing Calina being cheeky. "Now that they are busy..." Claude growled and picked Alexis up, kissing her senseless, heading to their room.

"You've been a bad and a good girl tonight, I'm not sure whether we should punish, or reward you." Sebastian frowned.

Claude frowned as well. "I think we shall reward you." Claude smirked, "If I am pleased with your actions then you'll get another reward." He threw her on the bed. "Be submissive tonight, and bend to our will. Let us be the kings you want to treat us as."

"I don't care, as long as I have the both of you to hold. Oh and I wanna be your pillow again." Alexis giggled, nuzzling into his neck; once he was upon him. "You are my kings for eternity, I will treat you as such." She purred, putting her hands over her head slowly.

"Such a good kitten." Sebastian whispered, kissing her cheek.

Claude growled, pleased with her response. "Then prove it. Strip for us."

Alexis waited for him to get up so she could. When he did she slowly started to undo her corset, slowly letting it fall to the floor; along with her wings. Slowly, timidly she unzipped the skirt; removing it over her boots. She slowly removed them as well, then the tights.

"That's a good girl. Come back to bed, and lay down." Claude purred.

She didn't hesitate, earning extremely loud purrs. The only clothing left was a pair of lace cheeky panties.

Claude fondled her right breast, while Sebastian did the same with the left. "Our good girl."

"Hmm." She moaned, leaning into their touches. "Claude?" She asked.

"Yes, butterfly?" Claude smiled.

"May I request a kiss?" She asked, smiling lovingly.

"You may have a few kisses." Claude kissed her lips, moving to her cheek.

Alexis wrapped her arms around his neck softly, making it easy to get out of her hold. She kissed back, allowing him to dominate the kiss.

Claude pulled away, letting her breathed. "Sebastian, mind making a nest for tonight?"

"I love you." She whispered to both of them, she never stopped smiling in the loving way, the way she only looked at them.

"I do not mind. I love you too, kitten." He captures her lips for a moment, before setting out in his task.

"I love you too, my butterfly." Claude kissed her lips, licking hers; asking for entrance.

"May I?" She asked, motioning to his spider legs; before allowing him access.

Claude chuckled, deepening the kiss. He placed a leg against her fingers as permission.

She slowly began to massage it, being extremely gentle. Enjoying his moans of pleasure.

"You two are adorable." Sebastian whispered, letting them know the nest was ready. _'Let's just lay her in, she has earned a little freedom in my opinion.'_

Claude nodded, cupping Alexis in his arms. His spider legs moving them to the nest. "You're being a very good girl." Claude pushed her legs open, lowering his head to pull her panties off with his teeth. "Raise your hips slightly, love."

"Sebastian, your nest is so soft. A girl could get used to this." Alexis whispered, moaning at the sight Claude gave her. She did what she was asked.

"Then I will give this one to you." Sebastian smiled, glad that his mate was happy.

 **Lemon**

Claude chuckled, kissing his way up her leg, slowing down at her knees. "Alexis, I hope that you're going to enjoy tonight. I know that I will." He planted a kiss on her clit before sucking on it lightly, his tongue brushing his spot on her.

"Forever and always." Alexis moaned.

Claude purred, pulling back. He pressed against her using his member to rub her clit before turning her over, giving her a massage to relax her body.

"Claude, my love can you stretch me a little first? You are a tad bit bigger then Sebastian. I love you my Crow." She said sheepishly, moaning as his hands massaged her tense muscles.

"I will not hold that against you, even I know he is slightly bigger than me." Sebastian purred.

Claude purred, kissing her neck, "I will give you the preparation that you need." Claude chuckled, his fingers massaging her ass firmly, before he brought his fingers to her mouth. "Wet these for me please."

"Let me wet those, she didn't get to taste you last time." Sebastian whispered, taking Claude's fingers into his mouth before he spider could object.

Claude sighed, shrugged. "Then we shall rectify that." Claude chuckled. "Alexis, turn to me, 's something that we need to let you taste, and wet."

She turned, licking her lips slowly. "Yes, my dear spider." She instantly started to take him into her mouth. Until she reached the base, deepthroating her mate easily.

"She's a good girl." Sebastian said, before taking Claude's fingers back in his mouth.

Claude moaned. His hips thrusting himself trying to get the most pleasure out of it. "Alexis, you'll be the death of us."

She hummed at that. _'I think we are going to be the death of each other.'_

Claude chuckled, purring heavily. "Sebastian, do you think my fingers are wet enough for her?"

"Yes" Was the reply.

Claude kissed his crow, probing Alexis's ass while he did so.

Alexis wiggled it slightly, as she began to hum to add vibration.

Claude growled at her. "I love you, but stop moving your tight butt." Claude slipped the first finger in.

Alexis moaned, pleasure raking through her body. She began to hum harder, adding a stronger vibration.

"Good girl, keep humming." Sebastian chuckled, smacking Claude's ass.

Claude purred, adding a second finger, pumping them in and out. "That's a very good girl." He bent over her, licking her back.

"Add your third finger, she can handle it. I think four will be her challenge." Sebastian whispered.

Claude thruster his third finger in, purring still.

Alexis moaned, it hurt slightly but the pleasure outweighed the pain. She began to go back to his head, licking the slit gently.

Claude shuddered. "More, please." He asked of her.

She wrapped her tongue around his head, taking the rest of him in her hands; starting to pump him.

Claude hissed, her hands working him into a state. He added the fourth finger. "My good girl."

Alexis whimpered slightly. Sebastian pet her head, purring lovingly.

"I'm sorry for the pain, but the pleasure of me inside you should help, yes?" Claude kissed her back.

Alexis released his member with her hands. Asking if she could ask a question.

Claude pulled away, "Ask."

"Please your whole hand?" Alexis asked, before taking him back in her mouth.

Claude's eyes flashed, he purred wildly before pushing the rest of his hand inside. "Yes, my butterfly."

She whimpered for a moment.

Claude stilled until she had relaxed, before his pumping began again. "I love you, and I'm surprised that you wanted me to use my whole hand."

"You asked me to treat you like a king, but I also wanted to try something new." She responded, before going back to licking his head.

Claude chuckled, kissing her shoulders. "I think that you are stretched enough for my size. Would you like me to bury deep inside you?"

"Gentle please." Alexis whispered.

Claude pulled away, moving to line up with her ass. "I will do so." He thruster his length inside, while still having his hand rubbing her walls. He pulled his hand away, letting her adjust to his member.

A small whimper escaped her lips, before pleasure overruled her. She purred softly.

Claude took that as she being ready, and he took a slow and steady pace.

"I love you Claude." Alexis moaned looking back at him. "I think you can unleash the beast now."

"I love you too." Claude smirked, purring heavily as he began to thrust harshly into her, massaging her clit heavily.

"Baby, I'm not wanting to be bad; but I asked for you to unleash. You promised I wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow." She pouted.

Claude chuckled, and added his hand back in. "That's a problem because there are no condoms to use. I don't want to get you pregnant when you're still human." His spider legs, which had been tucked away, started to rub against all of her.

"I know but you can move harder where you are. Here I thought you were a demon." She teased, playfully. She hoped he knew she was playing.

Claude growled, but chuckled. "You asked for it." Claude kissed her cheek before he started pounding her harder, his pace still uniform, but quicker than a moment ago.

"Turn into your demon form." Sebastian suddenly said.

Claude raised and eyebrow, silently asking why.

"It turns her on more, besides she did just ask you to be her demon. Just careful not to bite, until she's a demon herself." Sebastian purred.

Claude chuckled, doing so. "I hope you will join me in your true form."

"Not unless she closes her eyes. I'm not ready yet..." Sebastian looked down in shame.

Claude pouted. "Alexis can handle it, you'll be fine."

"I will close my eyes for him. As long as he keeps his claws on my body, you two." Alexis answered. "I won't push him."

Claude kissed her neck, keeping his fangs retracted. "Alright."

Sebastian transformed as soon as her eyes were closed. He ran his claws gently on her body.

Claude picked up his pace again, the sight of Sebastian's true form turning him on even more.

Sebastian smirked, walking behind his spider. Smacking his ass gently, before lining up and thrusting in.

Alexis moaned as she felt Claude being pushed deeper into her.

Claude moaned. He felt his body quickly wind up in preparation for his release. "Alexis, are you wanting multiple rounds tonight or do you want to be able to walk after tomorrow?"

"You will be carrying me no matter what, right?" Alexis asked.

"Sebastian might carry you from time to time, but otherwise I will." Claude smirked.

"I know, I'd like to feel my crow too." Alexis whispered.

"Then multiple rounds tonight it is." Claude purred.

"Just two, one from each of you. Please." Alexis whispered.

"Of course kitten." Sebastian purred.

"Alexis, are you close?" Claude asked, trying to hold on to his release to do so with her.

"Very." Alexis whispered.

"Then we shall release together." Claude rubbed her clit heavily.

"Okay." She breathed.

"Scream my name when you do," Claude purred, his spider legs fondling her breasts.

"CLAUDE!" She screamed, cumming hard.

"ALEXIS! SEBASTIAN!" Claude screamed, signaling his own release. Claude panted, before he pulled out of her ass.

Sebastian let her rest for a moment, before taking Claude's place. "Claude you rest, you are exhausted." Sebastian ordered.

"I will watch." Claude pulled the blankets down.

"Claude, I will be your pillow right?" Alexis whispered, her over sensitive body being thrusted into. She knew it wouldn't take long with how sensitive she was. Sebastian knew it as well.

"Lucky for you I'm going to cum soon." Sebastian whispered.

"You're my butterfly pillow. I'm probably going to share with Sebastian tonight." Claude chuckled.

"I have an idea the*moan*n" Alexis cried out, the last letter; her body in edge.

"What is it?" Claude asked.

"Let her come down from her high." Sebastian whispered as they both released.

Claude chuckled. "I'm not rushing her, silly

crow."

 **End of lemon**

Alexis some how limped out of the nest, when she could move again. She made her way to the bed, laying down in the middle. "Claude, lay on my left. Sebastian, on my right."

Claude curled up where she wanted him. "I love you, Alexis."

Sebastian did the same.

"Cage me in your arms." Alexis requested, purring lightly.

Claude chuckled, his spider legs moving her slightly, and moving Sebastian closer.

Sebastian wrapped his wings around her, as well as his arms.

Claude growled, "I want to be in the feather cocoon, too."

Sebastian opened his wing cage slightly, letting Claude in before closing it once again.

Alexis turned and wrapped her arms around Claude, smiling at him.

Claude kissed her cheek before reverting back to his human form, but kept the spider legs out, and wrapped around his mates.

"Good night." Alexis whispered, falling asleep shortly after.

"Goodnight my butterfly." Claude whispered in her ear, kissing Sebastian warmly before he started to sleep too.

* * *

 **Is it bad to get jealous of your own character?**

 **Nature Faustus**


	45. Chapter 45

**Sorry everyone for the long wait, been looking for a job as well as a house in Oregon. Found one, just need a job to get the plane ticket and leave SC. So yeah, sorry for the long wait.**

* * *

 **Alexis, Sebastian, and Claude.**

Alexis woke up in the warm embrace of feathers and spider legs. Someone was petting her hair cooing softly. She knew Claude wasn't a morning person, now. So it had to be Sebastian.

"Morning Alexis. I could use help waking Claude." Sebastian said, loudly. Causing a growl.

Claude cuddled closer to Alexis. "Shut up, Sebastian... I'm sleeping."

"Leave him be for right now. I will get him up, but he deserves some more sleep. He was 'double' teamed last night." Alexis said.

Claude growled, kissing her neck, suckling at where he had kissed.

"Keep doing that, and you might be getting up sooner than you think. In a cold shower." Alexis hissed.

Claude chuckled, but stopped his kiss. "I'm just making sure that you know that we love you when you look at anything reflective."

"Oh...give it to me straight." She stretched feeling slight pain throughout her body.

"How do you feel?" Claude kissed her cheek.

"A little sore, but happy." Alexis whispered, kissing his in return.

"I'm glad, but I will still be carrying you around today." Claude purred, cupping her waist. He sighed happily.

"The goddess visited me last night." She suddenly spoke, making them both growl.

"What did she want?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm not liking the look on your face." Claude whimpered.

"My test will start soon, I'm not looking forward to it either. But, I get why she does it." Alexis said, holding Claude closer. Kissing the top of his head.

"Do you know what you'll lose first?" Claude asked.

"No." She answered.

"Why does she test you?" Sebastian asked.

"The journey, she visited me on some sort of island. If we are on some undiscovered island, then we have to rely on all of our systems. This teaches us how to use our sixth senses, that we have without certain ones." Alexis explained.

There was a knock on their bedroom door. "Alexis... I had another vision, please come see me soon." Calina said through the door.

"I had one myself. Just come in." Alexis said, being sure both her mates were covered.

William opened the door, Calina in his arms. "Morning, guys." Calina said.

"Morning." Alexis sighed, leaning into Claude. Petting Sebastian's wings gently.

"Okay... wicked cool feather cocoon." Calina smiled at them.

"Nice, warm, and secured." Alexis kissed Sebastian's left wing.

"Cool, but the visions?" Calina reminded gently. "I have the path we need to get to the place where we need to be." Calina sighed.

"I know my test will start soon. I also know we will be on an undiscovered island, with undiscovered and possibly dangerous life forms." Mentally slapping herself, Alexis looked at the angry and worried facial features of her mates.

"If you weren't going to be forced there we would stop you from going." Claude growled, not liking the conversation.

"Baby, look at me." Alexis said.

Claude looked at her.

"I will come back to you, both of you. This I promise, you will see me again." Alexis said, kissing her mates cheek.

 **"That's right, my daughter.** " Nyx said.

"No offense, little warning would of been nice." Alexis blushed, trying to cover her mates more.

 **"Perhaps I will, but the reason why I came. Calina, Alexis, the island is not dangerous for the animals. It's the terrain that you need to be careful of."** Nyx patted the heads of Alexis and Calina.

"But, they will return?" Sebastian whimpered, wrapping his arms around Alexis.

 **"They will, Malphas. That's nothing to worry about."** Nyx patted his hair playfully.

"Sebastian, please." The crow whispered.

 **"No. I think I will call you by the name you were birthed with, not the one given by the contact."** Nyx frowned.

"Honey, I didn't know you were that powerful." Alexis whispered.

Claude blinked at Nyx, then at Alexis. "Will there be a chance for more than warm feelings while they are away?"

 **"No. I'm sorry, Melotresma."** Nyx gave him an apologetic look. (Me-low-tres-ma)

Claude shuddered at his true name.

Calina blinked, then smiled at them. "Strong mates for a strong girl."

"Why didn't you tell me, who you were." Alexis blushed madly, realizing she had one of the great princes of hell, and a powerful one from the 5th layer.

"We are taught to safeguard our true selves outside of Hell." Claude explained. "I was planning of telling you when we applied the Mating Mark."

"I just wish I would of known I was mated to a great Prince, and a great warrior." Alexis pouted, earning her surprised glances. "I studied Demonology." She shrugged.

"I'm impressed.." Calina chuckled, as did Nyx, who was leaving already.

"Well, something told me at the time it would be needed in the future. Keep in mind I studied the subject for 15 years, many have asked for me to become a professor on Demonology." Alexis said.

Claude purred, rubbing against her shoulder.

"I guess I know why now." Alexis purred into her mates.

Calina sighed. "We will be at sea for a little over a week. I would suggest packing for a month."

"Fishing?" Alexis asked. "Like your dad use to take us on the ocean. I still have the poles."

"It's for the journey, and that would be a good idea." Calina shrugged.

"I know, but we will need food once we are on the island. So, we may wanna learn how to shoot bows?" Alexis suggested.

"I will be able to park the boat on an old old old dock." Calina spoke to herself. "Bows will be useful as well. I'll have to get supplies for salves and tea." She looked over at Alexis.

"I will head to the bass pro shop." Alexis said, making both demons growl. "You two can come with me. I think we should have different bows. I do better with the cross-bow. I've seen long is that what you want?" Alexis asked.

"I will see to the herbs and spices that we need. I'm better with the compound now." Calina was set on the bed.

"Okay, good thing about bows; you don't need a license." Alexis said.

"So Sebastian..." Calina got a twinkle in her eyes. "How was last night?"

"Filled with pure love." He whispered, kissing both Alexis and Claude.

Claude chuckled, kissing Sebastian in return.

"That's good. Did the world fade away from you?" Calina smirked.

"You have no idea." Alexis purred.

"Alexis, I do know. The v-card is no longer present in my deck." Calina smiled softly at William.

"Me anal cherry has been popped." Alexis purred, making both demons blush, "but that was a week ago."

"Crow?" Calina asked.

"I took it a week ago, but let's just say...Claude was sandwiched in between Alexis and I." Sebastian whispered.

"Nice..." Calina giggled, "Okay, your end is fulfilled, Sebastian."

"They showed me what demons can really do." Alexis purred.

"William hasn't done that yet, but I'm sure it will be that way when we return here." Calina was running her hands through William's hair as he sat with his back on her knees.

"I don't know what Shinigami's are made of. I want every detail when it does happen." Alexis said.

"Why are girls like that?" Sebastian muttered.

William was blushing horribly.

"Because we are crazy and vain like that." Calina responded.

"And proud of our guys." Alexis purred, beginning to massage Claude's legs.

Claude purred, "I might pounce if you keep that up."

"You're tense, and don't tell me it's not helping." Alexis said, moving her hands on his shoulders; moving him so he was on his stomach.

"It is helping me melt." Claude grumbled.

"William has the same issue with stress in his shoulders." Calina rubbed her mate's neck, making him moan softly.

"I'm going to pounce soon." William groaned.

"You have to take me back to our room to do that." Calina teased, kissing his lips.

"Have fun." Alexis said, watching as William dragged her friend away. She turned back to Claude, rubbing his lower back; before climbing on top of him to gain more access.

Claude growled, wanting to pounce badly.

"You really need to calm down." Alexis whispered, referring to his tense muscles.

"I think I speak for both of us, when I say the closer and closer your trip gets; the more tense we are going to be." Sebastian said.

Claude grumbled in agreement.

"That is months away, we will spend every waking moment together like always." Alexis whispered.

A week later.

Alexis woke up to not feeling her mates or the bed. There was no warmth, no cold, no anything. She whimpered slightly.

"Alexis?" Claude asked tightening his arms around her.

"Where are you? I can't feel you." Alexis whimpered.

"What does my voice say about my location?" Claude asked, a worried look on his face.

"My pillow." She whispered, opening her eyes.

Sebastian just listened, the same worried expression on his face.

Claude growled quietly.

"I guess this is my first sense test, touch." Alexis whispered.

"Why?" Sebastian hissed.

Claude growled, silently cursing Nyx to Hell and back.

"I'm glad it's just a week. You will be my touch sense won't you?" Alexis whispered.

Claude kissed her cheek before he started to get up. "I'm going to talk to Calina to see if she has any ideas to help you."

"Hurray back." Alexis whispered.

"I will." Claude kissed her lips.

Calina, William and Claude.

William stared at his mate, sadly. She was now deaf for a week.

Calina tried to smile, but it was a grimace. Her head went to the door, feeling Claude approaching. "Come on in, Claude."

Claude opened the door, a surprised look on his face.

"I'm deaf, so the sense of beings is stronger." Calina sighed, holding her hand out. "You'll have to write what you're here for."

"Alexis lost her sense of touch and I'm here to see if you have an idea to help her." Claude wrote in Calina's palm.

"I'm sorry... I have not a single clue..." Calina sighed, her eyes closing as tears gathered. She turned to William, curling into his side.

"You will have to be missing the sense for about a day, before her other senses start to work with her." William told him, he wrapped his arms around her. "That's all I can say."

Claude bowed and left the room.

Alexis, Claude, and Sebastian.

Claude came in, looking more troubled than before. "Alexis. Calina came up with nothing, and she is deaf this week."

"You tried." She whispered."I hope she will be okay."

"I know that she will be. Calina sensed me coming about a little more than five feet from the door." Claude chuckled.

"Yeah, I just hope my other senses will react quickly." She said, gently petting Sebastian's wing.

"How are you able to tell, you are being gentle?" Sebastian asked.

Claude smirked. "I think her eyes sharpened so she can stop."

"Well also, when you are too rough with feathers; they can sound a little strange. So, I know if there is noise, in too rough." Alexis whispered

Claude smiled, climbing back in bed. "I'm sure you are amazingly gentle." Claude cupped her cheek.

"You two are not going to be happy..." Alexis whispered.

Claude dropped the happy smile.

"If my sense of touch is gone, then I can't feel pleasure." Alexis whispered.

"Damn!" Sebastian hissed.

Claude growled darkly, hissing at the door which had started to open, revealing Calina.

"This week, will be a slow one." Alexis muttered.

Calina waved. "Hello!" She said, sounding fakely happy.

Alexis waved back, her face dripping with despair.

Calina's face twisted in her own despair. "Claude came by trying to see if I had anything to help, but if it's the test I don't."

Alexis nodded, laying her head on Claude.

"But... in general health care... take care of her as if she was a sick person, or continue as you do." Calina shrugged.

Alexis nodded.

"I'm sorry for not being able to help more than that. Also I came for company with Alexis if you guys don't mind." Calina looked for a sign of disagreement.

Claude shrugged. He looked at Alexis to see her answer.

She nodded slowly, kissing both her mates on the cheeks. "Stay I will be right back, I'm still going to treat you like kings in the shower." _'Calina, can you hear me this way?'_

 _'I can!'_ Calina's face lit with pure joy. Her body started bouncing with excitement.

 _'Good, inform the boys please. Before you say I should, since you discovered it; you can inform.'_ Alexis gave a firm nod in her direction, confusing everyone.

 _'Sebastian, Claude? Mind if we communicate this way? it's just for things you want me to hear, so… yea. Please?!'_ Calina's face held such child-like joy that Claude cracked a small smile.

 _'I don't mind.'_ Sebastian responded, kissing the top of his mate's head as she got up and out of bed. Thankfully she was in pajamas.

 _'I don't mind either. Please wait out here though while we do somethings. Where is William though?'_ Claude got up with Alexis, staying beside his mate.

 _'Yes, where is thy brother in law.'_ Alexis playfully teased, opening the link to William. Wrapping her arms around her mate, in response.

 _'From what he told me by "writing", he was going to the American Dispatch to turn in paperwork, and to get this month's collections that he would be assigned,'_ Calina sighed, and opened the link to Willian.

 _'Am I the only one who has thought that Black Butler is this world's past?'_ Alexis suggested.

 _'Could be possible… What do you guys think?'_ Calina turned the question to Alexis's mates.

 _'I don't think so, from what I have researched about your Victorian era; it wasn't anything like our world.'_ Sebastian answered.

 _'Though, there is a chance that it is. Information can be wrong or misfiled by humans. William might know.'_ Claude poked at the Shinigami.

 _'Its not, Reapers are able to go through every world in order to do their jobs.'_ William answered, as he walked into the room. Casting a glare at Alexis, making her chuckle nervously.

 _'William!'_ Calina tackled her mate.

' _That was for calling me brother in law.'_ William informed.

Calina casted a nervous glance to Alexis. _'Should we tell them?'_

 _'That since we are witches, we share some of the same DNA and that makes us automatically sisters by birth...not to mention we are cousins.'_ All three males eyes went huge.

 _'Cousins yes, but it's on her mother's side. Her mother's brother is my father.'_ Calina explained, William looking like he wasn't trying to pass out.

"I'm sorry I never told you two." Alexis pouted, "it was wrong, and I should've sooner." She kissed both of her demons cheeks.

 _'Alexis, should we tell them something much more fun?_ ' Calina smirked.

 _'What? Oh go ahead.'_ Alexis smiled, leaning into her mates arms the best she could.

 _'My dad wants to beat up Will. Then use Uncle's gun to shoot him in the gut.'_ Calina giggled at William's returning wide eyes.

 _'I think you just scared your mate to death.'_ Alexis chuckled. _'Don't feel bad Will, my dad almost shot them.'_

Calina rubbed his cheek softly, trying to calm him down.

Claude was chuckling at William's misfortune, but patted him on the back twice before heading into the bathroom.

 _'We will be back, oh Calina. Our chat needs to be kind a quick; unless you want to accompany me to spend the day with Ciel and Alois. I promised them.'_ Alexis said, walking behind Claude.

 _'They're adorbs… I don't mind accompanying you at all. Though what's going to happen with them and their contracts now?'_ Calina asked, pointing the question to the trio of lovers as a whole.

Alexis shrugged, a sad look coming to her face; at the very thought of having to see the two die. _'There me son's Calina.'_ She sent just to her friend.

Claude poked his head out, _'There can be something worked out with them. Don't worry.'_

 _'Really?'_ Alexis asked her mates joy coming to her face

Sebastian nodded.

Alexis, wrapped her arms around her crow's neck; kissing him deeply. She quickly ran to Claude and did the samething.

Calina and William exchanged amused glances. _'I'll go pester the kiddos and see if they don't mind me join them.'_

 _'Calina, Will can ya tell I got them?'_ Alexis asked just the two of them.

 _'They have dumbfounded looks on their faces.'_ Calina slyly sent to Alexis alone.

"I can't feel anything, so your punishments would be futile." Alexis smirked at the scowls that came to her demons facial features.

Calina giggled. _'You look so mad.' She sent to Sebastian and Claude. 'But you know what this means right? You can punish her by pleasing each other.'_ Calina earned two smirking demons.

 _'What did you tell them! I don't like the looks they're giving me.'_ Alexis glared at Calina.

 _'Nothing to be ashamed of~'_ Calina busted out laughing. _'They will be happy, and you'll be unable to stop it~'_

Claude pulled Alexis close, licking her cheek. "It's nothing to worry over, we will be doing everything we can to make sure you have a good night. You'll, of course, be bound to a web."

"If that's the case, then hold me all night. Stay close so I can see and hear you, smell even." Alexis whispered, laying her head in the crook of his neck.

Claude purred. "Perhaps I will, my butterfly, but I have to have fun somehow, don't I?"

Calina climbed onto William's back, purring in his ear. _'Have fun you three~ Me and Will are going to go find two little boys who have the day promised to them.'_ She was carried out.

"Haha, what did she mean by that?" Alexis asked.

 **Look! A clock is skipping down the road!**

"Mommy!" Alois cried out. "I heard Auntie will be joining us! OH DADDY!"

Claude stiffened at the word, "Your highness… I am not your father, please stop refering to me as such!"

"Alexis is my mother, she said so. That makes you my father, she said that too." Alexis chuckled nervously, before hiding behind the said child.

Calina opened the door, a smile on her face. 'Who's ready to play?' Calina's thoughts were projected to everyone in the room.

 _'Claude is going to really punish me when I get my sense of touch back...He knows I told Alois to call him Daddy.'_ Alexis spoke to her, from behind Alois.

 _'It's your fault, and who says he needs a sense of touch to punish you?'_ Calina sent back, strictly to her cousin.

"I didn't say he and Sebastian won't torture me with my vision, but I am saying when my sense comes back; I'm screwed.' Alexis said, coming out behind her hiding place looking up at the slightly murderous look on Claude's face. "I love you."

"I love you, too, but you're not out of trouble." Claude glared at her, his hands twitching heavily.

"What if it's my voice next, then I can't scream your name the way you like it." She started to play with fire.

"Then you'll scream it mentally to me, and only me." Claude smirked.

"What if I can't?" Alexis smirked right back.

"Then you'll sleep alone." Claude chuckled darkly.

"NO!" Tears started coming to her eyes at that. Pouting heavily.

Calina set down a game of chess, and motioned Ciel over. _'Let's play some chess while to two of them are fighting, if that's what's going on.'_

 _'I didn't know you had chess in this world.'_ Ciel smirked.

 _'We do, and I think that the rules are the same, as well.'_ Calina sat on the side of White.

"Claude, what did you say to our mate?" Sebastian asked, looking worriedly.

Claude poked Sebastian's cheek. "Well… She started playing with fire, and got burned. She told my contractor to start calling me 'Daddy' and it escalated to her sleeping alone."

"I would hope she knows, we would never do that. We learned our lesson last time, after the small little tiff." Sebastian playfully smacked his spider upside the head. Alexis wrapped her arms around her crow.

 _'Hey Ciel… Want to mess with Sebastian?'_ Calina asked the little boy who was beating her at chess.

 _'You want me to call him dad, and blame Alexis right?'_ Ciel asked

 _'Wait until Will's around be before you tell him it was me. I don't want to die yet.'_ Calina chuckled.

"Hey Dad." Ciel said, Alexis's eyes widened; she started shaking her head vigirously.

"I didn't do it." Alexis nearly screeched.

Calina got up, _'I'm going to go grab something from my room.'_

"Calina, told me to do it." Ciel muttered, when she was out of the room.

Claude looked at Sebastian, the look of horror and rage amused him. "Was that how I looked, Alexis?"

"A little." She whimpered, looking at Sebastian's murderous glare.

"Hey, we won't ever hurt you. Don't be scared." Sebastian whispered to her.

"She was hurt a lot as a younger girl, I know what she showed you of our grandmother but that was only half of it. Before, she started to protect herself with a mean phase." Alyssa explained for her sister.

Claude looked at the door, and at Alyssa. "What are we missing?"

"Middle school, Frank Martin told me Nathaniel Gold wanted to talk to me. Before you had arrived Nathaniel was the big hunk in the school, everyone wanted him. So I went where I was suppose to go…" Alexis replied.

"He wasn't there." Sebastian guessed.

"He was, along with all of the whole girls volleyball team and the Cheerleading squad. They stripped me naked and tied me to the soccer goal, left me there in the dead of winter." Alexis responded. "That wasn't what hurt though, what hurt was the fact no one did anything; they just watched."

 _'I found her then after an hour after the crowd left. I freed her and helped her back into her clothes.'_ Calina came back in, a small jar of candy, and William beside her.

"They were there for 8 hours. I was there for 9." Alexis whimpered.

Claude wrapped his arms around Alexis.

"You know, you forget half the crap they teach you in school; but you never forget the pain." Alexis whispered, both aloud and mentally.

Calina nodded, setting the jar down beside the board. _'They found out that I had released you, and I was tied up the next day. It was also the coldest night of the year.'_

"Stephen King wrote, monsters are real. Ghost are real too, they live inside of us." Alyssa replied.

Claude started stroking Alexis's hair, forgetting for a moment that she couldn't feel it.

"Thanks for the attempt. Knowing you're right there helps." Alexis whispered.

Calina growled out in frustration, having made William her chair as she played Ciel. _'You're really good nephew.'_ Calina pushed the jar towards him. _'You may have one piece of candy.'_

 _'Thank you Auntie.'_ Ciel responded, taking one.

"Alexis. We will never let you go." Sebastian said.

 _'Alois, would you like a piece of candy?'_ Calina asked the poor boy, who looked ready to throw a pillow or ten.

"No. Remember what happened last time Alois had sugar." Alexis said, kissing the top of her now pouting son.

 _'I don't think I was here for that...'_ Calina tilted her head in confusion.

 _'He was Alois from the anime. Gripping Claude's leg, and everything.'_ Alexis sent just to her friend.

' _So sugar makes him crazy?'_ Calina chuckled at the yell of protest she couldn't hear.

"Yes." Alexis said. "Claude, I don't know about you. I don't like the look she is giving Alois...Don't take the can-" Alois had already took it from Calina's outstretched hand and ate it.

Calina giggled, her eyes twinkling deviously. _'He might be crazy, but he's fun.'_

Claude growled/groaned. "Here we go."

"Claude!" Alois said, latching on to the demon's leg.

"Your problem honey." Alexis went over to Ciel hiding behind her other son.

Claude glared down at the boy. "Release my leg, or you won't get the candy you asked for, ever."

Alois quickly let him go, tears coming to his eyes. Before, he launched to Alexis. Wrapping his arms around her torso. "Mommy, Daddy is mean."

"Alois, sweetie you are my son and I love you as such; but you're squeezing a little too tight." Alexis said, when he loosened his grip. Alexis wrapped her own arms around him.

Calina had mercy on them. _'Alois, I want to teach you a game called hide and seek.'_

"A game! I like games pick me!" Alois jumped up and down.

 _'Okay, there are rules, and to make sure you don't cheat, Claude, Sebastian, nor Alexis can help you.'_ Calina smirked at the pout she got.

"We will be right here while you play." Alexis said, kissing the top of his head.

Claude smirked, kissing Alexis's cheek.

"Young master, it may be good for you to join them." Sebastian exclaimed.

"Alright." Ciel said, before smirking. "Dad."

"Son." Making Ciel wince.

 _'Plan backfired on you?_ ' Calina asked Ciel.

 _'You think.'_ Ciel said, facepalming.

Calina chuckled. _'For the rule of the game; We are doing this my style so it's a bit more interesting: one: You have five minutes to hide, then the countdown before to seeker is released. two: If you are found first, you lose something that you're wearing, but get it back at the end of the game. Three: Once everyone is found or an hour has passed those who were found must sit on the floor next to the window; while those who weren't found go hide first. four: If you have any special bonds, you can't use them.'_

"Oh my, strip hide and seek..." _'We need to play this with our mates sometime._ ' Alexis sent to Calina.

 _'We will...'_ Calina sent back to Alexis.

Sebastian licked his mate's ear, before crushing his lips to hers.

Claude whimpered, then stole a kiss from Alexis, and dragged Sebastian into the hallway for theirs.

 _'Take care of them.'_ Alexis sent Calina, before running after her mates.

 _'What about the game?'_ Calina shot back.

"Leave them be, plus I don't want to strip in front of my mother." Ciel responded, aloud and to her.

Calina snorted. _'I didn't say they item would be kept from you. You would get it back at the end of the game.'_ Calina wiggled slightly, making William gasp.

' _Doesn't matter, they are long gone now.'_ William bit his lip.

 _'Does William want to play the adult version of the game at a later time?'_ Calina asked her mate, and just him.

William said nothing, just licked his mate's ear.

Calina shuddered. _'I'll take that as a no, and think that you want to chase after that.'_

William nibbled on her neck at that.

Calina bit her lip, a blush spreading across her cheeks. _'There are children here… I have to look after them...'_

 _'Play with them, then later you are mine to devour.'_ He let her go.

Calina stood, looking back at him, chuckling at his problem. _'I do hope you enjoy the game later' Calina winked at him, before calling the attention of Alois and Ciel. 'Alois, since you wanted to be first then you shall see me and Ciel first.'_

"Okay." Alois squealed.

 **Adult version of the game**

Sebastian sat in the living room, Claude and Alexis on either side of him; as they waiting for Calina to explain this version of the game.

Calina smirked at them, _'There is only one rule that the kids version that won't apply. You don't get your clothes back, unless the seeker chooses to spare you, and give you back your item.'_

 _'We should stay in our hall, this way no one gets an accidental show.'_ Alexis suddenly added.

Claude nodded in agreement. _'A fine idea.'_

Calina chuckled. _'I was going to say in the clearing that's a mile east of us, and a perimeter of a half mile around it._

 _'That would be a good idea as well, we do know this place like the backs of our hands.'_ Sebastian agreed.

Calina clapped happily. _'Shall we vote?'_

 _'I agree with my mate and Sebastian. So Claude, Alexis we are doing it our way.'_ William purred.

Calina squealed happily. She jumped onto William's back.

 _'Fine, but Sebastian is seeking first.'_ Alexis hissed.

 _'I'll send out the countdown thoughts!'_ Calina called, and agreeing to Sebastian seeking first.

 _' Alexis, Claude neither one of you are getting your clothes back.'_ Sebastian hissed.

 _'No cheating with your mating bonds!'_ Calina warned everyone.

 _'Yeah being human, we can't feel those yet you three.'_ Alexis hissed, remembering Claude pouncing on her from the shadows two days ago.

 _'I actually have a very slight feel of it, I am part dragon, remember.'_ Calina said.

 _'Shut up!_ ' Alexis pouted, she wanted to feel what they did.

 _'it's too slight to help me though, so I'm pretty much with you, Alexis.'_ Calina patted her friend's head when Will had moved close enough.

 _'What?'_ Claude was pouting, he wanted to pounce on his mate again.

 _'I can't wait to feel the magic of the bond.'_ Alexis purred to both him and Sebastian, earning a kiss from the crow with a purr.

Calina chuckled, nibbling on William's ear. _'Shall we get going?'_

 _'Yes, one more thing. No hiding together, that just makes for an easier target...and do not do not give away anyone else's hiding place.'_ Alexis said, giving a glare to both her mates and friends.

Claude pouted again. _'But, my butterfly~ I want to cuddle your brains out~'_

Calina leaned away from Claude, knowing the hidden message behind what he said. She shivered.

"Yeah...you want to cuddle my brains out." Alexis chuckled earning a glare.

Calina looked at Will before licking his neck, earning a rather loud moan.

 _'I will get you for that.'_ William growled to her

 _'I know. I want you to… after the game. Until then...'_ Calina continued her teasing, coaxing his body to respond to her touch.

"Sebastian, Claude?" Alexis whispered.

"Yes?" Claude licked her neck, taking a cue from Calina.

"Mmmm, catch me if you can." Grabbing them both, where William did not want to even know. She and Calina ran out the door.

Claude growled, along with Sebastian and William. All three started after their playful mates, staying on their trail.

 _'We need to find Nyx...she wants to speak to us alone. She's in one of the clearings.'_ Alexis said to just Calina, running beside her.

Calina nodded. _'We need to lose our mates, or tell them to head to the clearing without us. I vote the second option with the promise of complete submission when there is someone completely naked.'_

 _'That's not going to work, we did just tease them.'_ Alexis wrapped her arms around her friend and teleported with her friend to where Nyx was waiting.

Calina shuddered. _'that's going to take some getting used to… Hello, Nyx.'_

' _Sorry, I will take the blame for this.'_ Alexis said.

 **"My daughter's listen, feel." ** Nyx spoke, giving their senses back.

Calina closed her eyes. Sounds of the wind and a small crackling of a flame. "Beautiful sounds, how I missed thee."

Alexis shuddered at the cool air touching her body, realizing now she should of grabbed a coat.

Calina stepped closer to Alexis, her natural body heat expanding for her cousin.

 **"I've noticed just how quickly you girls have were able to tap into your senses. I haven't seen this before. I'm proud of you, my daughters."** Nxy spoke.

"Thank you, Nyx." Calina smiled, she felt a burn on her shoulder.

 **"I have decided you are more prepared for this trip. I'm sorry to say you two may have to leave earlier. Alexis has to find her beings that will stay with her after you separate as will you, Calina."** Nyx said.

"Do you mean our summoners?" Calina asked, tilting her head slightly.

 **"Yes, and your guardians."** Nyx answered.

"I think I know one of my summons, or Guardians, but I'm not sure." Calina felt uncomfortable.

 **"They are animals."** Nyx responded. **"When you two leave your mates will not know, you will just wake up on the island."** Nyx said.

Calina looked to Alexis, her eyes wide.

"They are going to to panic." Alexis explained.

 **"They cannot know this message. This will also test them. You will leave sometime soon. You are very prepared."** Nyx said, before fading away.

Calina felt her strength leave her body, and she collapsed.

"Calina, they are going to be so pissed, worried, scared. I don't want to do that to them." Alexis started sobbing.

"I know." Calina's voice wavered.

"Can we go find them, I just want to hold them close." Alexis whimpered.

Calina made a keening sound, it echoed around her, wolves coming from the shadows at her cry.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian suddenly came running in the clearing, along with Claude and William.

The wolves started growling at males placing themselves between the girls and the males.

"Sebastian, Claude." Alexis got up and ran to them.

Calina opened her arms to William, who passed the wolves calmly, nodding to them. "William." She wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing uncontrollably.

"What's wrong?" William repeated Sebastian's question.

"We are not allowed to say." Alexis replied.

Calina buried her face into his shoulder, her body becoming hotter in her distress. The wolves circled around Calina, glaring at the two demons.

"Stop glaring at them." Alexis hissed, her head began to spin as she fell into her spider. Her crow began to gently stroke her head.

Calina lifted her head slightly, "They're fine, wolves. Please stop glaring at them." The wolves turned to Calina, whimpers coming from them. She just shook her head. "Thank you for answering my call."

'We will answer your call shall you need us, but beware of the strain on your body.' One of the wolves stepped closer, it's maw opened slightly. 'Take care, our summoner.' The wolves dispersed, after licking her hand.

"Claude, Sebastian...take me home." Alexis whimpered.

Calina felt a burn on the inside of her right wrist, and she looked seeing a tribal wolf howling.

Claude pick Alexis up, his eyes watching her closely.

Calina tightened her hold on William. "Home please."

Alexis hissed in slight pain, looking to her wrists to see both the silhouettes of a spider and a crow burned on to her wrists.

Calina rested her head on William's shoulder as he started walking back over to her cousin, and her mates. "I really hate this."

"I agree." Alexis whispered, cuddling deeper into her mates.

"What do you hate?" Claude asked, trying to get information out of them.

"We cannot say. Nyx has ordered it, just remember no matter what happens I love you both." Alexis whimpered.

"I love you, my reaper, my William T. Spears." Calina whimpered, curling as close to him as possible.

"I love you, too." William whispered.

"I love you my kitten." Sebastian whimpered.

"I love you, my butterfly." Claude kissed her cheek.

Calina felt the burning sensation on her shoulder again. "Can we go now? I want to take a hot shower to help mull over some things in my head."

"Lets go, will you two stay with me." Alexis whispered

"No need to even ask, but we are worried." Claude had Alexis in his arms already.

"I can feel again." Alexis whispered

"I can hear my mate's voice along with everything, and everyone else." Calina kissed William's neck.

"Then we are giving you a lukewarm bath. Lavender scented bubbles to help ease your nerves." Sebastian whispered.

Calina smiled. "Let's go. Please, before she gets a cold."

"I don't care about that, just love me tonight. Claude look into the top drawer of my dresser you will find something you want." Alexis whispered.

Claude immediately got suspicious of her actions. "I will look." He said simply.

"Will, please show me your strength, love me tonight, please." Calina whispered.

William just looked at his mate, kissing her cheek he nodded.

 **Back at the house.**

 **William and Calina (Lemon)  
**

Calina stripped herself of her clothes, and turned to William, her arms open to him.

"Where all do you want me to love you?" He whispered, entering her arms.

"Everywhere you can. My soul is crying for you, can you not hear it?" Calina asked.

William let her go to strip himself of his clothing. Grabbing a condom, he quickly slipped it on to himself.

Calina jumped into his arms, and wrapped her legs around his waist. "I love you, William."

He thrusted in, hissing at the familiar tight walls. He laid her fell on to the floor, she on top of him. Bouncing her slightly.

Calina moaned, picking up on the motions, and running with them. Her body shuddered at the feeling. He was deeper inside than before, and she was gripping him. Calina adjusted until he was hitting her sweet spot, making her purr loudly.

"I love you." William whispered, thrusting harder.

Calina gasped, her body falling over the edge with his thrust. "William!"

"Not yet." William pulled out, getting her to turn around. He starting to lick her clit gently. "You wanted me to show you love."

"I do!" Calina whimpered, her body shaking.

He started to finger her, before rubbing her other entrance asking for permission.

Calina pressed into his hand, silently giving her permission. "Yes!"

He entered her asses entrance, licking slightly.

Calina whimpered, but she had what she wished for. William was showing her his love. "I love you, William."

He pressed another finger in, beginning a scissoring motion. "I love you too."

Calina moaned, her body feeling the pleasure once again.

He pulled out and resituated himself, and entered her pussy once again. Instantly started pounding on her sweet spot.

Calina's body tightened, trying to get release. Her breath was shortening.

"Cum for me, cum for me now." William breathed, licking his mate's ear.

Calina's body fell into her release. "WILLIAM!" She screamed his name, her body a bundle of nerves.

He came shortly after, before picking her up and laying her down on the bed. He kissed her before laying beside her. "You are amazing." He nuzzled her neck slightly.

 **End of Their lemon**

She chuckled. "You're amazing yourself, but are you done already?" Calina smirked at him.

"My way of loving you, is not just physical. I want to hold you, I want to cuddle around a fire. Call me a romantic." He said, getting up and starting a fire in the fireplace.

"You're my romantic." Calina chuckled.

"Come cuddle with me." He whispered.

Calina stood on shaky legs, and walked to her mate. "Sit so that I can do so."

He sat next to her, wrapping his arms around her body.

She leaned into him, her eyes closing. She listened to the beating of his heart, his breathing. She felt his muscles as they flexed slightly under her.

"I love you, no matter what." William kissed her hair.

"I love you, no matter what or where I am." Calina laid her head in the crook of his neck.

Alexis, Sebastian, and Claude

Claude waited by the door for Sebastian to open, his eyes focused on the girl in his arms.

Sebastian opened the door slowly, smiling at his mate.

Claude looked at his male mate, his eyes having a hidden worry in them.

"Claude, show me your love tonight. The top drawer has something you want." Alexis whispered, smiling softly.

Claude held Alexis out to Sebastian. "Hold her while I look, please."

Sebastian took her, kissing his male mate real quick.

Claude smiled. He went to the drawer in question, and his eyes widened. "Alexis…"

"Yes..." She whispered, looking at him lovingly.

"Is this the box of condoms?" Claude pulled out the box, bringing it over to his mates.

"Yes, love me tonight." Alexis whispered, keeping her eyes on him with the same love.

"Are you sure." Sebastian asked his kitten, looking at her lovingly; purring when he received a nod.

"Then let's show you our love. Do you think you can handle us both?" Claude asked.

"Forever and always." Alexis purred, holding her right arm to her spider; while holding her crow with her left.

Claude smirked, his love coming out when she held out her arm. He kissed her wrist, on the spider tattoo. "Think you can handle both of us at the same time?" He asked the same question, but differently.

"If you are both gentle at first." Alexis whispered, bringing his lips to hers.

Claude became a mass of purrs, kissing her senseless. "Then we shall do so. You are our queen tonight."

Sebastian kissed the crow tattoo. Smiling at his mates, kissing them both.

Claude opened the box, and looked at the wrappers, confusion crossing his face.

"I will show you, don't worry. Though I want you to touch me first." She purred.

Claude stripped out of his clothing using his demon speed, and kissed her, taking her out of Sebastian's arms.

"Claude." Sebastian pouted, beginning to unzip her skirt.

Claude chuckled, kissing Sebastian to stop his pouting.

Alexis purred, nuzzling her head into Claude's six pac. "You two are the best things that have ever happened to me." She breathed

"Shouldn't that be our lines?" Claude kissed the top of her head. "I love you, my butterfly Queen"

"How about we share those lines, my spider king." Alexis whispered.

"The word king, may take sometime getting used too. But, we have till April to do so." Sebastian purred.

"Yeah." She whispered, some how keeping her voice and eyes calm.

Claude stiffened. "Alexis?" His eyes narrowed. "Does that lie have anything to do with what you are hiding from us?"

"I am not at liberty to say. Even if I could, I have a feeling the Goddess would stop me." Alexis whispered.

Claude growled darkly. He set her down on the bed, kissing her roughly.

 **Lemon**

"Alexis, we are always here for you." Sebastian whispered, worry once again filled his gaze.

Claude pulled her panties off, and started licking her clit. "Then we must take the chance while it's available, yes?"

"Love me, love my whole being tonight." Alexis smiled, earning two love filled purrs.

"We will." Sebastian smiled, removing her shirt and bra. He kissed between her breasts over her heart.

Break, you will thank me for pausing this one.

Alexis's eyes widened slightly when his body began to shift. She gazed at his demon form, tears of joy coming to her face. "You're beautiful."

Claude paused in his work, his eyes widening slightly at the sight of Sebastian in his true form. "Think I should do the same?"

"Yes, please." She purred to Claude.

 **Break**

"Wait, before we do...there is something I want to do...though we don't know when you will return. Its pretty obvious your father wants this before you leave." Sebastian got up. "Whether Claude got his or not I don't know." He teased

Claude growled at Sebastian's teasing.

Sebastian pulled out a black box from the nightstand, Alexis's eyes went wide. "Alexis Nichole Carpenter, will you make me the happiest Crow on both hell and earth and marry me." He whispered.

"You never had to ask." Alexis whispered, as she gazed at the ring. It was a gorgeous silver ring, with a small ruby that matched his eyes perfectly.

Claude smiled. "I think it is my turn." Claude walked to the fireplace, reaching into the small pocket of space and pulling out a similarly sized box, but it was made of black velvet. Claude knelt in front of her, opening the box with a flick of his thumb. "Alexis Nichole Carpenter, my butterfly, will make me the happiest Black Widow Spider of Hell and Earth and give me the honor of marrying you."

"Yes!" She whispered, gazing at the ring it was the same silver with topaz. Butterflies on either side with the same topaz on the top half of the wings, with a amethyst in the middle. Both rings now were on her ring finger, she kissed both of them.

Claude smiled, and went back to the fireplace, grabbing a second box ring box. "I'm sure that you know what I'm about to ask, Malphas." Claude purred out Sebastian's true name, while getting on his knee in front of him. He opened the box revealing a ring made of silver and gold in the shape of a feather, cupping a teardrop shaped topaz. "Will you, Malphas, give me the honor of marrying you? Of becoming the happiest Black Widow Spider of Hell and Earth?"

"Yes, Melotresma." Sebastian whispered, before pulling out his own second box. Dropping to his knees, slowly he opened the box revealing a golden ring covered in diamonds shaped into spider webs, with two silver spiders on either sides. "Will you Melotresma give me the honor of marrying you, to have and to hold for eternity? Making me the happiest Crow on this world ours, earth and hell."

"Yes, Malphas!" Claude kissed Sebastian as he slipped on the ring on Sebastian's finger, and as Sebastian did the same to him.

"I love you both so much." Alexis whispered, not wanting this night to end.

 **Back to the Lemon!**

Claude broke the kiss, and turned to his female mate. "As I love you." Claude bent back down, starting to lick her clit harshly.

"Claude in me, put your tongue in me." Alexis begged, motioning to Sebastian to hand her the box of condoms.

Claude hummed, and obliged her. His tongue slid within her entrance, moving all around, memorizing every part of her.

"I'm going to regret this *moan* move later...Claude look at me." She whispered, putting the tip of the wrapper in her teeth.

Claude pulled back some, but kept his tongue working her.

Alexis ripped the wrapper open with her teeth, enjoying the growl she earned from both her mates.

"Alexis you are a naughty girl." Sebastian purred/growled.

Claude hissed/purred, driving himself deeper, running his tongue against her hymen.

Alexis moaned softly, before taking Sebastian's now bare length in her hand, slipping the condom on to him, leaving enough room for his seed. She grabbed another condom opening it in the same fashion. "Claude would you *moan* come up here for a moment."

Claude paused, and pulled his tongue out, licking her arousal off of his face. "Sebastian, want to taste her for a moment?"

"Yes." Sebastian quickly took Claude's place, licking her hungrily; gently putting a finger inside of her slightly stretched walls.

Claude brought himself to her side, "Yes, my butterfly?"

She didn't answer, instead took his length and began to do the same thing she did to Sebastian. Slipping the condom on him, leaving room for his seed at the tip. Listening to a slight groan he made.

Claude kissed her lips, before starting a trail of kisses down her body. "Sebastian, are you ready to drink in her moans?"

"Are you?" Sebastian counter, moving so Claude could get beside him easily; lining up to her.

Claude chuckled. He got beside Sebastian, and ran his length against Sebastian's, then against Alexis's entrance.

"Be gentle with me." Alexis whispered.

"Of course." Sebastian whispered, motioning to Claude so they could begin.

Claude eased his tip in, kissing away her slight hiss of pain.

Sebastian did the same, pressing his length closely against Claude's.

"Sebs...Claude..." She whimpered

"Shhh…" Claude started rubbing her clit, kissing away the tears of pain, he pushed further in hitting her Hymen. "Together?"

"It will be over soon." Sebastian whispered, pushing in further, reaching her hymen. Nodding slightly.

Claude and Sebastian pushed together, breaking the barrier, and taking her virginity.

Alexis cried out in pain. Whimpering fiercely.

Claude kissed her, trying to distract her, while her body adjusted to the two of them. "Shhh… We are not moving until you're adjusted to us. Then the pleasure will begin."

At first she doubted them, slowly she made herself relax; flexing her muscles slightly. A moan of pleasure began to build up, releasing it loudly.

"There is our cue." Claude pulled out to the tip of his length, then he eased back in, going to his base.

Sebastian copied his movements in sync.

Claude kissed his male mate, dominating him; while keeping the pace he had created to pleasure Alexis.

Sebastian smirked into the kiss, running his hand on his male mate's back; before bringing it down to his ass. Slipping two fingers into his spiders entrance.

Claude gasped, a moan following shortly afterwards. Claude looked at Alexis, "Are you ready for us to speed up?"

"Unleash the beasts." She moaned out.

Claude's demon form came out, and he did as she told him to. He unleashed the beast. His body pounded into her, hitting where he could.

Sebastian pounded roughly, while fingering his spiders ass with the same velocity.

Alexis moaned loudly. "There!" She cried when they both hit her g-spot.

They stayed position there, slamming into her harshly, with their strength they had been holding back.

"I'm going to..."Alexis didn't get the chance to finish. Squirting all over the both of them.

Claude gasped, his finger working their way to Sebastian's ass, and fingering him, well fisting was more like it.

"Together?" Sebastian asked Claude, sheathing his fist into Claude shortly after; flexing his hand.

Claude moaned, nodding. His hand flexed inside Sebastian.

Sebastian came hard. Moaning their names loudly.

Claude was in sync with Sebastian, but his moan was louder.

 **Lemon is over, just minor details left, but acceptable.**

"Pillow?" Alexis whispered.

Claude pulled out of Alexis after a few moments. "Me or you?"

"How about you're her pillow, and she is mine?" Sebastian suggested.

"It's fine with me, if there is a feather cocoon." Claude kissed Sebastian.

"Here I was thinking a web and feather blanket?" Alexis whispered, causing them both to look at her.

"What do you think, Sebastian?" Claude asked.

"I think that is a wonderful idea." Sebastian purred.

Claude started weaving his silk tightly, but leaving room for feathers to be placed in.

Sebastian began to place them, being sure to cover the edges of the webs neatly yet securely so their mate wasn't cut by accident.

Claude glared at Sebastian, "They won't cut her… I am making sure of that. It will feel like normal silk, but much finer texture." Claude pouted.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know my love." Sebastian removed a good chunk of his feathers, making a pillow for Claude with them. "Will you accept this as an apology." He asked, before kissing him.

Claude chuckled. "I accept the pillow." Claude kissed Sebastian back, purring in his ear.

"Where's my kisses?" Alexis playfully pouted, poking her lip out like a child.

Sebastian chuckled. "Keep that up and I will bite it."

Claude bent over to her, kissing her lips. "There is your kiss from me." He returned to his weaving, finishing after a moment.

Sebastian kissed her as well, being sure to dominate it.

"There! It's complete." Claude exclaimed, pleased with his part of the work, leaving Sebastian to judge his own work. "Here Alexis, feel it." He held it where she could feel both the feathers and silk.

"So soft." Alexis purred, before pulling Claude down to her. Earning a loud oof from her since he was still in his demon form. "Though I know something softer." She whispered as she kissed his lips warmly.

* * *

 **Long Chapter for Long wait! Sorry y'all but just have been busy.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey so, I am grounded but I can still update chapters but I cannot communicate with people! Gah, oh well having this is better than nothing.**

 **Sebastian, Claude, and Alexis.**

Alexis woke up to a slight intense pain on her body. Where her grandmother had carved damned it was burning harshly. She whimpered slightly.

Claude woke up, his claws digging into something. He pulled them away quickly, smelling Alexis's blood on his fingers. "Alexis!" He reverted to his human form quickly.

"I'm okay." Alexis whispered, before looking at the injury only to see the silhouette of a cobra instead of claw marks. "Wow."

Claude gasped, his eyes widening. He poked Sebastian. "Get up, you have to see this, love."

"When I wake you up you bite my head off." Sebastian mumbled, burying his head into Alexis's chest.

"You can bite me later, but Alexis has a cobra where I accidently dug my claws into her instead of a wound." Claude poke Sebastian again.

"More importantly, damned is gone." Alexis breathed happily. "Thank you Claude."

"What!" Sebastian looked over, the cobra was extremely detailed. Blood red, that faded to black on the back side, one eye golden the other red. Alexis looked at her right wrist only then noticing the red hour glass.

"Claude, my right wrist it's a black widow." She purred.

Claude blinked, then he became a purring mess. He nuzzled her cheek and neck and shoulder. "I'm glad one of my kin has decided to be one of your tattoos."

"Summoners..." That had them both blinking at her.

"What?" Sebastian asked.

"Summoners..." She said again.

"Are you going to explain them?" Claude asked.

"Nyx told us we would have summoners and guardians...maybe this is them." Alexis whispered, motioning to all three of her new tats.

Claude blinked, then he chuckled. "That does explain it. So what's on your left wrist, a crow, right?"

"Yeah." She blushed.

Sebastian captured her lips instantly, which earned a slight hiss of pain from him pressing on many new bruises.

"It wasn't your fault." Alexis quickly said, both becoming whimpering masses.

Claude got up, heading for the jar of Salve that Calina had given them, only to find them almost empty. "We need to go see Calina to ask if she will make more, or has more." Claude came back into the room, whimpering.

Alexis got up and threw on a robe. "I will be back. You two don't need to see her naked just in case." With that she walked to her friends room. "Hey Calina, I have very good news, and was wondering if you have any sal-" Alexis opened the door to see Calina and William in the middle of screwing their brains out. She quickly slammed the door crying out "I'm sorry, I didn't see anything!" She ran back to her room, a huge blush on her face.

Claude looked at Alexis's blushing face. "What happened?"

"Uh, they were...um in the middle of an intimate situation." She blushed deeper. "If you excuse me, I need to wash my eyes."

Claude facepalmed, then burst out laughing. He hugged Alexis from behind, chuckles running through his body. "I love you."

"It's not funny." Alexis hissed, smacking his butt.

"it's terribly funny. Did you even knock to see if they were busy?" Claude was still chuckling.

"She never knocks for us...you act like she hasn't burst through the door when we were in the shower." Alexis said.

"That was at the beginning...:" Claude countered.

"Yeah, well payback...she has still practically broken our door down in some mornings to wake us." Alexis pointed out. "Most of those time we are naked."

"True. Shall we go knock down her door for real?" Claude said, a devious smirk on his face.

"You first." Alexis said, before jumping in his arms. "It hurts to walk...you did say I wouldn't be able to walk."

"Alright." Claude kissed her lips softly. He pulled on a robe himself, before heading down the hall to Calina's room where she was opening the door.

"Ah… Hello. I was just about to come ask if you doing that was payback…" Calina glared, her right wrist having a cottonmouth snake tattoo wrapped around it.

"Not intentionally, I was coming to tell you very happy news, and ask for some salve. I didn't see anything I swear...okay maybe a little; but it wasn't anything good." Alexis began to ramble.

Claude chuckled. "We had a very active night."

Calina's eyebrow started twitching. "The news?"

"The v-card died last night." Alexis said..."oh and..." Alexis held her left hand out.

"I have to make some salve, and I wi-" Calina squealed when she spotted the rings. "CONGRATULATIONS!" She hugged Alexis, before running to tell William.

"What's with all the screaming." Andrew walked out, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey stranger." Alexis said, smiling at her cousin.

"Andrew, thanks for the camera." Claude smirked. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Yes, oh Alexis another character is in the world." Andrew suddenly purred.

Alexis looked at Claude, who looked back at her.

"Who is it this time?" Claude asked.

"The one and only Ronald Knox." Andrew purred again. "Mine."

"Get him cousin. I knew you would find somebody." Alexis smiled softly.

"Did I hear the name Ronald Knox?" Calina came walking up, a large jar in her hands.

"Hello, someone call?" The familiar reaper walked out of Andrews room. Causing the boy to blush.

"Oh...Get it!" Alexis smiled.

"I think he already did!" Calina smirked. "Hey Knox! Hope you can face Will again~!"

"Senpai? Yeah I don't care." Ronald responded, kissing Andrew on the cheek. Causing a course of aw's from Calina and Alexis.

"Oh, Ronald." Andrew blushed.

"There's also Grell, Ash, Undertaker, and Sebastian here!" Calina spoke bubbly.

"Ah cool, hey Claude fair warning Hannah and the triplets will be arriving soon." Ronald said, making Alexis's face lighten.

"Hannah, finally." She said.

"You saw her already?" Claude and Calina asked in sync.

"Well no and yes. She came to me in a dream when I was captured, promising that I would see you again. She stayed with me until she felt I could escape myself." Alexis said.

"Wow. Cool!" Calina spoke, feeling William come up behind her.

"We will get a ro-" Claude growled before she could finish. "They will have a room on our hall." Alexis glared. "She stayed with me Claude, yes it was spiritually, but she stayed."

"Doesn't mean I like it at all." Claude growled. He nuzzled her neck.

"Well deal with it...hope the triplets are as adorable as they are in the anime." Alexis smiled.

"The anime is dead accurate." Calina said. "Just look at the guys here."

"Good." Alexis said, nuzzling into Claude. "Oh hey, Calina you're my maid of honor, Andrew you will be my bridesman.

Calina squealed.

"Sure thi- YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" He squealed almost as loud as Calina.

Calina choked on her own spit from laughter. "ANDREW!"

"Yup, I am to the two best demons in both hell and on earth." Alexis purred, nuzzling into Claude.

Claude blushed. "Thank you, my butterfly."

"I'm guessing the butterfly designed one of from you Claude...oh is that an engagement ring on your finger as well?" Ronald asked.

Calina leaned back into William once he had wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It is, since me and Sebastian chose the same mate, we are engaged to each other as well." Claude smiled.

Alexis covered Claude's ears, bracing him for any kind of loud squeal. "Its Sebaude official."

Calina and Andrew burst out squealing, making William and Ronald wince.

Sebastian came running out, wearing only pants. "I heard screaming, what's going on."

"Damn." Andrew said, "Alexis you realize how many girls and guys would kill to be in your shoes?"

"It's right around half of the world's population, or a fourth of it." Calina smirked.

"Mine." Was all Alexis had to say. Jumping into Sebastian's arms causing some of Claude's robe to open, revealing his six pack.

"Da'yum Claude… Been working out, haven't you?" Calina teased.

"Demons are built to please." Sebastian smirked.

"I know, still gonna say it though, and also I'm not going to try for any other man. I've got my man with me already." Calina cuddled back, into William even more. "Even if I didn't I still wouldn't take a dive at a demon."

"I know, have to admit William doesn't look bad. But, my heart has always belonged to demons...it's just now I know why I was always so fascinated in them." Alexis responded.

Calina chuckled. "Yea, it's like me and studying Grim Reapers. I always try to pick Will's brain when I'm looking over stuff that he lets me see. Right, Will?" Calina looked up at her blushing mate.

"Sebastian, Claude are you two okay?" Alexis asked, seeing how red their cheeks were.

Claude coughed into his hand. "Calina, you might want to close your robe again."

Calina looked down, her face gaining a blush herself. She quickly closed her robe, and hid behind her mate. "Oops…"

Alexis quickly covered her mates' eyes.

"Alexis you may want to do the same." Ronald coughed, her robe had opened to reveal the cobra tattoo

"When did you get a tat, that is badass." Andrew smiled.

"It's not just a tattoo, or at least the only ones." Calina chuckled, her robe secure once more. "There is one on her right shoulder of Nyx."

"A black widow on my right wrist and a crow on my left." Alexis added, earning a dumbfounded look on Calina's face.

"Damn girl… Love your men that much, huh?" Calina teased. "Well, shall we go down the list for me? I have Nyx on my right shoulder, something on my left shoulder, a cottonmouth on my right wrist, and a howling wolf on my left."

Alexis got up and gently pulled down her robe on her friends left shoulder. "Its a tiger."

"Awesome!" Calina grinned. "I wonder what the la-" Calina's words were cut off by a hiss of pain on her right hip. "Last one's here. I'm going to go change so I can see it." Calina ran off.

Alexis went to say something when the left side of her rib cage started to burn. She hissed, the pain a little more intense due to where it was. Falling on to William by mistake.

Claude whisked his mate away from William, hissing slightly.

"I'm sorry William." Alexis whispered.

"No harm was done." He responded.

Claude was about to take Alexis back to their room to see the tattoo that had appeared, but a scream from Calina caught his attention.

"NO WAY! THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!" Calina was screaming at the top of her lungs, making William run to his room.

Claude followed at a slower pace. "What's wrong?"

"The last tattoo… It's a Phoenix!" Calina spoke in disbelief.

"Wow!" Alexis gasped, she had opened the robe to look at hers. "A black panther!"

Sebastian came running down the hall at the word 'panther' "Panther?! Where?!"

"On my ribcage." Alexis whispered.

Sebastian pouted.

"I have a tiger on my shoulder…." Calina sounded giddy. "IT'S SO CUTE~~~~~~~~!" She squealed. A distinct meow was heard in the room.

"Kitty!" Both Alexis and Sebastian ran, to the sound.

Calina was cuddling a small white tiger cub. "You're so adorable! I will cuddle you forever!"

William was sitting in the corner pouting. "Why a feline? Just why?"

"How perfect, her paws so beautiful. Silky soft fur." Alexis and Sebastian said in sync, making everyone look at them.

"I know!" Calina agreed.

"They are perfect together." Andrew whispered to Ronald, making Claude pout.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong." Alexis asked, walking to her spider.

"You're fawning over a cat and not your mates." Claude pouted a little more.

"Oh baby, I love you more than life itself." Alexis smiled, kissing his cheek.

Claude smiled back, kissing her lips.

"Calina, it's kind a ironic how perfect those three are for each other. They fit perfectly into their bodies." Andrew motioned.

"Alexis, fawn over your own cat!" Calina let her summons vanish.

Alexis turned and saw a Black panther cub. "Awe so cute." She picked her up.

Calina chuckled as Sebastian joined them. "They are a perfect triangle that will last for eternity." She said to Andrew.

Alexis suddenly jumped when something was nuzzling into her neck, moving her hand she let whatever it was crawl on her hand. A black widow spider. "Hello little one."

Calina felt something coiling around her neck. She smiled, "Hello, cousin." She looked at the snake, who brought it's head into her line of sight. She nodded in awe, and respect.

"Snake." Alexis's eyes widened with delight. Seeing the copperhead she smiled lovingly to the snake.

Calina looked at Alexis, who was looking at her own snake, she chuckled, rubbing her summon's jaw lightly.

 **"This is just a little taste of what your guardians will look like."** Nyx suddenly said, making everyone jump.

"Nyx! The phoenix and crow haven't shown u-" Calina was cut off by a caw at the window.

Alexis looked on her shoulder watching as a crow appeared.

"And I spoke too soon…" Calina watched in awe as the Phoenix appeared.

 **"That's not what I mean. Your actual guardians will be much bigger."** Nyx spoke up.

"I still find them very gorgeous to look at now." Calina purred.

"How much bigger?" Sebastian asked.

 **"The Black Widow will easily be a good 20 feet larger than that little one."** Everyone's eyes went huge.

"What about our snakes?" Calina asked.

 **"The cottonmouth will be a good 70 feet, the Cobra 90 feet long, while her head will be 20 feet when flattened."** Nyx responded.

"Say it with me...Damn!" Andrew said, making everyone including the Goddess chuckle.

Calina twitched. "Kitties?" Calina asked, Sebastian and Alexis's eyes going to the Goddess instantly.

 **"I'm not giving away any more."** Nyx said.

"Awe… Okay!" Calina shrugged.

"So I will have a 20 foot black widow by my side." Alexis said, looking at Claude with wide eyes.

 **"You will have to earn all of their trusts, yes they will guard you; but first you have to earn it."** Nyx suddenly said, before disappearing.

"That explains a whole lot more than I thought." Calina spoke quietly.

"Am I the only one who is a little bit concerned." Alexis whispered slightly.

"No." Everyone else said, in sync.

Her eyes suddenly widened. "I've never seen a cobra besides at the zoo...I'm suppose to befriend a 90 foot one." She fell into Claude, her eyes huge.

"I think that we should talk alone Alexis." Calina's body swayed.

"Okay." Alexis said, taking her friend's hand and teleporting. They were in the attic, Alexis sat on her old bed. "You can sit on Alyssa's old one."

Calina did so. "I think I know why we are going to the island now." Calina smiled, but she shivered.

"Please tell me." Alexis asked.

"Our guardians are there… We need to go there to find ourselves. So… If we put two and two together… We're going to find our guardians and to settle into who we truly are." Calina smiled, proud of herself.

"I think we will find them once we separate." Alexis nodded. "We won't need them while we are together."

"Yea…" Calina's mood turned down. "I know. I've seen our parting."

"Don't tell me." Alexis whispered.

"I won't, but I think the island will be large enough to keep us away from each other." Calina laid back.

"No, the island is broken up into two separate islands. I will be out on one you on the other." Alexis replied, "or maybe you are right."

"I think that we will have a bridge one of us will cross, then the guardians will appear on the island we chose. I like crossing water, so I might take the bridge myself." Calina was rambling now, her eyes dazed and filled with uncertainty.

"I think our mates are worried...I wanna be married before we leave...problem is I don't know when we will be put on the island." Alexis sighed.

"Then you should wait until after." Calina sighed, jumping as the door to the room slammed open.

"Alexis! Warning next time!" William screeched, taking his mate into his arms.

Calina poked William, waiting for him to turn his attention to her. She continued to poke him, repeatedly.

Alexis whimpered an apology, two glares were turned on the reaper.

Claude gathered Alexis into his arms. "Shh… I'm right here, my love."

Calina poked, "William, you apologise." She poked his cheek.

"I'm sorry, but warning would've been nice." He said, his voice still slightly harsh; but his eyes held the apology.

Calina shifted in his arms, wrapping around his waist. "William, you said this morning that you had a question for me. What is it?" (Dun Dun Da-Dun 'Ere comes the bride~)

Claude kissed Alexis, carrying her out of the room.

"Well, um...I was wondering if you would give me the honor of calling you Mrs. Spears?" He asked, pulling an engagement ring out of his pocket. It was a silver banded ring with golden celtic knots, and a emerald gemstone. "It was my mother's." He whispered, trying to explain for the lack of box.

"It's beautiful, and my answer is YES!" Calina kissed William's lips passionately. "Yes yes yes! A thousand times you ask, a thousand times I'll say yes!"

"Yay." He whispered, capturing her lips as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"I can't wait to tell Alexis!" Calina wiggled in his arms, but she didn't move to leave him. "Come with me?"

"Okay." He walked with her, finding Alexis in a very intimate kiss with Claude; before she switched to Sebastian.

"And here I thought I would kiss like that in the hallway… But I guess I can't say much…" Calina smirked at the lovebirds in front of her. "I'll see my maid of Honor later, then." Calina turned away.

"WHAT!" Alexis jumped down from Claude letting Sebastian go. She ran and tackles Calina. "YAY!"

"Are we going to be planning our weddings together?" Calina asked.

"No, I've already promised Claude and Sebastian we would plan the wedding. But, we can pick out dresses together.

"Both our Wedding Gowns and Maid of Honor gowns?" Calina asked, her eyes sparkling.

"Yes." Alexis said. "Maybe we can all get together for separate cakes even." She suggested

"I don't think your men's cooking can be beat…" Calina said.

"I know, but we agreed on some traditions. Besides I've always wanted to walk into a cake shop one day and request a wedding cake, with my fiance in tow...or fiances." Alexis purred, looking over to Claude and Sebastian.

"Oh this will be fun!" Calina squealed. "Well… I'm going to go drag myself over to Uncle, and share my bit of news, and share it with Aunty. I'm sure that they both will be happy to hear this." Calina jumped into William's arms. "Would you carry me there, please, love?" Calina purred in his ear, licking the shell.

"I must share my news with my family." Alexis whispered..."Want to do it together?" She asked Calina.

"Yes! Ashley get Ash to carry you to the living room!" Calina called a little louder than normal, but still at a respectable level. Calina texted Whitney, and Alyssa to go to the living room. "Now we just need to go find your dad, and mom." Calina smiled.

"Um...Alexis...come with me." Mr. Carpenter suddenly walked into the room. A solemn look on his face. Everyone else besides Alexis looked at him and realized what had happened.

'Claude, she is going to need us.' Sebastian sent to his male fiance.

Claude nodded, watching as William headed to another room. 'William's gone to collect her soul.'

Calina went up to Mr. Carpenter, talking to him in hushed whispers.

"What's going on?" Alexis asked.

Calina shook her head. "All will be explained in a little bit." Calina's eyes held tears.

"Here, this is for you. Open it." Her father suddenly held out a locket. Alexis did what she was asked, not expecting the room to change into one big video.

 _Stuck at a red light outside an adult bookstore_  
 _His son said Daddy what are all those X's for_  
 _As the light turned green he changed the subject fast_  
 _Started talking about football as they drove right past_

Alexis saw her and her little brother playing at first, a silent tear coming to her eye.

 _So what do you say in a moment like this_  
 _When you can't find the words to tell it like it is_  
 _Just bite your tongue and let your heart lead the way_  
 _Let's get out of here_  
 _Oh what do you say_

Sebastian looked at the two of them, before it changed to Alexis beside a tombstone crying.

 _Seventeen years old_  
 _She was out with her friends_  
 _They started drinking at some party_  
 _Till she was three sheets to the wind_  
 _Her momma always told her she could call no matter what_  
 _She was crying on the front steps_  
 _When her mom showed up_

Alexis sighed, looking at her mates. She didn't really want them to know she once had a drinking problem.

 _So what do you say in a moment like this_  
 _When you can't find the words to tell it like it is_  
 _Just bite your tongue and let your heart lead the way_  
 _Let's get out of here_  
 _Oh what do you say_

Claude looked at her, seeing the girl in front of him in shambles, and younger. His eyes showed her the surprise, but understanding.

 _Sometimes you gotta listen to the silence_  
 _And give yourself a little time to think_

Confusion slowly began to trickle down Alexis's very being, she watched the video unfold.

 _Her every breath is weaker than the last_  
 _And lately when she sleeps she talks about the past_  
 _Her husband knows she's tired of holding on_  
 _She looks at him and says I wanna go home_

"NO!" Alexis screeched when she finally realized. She fell to the ground as the music continued, sobs racking through her body.

 _What do you say in a moment like this_  
 _When you can't find the words to tell it like it is_  
 _Just close your eyes and let your heart lead the way_  
 _Oh what do you say_

Claude knelt beside her, wrapping his arms around her, from her left. Sebastian doing the same thing from her right.

 _Just close your eyes and let your heart lead the way_  
 _Oh what do you say_  
 _Ooo, what do you say_

"Why, why didn't she tell me!" Alexis cried out.

Claude flinched, "She wanted to tell you herself."

"You knew...you knew!" Alexis felt betrayed, looking at her mate in shock not hiding the betrayal she felt.

"She asked it of me. I found out when I hugged her, she begged me to not say anything." Claude whimpered.

"I need to be alone." Alexis stated, her voice becoming cold as she warped out of the room.

Calina sighed. "She'll return, or she will seek me out, if she wants company other than her mates."

"Yes, bu-" Sebastian froze when he smelt blood.

"Sebastian?" Calina asked.

"Alexis, injured." Sebastian said alarmed..Calina quickly realized what was going on.

"She's grieving. Though I usually am with her, she knows that I knew. Let her be." Calina sighed.

"She shouldn't hurt herself. You shouldn't let her do that." William whispered, shocked at his mate. "More people die by that every year."

"It's her release. If I stopped it, it would be like you stop reaping cold turkey. I just doesn't happen." Calina felt a tear fall.

"There are healthier ways." Andrew responded. "She has everyone here...what happened to my cousin who told me that was never the answer."

"Aunty's dead." Calina said, her voice hollowing.

"Still, Alexis said Never Give in Never back down. Do you think Aunty would want us to sit here and let her do that to herself!" Andrew snapped.

"I'm going to her. Claude, Sebastian, grab hold of me." Calina said.

"They already left." William whispered.

Calina sighed. "Then let them find her." Calina turned to her room. "I don't think this is the time to share the good news."

 **Claude, Sebastian, and Alexis**

"Alexis!" Sebastian cried out when they finally found her. He quickly got the knife out of her hand. "Claude, help." He cried out, trying to their mate to calm down.

Claude pounced onto Alexis, using his demonic strength to hold her down. "Alexis, look at me!"

She tried to struggle to get out of his arms, before realizing it was futile. She looked at him slowly, her eyes glazed with tears.

"Andrew told us you once said 'Never Give in Never back down'. Is this you giving in to your sorrow? Are you weakening?" Claude growled.

"Shut up Claude." Alexis hissed, starting to hit his chest to get away.

"No. I will not back down. Being your mate means putting your first. You're breaking, and trying to kill the pain in bloodletting." Claude kept hold of her.

"If hitting us helps, hit us. But, don't blame yourself. You should be mad at us, we should of told you; we won't hold it against you." Sebastian whispered, petting her hair gently.

Alexis started slowing down in her punches, her body physically weakened. Finally she buried her head in to Claude's neck. "Claude, Why. Why her?" She sobbed.

Claude looked to Sebastian. "She knew her time was close, she wanted to be peaceful."

"But why did they take her away? Why?" Alexis's pained sobs became harder, burying her face deeper into Claude.

 **"She needed to be renewed. Her body was too weak for the magic she was holding."** Nyx's hand stroked Alexis's hair softly.

"She wasn't weak, she was the strongest woman I knew." Alexis snapped, tears falling harshly on Claude.

 **"To children parents do no wrong, are the strongest in the world, that is what you see, yes?" ** Nyx asked.

"Not just that, she was there. She never blamed me for my brother's death, she never blamed me for being an alcoholic, she stayed by me." Alexis whispered.

 **"It's because she understood that there are things that will test you to your limits. I've collected her soul from William, she will be waiting to see you when your journey begins."** Nyx kissed Alexis's forehead, wiping away the tears.

"It doesn't matter, she will never know." Alexis whispered, confusing the Goddess.

 **"If it's news you wish to share, I can take it to her."** Nyx said.

"She will never know, how much she meant to me, how much I loved her, I wanted to see her when I made that long walk, when I danced into a new life. She won't know what happens to Ashley and Ash, She won't know." Alexis whispered, her tears covering her mate's shoulders like rain.

 **"Something to think on. 'If I was here today, would I regret my past? Would I love the future I've been given? Can I tell the ones I love everything in a few words?' It's what I ask myself every morning. It helps my choices when they are hard, and shows me a fragment I might have missed."** Nyx spoke showing wisdom, and her own sorrow.

"Still, why didn't she tell me? Can you answer that for me? I had a right to know, so I could of been with her, I would've been there." Alexis whispered.

Claude wiped his mate's eyes. "She was going to tell you when you came home, but as she said, was too tired to talk with you." His voice was quiet, a tinge of sorrow in it.

"I'm sorry for hitting you..." She whispered

"Do you feel better?" Claude asked.

"Not really." Alexis whispered, laying her head on his shoulder once more.

Nyx ran her fingers through Alexis's hair once more. **"Should you need me, I always listen to a prayer. I must go now. Goodbye, Alexis, Malphas, Melotresma."** She faded away.

Sebastian watched as the Goddess faded, holding both his mates close; forming a wing cocoon to protect them.

There was a knock on the door. "Is there anyone there?" Calina's voice came through quietly.

"Come in." Alexis replied.

Calina opened the door, her arms holding bandages, and some salve. "Are you done cutting yourself?"

"We won't let her do that ever again." Sebastian said.

Claude nodded in agreement.

"I'll hold you to that." Calina said, her eyes puffy as if she had been crying.

"A beautiful girl, our beautiful mate should never feel the need to do so." Sebastian responded.

Calina smiled bitterly. "Yet there are times that we have to cry."

"Yes, cry not cause harm. We will be there every time she needs us, whether She wants us there or not; she will be alone while she cries." Sebastian said.

"I will do this every time, I'm not going to stop her from hitting me, because I know it helps her head, but there are times I will hold her completely still." Claude murmured in Alexis's ear,

Alexis looked at his chest, realizing it was slightly red. She kissed it gently, frowning softly. "I'm sorry."

Calina set the jar on the counter. "If you want this salve, it's here. There is also bandages. The scent is lemon and oranges."

"We've got it. Though you may want to keep William out of her line of sight for a few days." Sebastian whispered.

"I've sent him to the dispatch for the week. He got hit with his own scythe." Calina winced at the memory.

"No, bring him home. I don't blame him." Alexis whispered. "You should be with him. If they were injured there is no other place I'd rather be."

"He's at the healers, and Knox will be taking me in a few minutes." Calina said.

"Stay with him until he comes home. You need to be there. I have my mates to keep me company." Alexis whispered.

Calina walked until she was beside the three of them. " A wise being once said, 'Should we forget who we are, love will set us straight, should love be lost, we hunt for it.' I believe that is what Claude and Sebastian are doing."

"I remember myself." Alexis smiled, a real one. She hugged her friend gently. "Tell him I don't hate him, he's my brother and I know he took care of her."

Calina hug her sister, a small smile on her face. "I will. I need to apologize to him, myself." Calina blushed a little.

"Stay safe." Alexis teased earning a chuckle.

"Stay safe, kick ass and take names, sister." Calina said. She turned to the two demons. "Keep her head straight as you can, would ya?" She teased them.

"I believe you need to be doing that for William, and yourself." Claude teased back.

"Oh, ouch. Spider wins." Calina chuckled in defeat. "Stay safe, brothers." She gave them both half of a hug, before walking out of the room.

"Thank you for not leaving." Alexis smiled at them, though she was in pain her mates were always there by her side.

"You don't have to thank us." Sebastian whispered.

"We love you. That's all we ask in return." Claude kissed her lips softly.

"How do demons marry?" She asked suddenly.

"Usually biting their mate during intimate moments, or by a blood bond in hell, the night of a full moon on earth." Claude said, his eyebrow raising, "Why?"

"I want to be married to you both ways...marry me." She whispered, kissing them both.

Claude looked at Sebastian. "The demon way will have to wait until you're a demon, yourself."

"We can place a mating seal on you...we do have to bite you for that as well. In our demonic forms." Sebastian whispered.

"Though it will be the most dangerous with me, because of the venom." Claude said.

"Yes, and it will be painful as well." Sebastian whispered. "Are you sure, once done it cannot be undone."

"Think carefully." Claude whispered.

"I'm sure." Alexis whispered.

Claude kissed her lips softly, then his lips started towards her neck, his demon form coming out as he did so.

"Claude let's lay her down on the bed first." Sebastian whispered, his form changing as well.

Claude wrapped his arms around her waist, his spider legs carrying them to their bed.

Sebastian bit her first.

Alexis felt little to know pain from his bite, she didn't know what to expect from Claude. Smiling at him softly.

Claude made sure not a drop of venom was in his fangs before he bit her, he pulled back after a moment.

The bites themselves didn't hurt, the burning on her neck afterwards was a different story.

Claude rubbed her side, purring to keep her focused on something more pleasant.

The pain stopped after a moment, their marks now on her neck.

Claude leaned in, licking his mark on her.

She shivered, not expecting it to become so sensitive.

"Only we can bring pleasure to them." Sebastian whispered.

"Only we can bring pleasure to you." Claude continued, before pouncing onto Sebastian. "May I mark you as well, Malphas?"

"Yes, though really mark me." Sebastian whispered, which meant a venom filled bite.

"As you wish." Claude's fangs filled with venom that he needed to mark his male mate. Claude leaned in, and bit him, injecting the venom quickly. Once the venom was injected, Claude licked Sebastian's neck, and pulled away, offering his neck in return.

Sebastian bit him, harder then what he gave Alexis.

Claude moaned, his masochistic side showing.

"I see I'm not the only masochist here." Alexis purred.

"No your not...Claude show her what your webs can do, when you are in charge." Sebastian smirked

Claude chuckled, pulling off his shirt. "They are very faint, but they're there." Claude showed them his back, and the very faint scars that were there.

 **William and Calina**

Calina was guided by Ronald down the hall to her mate's room. When they arrived, she poked her head in, see that he was asleep. "Awe, a sleeping William." She crept to his side, and the chair that was there. "I love you, William."

"I love you too." William cracked an eye open.

"And here I thought you were resting, what a bad patient." Calina chuckled.

"Can't do so without you in my arms." He pouted.

"I'm sorry for using your death scythe against you." Calina rested her head on his arm.

"You were angry, I don't blame you...how is she?" William whispered.

"Alive and kicking. She was just over her bloodletting and in a feather and spider cage when I left her." Calina hummed.

"She probably hates me." He said, rubbing his mate's head.

"She doesn't blame you. She's trying to be understanding." Calina purred, leaning her head further into his hand. "You know I love when you do that."

"There is something you two need to know." Ronald suddenly spoke.

Calina looked at the younger reaper. "Yes?"

"She's on the to die list." He said. "But her case is strange."

"We know how it's strange. She and I are witches." Calina said.

"You know she is going to die and then her soul will be revived two weeks later." Ronald said, quirking an eyebrow at the shocked looks on both their faces

"The only thing I can think of is… Oh blessed night... Nyx, why?" Calina didn't expect an answer.

 **"Because, she will have to die and her soul brought back..to be able to be turned into a demon."** Nyx responded.

"That's not what I thought at first…." Calina shivered. "I thought it would be a spirit journey in your realm…." Calina sighed. "Thank you for the information, Nyx."

 **"It will be that to."** Nyx said. **"But you will not join her, when she is dead in this world. DO NOT approach the demons they will blame everyone. You must go get her, when the two weeks is up, or else she will dig out of her own coffin. Then take her to them."** Nyx said.

Calina stood and bowed deeply. Her mind was still trying to process what Nyx had said.

 **"She will not know of this. Now, her mates will blame you; but as soon as she is back. Leave the house with everyone, you don't want to be anywhere near there."** Nyx said.

"As you wish." Calina raised from her bow.

Nyx nodded and disappeared. William wrapped his arms around his mate, pulling her to him.

Calina felt silent tears falling from her eyes. "This will be harder than I thought." She climbed into the bed with William, careful of his injury.

"I know." William whispered, holding her as she cried.

Calina cried into his chest, not noticing Ronald leave the room. "It will hurt so much. Alexis kept me alive as much as I kept her alive." Calina's voice was broken.

"I will be there every day." William whispered.

"She saved me when I was so lost…" Calina's mind replayed the memories.

"She will be back." William whispered. Kissing the top of her head.

"She is part of the only family I have left…" Calina sobbed.

"Look at me." William whispered.

Calina looked at him, tears ready, waiting to be shed.

"Alexis will return, yes she will be a demon after she revives. But, she will still be Alexis. Her mates will be sure of that, she will still be your best friend.

"She's more than my best friend. She's the sister of my heart." Calina whimpered.

"I know, try to rest." William whispered, holding her close.

Calina closed her eyes, tears slipping from her eyes as she fell asleep, a sentence coming from her, "Will you anchor me, William?"

* * *

 **The song is Reba MaCentire's What do you say. Sorry for the long wait.  
**


	47. Chapter 47

**New chapter, enjoy. :)**

* * *

It had been a quiet funeral, now everyone cuddled to their mates; keeping hold of the memories they had. Alexis tried to distract herself from the pain, by keeping busy. Looking at wedding magazines and speaking to her mates softly. Her mating marks visible for the whole world to see.

Claude ran a finger on his mating mate that was on Alexis, smiling at her. "I love you, my butterfly."

"I love you too, my spider." She responded, shuddering slightly when he touched the mark. "You are a tease."

"Okay, I just noticed them. What's on your neck." Ashley asked, making everyone fully look at her.

"They are marks that represent our claim of Alexis as a Mate." Claude continued touching his, purring softly.

"Claude, my love. Please don't tease her, while she is looking at wedding magazines." Sebastian chuckled.

"Again, we all say congratulations." Alyssa and Ashley say together.

"Can we see the ones you're done with?" Calina smiled, still not having told everyone that she, too was getting married.

"Yeah here." She handed her the magazine.

"I guess congratulations are in order." Ash said, smiling in realization.

"Thank you, Ash." Calina smiled softly at him.

Everyone started to congratulate them. Smiling at their friends, as they cuddled to each other.

"About time William." Grell chuckled.

"Yes, I know, Grell. I know." William smiled, stroking his mates hair. His eyes soft and warm. "Have you seen Andrew, or Knox, lately?"

"Ronald is being shown the forest by his mate." A female voice suddenly said.

"Hannah." Claude said, his body stiffening.

"You're finally here!" Alexis said, getting up to hug the she-demon

Calina looked, "Hello, Hannah. I'd get up and hug you as well, but I'm cuddling my mate."

"I do not mind. After all, Love isn't easy to find." Hannah chuckled.

"Hannah thank you for being there." Alexis said, hugging the demon close.

"It was no problem." Hannah smiled, kissing the top of her head; earning two growls.

Calina chuckled. "Has her body language or eyes told you she will harm your mate?" She asked Sebastian and Claude.

"It's natural for demons to be weary of other demons with their mates. Especially Malphas anyone would want to harm him, the best way to do so to any demon...is harming or killing their mate." Hannah whispered, letting go of Alexis. Gently leading her back to Claude and Sebastian.

"Alexis…" Claude wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap.

"Canterbury, Timber, Thompson." Hannah called out.

The triplets walked into the room, bowing.

"Awe, they are adorbs." Alexis squealed.

Calina nodded. "They remind me of teddy bears. Soft and cuddly, but deadly mean."

"Can I hug em?" Alexis asked, Hannah nodded; but her mates growled.

"If it will ease your mind, Claude, Sebastian, We will keep our hands off of her." Timber said.

"That's not a hug." Alexis pouted.

"It will ease our minds…." Claude said, tightening his grip enough to let her know he isn't happy.

"Ow, Claude still human." Alexis tried to get out of his arms.

"Sorry. Loosening my grip, but not letting you go yet." Claude did as he said.

"Please, I doubt they would do anything while you're here; besides Hannah wouldn't let them either." Alexis pouted

"That is true." Hannah confirmed.

Calina giggled. "Let her have her hugs, and stand right beside her, would that appease you both?"

"Plus, after I'm done I will be right back on your lap." Alexis purred. "We have a wedding to plan after all."

Claude blushed slightly. "Fine, but I'm going with Calina's idea. What about you Sebastian?"

"Yes." Sebastian said.

Alexis got up quickly, wrapping her arms around Timber first.

Timber returned the hug with a ghost of a touch, but enough so that she could feel it.

Then she tackled Thompson into a hug, giggling like the fangirl she was.

Thompson blinked, before he returned the hug, his just as present as his brother's.

When she tackled Canterbury, she smiled brightly at him. "You are all awesome."

Canterbury smiled brightly back, his hug slightly more present than his brother.

"Hannah, Canterbury, Timber, Thompson. I will show you to your rooms in a moment." Alexis smiled happily to them all.

Calina chuckled. "Aren't you forgetting to hug your disgruntled mates?"

Claude growled at the amused reaper's mate. "Not funny, Calina."

"I love you Claude." Alexis smiled. "But, I will befriend them." She hugged him, kissing his cheek gently.

Claude purred, relaxing at her touch.

"It's nice to see the both of you found someone." Hannah smiled brightly.

"It's nice to have mates." Claude replied, nuzzling Sebastian as well.

"My mate died a long time ago." Hannah said sadly. "I know what you mean."

"Hannah..." Alexis hugged her instantly. "I don't know what I would do without my mates."

Calina stiffened, her eyes becoming guarded. "I don't like being without William, even if I'm upset with him."

"My love, I'm not going anywhere." William purred, kissing her hair.

"Our hall right." Alexis said trying to change the subject.

Calina nodded. "That's what you planned on. You even bit Claude's head off to do so." She earned a low growl for that.

"I'm sorry Claude." Alexis whispered, kissing him gently.

Claude kissed her back, still disgruntled over that fact that they would still have Hannah on their hall. "You'll receive your punishment later."

"Sure." Alexis teased.

Claude growled, nipping the mating mark.

"Sebastian make him stop." Alexis groaned.

"You are on your own." The crow teased.

"Not funny, Malphas." Alexis purred his name.

Claude chuckled at the shiver that crawled down Sebastian's spine. "If I knew it would be that easy to make you shiver, then I would have done so sooner, Malphas."

"Melotresma." Alexis purred, kissing his cheek gently.

Claude's eyes flashed, purring. "Yes, Alexis?"

"Will her name always be Alexis?" Ashley suddenly asked.

"It can be if she chooses it to be, or she will be given a new name when they return to Hell." Timber spoke, a soft melody in his voice.

"Wait...Malphas. As in Prince of hell with 40 legions?" Ashley's eyes went huge.

"Yup." Alexis purred.

Claude chuckled. "So you aren't the only ones who studied Demonology." He said to Alexis, and Calina.

Calina snorted. "Ashley only studied the main structures and the princes, then she stopped. However, me and Alexis went deeper into the subject to make sure we understood what to expect, or to not expect from Hell and it's denizens." Calina shrugged. "I'm more of an expert on Grim Reapers, than Demons though. I've gotten to the point where people have started to ask me if I would teach them about Reapers." She smirked. "I told them: If you found out how I know so much, then your soul would leave your body, and you would be judged because of a heart attack."

"Ashley also studied it to piss off our Grandmother." Alexis said. "Hey Ash your real name is Nathaniel isn't it. Angel of fire."

"You are a smart one." Ash replied smiling at his sister.

William kissed her head again. "I love you."

"Melotresma and Malphas...Alexis you realize you're both a soon to be princess and a Warriors fiance." Alyssa smiled at her sister.

"You did comb my mind thoroughly, but there was one subject you didn't ask on." William whispered in his Mate's ear, too low for anyone but Calina and the Demons in the room to hear.

"I was going to ask in private." Calina whispered back. "No wonder I get along with you so much, Ash… We both have a connection to fire." Calina's ruby red wings came out, surprising Grell, Alyssa, Ashley, Hannah, and the Triplets. She waited a moment then Grell's squeal was heard.

"Damnit Grell." Alexis hissed, trying to recover her eardrums before going wide eyed; looking up at Claude's and Sebastian's stern looks.

Claude hissed. "Grell, calm yourself." He covered Alexis's ears.

"You made out mate curse." Sebastian growled making everyone chuckle. "What?"

Calina chuckled, "Grell, I'll make you a deal. Don't squeal so loud and I'll give you one of my feathers."

"Okay. Your wings are gorgeous, the color red it perfe-" Alyssa put a hand over her mate's mouth.

"Thank you." Alexis said, before wrapping her arms around Canterbury again. "Will you three be me brothers?"

Calina plucked one of her feathers, holding it out to Alyssa, and Grell.

Canterbury smiled, "We'd be honored to be your brothers."

"YAY!" Alexis jumped up with joy. Her mates growled slightly but would not deny her happiness. "Hannah, sister?"

"Of course, sweet little sister." Hannah smiled.

"Hannah?" Alois asked walking into the room. He suddenly launched to her, wrapping his arms around her. "I've missed you Hannah."

Calina finally got up, and walked over to Alyssa and Grell, handing the red Reaper the feather.

"Hannah, I know the perfect room to give you." Alexis said, taking all four of them and warping them out of the room.

"I really hate it when she does that." Sebastian muttered.

Claude kissed Sebastian's neck, over his mark. "Then let's go find them."

"She is not the only one who is in trouble." Sebastian growled to his mate.

"Oh, I know. It's still better than her being alone in trouble." Claude chuckled, his breath brushing against his mark. He pulled away, walking out of the room, but not before looking over his shoulder, "Are you coming, my crow?"

"Yes, my naughty spider." Sebastian playfully hissed.

 **Hannah, Triplets, and Alexis**

Alexis had brought them to the fairy room, green and gold littered the room; along with bluebells were neatly painted on the wall. "I thought this one would be perfect for you."

Timber smiled at Hannah's joy filled face. "She loves bluebells."

Hannah clapped her hands like a little girl. "Thank you, sister, but I think you should go to your mates before they try to give you more of a punishment."

"Okay, um Timber would you and your brothers like the same room?" Alexis asked, knowing the answer to be yes; but wanted to be sure. "Oh and Hannah, I can handle their punishments. They are gorgeous when the unleash themselves.

Timber nodded.

Hannah blinked, "You've see their true forms?"

"Yeah, they are gorgeous." Alexis purred at the fond memories

Hannah blinked again. "You'd make a great demon."

"Thank you, sister." Alexis smiled, right as her mates came through the door.

"Alexis, you're in trouble." Claude smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist, dragging her out of the room.

"Hold that thought just one second." She said, running back into Hannah's room. She came out with the triplets and showed them to the nights of the round table room. "Enjoy." She gave them all pecks on the tops of their heads, much to how she does to Ciel and Alois.

"Okay, they can be your brothers. But, if you encourage them to call you mother we will punish you worse." Sebastian growled darkly.

Claude nodded. "Agreed. Now, for punishment for earlier."

"Treat our sister right." Thompson suddenly growled protectively.

"We always do." Claude growled back.

"We won't hesitate if you don't. We find out you have hurt her in anyway, and it's your ass." Thompson hissed, Hannah walked out and nodded in agreement.

Alexis's eyes widened with shock, not expecting this. "..." She looked at Hannah and the Triplets for answers.

"We like people who don't find our true forms ugly. We try and see if they will let us treat them with some kind of bond, and you opened the family bond, so we are treating you as such." Timber said, the triplets shrugging.

"I've found what I've been missing in this house when I was a child." Alexis whispered, confusing everyone.

Claude pulled her closer, "And that is?"

"Love, family, friends for eternity." She said, before kissing him lovingly.

Claude purred, before letting Sebastian take his place.

"Alexis?" Thompson asked, she looked at him. "Thank you for allowing us to be family to you."

"Forever and always." Alexis whispered.

Calina was running down the hall, laughing. "Excuse me! Coming through, running from Will!" Calina dodged around everyone, laughing loudly.

"What did you do this time?" Alexis asked, as she was now a shield for her friend.

"Remember the game, and what you did to your mates before we ran outside?" Calina asked, giggling.

"You grabbed his junk?" Alexis asked, looking up to see a very aroused reaper running towards them.

"Yup, now I have to run!" Calina giggled, running away.

"I'm sorry, but you are on your own." Alexis said, grabbing her friend before she got too far; pushing her into William's awaiting arms.

"I'll get you back, sister! Hey Claude has she worn the item I showed you when we went shopping?" Calina called as the door to her room closed with a bang.

Claude looked at Alexis, "You haven't." Claude's eyes were glowing. "That might get you out of some trouble if you do~." He purred, licking his mark on her.

"I've got another outfit to drive Sebastian crazy, can I wear that one?" Alexis asked. "Trust me, it will be worth it."

Claude hummed in thought. "Fine, but I have to put you in it."

"Okay, I need help with the corset anyway. Oh Claude I got you something to wear for him as well." Hannah and the Triplets just chuckled.

Claude smirked. "Then what are we still do-" Calina's scream of pain cut him off.

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THIS!" Calina's voice spilled out through the door, into the hall. Her room was filled with a draconic roar a moment later, and the sound of a window breaking.

Alexis ran into the room a moment later. "What's going on!"

The tail of an ruby red, lined with silver and gold, scales flying out the window. Another draconic roar sounding through the air.

Alexis hissed instantly, anger started to course through her for an unknown reason.

William was against the wall, holding his shoulder as it healed from burns.

"Something is coming." Alexis growled, glaring at the window.

A western Dragon peered back in, it's brown and red eyes looking at William.

"You!" Alexis hissed, angrily at the dragon.

The dragon's attention shifted to Alexis, a sad coo coming from it.

"Calina, you need to calm down now!" Alexis growled, pulling out the gun her friend gave her for emergencies

Calina hissed, moving away from the window, and up into the air, swirling gracefully.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALINA!" Alexis warped, gaining loud cries of protest as she was now on her friend's back.

Calina swirled back down, throwing Alexis into Claude's arms, her scales being moved out of place. She hissed dangerously, swirling away, making a b-line for the trees.

Alexis pointed the gun at her friend. "Don't make me do this!" She screamed. "William it won't kill her, but she will be unconscious for a day."

Calina's form shot straight up, heading for a thunder cloud that had started to form.

Alexis fired the gun, hitting her friend dead on. They watched as the dragon fell in front of them. "I'm sorry. I had to." She kissed the dragon's snout gently.

The dragon's coo sounded, very sleepily, one of its whiskers placing on top of Alexis's head. Snakes started slithering forward, gathering at their cousin's sleeping form.

"She will be alright." Alexis cooed to the snakes, watching as the dragon's form began to melt around.

When the dragon had vanished, Calina's familiar form came into view her eyes closed in sleep.

Alexis lifted her gently. Handing her to William, smiling softly at him. "She will be alright. Stay with her when she wakes, she must see your face; or she will have another episode."

"Has she done this before?" William asked, cupping his mate's sleeping face.

"Not in this form." Alexis said, frowning slightly. "She has matured a great deal since then."

"She is considered grown?" Claude asked. "She is but a child."

"Not fully, she is a juvenile now." Alexis whispered, placing the gun back on to her belt.

"Why did she give you the gun then?" William felt disturbed that Calina had to be shot.

"So she doesn't kill me or anyone else. The first time she changed it was before I had the gun, I woke up in the hospital a week later." Alexis explained.

Claude hissed in surprise, then it turned to outrage. "How dare she?!"

"Claude, she didn't mean to. It was right after her mother tried to kill her, she was an emotional mess. She snapped, I do not blame her. She's been through a lot." Alexis explained.

William placed Calina on the bed. "I will go and grab her cinematic records from the library. I want to help her, but she's stubborn."

"Do not erase anything. Her past is what made her who she is today. It's how we met, if we had never met either one of us would not be here today." Alexis warned.

"No, it's just to see her history. I don't mess with history." William opened a portal, "This should only take an hour to sign it out."

"You really need to be here, just in case she wakes up early. Send Ronald, or Grell. Don't argue with me either." Alexis said.

William sighed, closing the portal. He went to the desk, and pulled out some paper, writing something down on it. "Would you mind sending Grell if you see him?"

"No problem. Hold her, until she awakes do not, do not leave this room." Alexis explained, heading to go look for Grell.

 **Grell and Alexis**

"Why hello Alexis, how is dead old Ba-" Grell started.

"Call him Bassy and I will kill you myself." Alexis glared, taking hold of the Reapers special death scythe to prove her point.

"NOOOOO MY CUSTOM MADE DEATH SCYTHE!" Grell screamed.

"Grell! Please lower the volume and listen." Alexis begged her brother.

"Well, what is it?" Grell calmed down.

"William needs you to get Calina's cinematic records." She said, handing him the note.

"The dragon was Calina, wasn't it?" Grell asked.

"That I shot, yes." Alexis whispered, tears threatening to spill.

"Tell him I'll get them as soon as I can. I have to tell Alyssa before I go so that she doesn't worry." Grell's body language was serious, not an ounce of his immature personality.

Alexis nodded, before launching herself at the redhead; beginning to sob. "I didn't want to do it, but I had no choice."

Grell stroked her hair. "Shh… Did she forgive you?" He asked, letting his little sister cry.

"She's going to be out for the day." She whimpered.

"Did she pat your head out anything before falling asleep?" He pressed.

"She cooed." Alexis whispered.

"How did it sound?" Grell asked.

"Sad." Alexis whimpered.

"Sad? Then I really need to go grab those records and now." Grell pulled away. "I'm sorry." He created and jumped through the portal.

Alexis nodded, before running out of the hall. Only to smack right into someone, looking up expecting her mates; only to see Ash and someone else. Her eyes widened before squealing slightly. "Sebastian is going to love this."

Mey-rin didn't have her glasses. "Sebastian's here? Good. We need to talk to him." Her voice was cold and hard.

"Yes, he's here." Alexis smiled...before looking at Finny. "Can I hug you? Please!"

"Um… Okay….?" Finny said hesitantly.

"YAY!" Alexis cried out, wrapping her arms around him.

Finny wrapped his arms around Alexis, but didn't squeeze.

"What are you three doing here?" Sebastian asked, before growling as his mate wrapped her arms around Mey-rin then Bard.

"There is a dragon running loose in town." Mey-Rin hissed.

"Oh that is already taken care of." Alexis said.

"No, we didn't see it go down, we did see a smaller one go down though." Mey-Rin said.

"Oh no, Calina's mother...oh no." Alexis's eyes went huge.

"Calina's mother?" Claude asked, walking up behind Sebastian.

"What color was the larger one." Alexis asked, looking at Mey-rin looking deep into her eyes.

"It was blue with silver lining on the scales." Mey-Rin replied.

"Okay, I don't know that one. Either way, Sebastian, Claude guard Calina. Don't argue just do." Alexis said, her voice as hard as Mey-rin's.

"Yes, my love." Sebastian nuzzled against his mark. Claude doing the same.

"Hannah, Timber, Thompson, Canterbury!" She called before looking at the Phantomhive servants nodding to them.

The four mentioned demons came running up.

"All seven of you with me, Mey-rin this rifle is the only thing that can kill a dragon. You are the best shooter, if it comes down to it; use is." Alexis said, handing the servant the gun.

A dragon roar sounded, from far away.

"Right." Mey-Rin nodded.

"Finny, can you somehow distract the dragon. Timber help him. The rest of us, let's look for the injured and civilians." Alexis ordered.

"Right." Everyone agreed.

"You sound like Sebastian." Bard added, making her smile.

"Calina's awake." Claude came up, stoic as ever. "Grell's there as well."

"Stay with her, Claude trust me." Alexis spoke up.

"I trust you, but with a dragon?" Claude asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It won't be the first nor last time. I know what I'm doing, and I won't be alone. Right?" She asked the servants.

Claude looked at the company, and then nodded. He leaned in for a ghost of a kiss. "Be as careful as you can."

"Aren't I always." She teased.

"Not with us." He teased back, a smirk crossing his face.

"We will watch over her." Thompson said, motioning to his brother and Hannah.

Claude nodded, "I leave her in your care for now."

"Tell Sebastian I will be back." Alexis whispered.

"That was planned." Claude stole a kiss from her.

"Wait, are you in a relationship with both butlers?" Bard asked.

"She is. The rules of dating for me and Sebastian are different." Claude smirked.

"Alright, let's go." Alexis ordered.

"Right." The group heading out.

"Mey-rin, Bard, Finny...Ding!" She said smiling at them.

"Ding!" They smiled back.

They all ran quickly, out of the manner. Running straight to town.

 **NOO IT'S A TIME SKIP!**

"Hannah, put out that fire." Alexis called out.

The dragon roared, catching sight of the group. It started circling above them, watching.

"I've seen you before." Alexis gasped. "Finny, Timber be careful."

'Have you, child?' A distinctly male voice sounded in Alexis's head. 'Where and when have you seen me?'

'You and another dragon will be the ones that kill me.' Alexis sent to him.

'Then why do you think I would do so?' The voice sounded calm, as if it was waiting.

'Because I have something you want...' She smirked. "Mey-rin now!"

'Calina! Give her to me!' The dragon swooped down, aiming for Alexis.

"NEVER! I will protect her till the very end.' Alexis screeched I him.

'Then I will kill you as your vision said!' The dragon's maw opened, fire gathering, aiming for the triplets who had gathered together.

"Mey-rin!" Alexis called out. "Timber, Canterbury, Thompson." Alexis jumped in front of them.

The flame released before they could move.

Alexis hissed in pain, as her back was hit; but managed to get back up and snarl at the dragon. "You just want kill me, friend of your cousins?" She asked, tearing her shirt revealing the cobra tattoo that began to glow.

'You have one snake, I can have many!' The dragon roared, summoning quite a few.

"I have many by my side." As she said that, many snakes appeared beside Alexis. She looked at the ones by the Dragons side's, smirking as they turned on the Dragon instead.

The Dragon hissed at the snakes, but he paused, looking at the sky behind Alexis.

"That won't work, they are my children." Alexis hissed, making everyone look at her.

'I thought I sensed another of my kind.' Calina landed behind Alexis.

"Calina no! You are what he wants." Alexis cried out, before grabbing the gun from Mey-rin who had yet to fire it.

'Don't waste your bullets Alexis. This one is family.' Calina sniffed the air.

"What!" Alexis screeched.

'Reveal your humanoid form, brethren. I shall reveal mine in turn.' Calina hissed.

Thompson started to apply a salve on Alexis, that Calina had given him.

'You can tell me to do nothing! You are a child!' The older dragon hissed.

"Calina I am sworn to protect you, please forgive me." Alexis said, getting ready to fire.

'NO!' Calina curled around Alexis.

"Calina, he was sent by your mother." Alexis hissed.

'That wench sent no one! She was disowned the moment we found out that she tried to kill her own blood!' The dragon's scales puffed out in outrage.

"Why did you attack me, when you should've known I'm sworn to protect her." Alexis hissed angrily.

'I am sorry for that, but I thought you had taken her away from us to steal her scales fur and feathers.' The dragon cooed sadly.

"No, yes I did fire a dart at her; but it was to keep everyone including her safe. I don't want anyone to be killed." Alexis explained.

'The vision I had was upsetting me horribly. My emotions called out the inner dragon.'

"She told me, if I needed to ever use the tranquilizer then to use it without a second thought. I would never do it to steal from her." Alexis said. "Claude is going to get me for getting burnt."

'I gift people I trust with feathers, those I love truely with fur and scales.' Calina spoke. 'I do not gift lightly!'

"Grell will probably love to hear you say that." Alexis giggled, the pain becoming quite intense but still bearable.

Calina turned to her human form, "Let me heal it. It's going to need blood for this. My blood."

"No it's fine, Claude and Sebastian will look after me; besides I will wear this scar with honor." Alexis said.

"They can't heal this kind of wound!" Calina had already started dripping her own blood onto Alexis's back.

"Okay, okay." Alexis winced, but it was better than being healed by her mates.

"You'll have to let me do this, since I'm the cause behind it." Calina sighed, watching as the blood dripped down her friend's back.

"Do not ever say you caused my wounds. I would die for you sister." Alexis didn't notice Calina's wince.

"Don't die for me. To protect me, is one thing, to give your life is entirely too far." Calina felt her voice break.

"That is the oath I took, if the timing ever came. I would lay down my life for yours, as well as everyone here." She motioned to everyone. "Including those back at the house."

The elder dragon shifted. "That is a hefty promise." The man kept his wings, his eye the same brown as Calina's.

"If it meant my friends live, if the ones I love survive I do not care. I love them." She answered, the triplets started to tear up. "I see that tigers."

"Then I shall try not to kill you ever, that is the promise I will make after hearing your courage." The elder said.

"What is your relation to me?" Calina asked, her guard dropping slightly.

"You are my great great great granddaughter. I am called Aodh." He smiled.

"You look too young to be a grandpa." Alexis complimented, smiling at the elder. "Sorry for turning the snakes on to you."

"You were defending, I do not hold it against you. I will heal the rest, Calina. You've used too much blood already." Aodh stepped forward, cutting his wrist with one of his clawed nails. "Lay down child, and I shall heal it."

Claude and Sebastian came running towards them. "Kitten!" She looked to them smiling softly, laying down for the elder dragon.

Calina hissed, watching as the blood poured on her skin.

"it's okay Sebastian, Claude." Alexis said.

"It's my fault…" Calina hissed.

"No it isn't, I don't want to hear you say that again." Alexis ordered.

'It's my fault… My FAULT!' Calina's body curled, fire from the surrounding buildings coming to her.

"No it isn't. Stop it, like I said I would die for you and everyone here." Sebastian and Claude hissed at that.

Calina stepped away, backing into William's arms. "Shh, my love. We do not blame you." William cooed in her ear.

Aodh cooed as well. "So she has found a mate already."

When Alexis was healed she got up and ran to her mates. Before, running to the triplets, making sure they were alright. "Thompson are you alright, Timber, Canterbury?" She whispered.

"The vision, little dragoness. Share it with us." Aodh said, after the triplets had nodded.

"Mommy! Mama!" Ciel and Alois ran to Alexis quickly.

"I'm alright." She whispered..

"Nyx has told me that it couldn't be shared. I will not share it." Calina's voice was hard, it was heavy with resolution and strength.

"Alright." Alexis whispered.

Aodh shook his head. "Nyx is trying to protect something precious and is failing, isn't she?"

Calina sighed. "You're asking the wrong person."

Claude pulled Alexis into his arms, wiping the blood from Aodh.

"I think you two, need to catch up. Aodh we have rooms, you can stay for as long as you need to." Alexis smiled at him.

"I have a few days free in a week. I will come then." Aodh changed back into his full Dragon form, taking off into the sky.

"Finny, I have the perfect room for you!" Alexis suddenly became a grinning lunatic. Making everyone laugh.

Calina pulled away from William. "I'll give some a lift back." Calina's body hunched over, and she transformed into her full dragon form. 'Will, you ride with me. Mey-Rin, Bard and Finny, you as well.' She laid down, letting the said people climb onto her back.

"Can I ride with them, I wanna get to know them some more?" Alexis asked.

"No. You're staying with us." Claude protested.

"Okay, Finny meet me in the living room." Alexis smiled.

'Is it the phoenix room?' Calina asked.

"No this room is upstairs it's a big glass room, where all you see is nature. In the morning the doves sing their song to wake you." Alexis said grinning.

Finny tackles her in a hug by surprise. "THANK YOU!"

"You are welcome!" Alexis said, hugging him back tightly.

Finny let go and climbed back onto Calina's back.

"I hope we will all become best friends." Alexis said. "DING!"

"Ding!" Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny smiled at her.

Sebastian facepalmed, "I'm screwed aren't I?" He whispered to Claude and Hannah.

"As long as we don't give them servant positions, I think we're safe." Claude mumbled back.

"Hey Bard, want to cook with me tomorrow morning?" Alexis asked.

"NO!" Claude and Sebastian screamed.

"Yes!" Bard grinned.

"Okay, just no flamethrowers okay. I'll show you everything. I promise." Alexis smiled.

Calina chuckled, and took off before a reply was made. Her body sliding to the front of the house, where Grell was waiting. 'I'm going for my friend and her mates.' She took off again, swirling in the air.

"Do you agree Bard?" Alexis asked, when she walked up to them. Sebastian and Claude grumbling behind her.

"I would be delighted to abide by your rules little lady." He smiled.

Claude nuzzled Alexis. "We're going to be in the room."

"Can we start a garden?!" Finny asked.

"YES!" Alexis jumped up and down clapping.

"I think I will start creating my sniper's nest in case someone is foolish enough to attack us." Mey-Rin said.

"Mey-rin can we be besties someday?" Alexis asked, smiling at her.

"Of course. Now… Where is the highest point on the property?" May-rin asked.

"That would be in the tower type room, we would have to make a window; but that's the easy part." Alexis replied.

"If you don't mind, that can double as my room." Mey-Rin smiled.

"If you wish, fair warning there are two twin beds in there along with a carved tally-board." Alexis said.

"We can clean out the old, and bring in new." The sniper smiled.

"Together?" Alexis asked excitedly.

"We can. I got much better at cleaning when Sebastian vanished." Mey-Rin smirked at said man. "You can be awfully distracting."

"I'm taken." Sebastian smirked, wrapping his arms around Alexis. Nuzzling into her neck.

"We know. We also found out that you were a Demon as well." Finny said.

"So no secrets will be in this house." Alexis said, a smile coming to her face. "One big happy family."

"If there are more demons, we don't know, but we know they exist, and we know not to get in their way. They can be scary." Bard shuddered.

"Claude and the Trancy servants." Alexis said, smiling at them. "They won't hurt you while I'm around." She smiled at them.

"We won't tell anyone. It's just having the knowledge that they are there, and finding a way to have fun is what we've been good at." Finny smiled.

"Okay, Finny I have to say...you are adorable." She wrapped her arms around him again.

Claude growled, stealing her back.

"Behave." She growled back, shocking everyone. "Or I will sleep on the couch or with Hannah."

Claude whimpered. "No…"

Calina giggled, having returned to her human form. "Or with me when Will's out on his overnight jobs."

"Then behave yourself, do not growl at the human servants, the demon servants, the angel, the reapers, my sisters, my son's or our sons, or the elder dragon. Understand." Alexis glared at him, giving both her mates a disappointed look. Everyone just stared at her in shock. "You both should know by now, my heart is yours and yours alone. Yes I love them like family and friends already, that's because I choose to see the good and love in everyone."

Calina smiled. "You're really family to me, Alexis." Calina opened her palm revealing a scale.

"You are part of my brothers and I's group." Thompson said, smiling.

Calina placed it into Alexis's hand.

"Thank you sister." Alexis held out a golden snake necklace, and placed it over her friends head.

Claude kissed Alexis. "You and Sebastian both have my heart."

Alexis smiled, before getting out of his embrace. Walking over to the triplets she placed a silver snake necklace over their heads, she did the same to Hannah and the Phantomhive servants.

Calina felt the snake charm warm for a moment. "Alexis, are these charms signifying something?"

"They symbolize friendship and love." Alexis purred. "They also tell every snake in the area that you are all to be protected if ever in danger."

Bard smiled at her, before embracing her himself. "You are a sweetheart."

"Calina do you think Agni and Soma will come as well?" Alexis asked, making Sebastian shudder at the mention of Soma but he smiled at Agni.

"I think so." Calina felt a ripple in the air. "There has been something changed." Calina sniffed the air. "I smell… curry?"

"AGNI!" Alexis screamed happily when she saw the two approach. "Can I hug the both of you?"

"You are going to hug everyone aren't you?" Alyssa asked.

"Yes...unless Viscount comes to life then I will kill him myself." Alexis shuddered.

"Ew… No to Druitt… I'd kill him with fire." Calina said.

"So back to my previous question. Can I hug you Agni, Soma?" Alexis asked smiling happily at them.

"I consent, you may give me a hug." Soma said.

Alexis quickly hugged him. "You really do smell like Curry." She grinned.

"How do you know I smelled like curry?" Soma asked.

"Because I like Curry." She admitted. "I'd like to taste Agni's if I may?"

"I also smelled Curry on the wind." Calina said, her wings still showing.

"Merciful Kali!" Soma launched himself at Calina's feet. "I am honored to see you on earth!"

"Agni, can I hug you?" Alexis whispered to him.

"I am quite alright in receiving a hug from you." Agni said.

"You are a sweetheart." Alexis smiled hugging him. "Sebastian is here if you would like to see your friend."

"I would like to find him now, if that is alright with you." Agni asked.

"Of course, follow me if you will." Alexis replied, it was then that he noticed the mark of Nyx on her shoulder.

Calina stared at Soma for a moment. "I am not her. My father had an interest in her story and gave me the name Calina."

"Agni, are you alright?" Alexis asked, walking beside him as he stared at her shoulder.

"Why do you have the mark of a Goddess, if I may ask." Agni asked.

"I am a prophesied child of Nyx, she guides me on my journey." Alexis answered.

Calina watched Alexis, "She is not the only one, but to find the other, you must look the closest."

Alexis looked on her body for a second confused until she saw the mark of Aphrodite.

Calina smiled. "I discovered another myself." Calina lifted her shirt on her left side, showing her left hip. The mark of Apollo that rested, in sparkling golden ink.

"The Goddess of love and the God of the Sun." Alexis smiled. Alexis studied her mark noticing how it sparkled a pink color. "Here I said I would never wear pink...looks like I lied." Earning laughter from the two Indian men.

"Not by choice I am sure." Agni said.

"No, but it explains why I feel so loved and wanted to give as much love as I could. Which reminds me." She pulled out a silver snake necklace and placed it over his head. "A friend of Sebastian's is a friend of mine." Alexis smiled.

"Alexis, we have lunch on the table, if everyone would come inside." Claude opened the front door.

Alexis ran to him, giving him a large hug; along with a small peck on the cheek. Causing everyone to smile.

Calina looked at Claude. "Is there anything that will be helpful to replenish blood? I used up enough to kill me is I don't get started soon."

"Sebastian, come here for a moment." Alexis called.

Claude nodded to Calina's question. "I'll pour some orange juice for you."

Sebastian walked out, and wrapped his arms around her; before he noticed Agni. "Hello."

Alexis purred in his arms, nuzzling into her crow.

"Namaste. My friend, it is good to see you again." Agni bowed.

"Oh, Hello Sebastian! Is Ciel here, too?" Soma had gotten off of his dogma position.

"My son is here Soma." Alexis answered, confusing them both.

"She adopted Ciel, and calls him son." Calina explained.

"Ah! I understand, the shorty is lucky then." Soma smiled, brightly, but flinched under the glare Calina and Alexis was giving him.

"He is indeed experiencing good fortune." Agni smiled.

"I will gladly ado-" Sebastian and Claude glared at her. "Adopt you as well."

"I'm glad for your offer, but I will have to decline." Soma smiled.

"Okay, but let me offer you two a place to live at least." Alexis requested, returning the smile.

"You are in trouble for offering to adopt him." Sebastian whispered, so that only Claude, and Alexis heard him.

"Punish me, I don't care. As long as you keep your arms around me." She whispered, cuddling into the two.

Calina placed the necklace inside her shirt. "I'm going to head inside." Her eyes falling shut, as she crashed into the ground.

"CALINA!" Alexis cried out, running to her fallen friend.

William came running out, and to Calina. "Calina!"

"Get her to bed, looks like she has used a lot of energy." Alexis whispered

William nodded, gathering his mate into his arms. "There is a slight change in her soul..." He muttered.

'Nyx, please tell me it's not time!?' Alexis begged to the Goddess, not expecting Agni to hear her.

'It's not of my doing. Apollo has done something, but she is going to be fine.' Nyx replied.

Alexis looked over to William, and relayed that it's because of the new mark; but she would be fine.

Agni watched Alexis quietly. "Ms. Alexis, what do you mean, 'it's not time'?"

"Forgive me Agni, but the Goddess has asked me not to speak of that." 'I will tell you later, my loves are not allowed to know; nor is William.' She nodded to him.

"Of course. Please pardon my curiosity." Agni bowed.

"It is no trouble, my friend." She smiled at him.

Sebastian looked on curiously, concern beginning to mingle into his eyes. He smiled when she directed her smile to him.

Claude nodded at Sebastian. 'She has hid something important from us.' Claude sent to Sebastian, and him alone.

Alexis smiled at her mates, blowing them both a kiss.

'Yes, but how do we get her to tell us?' Sebastian sent to Claude alone.

"Hello." Ash said to the newcomers, as they filed inside. His mate beside him, occasional pecks on the cheek were given.

William came in, carrying his love.

"Take care of her." Ashley smiled, moving so he could get by.

Calina smiled, slowly waking up. "He is. I feel his love so strongly, in every minute."

"Sounds like Aphrodite has also bestowed a mark on you." Alexis said, smiling softly, before hugging her brother and sister.

"Then you have a Mark from Apollo as well." Calina sighed, happily.

"Haven't found one from him, but I did find something else." Alexis smiled, before showing a golden lighting bolt. This caused Agni, Soma, her mates, and everyone else to gasp loudly.

"Sweet mother! Zeus has taken interest in you." Calina's eyes were wide as they could be.

 **"She should expect a message from he and his brothers tonight."** Nyx suddenly appeared, causing Agni to fall to his knees in respect. **"Calina, expect Aphrodite, Hera, Diana, and Apollo."**

Agni smiled at her. "I am a lucky man to be in such a presence. Calina, Alexis, you're both are extremely blessed."

"We are thankful to be in the presence of a great friend, my dear Agni." Alexis smiled, hugging him once more.

Calina smiled softly. "Thank you for informing me of the visit." She bowed her head.

Nyx left, but not before looking at Angi passing him a message to protect her daughters. **'They are in the favor of the Gods, watch over them as if they are Some.'**

Agni had bowed, telling her that he would. 'It will be my honor to do so.'

"Claude, Sebastian? Are you two okay?" Alexis asked, waving a hand in front of her stunned mates eyes.

Claude nodded. "We are fine, but we are also disappointed that we are being left out of something." He muttered, his eyes looking like he was ready to cry.

"Honey, if I could tell you. I would." Alexis whispered, trying to hide the fact he had a tear of blood about to fall. She caught it quickly.

William looked at Calina. His eyes narrowing. "Calina... are you doing the same thing to me?"

"Look everyone! Listen right now!" Alexis said. "Yes we are hiding something, but we are not allowed to speak of it, we are sorry; but we can't." Her voice held the authority only a God should possess.

Calina stood, getting out of her Mate's arms. "Should you find out the things that we hide, **DO NOT SHARE IT.** It's not meant to be known by anyone!" Calina had the same authority,

 **"My daughter there is a reason my brothers and I chose you. As there is a reason my wife chose you Calina."** A deep powerful males voice suddenly boomed through the room. He did not physically appear, but his voice could be heard.

"Zeus?" Alexis asked.

* * *

 **Haha Zeus, any who please feel free to review, or favor. If it is not to much to ask, I have a new story up; a Ouran Host Club. :)  
**

 **Nature Faustus**


	48. Chapter 48

Everyone just stood there frozen in place, it was then both girls hissed in pain; as more marks of God's appeared. Alexis now had a trident and and the mark of Hades, on either side of the mark of Zeus.

Calina now bore a wheat piece, a heart, and wedding ring forming a triangle around the sun.

"Why us, why have you chosen us to bare these marks?" Alexis asked.

 **"It is because you're more special than either of you realize, my Daughters."** A woman appeared next to Calina, a red and pink toga around her.

"Aphrodite?" Alexis asked, she smiled at the Goddess; she was as beautiful as the legends spoke.

 **"You are correct. I will visit your dreams or when you are alone, but this once I will openly show myself." ** Aphrodite smiled.

"You are going to be the one sending all of our loved ones warm thoughts and feelings aren't you?" Alexis smiled.

Aphrodite smiled, and nodded, before vanishing.

Alexis felt a little dizzy, accidentally falling into Agni. "Uh sorry, just feel dizzy."

 **"That would be my brothers and I's fault, our marks can take some energy; but once you've eaten you will feel better."** Poseidon's voice rang through the room.

Alexis tried to get up, to only fall right back into Agni's arms. "Sorry."

Agni smiled, "It's alright." He scooped her up, handing her to Sebastian.

"Thank you Agni." Alexis responded, feeling Claude's hands run through her hair.

 **"I see that there are Weddings in planning."** A woman spoke, her hands working through Calina's hair.

Alexis and Calina blushed, but nodded."Hera?"

 **"Then I will watch over them, to make sure that they will be excellent for the both of you." ** The Goddess smiled. **"Yes, I am Hera; like Aphrodite, this is the only time I will openly show myself."**

"Oh, Mr. Sebastian is getting married." Bard spoke up.

"I'm getting married as well. Though I am going to be married to William." Calina smiled, her hands working through her man's hair.

The whole room filled with smiled, happy that their new found friends were engaged.

"Ding!" Alexis and Calina said at the same time.

"Ding!" The Phantomhive servants said.

"Oh Finny I need to show you the room!" Alexis squealed happily.

"It can wait till after you eat." Sebastian said.

Claude started to shoo people into the dinning room. "We all need to eat, well most of us."

"Alexis, Calina. You two have a dentist and doctor appointments coming up." Mr. Carpenter randomly said.

Calina shuddered. "I have to cancel both of mine."

"Oh no your not." Mr. Carpenter said sternly.

"Do you know why?" Calina snapped.

"Alexis for wisdom teeth extraction. You for annual cleaning. As well as vaccination." Mr. Carpenter responded.

"I'm still saying that I don't need it." Calina hissed.

"Yay, I get to have my mouth worked on." Alexis pouted.

"You won't remember it." Mr. Carpenter reassured. "You are going, in of discussion."

"Can anyone explain this to us." Sebastian said, confusion dripping from his mouth.

"Mr. Carpenter, do you know why I say that?" Calina smirked.

"Basically Sebastian, my wisdom teeth aren't growing properly so they have to be extracted. I'm not looking forward to it." Alexis muttered.

"I'm part Dragon!" Calina hissed.

"Yes, is that why someone of the name Aodh told me to make sure you get vaccinations. Knowing you would try to play that card." Mr. Carpenter said smugly.

"He's got you there." Alexis snickered.

"I'm going to pin him for that..." Calina growled.

"Again why do you have to have them extracted." Sebastian asked, not fully understanding.

"Think of it like this. Instead of growing straight, they are crooked." Calina explained.

"This world is strange." Ciel mumbled.

"To us, your world is strange, yet beautiful in its own right." Calina smiled.

"Rather be in the Victorian era then this one." Alexis mumbled.

"Alexis, we would still treat you like a queen." Claude smiled.

"I'm not gonna argue with you in a couple of days. I'm gonna be in too much pain and drugged up to care." Alexis muttered.

Calina growled, "I hope you get to stay oblivious."

"Why do you need your teeth cleaned?" William asked.

"It's an annual thing, it's to keep them healthy. It doesn't hurt." Alexis said.

"It's the shots that I hate." Calina grumbled. "Hurts my butt and arms every time."

"Why do you get a needle in the butt, mine are always in both arms...they are just minor pinches...except for techna" Alexis shuddered at that one.

"The doctor knows what I am. She knows that I hate needles, and knows I try to get out of it every time." Calina shrugged.

"Why do I have a feeling someone is going to record me when I'm drugged up and not aware of what I'm saying." Alexis mumbled.

"You did it to us, payback is sweet" Ashley replied.

"I'm going to be getting food now, please no more visitors until we have food..." Calina muttered.

Sebastian situated himself in the chair with Alexis in his lap, before Claude started to feed her.

"Again?" Alexis teased.

"Yes." Claude chuckled, bringing more food to her mouth.

Calina chuckled, silently eating her own food while in the lap of her man. "Easy there, spider man. She looks too happy."

"I'm happy, that they are happy." Alexis replied, taking the food gently.

Claude purred, kissing her nose.

"You two do know, you will have to wait in the waiting room; during my operation right. You can stay until I'm barely conscious." Two growls instantly were heard.

"I'm not parting with you." Claude growled.

"Well do we really want to know what happens, if you smell blood." Alexis countered.

Both Claude and Sebastian growled darkly, pulling her close to them.

"It has to be done, otherwise I will be in more pain when they start pushing on my teeth. Possible even breaking more. Do not worry, this procedure is perfectly fine. Most people have it done." Alexis reassured them. "I won't even remember it. I will fall asleep with you there, and wake up loopy but you will be there. Just not during the operation."

Calina sighed, placing her utensils down. Her energy gathering. "Shut the fuck up, Sebastian, Claude. We don't like her in operation anymore than you. Yet we both know that it must be done."

Sebastian whimpered, nuzzling his mark lovingly. "I don't want her hurt." He kissed the mark gently, causing her to shiver.

Claude kissed his crow, then the Mark on Alexis's neck. "I don't want her hurt either, and I don't want to part with my mate."

"If you promise not to attack the dentist and his assistants once they begin. You can stay, but know I will bleed, because they are taking four teeth out, but I will be alright. Can you handle that?" Alexis asked.

Claude hesitated, before he shook his head. "My instincts to protect you will overrule that."

"Then you will have to wait in the waiting room. I will be okay I promise." Alexis kissed his cheek. "You will stay until I am fully drugged up right?"

Calina stood up, leaving the room. Her head filling up with things that were better left unsaid. She masked her scent, blocking the link to William.

Claude nodded his head, leaning against her shoulder.

"Fair warning when you come back in the room, she will still be bleeding. But, she won't know it. You cannot rub up against her jaw at all." Ashley said.

"Yeah that's it, get them more tensed." Alyssa muttered.

Claude growled, rubbing against her jaw while he could.

"No vigorous activity either." Ashley said again.

"ASHLEY, stop!" Alexis cried out, running her fingers through her mates hair. "It will just be for four days."

Claude whimpered loudly, "Does that mean you're not going to be able to have playtime with us?"

"Yes, I'd prefer if you don't tease me while I'm out; if you will be nice to me." Alexis pleaded, kissing his cheek lovingly.

Sebastian didn't speak, he just nuzzled closer to her. Nodding gently, not happy about it; but agreed nevertheless.

William looked to the door as the front door opened and closed loudly. He moved to stand.

"She needs to be alone, leave her be. She will be back I promise." Alexis said, grabbing William's arm gently. "She has masked her scent and closed off all communication, she needs some peace."

"She knows I can be silent, so why does she block me out?" William whimpered.

"She wants to be alone." Alexis responded. "She is probably looking for a conversation with Nyx as well. She will be back." She patted his shoulder, running a hand through his hair reassuringly.

"I swear, you are like everyone's mother." Alyssa muttered.

"Not his mother, a sister." Alexis smiled.

Grell chuckled. "You act so motherly though."

"She's always been like that." Ashley smiled. "She is going to be a wonderful mother one day." This made both demons blush.

Claude smiled at Alexis. "I'm sure she will."

"Yes, though once she is a demon. It won't be a fast process as it is for humans." Hannah whispered, just so the two demons heard. "Mating season doesn't happen all that often."

Claude whimpered, nuzzling closer to Alexis.

Slowly, the feeling of the mansion changed, a feeling of war descending on it.

Alexis got up and ran out of the manner, causing everyone to yell in protest. "CALINA! What's going on!"

Calina landed in front of her friend, a grim look on her face. "A group of men are in the forest, trying to get here."

"She told them, Synthia told them." Alexis's eyes went huge. "That bitch."

Calina nodded grimly, "Synthia is leading them."

"We have to warn everyone." Alexis said, running back to the house. She ran right into Claude luckily, though falling in her butt hard. "We have to hurry, should've known Synthia wouldn't keep her mouth shut."

Claude nodded grimly. "I wi-"

A arrow aflamed was fired into the house, making everyone spring into action.

Calina growled, her wings sprouting.

"Synthia is mine!" Alexis hissed, jumping on to her friends back; once she turned into her dragon form. "All of you, get somewhere safe. We will be back. Lets go Calina."

Calina took to the sky, her form scarring some of the hunting party.

"Claude! Turn into your spider form!" Alexis called out, knowing most would flee at the sight of a giant pissed off spider.

Claude chuckled, his eyes glowing as he began to change to the form his mate desired.

Calina spotted Synthia, trying to run as she had spotted Claude's transformation. 'Running so soon, Synthia? The party in your honor has just begun.' She sent into the girl's mind.

"Claude, have to say you are an incredibly sexy spider." Alexis purred, feeling energy enter her hands.

 **"You have my powers my daughter. "** Zeus's voice boomed.

Alexis quickly through a thunderbolt in Synthia's direction.

Calina roared.

"Take me down." Alexis ordered.

Calina went higher, her wings sending a cage of feathers to trap Synthia. She then descended to outside the cage.

"Claude, over here." Alexis called to the giant spider. "Calina, don't kill her yet. She didn't bide by Claude's rules he gets to have her soul." Alexis climbed on her mates abdomen when he was beside her.

Calina cooed. 'As you wish.'

In a bush

Two men had rifles pointed at Alexis, both smirking.

"The evil witch is done for." One whispered.

"What evil witch?" A crow cawed behind him.

"I don't see one, do you?" A Fox said.

"You have to be blind she's on a giant spider." The man suddenly froze, both men turned their heads.

"Hannah, shall we end them." Sebastian asked

"With pleasure!" Hannah pounced, taking one out.

Sebastian looked at the rifles and suddenly noticed a mark from hell..."These rifles could of killed both of my mates." He hissed, before clawing one of the men's throats out. "Hannah we have to warn them that they aren't carrying human weapons."

"Go to your mates. I will warn the others." Hannah growled.

Sebastian flew out of the bushes, scooping his mates into the air and on his back. Poor Claude in his spider form, looked like a deer being carried back on a horse.

Hannah ran to the mansion, screaming the warning over the guns.

Alexis hung on to Claude's abdomen the best she could, sadly her grip faltered and she fell. Sebastian quickly grabbed her by his talons. Hissing as one scraped her skin. "Claude you alright up there." She called out.

"I'm fine! Sebastian we still need to kill Synthia." Claude growled.

"We will, just needed to get you two out of the line of fire for a moment. They have Hell guns." Sebastian cawed.

Claude hissed. "We need to warn the others."

"Hannah is doing that...I just can't lose you two." Sebastian cawed, unaware of a missile coming there way.

"Sebastian look out!" Alexis cried, sighing as soon as he dodged it.

Calina swirled knocking Synthia out. 'I have the pray, get to the forest!'

"Now!" Someone called out. When Claude was back on the ground, the side of his abdomen suddenly pierced.

Claude hissed. His side burning harshly.

"Claude!" Alexis screeched, instantly by his side.

Calina swooped down, curling around them. 'Apollo, a little help please.'

"POSEIDON GIVE ME YOUR STRENGTH!" A trident appearing in Alexis's hand. She instantly killed the men that shot her spider.

Calina's body glowed as she touched the wound, easing the aura of the Hell weapon.

"Are you okay.." Alexis whispered, kissing the giant spiders head.

Claude nuzzled her back, "I am going to be able to heal at the normal rate, because of Calina."

"Thank you Calina." Alexis sobbed, keeping her arms around Claude's head.

'Thank Apollo as well as Poseidon, and Zeus.' Calina said, nuzzling Alexis, and Claude.

"Thank you Apollo, thank you Poseidon and Zeus. I can't live without them." Alexis continued to sob, not letting go of her mate. Sebastian was in the same state.

Everyone then turned to the unconscious brat, everyone growling and hissing.

'Take her to the basement, and chain her to the floor.' Calina growled.

"I might kill her myself." Alexis hissed angrily. She ran back into the fight, fighting quickly and she was quite lethal.

"Alexis." Sebastian gasped.

Calina smirked. "Her instincts to protect the ones that she loves... Claude did that."

"Calina, Will needs help!" Alexis called out.

Calina growled, rushing to her Mate's aid. Her body taking blow after blow.

Alexis was suddenly grabbed, being held down as someone brought a sword to her. "Sebastian, Claude!" She cried out before he could do anything.g

Claude started running to her, but before he could do anything Hannah had taken the blow meant for his mate. A long gash on her shoulder.

"HANNAH!" Alexis screeched. Agni ran over and took hold of the fallen demon. "Take her back to the manner." Her body beginning to glow, as Nyx began to join the fight.

Calina roared, her blood spilling as she was shot in the shoulder.

Nyx hissed through Alexis, her powers coming through as she threw the energy in the air. Everyone that was on her side were spared, where everyone else was disintegrated.

Calina licked her mate, trying to calm him.

 **"I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."** With that Nyx left, causing the motherly Alexis to return. She ran to every one of the injured, cleaning them the best she could.

Calina tried to return her human form, but something was holding the transformation back.

"You are to injured, wait a moment." Alexis hissed.

"My, my it looks like a battle was fought here." A voice that made everyone shudder, though not as bad as it would of been if it was Druitt.

Alexis sighed, before turning to them and offering a small smile. "I was hoping for Drocell?" Alexis whispered.

Calina hissed at Lau.

"We will still show hospitality." Alexis hissed at her friend. "They stick out, we don't want this to happen again."

Calina growled, but made no move to stop Lau who can over to stroke Calina's side, his eyes open with seriousness. 'Removed your hand from my side.'

"Lau, you and Ranmou are welcome to stay; but please refrain from touching Calina." Alexis took his hand gently off of her friend.

"I understand, if you instruct me not to do so; I am bound to do nothing." Lau closed his eyes once more and smiled.

Calina huffed in his face. 'If you earn the right to touch me I will tell you myself.'

"My hall is full, so I don't know where you are going to stay right now." Alexis muttered. "She had already given the last two rooms to Soma and Agni.

Calina stood, pushing Lau towards Ash.

"Yes he can stay." Ash responded.

"How wonderful, do you agree Ranmou...where are we staying exactly." Everyone facepalmed.

Claude hissed suddenly, "Synthia has woken up."

Calina pressed a paw on Synthia's chest. 'Awake so soon?'

"Claude, kill her slowly for me." Alexis purred, petting his spider head.

"May have her soul?" Claude hissed, pleasure filling his voice.

"Yes." Alexis kissed one of his fangs gently. Pulling away slowly. She never took her hand off him.

"You are very good for him." Sebastian purred.

"You two, want to have fun later?" Alexis asked.

Claude chuckled, feeling the fear that was coming from the girl's body. "Fear me. You're soul is mine." He leaned and pulled her soul out very slowly.

"Claude, can you be anymore sexier." Alexis moaned softly.

He pulled out the last part of Synthia's soul, but didn't consume it. "Sebastian, would you like to have this piece?"

Sebastian didn't have to be offered twice. "Not a very good flavor, but is subsistence."

Calina chuckled. She pressed against William, her snout brushing against his cheek.

"I think I'm getting a different kind of subsistence tonight." Alexis whispered to Calina.

'I'm sure I will, too.' Calina giggled.


	49. Chapter 49

**Here we go!**

* * *

Alexis sat on the dentist chair, looking at her mates; waiting for the dentist to bring the antistatic. "This is gonna be fun." She said sarcastically.

Claude kissed her cheek. "We will be here until you fall asleep."

"Yeah, they're gonna numb my mouth first; before I fall asleep. It's gonna feel weird." Alexis pouted.

"I'm back, Ms. Carpenter." The Dentist walked in. He placed something on her finger, that confused the two demons. "This will enable us to watch your heart rate."

"Of course." Alexis said.

"Alright, I'm gonna tilt you back; so we can numb your mouth. Then we will put the IV in your hand." He said, smiling.

Alexis just nodded, grabbing Claude's hand; as she was laid back. The demons growled quietly when the dentist put a needle in her mouth.

Claude wanted to kill the person, but refrained from doing so, just because of Alexis.

The Dentist then placed the IV in her hand, to which Alexis jumped slightly; but that was all.

Sebastian watched as the Dentist left once more, to get the equipment. "That was harder than I thought." He muttered, kissing his mate's head.

"I love you." She whispered, getting pretty sleepy.

Claude kissed Alexis before she fell asleep.

"We will let you know when we are finished." The Dentist walked back in, with a few tools that confused the demons completely.

Claude nodded, "Thank you." He muttered, and then stood, pulling Sebastian with him.

"Don't worry, it will only take a few hours. She will be done in no time." One of the assistance said, smiling happily.

Calina poked her head in, "I'm sorry, but I'm here to collect my friends, except for Alexis."

Sebastian managed a chuckle, rubbing Calina's head.

Claude chuckled at the Dragoness. "Thank you."

"No problem, come along, the sooner they start the sooner they finish." Calina said, dragging the two demons out of the room.

"This is gonna be forever." Sebastian whimpered, missing the feeling of his kitten in his arms.

"No it's really be only a few hours." Calina poked his cheek.

Claude chuckled.

"It's not funny Claude." Sebastian pouted before laying his head on his male mate's shoulder.

Calina looked at them, a soft smile on her face.

Oh my a time skip, well this is a turn of events...so what are we reading again.- Lau (LOL)

The Dentist walked out, and as soon as he did the demons shot up; looking at him.

"How is she?" Claude asked.

"She is fine, still sleeping. Come on back, I see someone brought a camera. They always do." The Dentist chuckled, Ashley blushed. "Granted she did it to both Alyssa and Ashley."

"I see." Calina chuckled.

"Payback." Alyssa stated.

Hannah, the Triplets, Phantomhive servants, Agni, and Soma followed everyone as well. Lau was behind Calina, Ran-mou on his arm. When all of them saw Alexis, she was just beginning to wake. Ashley immediately turned on the camera and pointed it to her sister.

"Alexis, how do you feel?" Claude asked.

"Where am I?" She said groggily.

"Most forget what happened during the operation completely. She may say things she will regret later, as well as random things. Most families tease the other during this, such as Alexis had to both her sisters." The Dentist said.

"Such as she teased Ashley that there was a Unicorn parked outside for her." Alyssa spoke up.

"Unicorn, Where?" Alexis asked, causing everyone to laugh.

"Alexis, Claude and Sebastian are mad at you." Calina teased.

"Why!" Alexis started tearing up, looking at her mates sadly.

"Calina is joking, we aren't mad at you." Claude chuckled.

"Okay, Claude guess what?" She giggled.

"What?" Claude asked.

"I finally have a spider I can cuddle." Alexis squealed wrapping her arms around him. Everyone was dying of laughter.

Claude wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."

"Alexis, dad ate the last peanut butter and chocolate chip cookie again. It was yours too." Ashley joked.

"What!...he can burn in hell." The room was alive and kicking. "Dad! I'm selling you gun on Craig's list for that!"

Sebastian chuckled, kissing the top of her head. To which she nuzzled her head into him like a cat.

Calina aw'd, "Sebastian, I bet you are happy to have your kitten back." She cooed.

"You have no idea." Sebastian purred.

"Sounds like I'm not the only kitten, or are you a tiger. Rawr." Alexis giggled, causing the room to erupt.

Calina chuckled, "Hey, 'Lexi."

"BROTHER!" Alexis squealed holding her arms out to William and Grell.

William chuckled, he stood closer.

"Alexis, what are you waiting for?" Alyssa asked.

"My wisdom teeth to be taken out.." Alyssa started laughing.

"Alexis, they have been pulled already." Claude kissed the top

"What!" She asked confused, only then did the two demons see some red on her teeth and smell her blood. "No way! I was awake, when did they do it?"

"Alexis listen to how your talking." Ash chuckled.

"BROTHER!" She squealed again. Then she noticed the triplets and Hannah, quickly she squealed happily. Holding her arms out to them.

Everyone laughing.

"AGNI, SOMA YOU'RE HERE TOO! This is awesome." She sounded like a child.

Calina covered her eyes. "Guess who?"

"Uh...the milk man?" Alexis said confused.

"Try again." Claude chuckled.

"Kyoya Ootori?" Calina was laughing at that, where no one else got it. "Are you going to ask for my credit card?"

"Try again." Calina smirked.

"Dragon tales?" Alexis giggled.

"Super wrong, but right close." Claude chuckled.

"Where's Calina?" Alexis started to whimper.

"I'm here." Calina said.

"Calina..."Alexis asked the unknown figure, with her hands over her eyes.

"Correct." Calina pulled her hand away.

Then Alexis noticed Finny. "FINNY!" She squealed, holding her arms out to him.

"Okay, how awake is she?" The Dentist asked, coming back into the room.

"Awe doc, go away trying to hug me cute son." She cried out trying to grab hold of Finny. Sebastian and Claude facepalmed.

"She is talking clearly." Calina shrugged.

"Alright, then she can be checked out." The Dentist said, before going over some notes. "No food or drink for at least 8 hours, constant bed rest, bring her back if stitches come out." The Dentist began to rattle off.

"Where are my other son's?" Alexis asked, looking for Ciel and Alois.

Claude facepalmed. "They are at home."

"Why, I'm their mother." Alexis stated, a pout coming to her face.

Calina smiled, "They said they wanted to make something for you, and stayed home."

"Aw such sweet boys. Finny I can adopt you right?" Alexis pleaded, holding her arms out to him.

"Finny! I want to adopt you!" Calina said.

"No, I want to. Me always felt so panged from his story. Ever since I saw him on the anime I wanted to adopt him." Alexis pleaded.

Calina started pouting. "But you have Ciel and Alois! I don't have a child I can adopt if you adopt Finny!"

"There are the triplets and Soma." Alexis responded. "Plus I doubt this will be the last ones to come to this world."

Calina pouted. "Let's let Finny decide."

"Finny?" Alexis gave him her best Pluto eyed look.

Finny squirmed under the gaze of both Alexis and Calina. "Umm... I think I will wait a few days to answer."

"Okay, can I get a hug at least?" Alexis asked, smiling happily.

Finny hugged Alexis.

"No matter what you decide, I will still love you as if you were my own." Alexis whispered, starting to come back to reality.

"Thank you, Alexis." Finny smiled.

"That goes to everyone here." Alexis said, smiling at every single person in the room.

"Aw!" Calina squealed.

"Thompson, Timber, Canterbury. Get over here." Alexis smiled, holding her arms out to them.

The triplets hugged her one at a time.

"Soma, Agni?" Alexis asked, her sister's sighing realizing she was returning from her high.

"'Lexi, did you see anything?" Calina asked.

"Claude carry me out of here please." She said before looking at Calina to answer. "Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon payed me a visit, then Zeus's daughter Athena showed up. She's really nice for a warrior."

"I see." Calina smiled, a burn starting on her back.

"How much you wanna bet it's Athena's?" Alexis asked.

"What?" Calina asked.

"Your back was burning wasn't it, a new mark has arrived. I think it's Athena's.

"The fact that you know is creepy right now." Calina shuddered.

"Not really, my powers have grown sensitive. They will continue to do so, for as long as the Gods and Goddesses bestow their marks on to me." Alexis said, a wisdom that none of them had seen from her before.

Calina sighed. "I think that I will start seeing the effects of all the marks when I wake."

"Be warned, if you get Hades his hurts the worse so far. That and you can see the souls of all the dead, including those who can't move on; because of unfinished business." Alexis responded, causing her mates to look at her.

"Thank you for the heads up." Calina pulled a pen out. "I woke up with this, and I was told to give it to you."

"He's asked me to help them move on." Alexis smiled. 'Nyx has warned me, the boys are going to find out soon. When they do, get ready for a fight. They will not be happy.' Alexis sent to Calina.

"If Hades wants the help, I don't mind helping as well." Calina muttered softly. 'Something is going to be changing the way we look at the them.'

"We won't start out together, we will be alone the whole way." Alexis said aloud. 'Nothing will change my view on my mates, yes this fight will be a big one; but I give them my heart, my body, and my soul.' "Sebastian, Claude can we start really planning the wedding now?"

"Why?" Claude asked, his eyes narrowing.

"There is a lot that needs to be planned, plus I can't wait to say I do." Alexis grinned, it wasn't a lie.

Claude opened his mouth to say something, then he closed it. His face going stoic.

 **'Claude, Sebastian, William. I am sorry, but your mates will be leaving sooner than expected.** ' Nyx told them, both Calina and Alexis watched them for a moment.

William flashed his face to Calina, his eyes narrowing. "Calina. You're in trouble."

Sebastian growled at Alexis.

Claude stalked out of the room, not looking at Alexis.

"Wait! We can have this conversation. Not in the Dentist office. We know you are angry, but we were told not tell anyone." Sebastian and William just left. "Agni, can you carry me please." Her eyes forming tears.

"I will." Agni was frowning.

As soon as she was in his arms she broke. "Why did she do this to us, if they had known sooner.." She sobbed on Agni's shoulder.

Calina said nothing, her body moving in automation. She walked to the car, sitting in the back, away from William.

"Sebastian...Cla*sob* I'm sorry." Alexis just sobbed into Agni.

Claude looked at her for a moment, but his actions said what words could not. He felt betrayed by Alexis.

William looked at Calina, the same expression on his face.

 **Welcome to the Carpenter Manner. - Sebastian**

All hell broke lose when Alexis and her mates were in their room.

"WHY DID YOU NOT TELL US?! We don't understand why you told us." Claude yelled.

"The Goddess told us not to, it's not like I wanted to keep it from you." Alexis whimpered, her face beginning to have feeling.

"Why did she tell you to keep it?" Claude asked, kneeling beside Sebastian.

"Because she's testing you as much as she's testing us." Alexis again whimpered, she had to take the cotton out of her mouth. It was completely red.

"Why did she tell us if that's the case?" Sebastian arched an eyebrow.

"Because the trip has changed drastically. I'm gonna be completely alone, Calina and I are going to be separated immediately." She started sobbing again. "I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry." She kept whimpering.

Claude hissed. "Why?"

"I have no idea, she gave our senses back because she found that we were just as strong without them. That could be the reason, but I honestly don't know." Alexis whispered.

Claude gripped Sebastian tightly. "Alexis. I love you, but I'm spending the night in a different room."

"No..." She whimpered. "Please...I don't wanna wake up on some foreign island, not knowing you ever forgive me." She started breathing heavily.

Claude hissed. "I need time to think."

"What do you mean wake up?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm going to go to sleep one night in bed, and wake up on some island; that I don't know. Don't know what's on there, don't even know how long I will be there." Her breathing becoming heavier, she was beginning to wease.

Claude wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her into bed, tucking her in. "Sleep well, Ms. Carpenter."

"Don't call me that..." She pleaded.

Claude bowed and left the room.

Sebastian followed shortly after.

"They hate me." She didn't want to sleep without them, but something forced her to sleep.

 **William and Calina.**

Calina sat down on her bed.

"WHY!" William cried out.

"We're stronger than she knew." Her voice was dead. Her heart breaking.

"Why didn't you tell me!" He fell to his knees, tears streaming down his face.

"I was ordered not to!" Calina cracked, tears gathering.

"Cut the crap! I can't live without you in my life, yet you seem to think I should be fine with everything." William hissed.

"I DIDN'T THINK YOU WOULD BE! She wanted to test you as well.." Calina started sobbing.

"I can't do this!" William hissed. "I love you and that's why I can't do this. I will see you tomorrow." He growled.

"WILLIAM!" Calina cried, she grabbed his arms.

He picked her up and placed her in the bed, tucking her in. "Good night." He forced her off of him. "I'm staying in the living room." He left, slamming the door.

"NO!" Calina started sobbing uncontrollably, her wings sprouting, tucking around her body. Slowly, she fell asleep.

* * *

 **One chapter left after this one. Oh how terribly sad.**

 **Nature Faustus**


	50. Chapter 50

**You asked for more, but be careful what you wish for! This the last chapter, thank you one and all for all of the support. Never thought this would get over 100 reviews, nor did I think I would meet dear friends for life over this story. Now on to the last chapter.**

* * *

Sebastian woke up on top of Claude, who was sleeping on the couch. Looking to his left he saw William on the other side of the room.

William stirred, rubbing his eyes groggy.

"Claude...something doesn't feel right." Sebastian suddenly whispered, something just felt off.

"I feel it too." Claude felt like something was missing.

"Sebastian, Claude. I went to check on Alexis and she wasn't there." Hannah rushed into the room.

William bolted up, "Did you check on Calina?" He asked.

"I checked, she's gone as well." Ronald answered. "We can't find them anywhere."

"NO!" Claude, Sebastian, and William shouted.

They ran to their respected rooms. Sebastian fell to his knees at the empty bed, blood tears pouring.

William threw open the door to where his mate should be only to find an empty room. "CALINA!" He cried out, tears of silver color falling to the floor.

"Claude, if we had known it was really going to be that night...we would never...would we'd" Sebastian sobbed.

The house stirred, rushing to William, except for Claude and Sebastian.

"Why, why didn't we hold her. Like we were suppose to." Sebastian ran to the bed, gripping the sheets where his kitten once was.

"We were hurting because of Nyx!" Claude growled.

"We took it out on the wrong person...we treated her so coldly, she has to be, has to be." Sebastian just sobbed, inhaling the last of his mate's scent.

Claude held Sebastian tightly, inhaling what he could of Alexis's fading scent. He started sobbing uncontrollably, tears of blood.

"If we had known, we wouldn't of left her...would we'd." Sebastian whimpered.

"I don't know... I don't know!" Claude was breaking.

"Claude, she has to come back to us; what if she gets injured and doesn't make it back. I don't want her to think we never forgave her, or that we don't love her." Sebastian gripped to his spider.

Claude wept, holding the crow close.

 **"She will return!"** Zeus's voice bellowed out.

 **"We are watching her, she is safe."** Poseidon spoke, calm as the lake.

 **"Every week, you will get to see her progress. Almost like a video. You will see everything, both the good and the bad." ** Hades spoke, his voice cold yet gentle.

Claude growled, "Alexis is our mate, we can't..."

 **"We know, and we are sad to show you the injuries she will obtain, as well as her fears coming to life; but you must trust your mate."** Zeus said.

"Will we be able to send her the love we can't physically do?"

 **"That is my job. Last night she did say something you may not like."** Aphrodite spoke. **"She believes you hate her now."** Both demons froze.

"No...no." Sebastian's eyes widened in disbelief.

Aphrodite replayed the scene after they walked out. They watched their mate sob out the words. 'They hate me.'

"No! We don't hate her! We felt so hurt that we recoiled..." Claude cried.

 **"Yes, but calling her Ms. Carpenter and leaving her like that...she felt as if you had struck her."** Aphrodite replied.

"If we could do it all over again we would." Sebastian whimpered. "We would hold her."

 **"But you can't."** Poseidon sighed. He vanished.

 **William**

"DO NOT TOUCH ME!" William yelled, Grell trying to hug him.

"You're being stupid again, William." Grell sighed.

"If your mate just vanished on some journey! You would be just like me." William hissed.

"YET I LOVE HER ENOUGH TO TRY AND TALK WITH HER PROPERLY!" Grell shouted.

"What?" William looked like he had just been slapped in the face.

"I went to the Library last night. I looked at Calina and Alexis's records." Grell sighed.

"YOU WENT THROUGH OUR MATES RECORDS!" Sebastian came running into the room fuming.

"The three of you were stupid!" Grell shouted.

"Not to mention, you really don't know how long you will have to hold your mate. Sebastian, Claude." Ronald sighed, he knew they were about to get the shock of their lives.

"What do you mean?!" Claude growled at Ronald.

"She's on the to die list, I'm not sure when; but she's on the list." Ronald said, making both demons freeze. "Though she will return, she will still be dead for a while."

* * *

 **Well isn't that way to end a story, with no probably two very distraught demons. The sequel to this story will be called Wings, Gods, and Love.**

 **Nature Faustus**


	51. Sequel is out

Sequel is out, the title is Wings Gods and Love


End file.
